


It's In His DNA

by iamastriid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Football, Harry Styles is Marcel, High School, M/M, More tag will be add as the fiction progress (:, Nerd Harry, Painting, Punk Louis, Tattoos, Top Harry, Top Louis, Well he dresses like Marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 96,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamastriid/pseuds/iamastriid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the school's favorite punk in Doncaster High, he's the star of the football team and the cheerleader's captain is his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Harry Styles is just another uncool nerd whom is in love with the school's favorite punk.</p>
<p>©2015 iamastriid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dimples and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [It's In His DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192393) by [1dbewithmesohappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily)



*******

Harry Styles is a boy like any other boy around Doncaster. He's on his junior year in high school, which won't be easier than his pass two years on high school. He doesn't even care no more about people bullying him, he always has been bullied so yeah it's like _whatever_ to him. People bullied him because he's gay and he's not afraid to be who he really is just because what people might think about him. Admittedly, the fact that he willingly gelled his hair back every day and wears argyle sweater vests even during the summer do nothing to make Harry less of a sitting duck. His thick-framed glasses only make him more of a stereotype and target for the bullies of the school. If Harry was less stubborn he might’ve tried to blend in by now, but by this point he dressed the way he does simply to make a point. He isn’t going to change who he is to get along with a bunch of mindless barbarians. He has far too much dignity for that.

***11 years ago***

"Mum! I'm back from school!" Harry screams as soon as he enters his house.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Anne asks, smiling.

"It was okay." He says in a sad tone.

"Okay?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah," Harry frowns.

"Harry, what's going on?" Anne asks, hugging him.

"Mum?" Harry asks in a soft tone.

"Yes, darling?" She asks, stroking his curls.

"Do you think... Do you think that boys can fancy other boys?" He asks, biting his bottom lip.

"Is this about the _butterflies_ in your tummy?" She asks remembering the time that Harry told her that sometimes he feels butterflies, and he nodded. "Yes, sweetie, some boys do fancy other boys."

"Okay," Harry nods.

"So, who's putting the butterflies in your tummy, baby?" His mum asks.

" _Louis_ ," Harry sighs before yawning.

His mum smiles at him, and she looks really happy for some reason.

"Mum?" Harry asks shyly.

"Mhhm?"

"Do I fancy Louis because my brain works faster than other kid's brains?" Harry asks curious.

Harry's brain works faster than that other ones, in simple words he's really smart and that's why almost everybody at his school picks on him, because his brain doesn't work exactly that same way that the other kid's brain work.

"No, sweetie. That's got nothing to do with it. Some boys just fancy other boys, and that's okay. Just keep in mind that Louis might not fancy you, alright? Because some boys just can't fancy other boys. That doesn't make it bad though, but some boys just can't, okay?" She hugs him.

Harry feels confused and sleepy, so he just nods.

"Okay, mum."

"I love you." She says, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you, too mum."

That was the first conversation that Harry had with his mom about him liking boys.

***4 years ago***

"Are you sure about this?" Harry's mom asks him as he packs all his clothes.

"Yeah mum! It's the best for me .... I need to get out of here!" Harry says grabbing his books. "A few weeks with grandma in Holmes Chapel will fix this."

"You still feel butterflies on your tummy?"

"Yeah .... and I have a feeling that they will be gone when I come back in a few weeks."

"Harry, if you run away your _feelings_ ..."

"Butterflies," Harry corrects her.

"Your butterflies wont leave just because ..."

"Mum, they will."

"Oh my baby boy!" Anne says hugging Harry.

Anne was correct, the butterflies didn't leave when Harry came back from his grandma's house. In fact that's when he started dressing himself in argyle sweater vests, thick-framed glasses and his hair gelled back.

"Harry you will be late for school!" His mum yells from downstairs.

"On my way," He says fixing his glasses. "Good Morning."

"Hi sweet heart," Anne kisses his cheek.

"See you later, I'm late for school." Harry grabs an apple as he runs to the drive way.

"Drive safe!" Anne yells from the kitchen.

Harry gets into his car thinking about what his bullies are gonna do today. When he gets to school the first person he sees is Louis William Tomlinson, his dream boy. He looks so gorgeous on his tank top, his tattoos showing on his arms and part of his chest, those snake bites piercing that turns Harry on, that gorgeous smiles ..... and the picture is ruined when Lauren Jauregui stands next to him. She's the cheerleader captain, the most beautiful girl in school according to the football team and Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend.  
''Watch out four eyes'' somebody screams throwing a paper ball to Harry's back, he just keeps walking. He sees Louis and his girlfriend laughing at him from the corner of his eye. He wants to cry but if he does the bullies will laugh even more. He walks to his locker, in there he finds his best friend Maia, most people say that she has a crush on Harry since the eight/nine grade.

"Are you okay?" Maia says, caressing his cheek.

"The little princess wants to cry!" Lauren laughs at him when she walks by.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Maia screams, trying to jump and beat the shit out of her.

"M, it's not worthy." Harry stops her, letting out a sharp cry.

"Stupid wannabe." Lauren says before leaving the building.

"Why did you stopped me? You know I want to fucking punch that bitch!"

"Yeah I'm okay thank you! You didn't hurt me!"Harry says in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you hurt?" Maia frowns. "Oh shit I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay don't worry and I know that, but come on what are you gonna get from that?" Harry asks curious

"The satisfaction that I punched Lauren Jauregui?"

"Let's go to class!" Harry says, pushing her gently to make her walk.

Their first period, Art. You may think it's boring but for Harry it's the best class ever because he can express what he feels through his paintings.

"Think fast!" Harry hears someone says, he can't even turn around when he feels a punch on his lower back.

"What the actual fuck?" Maia screams to the boys.

"Don't waste your time honey, that guy right there likes to suck dicks!" A guy says laughing at Harry, high fiving his mates.

"And what's your problem? That he doesn't want to suck yours?" Maia spits out the words as if they were poison.

The whole classroom starts making fun of the guy. Maia laughs, Harry is laughing too but quietly.

"So I guess we don't have a problem, or do we?" Maia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid bitch!"

"M!" Harry says, pushing her to their table.

"I'm sick and tired of those idiots and I'm not just going to stand here seeing how they bully you, no way Jose!" She says as she sits next to him.

"Thank you!" Harry says quietly.

"Your welcome, pal." She hits his bicep playfully.

"Good Morning class." The teacher says as she enters the room. She starts taking roll ''Maia Mitchell'' ,''present''. ''Harry Styles'', ''present''.''Louis Tomlinson'' for a moment there is a awkward silent on the classroom. ''Louis Tomlinson?'' The teacher repeats ''here'' a voice says coming from the front door.

"Why are you late?"

"I'm here, just move on!" Louis says trying to find a seat.

For a moment Harry is lost in the voice of this beautiful creature, he comes back to earth when he hears his name been call.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I have a sitting chart and you sit on the same table with Maia, Harry and Jackie." The teacher says, pointing at Harry's table.

Louis takes a sit next to Harry who is nervous as hell. The teacher finishes taking roll and starts giving them their assignment.

"The first project that we're going to do will be in groups, you and the people sitting I your table will work in a painting where you will express a feeling." The teacher explains the project and after she lets them decide what they're going to do.

"So what are we going to do?" Maia asks, chewing the end of her pen.

"It could be hate or anger." Jackie suggests.

"What about you, Tomlinson?" Maia asks. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care." Louis shrugs, looking down at his hands like if they are the most interesting thing in this planet.

For a second everything around Harry stops, he's hearing that angelic voice so close that he thinks he might be dreaming.

"Come on, Tomlinson." Maia tries again.

"I. Don't. Bloody. Care!" He says in an angry tone.

"The tattoos on your body, did you designed them?" Harry whispers, trying not to stutter.

"Yeah, some of them." Louis says, tracing the outline of his most recent tattoo.

"Well, hmm this is just like that but they're not going on your skin, they're going on a piece of paper, I guess they express what you feel, right?" Harry smiles.

"Yeah .... I'm not stupid, I know that!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ...."

"You know what? Just fuck off!" Louis interrupts him.

Harry wants to slap him for been so rude, he knows Maia is ready to do it but he places his hand on her knee under the table and have a silence conversation with her. She drops it but Harry can't believe how he's still in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm, giving it a go to this fiction again!!!! I posted this on Movellas (which I'm editing because it was really awful back then) so if for some reason you read it there don't worry I'm not stealing anybody's work!!!! Hope you guys like it because I LOVE PUNK LOUIS AND FLOWER CHILD HARRY <3 <3 I don't really know anything about the UK's school system (well I know some thing I read on the internet but you know, you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet!) I know the Us' school system so I'll based the school part on that!!!
> 
> Like always I made a Tumblr for this fiction where I'm going to post songs, pictures, and all kind of thing for this fiction!!!!!
> 
> **Fiction's[Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)!**
> 
> [**Harry**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/fa6282002fd35a5e1529d2ee2ef1add2/tumblr_nri3zxaqet1u7ao9so1_500.jpg), **[Maia](https://41.media.tumblr.com/93ab9ecfd0ab30b5aa212fc5324b14c6/tumblr_nri4f78EkZ1u7ao9so1_540.jpg)** , [**Louis**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/24831b127d7154012039ff6d6029a703/tumblr_nri4ijS42a1u7ao9so1_400.jpg) and [**Lauren**](https://40.media.tumblr.com/83f1d837fa784b47804260a12b3b1460/tumblr_nri4lh4YDY1u7ao9so1_400.jpg) **(NO HATE TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PLEASE!)**
> 
> Kisses,  
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!**


	2. Flower Crowned Boy

"He's an idiot!" Maia says as they walk to the lockers. "I want to punch him in the face!"

"Okay, what's up with you and wanting to punch everybody?" Harry asks curious. "Are you in your period?" He teases her.

"If you haven't notice I hate this school and I just want to punch everybody!" Maia rolls her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say Ms. I want to punch everybody!" Harry laughs.

"First the stupid anorexic bitch and then her stupid boyfriend, come on Hazza!" Maia raises her hands in annoyance.

"M! Just drop it, we almost out. I'm starving can we get some lunch?" He asks, wanting to change the subject.

"Let's go." Maia grabs Harry's hand.

Harry and Maia get something to eat and take a seat next to some garden, next to gym class. After Harry finishes his food he gets some flowers and makes a crown.

"It's beautiful!" Maia comments, staring at Harry's flower crown.

"Yeah, the flowers itself are beautiful and when you put then together their even more beautiful." Harry says delighted.

"All your crowns are beautiful." Maia smiles, "Come on; try it on."

Maia takes the crown from Harry's hands and puts it on his hair.

"There you go! It looks perfect." She giggles. "How many crowns you have so far?"

"Like 15 or 20."

"Wow! I would like to see them all." Maia says with a big smile on her face.

"Some of them are all dry and they don't look as beautiful as the others but I just, I don't want to throw them away."

"Yeah, that's cool .... let me fix this." Maia says as she fixes Harry's hair. "There you go."

They haven't notice but Louis and his friends are a few feet away from them and Louis is staring at them. When Louis sees Harry with the flower crown on his head he thinks he looks beautiful, he closes his eyes and imagines Harry riding him and with every thrust some petals of his crown fall off as he moans his name, he bits his lower lips as he enjoys the image. He feels a kiss on the cheek that pulls him out of this thoughts ''Baby'' he hears Lauren's voice.

"Hey." He tries to smiles.

"What's up with that smile? You better be thinking about me!" She smirks, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course." He lies, faking a smiles.

Their lips meet in a fervent kiss, Lauren's body gets closer to Louis.

"Hmm, you're turn on." She says feeling Louis' erection on her thighs.

"Come on! Look at you, who wouldn't?" Louis says lifting her up.

She wraps her legs around Louis' waistline. She feels Louis' hands on her back as Louis walks to the closest bench. Lauren is wearing a skirt which make easy to do what Louis is thinking to do. Louis sits on the bench with Lauren on top of him, Louis seductively runs his hand through Lauren's thigh until he reaches her vagina. Lauren giggles at Louis' touch, without warming her Louis pushes a finger in, a moan escapes from Lauren's mouth as Louis pleasures her. Louis pushes a second finger in, thrusting as fast as he can. He's driving her insane, her moans are becoming a little bit louder. In Louis' mind everything that he sees is Harry riding him, he sees how the petals from his crown falls with every thrust. He just realized that he has never seem Harry's body before, not even his arms or legs. He always dresses in that vest and pants not matter how hot or cold the weather may be.

"Oh my God, Louis!" Lauren whispers in Louis' ear and that's when he comes back to reality.

"He's fingering her." Maia whispers disgusted.

"What?" Harry asks looking around.

"Louis is fingering Lauren."

"To much information!" Harry covers his ears.

"I'm sorry but that's disgusting, at least if they gonna do that they should do it in a private place." Maia says, throwing her thing inside her messenger back.

" _Or they shouldn't do it at all._ " Harry thinks.

"Gosh! The things that I have to see." Maia says grabbing her messenger back and stands up. "Let's get out of here."

Harry follows her to their lockers, the bell is about to ring anyways so they just gonna get what they need for next class.

"Can you come to my house after school?" Harry asks closing his locker.

"Sure." Maia says without even asking why.

"See you there at 5, then?"

"Hmm yeah ..... but why? What's going on?" She makes a small frown.

"It's something that I wanted to show you since ever ago." Harry smiles softly.

"What is it?" Maia whines.

"You'll find out this afternoon." Harry smiles at her as he walks to his classroom.

"Harry!"

"See you later M!" And with that Harry leaves Maia wondering what he will show her this afternoon.

_

When her class finishes Maia goes to Harry's locker but he isn't there. She wants to call him but she knows him and she knows Harry won't answer so she sends him a text.

_I'll be at your house sooner than what we planned!_

_-M_

Harry smiles at the text message, sure he left Maia wondering what's he's going to show her.

_I'll be there until 5 so I don't know if you just want to be there talking to my mum!_

_-H_

He hits send and walks to his last period, he's the TA in Mrs. Cobb's class. Being smart means that he has to help students who don't understand as easy as he does or just be the teacher's assistant.

"Hello Mrs. Cobb!" Harry greets her in a polite tone.

She just smiles at him and keeps doing her papers. Harry looks around and thinks about which of his bullies will be in this class. The bell rings as the students walk to the classroom, Harry is happy because apparently none of his bullies are in this class or that's what he thinks until he sees Lauren coming inside. Everybody says hi to her as she walks to her sit, she notices Harry and makes a sign with her hand. Harry just ignores her and looks at something else. The class goes slow as hell and Harry just can't wait to get out of there. When the bell finally rings Harry is the first one at the door, he walks to his locker, gets what he needs for his homework and goes to his car.

 _I don't mind, she's really nice :)_  
_-M_

 _He r_ eads the text message.

 _Suit yourself!_  
_-H_

He sends the message and drives away from the leaving hell that school is for him.

_

Maia walks to Harry's house after school, she's curious about what Harry will show her. Tons and tons of ideas hunt her head as she walks to Harry's front porch. She rings the bell once and to her surprise Harry's sister answers the door.

"Hey Gem!" Maia smiles from ear to ear.

"Hi Maia!" Gemma greets with a kiss on the cheek. "Harry it's not here yet."

"Yeah, I know .... we agreed to meet here at 5." Maia says, smiling softly.

"Okay, hmm do you want something to drink?" Gemma offers polite.

"Sure, a lemonade please!" She says, trying to keep her blush under control.

"Coming right away." Gemma smiles, walking to the kitchen.

People who thinks that Maia has a crush on Harry are so wrong, yeah she has a crush on one of the Styles kid but it's not Harry at all.

"Here you go!" Gemma handles her the glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Maia's fingertip touch Gemma's skin, she smiles like an idiot as she tries to control herself so Gemma won't get scared.

"So how you been?" Gemma asks sitting on the couch.

"Good, it could be worst but it's not so yeah.... I can't complain, what about you?"

"Well, Uni it's a lot of work but it's been good."

"And the boyfriend?" Maia asks nervous.

"It's over." Gemma drinks a sip of her drink. "I guess we weren't meant to be." She shrugs.

"I bet someone else better than him will come around eventually." Maia smiles at her softly, like she's being doing it since she got here.

"I hope so." Gemma sighs.

"You'll see."

"What about you? How's the boyfriend?" Gemma asks, placing the lemonade on the coffee table.

"Hmm... I don't have any luck in love so I don't even try." Maia shrugs.

"What? there isn't such thing as bad or good luck in love .... maybe the one hasn't come to your life yet." Gemma says in a optimistic tone.

"Maybe." Maia says, copying Gemma's shrug.

"I bet a lot of boys are crazy about you, you're amazingly beautiful." Gemma says, looking at her softly.

" _What the actual fuck?_ " Maia thinks. "Thanks!" She blushes a deep red.

"You're welcome love!" Gemma looks around as she gets up from the couch. "I have to go study for an exam but if you want to I can stay."

"No ... it's okay go study for that exam, anyways Harry will be there soon." Maia says out loud. " _Good job Maia! You just couldn't let her stay here with you._ " Maia mentally face palms herself.

"Okay, see you later." Gemma says as she walks to her room.

"Stupid Maia." She whispers to herself.

Harry arrives to the house at 4:50, Maia is just there wasting time as she waits for Harry.

"M?" Harry asks, as he closes the door.

"Yeah, I told you I was going to come early." She smiles.

"Well, but why are you alone?" Harry looks around trying to find somebody apart from Maia.

"Your mum isn't here and Gemma has to study for an exam." Maia explains.

"Okay .... hmm let's go to my room then." Harry walks to the stairs.

"Are you gonna show me already?"

"Maybe ...." Harry runs up the stairs.

"Come on Hazza!" Maia follows him.

Both of them walk to Harry's room, Maia looks at Gemma's room and smiles

"Everything okay!?" Harry asks, noticing her acting weird.

"Y-yeah .... why shouldn't be?" Maia says nervously.

"Let's go in." Maia walks to his room and take a sit on her usual spot. "So .... what's up?"

"Hm... I need you to go with me somewhere tonight." Harry says placing some bags on his desk.

"Where?" Maia pulls her eyebrows together.

"Well .... first at all, I have to show you something."

"Hazza you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry .... here we go." Harry takes some deep breaths and takes off his vest.

"W-what are you doing?" Maia stutters, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I want you to go with me to a car race tonight."

"Car race?" Maia asks confused.

"Yeah .... but obviously I can't go dress like this. Wait for me here I'll go to the washroom and change."

Maia just nods, she doesn't really know what to say, I mean Harry has never asks her to go to a car race before. She looks around Harry's room trying to understand what's going on. It's useless, her head doesn't give her a logic explanation. She's playing with her hair when she hears the bathroom's door open.  
She looks up and curses under her breath. "Holy Mother Fucking Flipping Jesus!"  
Harry laughs at that.

"What the heck happened to you? I mean .... what?" Maia scrubs her head.

"I want to go to the car race but I can go dress as I go to school." Harry explains, shrugging.

"So you just change your whole image?" Maia asks, looking at him from head to toe.

"Yeah, kinda of." Harry smirks.

Harry's hair is naturally curly but when he does the gel thing on it it's straight. Right now he's wearing a black shirt with "Hipsta Please." written on it, a dark blue jean jacket, black skinny jeans and white convers.

"I mean, do you even need those glasses?" Maia asks, noticing them on the night stand.

"Yeah, right now I'm using contact lenses." He says rubbing his eyes, he's not use to them yet.

"Oh Lord! I wish all those bitches at school could see you like this .... all those girls who make fun of you would be dying right now." Maia giggles.

"Maia!" Harry giggles with her.

"No... like seriously, I bet you Lauren would dump Louis for you .... that's how hot you look right now." She teases him. "I would pay to see their reaction."

"M stop it!"

"Holy shit, you have a tattoo?" She points to Harry's left arm.

"Actually, I have a few of them. " He smiles. "Look!"

Harry shows her his tattoos, he has quite a few of them. He has a ship, a rose, a star, a ''won't stop until we surrender'' and some many more.

"Oh My God! Bloody hell."

"I have a butterfly on my stomach." Harry laughs at Maia's expression.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me see." Maia keeps smiling.

Harry shows her his butterfly tattoo, she just laughs uncontrollably when she sees it.

"Shit and you have four nipples." Maia points out.

"Yeah, about that yeah I do." Harry laughs.

"It's there something else I need to see or know?" Maia raises an eyebrow.

"No, that's pretty much it."

"God! Nobody would recognize you like this."

"That's the point, I go to the races and don't even think its me Harry the nerd."

"That's sick!" Maia says. "And why do you want me to go with you!?"

"Because I need a sidekick and Gemma doesn't want to come with me."

"A sidekick for what? Don't fucking tell me that you race!"

"Yeah ... most of the time!" Harry shrugs.

"Harry!" Maia scolds him.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I need you help."

"What? Are you in trouble?"

"No ... it's just that this race we have to have a partner, the bets are double and well I want to race tonight."

"You race every night?"

"No .... only on the weekends."

"I can't believe you." Maia smiles at him.

"Hey! Are you coming with me or ...."

"Like this?" She says pointing at her outfit. "You're crazy."

"No ..." Harry puts her thinking face on. "Gemma can help you change!" He snaps his fingers.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Maia whispers, looking like she's wonder what she got herself into.

"Gemma!" Harry screams.

"What's going on du ..... shit are you going to race again?" Gemma asks as soon as she sees Harry.

"Hm." Harry nods happily.

"Gosh! So what's going on?"

"I need you to change her .... you know make up, the hair, the clothes ..."

"Sure ... hmm are you going with him!?" Gemma asks to Maia.

"Yeah." Maia says in a barely audible whispers.

"Okay, let me see .... we can straight your hair, put a little of make up and for the clothes hmm..... maybe some short, a top and high heels." Gemma says, looking at her from head to toe.

"High what?" Maia asks terrified.

"High heels! You will look more beautiful than you already are." Gemma says stroking her wavy hair.

"Let get this get over with!" Maia says, sitting on the corner of Harry's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello Beautiful People (:**
> 
> Thank you so much for the reads, the kudos, the comments!!!! You guys are the best!!!! THIS FICTION WON'T BE THE BEST WRITTEN FICTION IN AO3 but I'm hoping you people like it anyways (:
> 
> In the original version of this fiction Maia's name was Amelia! Back then I didn't have a real person playing her character so I didn't bother but now that Maia Mitchell is playing it (you can say) I'm trying to change every time I wrote Amelia to Maia!
> 
> **Fiction's[Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Maia's[outfit ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c499687dcb5fc42593b924e7c64fbf3b/tumblr_nrrk8qj2vP1u7ao9so1_400.jpg)and [make up/hair](https://41.media.tumblr.com/48b6ac7cde496d90d8cbe4f0c1ef6815/tumblr_nrrk8qj2vP1u7ao9so2_540.jpg)!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Harry's[outfit](https://36.media.tumblr.com/85891ef07735b24166dad41d1434d996/tumblr_nrrkfjicEJ1u7ao9so1_400.jpg)!**
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!!!!!**


	3. Car Race

Gemma helps Maia to look different, for sure she looks sexy and Maia just can't believe that she kinda looks like Lauren and she hates it.

"I can't walk in this things!" She complains annoyed.

"You're doing a good job!" Harry teases her.

"Don't lie to me Harry!" She scolds him.

"I mean you look so sexy and wow." He whistles.

"I don't know how the fuck they can walk in these things." Maia looks to her feet. "And my feet hurt!"

"Beauty hurts." Gemma says smiling.

"Yeah and this is why I don't want to be beautiful." Maia makes a funny face.

"Stop it you look so gorgeous." Gemma says as she straights her hair.

Maia blushes and Harry notices but doesn't say anything about it.

"We need to go." Harry says grabbing the jean jacket. "We're late."

"I don't need to use them right now so." Maia takes the high heels off and walks next to Harry. "Thanks Gemma!"

"Your welcome, babe!" Gemma winks at her. "You look so damn sexy!"

"Seriously man how the fuck they can walk on those things! And they used them in a daily basic." Maia keeps complaining, trying to ignore Gemma's last comment.

"Come on!" Harry laughs, helping her to the garage door.

They get to the garage, Harry opens the door and walks in, Maia follows him. Harry turns on the light and a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 lights up.

"You have a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34?" Maia asks surprised.

"I didn't know you knew about cars."

"Yeah I know ... I'm a girl but I'm not stupid!" Maia rolls her eyes.

"Jump in." Harry smiles at her.

Harry drives to the race place in the ghetto part of Doncaster.

"How do you pay for those tattoos? Last time I checked you did have a job."

"Well, like I said we do bets on the car race so whenever I win I spend my money on it."

"Does your mum knows?"

"Yeah, I mean she's not happy about it but ... I do it anyways."

"Holy shit, Harry Styles the nerd disobeys his mummy!" She teases him.

"Shut up!"

"Are we almost there?" Maia asks, looking out the window.

"Yeah, almost there."

He drives for a couple of minutes before getting to a gate. ''Name?'' The big guy on the gate asks him.

" _Jason Mackenzie_." Harry says in a calm tone.

"Proceed." He says indicting someone to open the gates.

"Jason Mackenzie?" Maia asks, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, do you think they gonna believe me if I say Harry Styles?" He laughs but the laugh became a snore.

"I don't know...."

"Come on, we have to go to make the bet." He says as he parks.

"Do I need to go?"

"Yeah, you're my partner remember?"

"If I have to." She puts the high heels on. "But you have to help me walk in these things."

"Of course." Harry gets out of the car, immediately he goes to Maia's side and opens the door for her.

"What a gentleman!" Maia teases.

Maia takes Harry's arm and walks next to him to the office.

"Mackenzie!" A guys says in a happy tone.

"What's up?" Harry greets him.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight." He looks at Maia. "And who's this beauty?"

"She's my partner, Eileen!" Harry smiles to Maia.

"Hello beautiful!" The guy says to Maia.

"Hi." She barely speaks.

"Shy!? .... you don't have to, I'm not gonna do anything to you beautiful." He winks, smirking at her.

Maia only smiles, she's so nervous that she doesn't know what to do or say, this is the first that this happens to her.

"So how much are we doing tonight?" Harry breaks the silence.

"£10 thousand."

Maia looks at Harry confused.

"£10 thousand? I thought you said it was going to be double?"

"Yeah but the others didn't want to do more than £10 thousand.... they know you gonna win so they don't want to lose too much."

"How many racers?"

"Including you ... six."

" _You gonna win £60 thousand in one fucking night? Holy shit!_ " Maia thinks.

"Deal." Harry puts the money on the table.

Harry grabs Maia's hand and starts walking back to his car.

"£60 thousand?"

"Yeah, some nights are better than this one." Harry shrugs.

"What ... how much money are we talking about?"

"Almost £200 thousand."

"What the fuck." Maia trips over.

"Careful! ..." Harry holds her.

"I'm amazed!"

Harry laughs, he knows she wasn't expecting this but come on, she's acting like a little kid. They get to their car, Harry opens the door for Maia again. He closes her door and drives to his side again. Harry is driving a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 against a Toyota Supra, Honda S2000, Mazda RX-7, BMW E39 and Dodge Charger R/T . His Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 isn't the best car there but right here, right now what matter is the driver not the car, and if we're being honest the boy have some skills behind the wheel.

"Are you sure about this?" Maia asks, looking around.

"M, isn't the first time that I'm doing this .... don't worry everything will be fine and if it helps I'm gonna give you half of the money."

"I don't want your bloody money, I just want to stay alive after this."

"Never thought you were such a coward." Harry teases her.

"I'm not ... it's j-just ... this shit it's different!" Maia stutters a bit.

"You can't chicken out right now."

"I wish I could."

"Just relax, everything will be just fine, I know this track like the back of my hand ... put your seat belt on."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Maia says and with that Harry pays attention to the lights in front of him. A girl walks to the center of the track and do the count down ''ready .... set ..... GO!'' Everybody outside starts cheering, Harry starts racing. Maia is too nervous to pay attention to what he's doing but when she does she freaks out. Harry's going 128 miles per hour, Maia grabs anything to hold herself tight to the seat. Harry keeps doing what he does the best, Maia still freak out but she's enjoying the adrenaline running like crazy in her body. When she sees the Honda S2000 running like crazy in front of them she screams.

"Maia calm down!" Harry scolds her.

Harry tries to pass the Honda S2000 but it's kinda of impossible with Maia screaming on his ear. The guy doesn't want Harry to pass him, he does everything he can to keep Harry behind. In a curve the guy opens to much and that gives Harry space to pass through.

"Motherfucker!" Harry screams, pressing the accelerator a bit more.

He keeps driving like a pro until he sees something that he hasn't seen before.

"Holy shit ..... that's _new_." He says when he sees a bridge going up in half.

"Holy shit ..... what do you mean that's new?" Maia panics.

"It's new, my first time seeing it."

Harry accelerates, pressing some buttons on the wheel that make the car go faster than already is. Maia sees the speed board and freaks out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me you won't do this!"

"Sorry ..... close you eyes!"

Maia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, she can believe that Harry is about to jump a bloody bridge. ''Fucking Harry!'' She screams as she grabs his arm tight. She doesn't

know when the car is in the air, she just feels when it hits the ground ''wooo hoooh'' Harry screams.

"Are we alive?"

"See it for yourself!"

Maia opens her eyes and sees the people around the car cheering for them, well cheering for Harry.

"Did you win?"

"Yeah .... I was the only one who jumped the bridge."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Maia starts hitting him.

"Calm down, we alive!"

Harry opens his doors and walks to Maia doors. She can believe she has to go outside, she couldn't walk in heels when she was okay much less now that she's so nervous. Harry opens her door and helps her out "Come on my lady!"

"Good one Mackenzie!" A man yells. "As always."

"Thanks." Harry smiles awkwardly.

"Here you go, £60 thousand!"

Everybody cheers, Maia smiles and Harry hugs her.

"See you around." Harry says to the man.

"See you soon Mackenzie!"

Harry and Maia walk back to the car, like always Harry is helping Maia to get in. He walks to his side and gets in.

"You own me half of that money." Maia points out.

"I thought you didn't want the money." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm alive so I can use it." Maia shrugs. "I need new clothes and shoes and makeup ...."

"You sound like Lauren." Harry interrupts her.

"Fuck off!" She hits him playfully.

This is her first time seeing this Harry, the one who doesn't care about what people says, he does whatever he wants, she loves this Harry. She doesn't want to admit it but secretly she enjoyed this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!**
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter and don't hesitate to leave your comments, suggestions, opinions on the comment section below!!!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and for taking the time to read this fiction (:
> 
> [**Gemma**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b77b66d1bb3f04d9ec88fd55f63901b7/tumblr_ns4mpnNMDK1u7ao9so1_540.jpg), [**Harry's car**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/edfa5827fe71898423718901dc9c6671/tumblr_ns4mncVqYp1u7ao9so1_540.jpg) and the [**fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!**


	4. Back To Reality

" _I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum, oh no I fell in love with my rock god ...._ "

Maia wakes up to the song, she's 100% sure that that's not her alarm ringtone. She blinks a few time to adjust her eyes to light, she looks around and sees the unfamiliar room " _What the fuck?_ " She thinks rubbing her head. She looks around one more time and recognize Harry's room.

"Hazza?" Maia rubs her eyes as she sits on the bed.

"In the bathroom!"

"What the hell happened?"

"After we came home you fell asleep and I didn't wanted to take you home because it was late already."

"Hmm ...." Maia yawns walking to the bathroom. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry says from the other side if the door.

Maia walks to the toilet, puts her underwear down and sits. She doesn't care if Harry sees her, anyways he likes boys. Maia pays attention to Harry for the first time since she got there.

"Are you kidding me .... are you really gonna gel your beautiful curls back like always?" Maia frowns.

"Yeah .... nothing in my life will change."

"Come on Harry, if they see you how I saw you yesterday they won't make fun of you anymore, they'll want to be friends with you ...."

"Come on .... you know I don't care what they say .... I'm not gonna change how I dress just to please them." Harry says fixing his hair.

"So that's why you dress like that ... to ...."

"To make a point." Harry finishes the sentence. "I mean if they don't like me or want me on my Harry Styles ''The Nerd'', why I'm going to show them ''Jason Mackenzie''? Just so they like me? .... no, that's not happening."

"I just can't with you .... hmm I don't have clothes to wear." Maia points out.

"Hmm .... I can give you a white shirt, put a dress shirt on top and the same shorts from yesterday and your convers." Harry suggest and Maia only shrugs.

As always Harry is dress up in his Harry Styles ''The Nerd'' costume. Maia dresses as Harry told her to, she puts her hair in a messy bun.

"Wanna eat something before we go?" Harry asks as they walk out of his room.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Let's go then." They go down stairs, Harry and Maia walk to the kitchen where Harry's mum and sister are eating breakfast.

"Where you two think you are going?" Anne says, stopping them.

"Mum ...." Harry whines.

"Have something to eat before you leave." Anne suggests.

"Good Morning .... I'm okay thank you." Maia smiles.

"Come on Maia, get something to eat." Gemma says, smiling.

Maia can't say no to Gemma, she smiles and gets an apple.

"Just an apple?" Gemma asks curious.

"Yeah ... I'm not that hungry." Maia explains.

"Harry Edward Styles get something!" Anne scolds him.

"Mum! I'm not hungry.... and if I get hungry I can stop at Ellie's Café and get something." And with that excuse both of them walk to Harry's front door. Both walk to Harry's car, not the Nissan Skyline but the old one he uses to go to school.

"Can you imagine their faces if they see you getting to school on your Nissan Skyline .... I would pay to see their faces."

"Maia! Drop it, I'm not changing who I am just because of them ...."

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Maia rolls her eyes.

The ride to school is quite, none of them don't know what to say to be honest. When they get to school Harry sees Louis and his team mates, Louis plays football he's the captain of the team but lately his grades aren't the best and he's been messing a few games. "He looks so gorgeous." Harry thinks as they walk next him. Nobody makes fun of Harry when he's with Maia because they know how she is and well nobody wants to be embarrassed by Maia Mitchell because she's the best at that.

"Holy shit." Amelia curses under her breath.

"What?" Harry frowns.

"I didn't do my Algebra homework ... that bitch is going to kill me."

"When do you have Algebra again?"

"Fourth."

"Give me your homework, I'll do it and give it to you on the first break..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amelia jumps into Harry's arms.

"See! He likes to suck both, dicks and pussies!" A boy says as he walks by the hallway.

"AND WHAT'S YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PROBLEM? HMM.... THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO SUCK YOURS?" Maia screams her head off.

"Look you little bitch....."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry screams.

"And who's gonna make me? .... You?"

"Yes ... me!" Harry says, frowning his eyebrows together.

"Come on!"

Harry sees the guy coming to him and somehow he throws a punch and hits his cheek sending him to the ground.

"Holy Shit!" Harry curses, Maia is next to him laughing at the guy. "Maia! Don't you see I just punched that guy."

"Yeah..." She laughs. "And I'm so proud of you." She says jumping around

The guy gets up and tries to attack Harry but he's stop by Mr. Palos who's behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mr.Hales?"

"He started it!"

"Mr.Styles?" He laughs, "Come on he's not even able to defense himself when you and your friends bully him, no offense, and now you want me to believe that he started?"

That's a good thing that everybody thinks that Harry doesn't do anything wrong so he's always gonna be innocent in his teachers eyes.

"He started it!"

"Just walk to the principal's office." Mr.Palos says pushing him to make him walk.

"Holy shit."

"Okay that's amazing! You can make trouble but get out of it without any problem because they don't think you're not able to defense yourself when they bully you .... okay that's new." Maia says delighted.

"Maia!"

"I'm just saying ... you honey, you're something else!"

Harry laughs closing his locker, Amelia keeps talking but Harry's mind it's not here. He sees Louis walking with his friend (he's in the middle obviously, like the god he is) to his

locker. ''Yo Tommo! It looks like someone over there can't stop looking at you'' He says pointing at Harry. Harry blushes hiding his face, Maia looks at him confused.

"What!?"

"N-nothing," Harry stutters, shaking his head.

"N-nothing? Come on Hazza, what happened?" Maia insists.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Yo Tommo! It looks like someone over there can't stop looking at you! He said it looking at me!"

"So? You don't have a crush on him .... or do you?" Maia gasps.

"N-no ...." Harry keeps stuttering.

"Harry!" Maia squeals.

"N-no. ..." He repeats, "And even if I had a crush on him he would never look at me."

"Why not?"

"Come on Maia! Look at me and look and look at his girlfriend! Do you really think he gonna dump her because of me?"

"Maybe not for you ..... but for Jason Mackenzie ....."

"I thought we had drop that subject already!" Harry interrupts her.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe that you have the chance, the key to make them stop and you don't use it ...."

"Oh really? And what about you? Remember what Parker said yesterday? And who's this beauty? Why you don't use that to make them stop?"

"This isn't about me ... this is about you ...."

"Just drop it, we need to get to class ...." Harry says walking to Art class.

_

"I'm telling you Tommo, that kid has a crush on you!"

"What? You're crazy!" Louis tries to play off.

"You had to see his face when I said that someone couldn't stop looking at you, I was looking at him and he blushed, he bloody BLUSHED! Who does that this days?"

"Erick, stop! I don't know!" Louis says in an annoyed tone.

"I have an idea, can we have fun with him for a little bit?"

"I don't care!" Louis shrugs.

"You should be caring Tommo because you gonna help us!" Erick smirks.

"Whatever it's don't count me in ...."

"Come on Tommo! It will be just to know of he has a crush on you or not .... come on!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Tease him!"

"Really, tease him?" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, make him think that he like him too, I bet you he's virgin, take his virginity and then just leave ....."

"Okay, tease him is one thing but take his whatever thing and then leave him, that crosses the line!"

"Okay, no virginity .... just teasing him, so are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know ....."

"Come on Tommo!"

"I don't know!" Louis shrugs, he doesn't like Harry but do to him what Erick is saying it's just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!**
> 
> Thank you for your comments and the kudos on the previous chapters :D
> 
> **PATBABI** , I know you left me a comment asking me for permission to translate this fiction to Portuguese if you still want to do it you can talk to me on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)!!!! 
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!**


	5. Confessions

"Hazza!" Maia keeps insisting.

"What?"

"Harry! Come on!" Maia whines.

"What happened Maia?" Harry asks, wanting to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"What just happened in the lockers?" She stops him.

"Nothing." Harry says, looking at the ground.

"Harry, I know something happened, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention .... but come on, tell me!" Maia begs him.

"Nothing happened."

"Do you have a crush on Tomlinson!?" She asks in such serious tone he can't believe he's talking to his Maia.

"W-what? N-no!" Harry stutters.

"Harry, I know you and I know you're lying to me right now!"

"Let's go .... we're late for art." Harry starts walking to their class again.

"This isn't over!"

Both of them walk to Art class, Jackie is already on the table as usual.

"Hey Jack!" Harry greets her.

"Hi Harry." Jackie smiles at him.

"Do you think he's going to show up today?" Maia asks, talking about Louis.

"Speaking of the devil." Jackie points at the door.

"'Ello Harry!" Louis smiles at him.

" _What the fuck_?" Harry thinks, he smiles shyly.

"In response you have to say ''hi Louis'' or just ''hi'', mate." Louis sits down next to Harry.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do for the project?" Maia says trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could do loneliness instead of anger or hate." Harry says, biting his bottom lip.

"Hmm .... and what can we paint?" Jackie asks, wanting to hear more about it.

"It could be the woods at night, you know the whole background black and then the details and the shadows could be on the trees and the moonlight." Harry explains, drawing some lines in a sheet of paper.

"That sounds cool."

"Well, it's just an idea .... we can talk about more ideas if you like."

"No, we gonna vote." Maia says, "Raise your hand if you want to do Harry's idea."

Jackie, Maia and Harry raise their hand.

"So, what idea would you like to do?" Maia asks to Louis.

"Huh? What?" Louis asks confused.

"The project, what idea you want to do?"

"I don't care." Louis shrugs.

"Tom ....."

"Mr.Tomlinson in order to have a grade in my class you have to participate, I know you play football and you need a good grades in all your classes in order to do that so participate if you don't want me to fail you." The teacher says from her desk.

"Bitch." Louis says under his breath, "What options do you have?"

Maia explains the options again, they ended up doing Harry's idea.

"Are you sure you gonna do my homework?" Maia asks when the class finishes.

"Yeah, you kinda didn't because of me so I feel guilty." Harry makes a lovely pout.

"Okay but don't do all of them right because she'll know it wasn't me the one who did it." She laughs, "that bitch will expect me to do good on everything from now on."

"Okay." Harry laughs.

They say goodbye and go to their second period, the period pass fast for some reason. Harry and Maia meet in the cafeteria for their first break.

"You know, I was thinking you should show me how your curly hair looks with the flower crowns ...."

"Maia!" Harry scolds her.

"Seriously .... I want to see you like that I bet you it looks beautiful." She smiles, stroking his hair.

"You're crazy."

They get something to eat and go sit on their usual spot, next to a garden next to gym class. Harry instead of eating he's doing a new flower crown. "That's beautiful!" They hear someone say, Harry freezes, he recognizes that voice anywhere. He smiles and some images from the first time he ever did a flower crown hunt his head.

"What the bloody hell? Since when he wants to be nice with you?" Maia pulls a funny face.

"Dunno." Harry shrugs.

"I mean yesterday he made you feel bad and today he's all nice?"

"That's Louis Tomlinson for you." Harry licks his lips as he says Louis' name.

"Idiot."

"Hey! What's up with that?" Harry asks curious.

"Not you ... him."

"Still, what's up with that?"

"Why do you defend him so much? No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no, don't fucking tell me you really have a crush on him!"

"Maia be quite it!" Harry scolds him.

"You have a crush on Tomlinson."

"Y-yes .... that's what you wanted to hear? Yes I have a crush on him .... I don't even think is a crush anymore, I've been liking him since kindergarten ..... that's definitely not a crush ...." Harry says in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Maia hugs him.

Both of them stay quite for a moment not knowing what to say. Maia decides to break the silent but maybe isn't the best ideas she had.

"How did you even like him? I mean, I've seen the way he treats you ..."

"I fell in love with a different Louis ...." Harry interrupts her. "in kindergarten he wasn't like this obviously, he was the sweetest boy ever. I always been the smartest boy in class and people hated me because of that, but he didn't .... he didn't hate me, actually he liked me, he was my friend.... it was he and I against all the kids on the playground. Years started to pass and he became what he is now, but I promise you he wasn't like this .... he was the most adorable kid ever, he was charismatic, funny,likable and everybody stood up to talk to him. I never understood why he was my friend, he was and still is the cool guy and I was and still are the nerd...... the summer I left to Holmes Chapel was when everything changed, he changed. When I came back he wasn't half of the lovely boy I left here, the first time I saw his first tattoo I freaked out. He was only fifteen and I thought maybe he just didn't want to be friends with me anymore and I was right. His friends started making fun of me and soon enough it was him the one making fun of me .... I know you're think ''why am I still in love with him?'' Well I just know somewhere deep inside him is the adorable Louis that I felt in love with, I know somewhere deep inside him is the amazing human being I met in kindergarten.... Maybe for him it was a joke to be friends with me, but for me it meant everything." Harry pauses grabbing his wallet and take a small picture. "Look!"

Maia looks at the picture and recognizes Louis when he was around 6 or 7 years old. She wants to says so bad '' _You fucking keep a picture of him on your wallet_?'' But she doesn't because she knows how much it would hurt him if she says that. Silence fill up their space again, Maia doesn't really know what to say, I mean what the heck she can say in this situation? Suddenly, out of nowhere Harry's voice kill the silence.

"The first time I saw him with Lauren  I wanted to die .... that's when I knew I had lost him for ever even though he wasn't even mine in the first place but I had hope .... I hoped that one day the charming prince could fall in love with the peasant," He sighs deeply. "Sadly I learn that those things only happen in fairy tales."

Maia doesn't know what to say, the only thing she can do is hug him tight.

"Are you going to the car races tonight?"

"No .... no tonight." Harry keeps her close to his heart.

 

**Louis' POV**

Football practice after school, Louis is running, he's chasing by his football mates. His forehead is sweating like crazy, his body hurts especially his thighs he doesn't really know why but they hurt like hell. "Practice's over!" He hears the coach says. Somehow is glad because his body can't do it anymore, he rushes himself to the lockers. He's dying to take a warm shower before going home, that what he always does to relax all tensions. He rushes to the showers turning it on, he puts the warm water on. Before stepping in he makes sure that it in the perfect temperature that he wants. He strips his clothes, stepping inside the shower after that. The warm water feels good against his skin, he closes his eyes to enjoy the good feeling. Suddenly everything is ruin by a thought, he remember what his friend told him to do to Harry. He knows he can't do that to Harry because after all Harry is his friend or at least he used to be his best friend. He lets the water fall in his face as he tries not to think about it. After he gets out of the shower she dresses and goes home.

**Tommo, I need to talk to you!**  
**-Zaynie**

Oops! Those words aren't good, when Zayn texts without an emoji that means he's serious about what ever his talking about. Louis dials his number, Zayn answers immediately.

"Hello?"

" _Are you done with practice_?" Zayn voice's come from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, what's up?"

" _I need to talk to you_."

"Right now?"

" _Yes right now Louis!_ "

"I'm tired Zayn!" Louis whines.

" _Don't worry I'll be at your house in 30_."

And with that Zayn hangs the phone without even saying goodbye. Louis walks to his motorcycle and goes home. When he arrives home Zayn is there already. Clueless he opens the door to a happy family, having dinner. His stepfather, Jay, Phoebe, and Daisy on one side and Lottie and Fizzy on the other.

"Hey Louis." His mother greets him.

"Hi?" He says in a confused tone.

"Lou! You're home." Daisy screams excited.

"Yes, dwarf! I'm home." He smiles softly.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" His mum asks.

"No thank you, I have to do homework with Zayn right now." He excuses himself. "Where is he? I saw his car on the driveway."

"He's in your room." She informs him.

"Okay, good night." He walks to Daisy and Phoebe's chairs. "I'll be at your room later on to read you two a beautiful fairy tale, okay?"

"You promise?" Daisy asks, making her best puppy face.

"I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Phoebe asks.

"Pinky promise." Louis smiles, giving his pinkies to one of each of his twin sisters.

And with that he kisses the twins' foreheads. He walks to his room, a little bit nervous because Zayn sounded pretty displeased when they talked on the phone. He takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"Finally you're here!" Zayn says in sarcastic tone when he enters the room.

"Yeah, I was saying hi to the twins." Louis places his staff on the desk.

"I'm sorry man!" Zayn gets up and hugs him.

"Don't worry."

Louis' family isn't the happy family they pretend to be, Zayn knows that but Jay makes the girls act like a happy family in front of guests.

"Is it true what they're saying in the corridors of the school?" Zayn asks disappointed.

"And what's that?" Louis asks confused.

"Are you gonna fuck Styles and then you gonna leave him like if nothing happened?"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me! Are you really going to do that? Come on ... that crosses the line Louis and you kn....."

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM...." Louis screams, "I can't do anything to him." He whispers.

"So, what's up with your mates then, why are they saying that you gonna fuck Styles and then you gonna leave him? .... that's the lowest of low, Tomlinson!"

"I won't do it .... I can't do anything to him." Louis keeps whispering.

"Talk to me Louis, what's going on!"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Louis tries to play cool.

"You know what I'm talking about but if you want me to ask you directly well here we go .... what's going on with you and Styles?"

"N-nothing .... I guess." Louis shrugs so his answer can be more believable.

"N-nothing?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah .... you know sometimes I feel hmm, bad when the boys make fun of him."

"And why you feel bad?" Zayn asks curious.

"B-because .... I don't know I don't think he deserves all the hate that he gets ...."

"But, sometimes you bully him too ...."

"Yeah but not .... not because I want .... it's beca...."

"Because if you don't do it you stop being the king of your group!" Zayn finishes his sentence.

"Come on Zayn! They're popular because of me, because I'm popular!"

"Yeah but what is a captain without a crew? Without them you're nothing, nothing!"

"Well, thank you! You're making me feel better." Louis says in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that if you dare to do anything to Styles, I swear God I'll kill you Tomlinson!"

"What? Are you in love with him or something?" Louis asks with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"No, it's just the kid had enough already!" Zayn shrugs.

"I know .... I remembered the first time I met him at kindergarten." Louis says delighted. "He used to have a mop of crazy curls, well his hair was straight and then somehow it became curly but I guess it went back to straight." He smiles softly. "I remember when he smiled two big dimples appeared on his cheeks, I loved to make him smile because his dimples used to come out."

Zayn doesn't interrupt him, he just lets him talk about Harry. Louis has never talk about someone the way that he's talking about Harry, not even his girlfriend Lauren.

"Even though he dresses all ... the way he dresses, he could be funny, you know! He made me laugh a lot when we were little boys."

_"Louis! Wait for me!" Harry screams as he runs behind Louis._

_"Come on Hazza!" Louis says teasing him. "I thought you were faster."_

_"I have asthma, remember?" Harry stops and takes some deep breaths._

_"Oh God! Are you okay?'' Louis runs to him. '"Where's your inhaler?"_

_Harry takes the inhaler out of his pocket and takes three puffs._

_"Do you feel better?"_

_"Yeah, wow that was a rush." Harry giggles, covering his face with his hands._

_"Don't ever scared me like that you idiot!" Louis hugs him._

_"D-do you t-think I'm an i-idiot?" Harry asks confused._

_"No .... you're the smartest boy I've ever met." Louis kisses Harry's cheek._

_Harry blushes, feeling something flying in his stomach. He wonders what it could be? Some people says they're butterflies but he doesn't understand why if he didn't eat any._

_"Come, let's lay on the ground and see what shapes we can find on the clouds." Louis says laying down on the grass._

_"I see a hand with a flower." Harry says unsure._

_"I see a rabbit eating a marshmallow." Louis says, making both of them laugh._

_"Hmm ... I think I see a flower crown."_

_"A flower crown?" Louis frowns, trying to figure out the flower crown._

_"Yeah, see that's a head with a flower crown." Harry points at the clouds._

_"I bet that flower crown would look better on you." Louis says smiling at Harry._

_"I don't think so..."_

_"Look, there's some flowers, let's make a crown and I'll prove it to you." Louis says, getting up from the grass._

_Both them cut some flowers and somehow they start making the flower crown. It was the first flower crown that they ever did. When they're finish Louis places the flower crown on Harry's head gently, he doesn't want to hurt him._

_"See, I told you. It looks better on you." Louis smiles, fixing the flower crown on his curls._

"Louis! Earth to Louis Tomlinson!" Zayn says, waving his hands in front of him to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Zayn asks curious.

And that's how Louis comes back to the real world, the world where he's the bully and Harry, the sweet and lovely Harry is the one who gets bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!**
> 
> I know I mentioned Jackie before so I'll leave a picture of her below (: and Zayn is here!!!!!!! I'm slut for Zouis so no matter what happens between them in real life in my fictions **THEY ARE ALWAYS GONNA BE BESTIES!!!!!!**
> 
> [**Zayn** ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/fd0390d245d6173728328affbd29e34d/tumblr_nswkezsQWo1u7ao9so1_500.jpg)& [**Jackie**](https://40.media.tumblr.com/54f8d097b96310aef16e83b483200d62/tumblr_nswd2kp2yW1u7ao9so1_500.jpg)!!!!
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com) & [**MY tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com) **(:**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS (:**


	6. New Friend

Wednesday morning, Harry doesn't want to wake up to go school. It's kinda the first time that this happens to him. "Harry you will be late for school!" Gemma screams from downstairs. Harry gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later he's out gelling his hair bad, dressing the way he always does. He looks at the mirror one more than before going downstairs.

'"Harry! Maia it's here." Gemma screams again.

Harry runs downstairs wondering what the hell Amelia is doing here.

"Hey." Maia greets him,

"Hi ... what are you do..."

"Really Harry? What I am doing here?" Maia says frustrated.

"I mean, we always see each other at school."

"Well, I figure that after the talk I need to be with you all the time, I wanted to stay yesterday but I knew my mum wouldn't let me so .... here I am!" She hugs him.

"Thanks M!" Harry kisses her forehead.

"You're welcome, Harry!"

Both of the walk to Harry's car to go to school. The ride to school is quite, Maia has a lot to say but she's afraid that she can hurt him and she doesn't want that. When they arrive to school is the same thing every morning, Harry sees Louis and his friend on the entrance of school. Maia puts Harry's arm around her waist, he looks at her confused but doesn't refuse. They walk to their lockers in silence, when they arrive Harry breaks the silence.

"What was that for?"

"I needed it." Maia says as she opens her locker.

"You needed it?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah ......" Maia lies.

The true is Maia just want to protect Harry, she knows nobody make fun of him when she's with him and well she kinda needed the hug too.

"Harry ...."

"Hmm?"

"I-if ... hmm, if Tomlinson dumps Lauren to be with you, would y...."

"He'll never do that!" Harry interrupts her.

"But, what if he does?" Maia insists.

"Again, he'll never do that."

"Why not?"

"Look at me, and then look at Lauren!"

"Do you mean, look at Jason and them at Lauren? Because if it's like that the bitch will be dump really soon."

"Maia!" Harry scolds her.

"Just saying!" Maia rolls her eyes.

"Let's go to class!" Harry pushes gently Maia to make her walk, surprisingly when they get to Art class Louis was there already. 

"Okay, what the fuck did we miss!?" Maia snores.

"Dunno." Harry says, walking to the table.

"Hi Styles!" Louis says, smirking.

"Hi," He says awkwardly. "Hey Jack!"

"What's up!" Jackie smiles at him.

"Hmm, well let's start with the painting we only have tree weeks." Maia says, putting the art supplies on the table.

They start the painting, each one of they have a part of the paint where they have to work by themselves. Louis smiles at Harry a lot, when when I said a lot it's creepy a lot. Louis rubs his arm on Harry's arm, Harry craves more quietly. Louis smiles because he notices Harry's reaction. The bell rings breaking the spell, Harry grabs his things as fast possible and walks-runs- out of the room.

"Harry." Maia yells after him.

Harry ignores her and keeps running. Maia doesn't give up and runs after him, when she finally gets him she hugs him tight.

"What's going on?" She asks in a worried tone.

"He knows .... he fucking knows!" Harry says, swallowing the knot on his throat.

"No, he doesn't!" Maia caresses his cheek gently.

"Maia, he knows and he just want to make fun of me .... he just want to break me ...." Harry whimpers.

"You know I won't let him, I don't care how much you love him but if he does something to you I swear to the gods I'll kill him! Harry look at me...." She puts her hand on his chin. "I won't let him .... I promise!" Maia hugs him tighter.

"I love you M!" Harry whispers.

"I love you more, cupcake!" Maia whispers against his chest.

They stay like that for a while, they miss second period but they don't care. Maia wants to make sure Harry is good before letting him go to his other classes. First break come around, Maia and Harry are the first one in line to get some food.

"M, I'm not hungry!" Harry protest.

"You have to eat Harry or you want to look like that stupid anorexic bitch?"

"No!" Harry laughs at her.

"Okay so get something to eat." Maia gives him a tray.

Harry gets cereal, a banana and milk even though he knows he won't eat all that. Break times passes fast, Maia doesn't want to leave Harry but he promises her that he's fine. They say goodbye and walk to their 3rd period. Harry has Chemistry with Mr. Santiago. He's late and there's not seats available in the front which means he has to sit down in the back. He sits with his head looking down, he knows it's not a good idea but he doesn't have another option. "Hey" a voice says, Harry looks up and sees Zayn Malik.

"Hi." Harry tries to stay calm.

"What are you doing back here?" Zayn asks, siting on the chair next to him.

"I came late so there weren't sits available in front." He explains.

"Oh ... welcome to the dark side!" Zayn smiles maliciously.

Harry smiles nervously.

"I'm just kidding, mate." Zayn winks at him.

He's surprised that Zayn didn't bully him, Zayn is Louis' friend and honestly after what happened this morning Harry was expecting him to make fun of him because he knows that Louis already told to his friends what happened. Class passes super fast for Harry's surprised, Zayn smiles at him.

"See you tomorrow?" Zayn asks, putting his book on his back pack.

"Yeah ... hmm, I don't think I'll sit here tomorrow."

"Why not? You didn't have fun? I mean I know we didn't talk but we can change that, we can share some knock knock jokes." Zayn laughs, not to make him feel bad but to light the mood.

"Well ... maybe I'll sit here tomorrow, then." Harry laughs too.

"See you tomorrow, then."Zayn says as he walks out the classroom.

"Yeah." Harry whispers more to himself than anybody else.

He walks to his locker to get his things for next period, well actually to leave his things there because next period is gym class. He hates it, all the boys make fun of him because the way he dresses which isn't new but still hurts. He changes on the toilets, he feels safe there for so reason. He uses long sleeves and sweatpants so nobody can see his body. He goes out to the gym, everything seen pretty normal until he sees Louis Tomlinson coming inside the room. Louis hugs the coach, looking at Harry.

"Well, today we have here the best football player of my team Mr. Tomlinson!" Everybody cheers, yeah you can tell that Louis is popular. "He's going to be my TA for this class and well I think there's nothing else to say so run to the football field."

Harry doesn't like when they have to go to the football field which mean they have to run, and well he has asthma and he gets tired or have asthma attacks. He runs, not to fast but still running. He hears the coach's voice and speed up a little bit. He hears his heartbeats in his ears, he can feel his pulse everywhere. His vision starts to get blurry, his breathing is decreasing dramatically. He stops to breaks but it's too late, his throat is close and no air can get to his lungs. He kneels trying to breath through his mouth but it's not working, he needs his inhaler. His body falls to the ground as he tries to breath. Some guys around him are making fun of him instead of helping him. Louis sees Harry on the ground and runs towards him.

"Harry!" He yells desperate. "Harry!" He gets to Harry's side on record time. "Harry, come on buddy!" Louis says trying to sit him, he gets the inhaler out out of his left pocket and places it on his mouth, he gives him the first puff as Harry breaths it in. He repeats the action two times and Harry looks and feels better. "What the hell is wrong with you! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Louis screams at the people who are laughing at Harry.. 

"Is he okay?" The coach asks, walking to them.

"Yeah, he's better .... he just need to be like this for a few minutes ..."

Everybody leaves, Louis still holding Harry's body against his. He smiles at him promising him that everything will be okay.

"Do you feel better?"Louis asks, stroking his gelled hair.

"Y-yeah .... t-thank y-you." Harry barely says,trying to keep the butterflies under control.

"You know I know it's barely fourth period but if you want I can take you home right now." Louis offers.

"O-on y-your m-motorcycle?"

"No silly, you have a car, don't you!?" Louis smiles fondly.

"Yeah, but I feel better, thanks you." Harry tries to pull away from the hug.

"You're welcome, babe!" Louis says in the sweetest note.

Goosebumps are risen on Harry's entire body. He smiles shyly without knowing what to say.

"T-thanks." Harry stutters.

"You should go change your clothes ... get rid of gym clothes."

"Fuck, I can't let you see me." Harry thinks, "Sure..." He says out loud.

"Come on, I'm going to help you."

"N-no .... hmm it's fine."

"Hey, I'm not gonna bite you..." Louis teases him. "Hard...."

"Yeah I know but it's okay ... hmm thanks." Harry gets up and starts walking.

"Harry!" Louis screams but he doesn't stop.

When he gets to the lockers room he gets his things and runs to the toilets. He changes in record time and goes to the cafeteria where Maia is waiting for him.

"Hey," Maia greets, kissing his cheek.

"H-hi." He says nervous.

"Everything okay? I shouldn't have done that, huh?"

"Y-yeah... I mean no, it's okay ... everything's okay."

"What happened?" Maia asks in a serious tone.

"N-nothing." He stutters.

"Just tell me Styles! I know something happened!"

"Well, I had an asthma attack...."

"Oh God! Are you okay?" And for some reason she checks Harry's temperature with her hand.

"You're worst than him ...." Harry laughs, shaking his head.

"Him? Who's him?"

"Huh?" He tries to change the subject.

"You said ''you're worst than him'' who's him?" Maia crosses her arms against her chest.

"I didn't say that." Harry protests, getting some food of her tray.

"Yes, you did! Who's him?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry whispers, looking at his feet.

"WHAT?" Maia screams, some people around her stare at them.

"Maia! Keep it down!" Harry scolds her.

"What do you mean Louis Tomlinson?" She asks, frowning.

"When I had the asthma attack he helped me .... like the first time.."

"What first time?" Maia interrupts him.

"When we were little," He smiles softly.

"Aww Hazza!"

"He saved me!" Harry blushes a little bit.

"Yeah .... he did." Maia strokes his cheek gently.

Both of them eat Maia's lunch in silence, Harry wants to talk about it but he doesn't know if Maia the one. I mean they're best friend but he doesn't think Maia likes Louis and he's not wrong. Maia doesn't like Louis at all but he helped Harry so that's one thing that she will be grateful to him for ever. When Harry finishes Maia's lunch he cuts some new/fresh roses and starts making a crown.

"I totally want to see you with your curly hair and a flower crown." Maia comments, making her own flower crown.

"Su ...."

"That's the best one yet." A voice says behind Harry.

"Hey Tomlinson!" Maia says, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Mitchell..." He smiles at her, immediately he looks at Harry. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah ..."

"Don't ever scared me like that ...you scared the living shit out of me!"

Harry's mind remember that day when he had his first asthma attack in front of Louis and he said the same exact words, well at the end he said ''idiot'' but he knows Maia won't let him insult Harry.

"Sorry...."

"Don't worry, just be careful." He smiles, "You know, I remember the first flower crown we ever did together ...."

"You do?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yeah, I told you the crown looked better on your head then on the cloud's head and I proved it to you.... remember?"

Maia stays quite but she's confused as fuck. She doesn't know what the bloody hell are they talking about.

"Yeah ...."

"Hey Tommo!" Louis' friends scream from their usual spot.

"Hmm .... I have to go but I hope you feel better." Louis smiles at them.

"Yeah, sure ... thanks."

"Bye." Louis smiles, walking to his friends.

Harry puts his head down trying to hide the fact that he's giggling.

"What the hell just happened?" Maia whispers.

"Dunno."

"What do you mean dunno .... he was all like ''I hope you feel better'' and ''I remember that first flower crown we ever did together'' what the hell?"

"Maia Mitchell!" Harry scolds him.

"I mean what the heck happened? What did I miss!?"

"You know, Louis and l were friends and he was the one who got me into flower crowns." Harry explains, shrugging.

"Hmm." Maia hums.

"And he also saved me when I had my first asthma attack in front of him ..."

"That's the least he could do..." Amelia interrupts him.

"No Maia, today there were people around me and nobody helped me but him .... he saved me."

"I'm sorry, cupcake!" Maia wants to cry, she doesn't understand it how people can see him dying and not help him at all. She hugs him tight, she just can't understand how people can be so heartless. "I'm sorry, cupcake!" She repeats.

"It's okay ... I mea ..."

"No Harry! It's not okay! That crosses the line .... I mean, it's one thing is to bully someone and another thing is just watch how someone die and not help that person at all." Maia interrupts him.

"I wasn't expecting them to help me .... I wasn't expecting him to help me."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either."

The school bell rings, Harry and Maia smile at each other as they get up from the grass.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maia smiles at him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Harry smiles weakly.

"Call me, text me if anything I mean anything happens, okay?" She bites her lips.

"Yes mum!" Harry teases him.

"Come here!" She hugs him one more time.

"We have to go M."

"I don't want to leave you ...." She whispers against his chest.

"Yeah but you have to, my English teacher will kill me if I'm late."

"Stupid bitch, we're not doing anything important anyways!" Maia mumbles.

"What? We're doing Romeo & Juliet!" Harry protests, almost choking on his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Maia rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean 'yeah, yeah whatever'?"

"Yeah, it's the most pathetic love story ever .... I mean a lot of people die just because they didn't accept Romeo's and Juliet's love and it's just pathetic .... and on top of that Romeo wasn't even in love with Juliet when it starts. He was drying for Juliet's cousin and it pisses me the fuck off."

"Let's go Miss. Romeo & Juliet is pathetic!" Harry laughs at her.

Both of them walk to their own class room, Harry has English with Mr.Armstrong and Maia with Mrs.Anna.

"See you after school?" Maia questions, before going to her classroom.

"Yeah, at the same place at the same time." Harry smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Promise me you'll ...."

"Yes! I'll call you, text you if anything happens!" Harry interrupts her.

"I love you." Maia whispers.

"I love you, too." Harry kisses her again.

Harry walks to Mr. Armstrong's class room. He greets him with a smile as he makes his way to his seat. He sits facing the ground like always until an angelic voice caught his attention. ''Hello there'' Harry puts his head up and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seem, but don't say that in front of Maia because she's going to get mad.

"H-hi." Harry stutters a little bit.

"Hello, I'm Stephanie." She says with a beautiful smile in his lips from ear to ear.

"Hey, I'm Harry!" Harry smiles softly.

"Nice to meet you." Stephanie sits on the desk to him.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Both of them just stare at each other smiling like idiots. Harry has never feel this way before about a girl, I mean he always had believe that he only like boys, well let me say that again, he always had believe he only likes Louis Tomlinson but this beautiful creature in front of him is proving him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!!!!!**
> 
> Well ..... I guess you guys are like "wtf?", right? xD Believe me everything happens for a reason and keep in mind this is a LARRY fiction so yeah :D Thank you so much for the kudos, the comments and the hits **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!**
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr** ](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)& **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)**!!!!
> 
> **[Stephanie](https://40.media.tumblr.com/0be69d28b6dbe1a29f63c68a6af8c058/tumblr_nt3q6ilfRn1u7ao9so1_500.jpg) (:**   **{NO HATE}**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS**


	7. Things Change

Harry doesn't pay attention to his English teacher at all, he's distracted by the beautiful Stephanie who's sitting next to him. The bell rings, making him to jump of his skin.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks worried.

"Y-yeah ...." Harry smiles nervously.

"What class you have next?" She asks, gathering her things.

"I'm TA at Mrs. Cobb class and you?"

"Well, it says Poetry .... Mrs. Cobb!" She squeals.

"What? Really!?" Harry asks excited.

"Yeah, look!" Stephanie gives her schedule to him.

"What time you came in today?" Harry asks, staring at the paper.

"Right after lunch, why?"

"You Miss Stephanie have every single class with me!" Harry informs her.

"Oh my God! That's good!" Stephanie jumps into Harry's arms.

"I guess." Harry says, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's go to class then!" Stephanie says when Harry puts her on her feet.

Both of them walk to Mrs. Cobb's class, everybody at school looks at them because it's like the beauty and the beast.

"What's wrong?" She asks, noticing how everybody is staring at them.

"You're walking with me, the nerd of this school .... and well you're beautiful." Harry whispers, looking at his feet.

"Come on! No shit!" Stephanie says indignantly.

Yep, Maia and her will be best friend, they have the same attitude.

"Yeah, that's how things happen here in Doncaster High," Harry shrugs.

"Well, this school sucks because if all people think the same thing they're just .... idiots!" Stephanie says in an angry tone.

"Welcome to Doncaster High School!" Harry says sarcastically.

"Unbelievable!" She whispers, rolling her eyes.

"You know, you have the same attitude as my best friend Maia! Same exact attitude!' Harry laughs, Stephanie laughs as well even though she's not sure if she should be offended or honored.

"The four eyes loser already change pussy, wow that's fast!" Someone screams, Harry puts his head down embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks, noticing his reaction.

"Yea...."

"Don't waste your time with this loser, he likes to suck dicks!" A guy interrupts them.

"AND YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO SUCK YOURS?" Stephanie yells her head off.

The guys just leave without saying anything.

"I swear God you and Maia could be twins..." Harry laughs, shaking his head.

"I want to meet Maia already," Stephanie smiles. "What did he mean by 'he likes to suck dicks'?"

"I'm...." For the first time, Harry's words are stuck in this throat. He's never been afraid to say that he's gay but with Stephanie is different.

"I-I li-ke b-boys...." Harry stutters.

"Just boys? Or can I keep my hopes up?" Stephanie asks, smiling at him softly.

"I-I don't k-know, I have n-never like a g-girl before." Harry admits, "N-not in that w-way."

"Oh... Okay." Stephanie keeps smiling.

Harry follows her to Mrs.Cobb's class. He kinda feels bad but he couldn't lie to her. He tries to smile at her during the whole class and thank God she smiles back. When the period it's done he walks to her desk.

"So, where do you have your locker?"

"600, second floor!" She sighs.

"Wow! It's gonna take you forever to go and come back."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Hmm, if y-you want w-we can s-share my locker!" Harry offers, biting his lip.

"Really?" She asks excited.

"Yeah." He smiles softly.

"Omg! Thank you so much." She jumps on Harry's arms again.

"You're welcome!" He says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lauren sees the whole scene and laughs at them.

"What's up with her?" Stephanie asks looking at Lauren.

"She's .... she's Lauren Jauregui, Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend and the most beautiful girl on school according to the football team." Harry smiles weakly.

"Wow if they call that beautiful I don't want to know what they call ugly." Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"Y-you won't h-have a p-problem w-with that." Harry says with a shy smile.

"Thanks." Stephanie blushes.

Both of them walk to Harry's locker, Maia is waiting for him but she puts a confused face on when she sees Stephanie.

"Hi ... Harry?" She tries to be nice.

"M .... this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is my best friend Maia."

"Nice to meet you." Stephanie smiles, giving her a hug.

"Same." Maia says, hugging her awkwardly.

"Well, lets get your things and move them to my locker." Harry says smiling at Stephanie. "Do you want to help?"

"I wish but I can't ...." Maia fakes a smile.

"See you tomorrow, then?" Harry frowns.

"For sure ...." Maia fakes another smile.

"I love you." Harry whispers, hugging her.

"I love you too, cupcake!" Maia whispers back, looking at him which she has to go a little bit eye crossed because they're so close to each other.

Stephanie and Harry walk to her locker, Louis and his friend are on the entrance of the building, he puts a serious face when he sees Harry with Stephanie.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Stephanie asks, talking about Maia.

"Who? Maia? No, she's my best friend!" Harry shakes his head.

"Oh," She says, frowning a perfect o with her mouth. "I think she likes you, like she really likes you."

"What? Why?" Harry wrinkles his nose.

"She looks at you like if you're her soulmate."

"No .... I mean I think a she's my soulmate but not romantic way, you know. She's always gonna be part of me, it's me and her against the world. She has a special part in my heart that nobody will be able to replace it...."

"Now I understand why she was looking at me like that then." Stephanie interrupts him.

"What?"

"I don't think she likes me, I think she feels like you're going to replace her with me." She explains.

"No," Harry shakes his head, neither him or Stephanie add anything to the conversation so they drop it.

Harry and Stephanie organize everything in Harry's locker, they leave school around 5, Harry gives her a ride to her house. It's ironic that Stephanie lives in the same neighborhood as Louis. After dropping her off he goes home.

"Maia is in your room!" Gemma informs him as soon as he closes the door.

"What?"

"What did you do to her?" Gemma asks with a raise eyebrow.

"N-nothing why?"

"She seems really sad when she came in."

"What?" Harry runs upstairs to his room.

"M," He opens the door, he sees her sitting on her usual spot. "Maia!" Harry hugs her.

"So, you're going to replace me with her?" Maia whispers against his chest.

"What? Don't be silly, I'm not gonna replace you .... she's just a friend but you're my best friend ...." Harry hugs her tighter.

Harry loves Maia, but he's feeling something funny in his tummy for Stephanie and he doesn't know how to talk about it or to who he suppose to.

_

Next day, Maia, Harry and Stephanie are on their lockers, Maia is really trying to get along with Stephanie but she's jealous and she's not the only one. When Louis saw them walking to their first period this morning he wanted to kill her. Everything in school sees normal, well actually Harry doesn't get bully anymore or at least not how he used to. Weeks pass by and Zayn and Harry are friends now, like friends friends. Maia doesn't like it but she can't stop him from doing it. Harry keeps going to the car races, Maia goes with with most of the time. Somehow Maia feels like that's the only time that Harry and her can be alone like the way it used to be. Things are changing and Maia doesn't like that, she thinks that everybody wants to hurt Harry and she just can't let that happen. Her friendship with Gemma is getting stronger every single day. They talk a lot, they talk about everything, about everyone.

Two months has passed by since Stephanie met Harry, she likes him but she doesn't push him into anything because she knows he has never like girls in that way.

"Psst! Harry." Zayn whispers.

They're in chemistry class, since the day that Harry sat on the back sit he's been sitting there.

"What?" Harry mouths, no wanting to interrupt the class.

"This Friday are the finals for football .... would you like to come with us?"

"Who's us?"

"Me, you, Maia and Stephanie."

"I would love to but I-I have s-something else to do ...." Harry smiles nervously.

"Come on Harry it will be fun!" Zayn keeps insisting.

"Dunno."

"Please? Please cherry on top!?" Zayn begs.

"What ....?"

"Forget it but please?" He makes his best puppy face.

"I-I can't ..."

"At least tell me you gonna think about it ...."

"I will."

Louis made Zayn swears that he was going to try to make Harry go to the finals on Friday. Zayn agreed unter one condition: no games or jokes! Louis hadn't admit it to Zayn but he knows that Louis likes or have a crush on Harry so he's trying to help him without questioning. After school Harry and Maia chill at Harry's place .... he wants to talk to Maia, he wants to tell her everything that's going on.

"M ... if I tell you something you won't get mad at me?"

"What happened?"

"Promise me you'll hear me until the end!"

"I promise!"

"I-I .... like s-someone."

"Oh God! Who is it?" Maia says excited.

"It's ... it's-"

"Still Louis Tomlinson?" Maia asks.

"No .... it's .... it's a g-girl." Harry stutters.

"A girl?"

"Yeah .... a girl."

"It's Stephanie right? You don't have answer that I already knew .... since the first day."

"Yeah." Harry whispers.

"What happened? I mean I thought ...."

"Yeah, that's the same thing I thought too but she makes me feel butterflies, like Louis did!" He sighs. "I thought I only like guys but she's showing me the opposite .... I like her, I like her a lot."

"How much is ''a lot''?"

"Almost Louis Tomlinson a lot."

"Have you talk to her?"

"No ..."

"Do you want me to talk to her? ... I mean if you want."

"No .... I have to do this by myself."

"Okay, you know that I'm here right? I'm here and I always will." Maia hugs him.

"Thanks Maia! I love you."

"I love you too, cupcake! .... are you gonna talk to her today?"

"Yeah... the sooner the better!"

Harry is so nervous, he feels like throwing up and the butterflies in his stomach aren't helping at all. 

"Hey Harry." Stephanie says knocking on his door.

"H-hi."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah ..... hmm have a sit."

"Okay, what's happening?"

"Do y-you remember when you told me if you c-could k-keep y-yours h-hopes u-up?"

"Yeah ...."

"W-well .... I-I really l-like y-you..... but I-I don't know h-how you feel a-about m-me."

"I like you, I really do .... but I don't want to push you or rush you."

"You're not, I mean I really really like you ...."

"Can we try, then?" Stephanie asks.

"O-only if you w-want!"

Stephanie kisses his cheek gently.

"I'd love to!"

Harry smiles, this is kinda of a new beginning for him. Next day in school Harry and Stephanie are holding hands as everybody stares at them. As usual Louis and his friend are on the entrance of school, he sees them and changes to a bad mood in seconds. When they arrive to their locker Maia is smiling at them.

"It worked out after all." she says hugging Harry.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's the best!" Stephanie adds.

"I know, now you and I need to have a talk Miss Stephanie."

"Maia!" Harry scolds her.

"I'm serious, it's only one thing if you brake his heart I'll brake your face, simple as that." Maia smiles, shrugging.

"Maia!"

"Just saying." Maia raises her hands in  defense.

"Let her! I know you're really special to her."  Stephanie kisses Harry's cheek.

"Too much kitsch!" Maia complains, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Stephanie laugh, they kiss again just to tease her.

"I'm out of here." Maia closes her locker and walks away.

"See you in a bit!" Harry screams.

"Are you sure she likes me?" Stephanie asks curious.

"Yeah, she just have to get use to it .... I mean, before you it was just me and her against everything."

1st, 2nd and 3rd period passes fast, Harry doesn't want to go to 4th because he knows he owns an answer to Zayn.

"So, you're in!?"

"I don't know ... I want to take Stephanie for a date on Friday but I don't know where ....."

"The game would be perfect!"

"For our first date?"

"You guys are dating?"

"Yeah." Harry kisses Stephanie's hand.

"Well .... I don't know."

"We should go, I want to see a good game." Stephanie adds.

"Are you sure? Because we can do another thing if you want!"

"No, anyplace anytime is the best as long as I'm with you."

Harry blushes, he's not use to take complements from other people than Maia.

"So it's done, you guys are coming with us." Zayn says happy.

5th and 6th period passes fast as the other periods. Harry takes Stephanie to her house and then drives directly to his house. The next day is the same thing, both of them hold hands almost all the time. Maia is spending for time alone because she doesn't want to be the 3rd wheel. Harry notices that she's changing but he asks her she says everything is okay. Friday night, Harry is getting ready for the game. He's not planning on changing his image, he just change his vest and makes sure his hair has enough gel. He picks Stephanie and drives to school.

"You look so handsome on the vest." Stephanie whispers.

"You look so beautiful in the dress!" Harry returns the complement. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes ..."

Silent fills up the space, Harry doesn't know what else to say. Stephanie on the other hand is dying to ask a question but she's not sure if she should asks that but she does anyways.

"Why .... you don't want to go to the game?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah.... I know you don't want to want to go to the game and I want to know why!"

Harry thinks what to say, he really likes Stephanie but his feelings for Louis still there and it seen like they won't go anywhere any time soon.

"I ... I don't want to see... them."

"Who's them?"

"My long-time crush and his girlfriend." Harry thinks.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah ...." Harry whispers.

"Who's them?"

"Do you remember when the guy say that I like to ..."

"Yes I remember." Stephanie interrupts him.

"Well, I like this guy since kindergarten and I ... I just don't want to see him and his girlfriend."

"Do you still like him?" Stephanie asks curious.

"Hmm ..."

"Harry I rather you to be honest with me ...."

"Y-yes." Harry whispers.

Silence occupies the space one more time, Stephanie knew that somebody was still in Harry's heart. She knows he likes her but she knows he likes him, too.

"I-I really really like you .... and I want to try." Harry confesses.

"I want to try too." Stephanie fakes a smile.

Stephanie is in love Harry. She loves the way he is, she loves the way he makes her feel. She loves the way he talks to her, treats her. In this two months Stephanie fall in love with him, she doesn't care about Harry's appearance. She just loves the amazing human being that he is and she really wants to try. They arrive to school and walk to the football filed which is full with students from Doncaster High School. 

"Harry over here!" Zayn screams, waving at them.

"Hey mate!" Harry greets him.

"Hey... I have a present for you."

"What?"

"Well, it's for both of you! One for you and one for Stephanie."

Zayn gets out two jerseys from their school.

"As you can see everybody is wearing one, so go a head put them."

Harry takes his and puts in on, Stephanie does the same thing. Harry, Stephanie and Zayn stays on the beaches the entire game. Harry texts Maia but it seen like she doesn't want to talk to him. At the end of the game Louis goes to Harry.

"Nice jersey, I didn't know you were my #1 fan ...."

"Huh?"

"Not even my girlfriend has one." Louis winks at Harry.

"What!?" He whisper.

He tries to see the back of the jersey. He sees Louis' last name on the back and the 17 and freaks out.

"You! Fucking tricker!" Harry screams to Zayn.

"Huh?"

"You gave me Louis' jersey!"

"No I didn't, that's the regular one, the one from school." Zayn tries to explain.

"Look at this." Harry shows his back to him. "It says ''Tomlinson'' in the back!"

Harry takes off the jersey and throws it on the grass. He grabs Stephanie's hand and starts walking.

"Harry calm down!"

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry screams his head off.

"I'm sorry baby!" Stephanie says trying to hug him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry Steph, this isn't your fault." Harry apologies embarrassed.

"No, it's my fault because I made you come ....."

"No you didn't ....."

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He says with a big smile that shows his dimples.

"So .... that's him?"

"Huh?"

"He's the long-time crush." Stephanie whispers.

"Y-yeah ...." Harry whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!**
> 
>  
> 
> Well I don't really know what else to say so I'm just gonna say that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm working over night (11 pm to 7 am) so it's gonna be a little harder for me to update!!!!
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr** ](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)& **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)**!!!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave comments and kudos ◟̽◞̽**


	8. Tricker

Harry is so nervous, he feels like throwing up and the butterflies in his stomach aren't helping at all.

"Hey Harry." Stephanie says, knocking on his door.

"H-hi." Harry stutters.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah ..... hmm have a sit." He points at the couch on the corner of his room.

"Okay, what's happening?"

"Do y-you remember when you told me if you c-could k-keep y-yours h-hopes u-up?"

"Yeah ...." She nods.

"W-well .... I-I really l-like y-you..... but I-I don't know h-how you feel a-about m-me."

"I like you, I really do .... but I don't want to push you or rush you."

"You're not, I mean I really really like you ...."

"Can we try, then?" Stephanie asks, interlacing their fingers.

"O-only if you w-want!"

"I'd love to!" Stephanie kisses his cheek gently.

Harry smiles, this is kinda of a new beginning for him. Next day in school Harry and Stephanie are holding hands as everybody stares at them. As usual Louis and his friend are on the entrance of school, he sees them and changes to a bad mood in seconds. When they arrive to their locker Maia is smiling at them.

"It worked out after all." She says hugging Harry.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's the best!" Stephanie adds, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I know, now you and I need to have a talk Miss Gil." Maia says in a serious tone.

"Maia Micthell!" Harry scolds her.

"I'm serious, it's only one thing if you brake his heart I'll brake your face, simple as that." Maia smiles at her.

"Maia!"

"I'm just saying." Maia shrugs.

"Let her! I know you're really special to her." Stephanie kisses Harry's cheek again.

"Too much kitsch!" Maia rolls her eyes at them.

Harry and Stephanie laugh, she kisses again him just to tease her.

"I'm out of here." Maia closes her locker and walks away.

"See you in a bit!" Harry says as she leaves to Art.

"Are you sure she likes me?" Stephanie asks curious.

"Yeah, she just has to get use to it .... I mean, before you it was just me and her against the world."

1st, 2nd and 3rd period passes fast, Harry doesn't want to go to 4th because he knows he owns an answer to Zayn.

"So, you're in!?" Zayn asks as soon as Harry enters the classroom.

"I don't know ... I want to take Stephanie on a date on Friday but I don't know where ....."

"The game would be perfect!" Zayn interrupts him.

"For our first date?" Harry frowns.

"Wait.... You guys are dating? Like dating, dating?" Zayn asks confused.

"Yeah." Harry says, kissing Stephanie's hand.

"Well .... I don't know..."

"We should go, I want to watch a good game." Stephanie adds.

"Are you sure? Because we can do another thing if you want!"

"No, anyplace, anytime is the best as long as I'm with you."

Harry blushes, he's not use to take complements from other people than Maia.

"So it's done, you guys are coming with us." Zayn says in a happy tone.

5th and 6th period passes fast as the other periods. Harry takes Stephanie to her house and then drives directly to his house. The next day is the same thing, both of them hold hands almost all the time. Maia is spending for time alone because she doesn't want to be the 3rd wheel. Harry notices that she's changing but he asks her she says everything is okay. Friday night, Harry is getting ready for the game. He's not planning on changing his image, he just change his vest and makes sure his hair has enough gel. He picks Stephanie and drives to school.

"You look so handsome on the vest." Stephanie whispers, tracing the last botton.

"You look so beautiful in the dress!" Harry returns the complement. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes ..."

Silence fills up the space, Harry doesn't know what else to say. Stephanie on the other hand is dying to ask a question but she's not sure if she should asks that but she does anyways.

"Why .... you don't want to go to the game?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah.... I know you don't want to want to go to the game and I want to know why!"

Harry thinks what to say, he really likes Maya but his feelings for Louis still there and it seen like they won't go anywhere any time soon.

"I ... I don't want to see... them."

"Who's them?"

"My long-time crush and his girlfriend." Harry thinks.

"Everything okay?" Stephanie asks, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah ...."

"So who's them?"She keeps asking. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

'I know," Harry smiles. "Do you remember when the guy say that I like to ..."

"Yes I remember!" Stephanie interrupts him, not wanting to see the hurt in Harry's eyes again.

"Well, I like this guy since kindergarten and I ... I just don't want to see him and his girlfriend."

"Do you still like him?"

"Hmm ..." Harry smiles nervously.

"Harry I rather you to be honest with me ...."

"Y-yes." Harry whispers, looking at his shoes.

Silence occupies the space one more time, Stephanie knew that somebody was still in Harry's heart. She knows he likes her but she knows he likes him, too.

"I-I really really like you .... and I want to try." Harry confesses, biting his bottom lip.

"I want to try, too." Stephanie fakes a smile.

Stephanie is in love with Harry. She loves the way he is, she loves the way he makes her feel. She loves the way he talks to her, treats her. In this two months Stephanie fall in love with him, she doesn't care about Harry's appearance. She just loves the amazing human being that he is and she really wants to try.  
They arrive to school and walk to the football filed which is full with students from Doncaster High School.

"Harry over here!" Zayn whistles, trying to get their attention.

"Hey mate!" Harry greets him.

"Hey... I have a present for you." Zayn says excited.

"What?" Harry smiles nervously.

"Well, it's for both of you! One for you and one for Stephanie." Zayn gets out two jerseys from their school's football team. "As you can see everybody is wearing one, so go a head put them on!"

Harry takes his and puts in on, Stephanie does the same thing. Harry, Stephanie and Zayn stays on the beaches the entire game. Harry texts Maia but it seen like she doesn't want to talk to him. At the end of the game Louis goes to Harry.

"Nice jersey, I didn't know you were my #1 fan ...." Louis smiles seductively.

"Huh?"

"Not even my girlfriend has one." Louis winks at Harry.

"What!?" He whispers confused.

He tries to see the back of the jersey. He sees Louis' last name on the back and the 17 and freaks out.

"You! Fucking tricker!" Harry screams to Zayn.

"Huh?" Zayn raises his eye brow.

"You gave me Louis' jersey!"

"No I didn't, that's the regular one, the one from school!" Zayn tries to explain.

"Look at this!" Harry shows his back to him. "It says ''Tomlinson'' in the back!"

Harry takes off the jersey and throws it on the grass. He grabs Stephanie's hand and starts walking.

"Harry calm down!" Stephanie tries to get off Harry's hand.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry screams, covering his face with his palms.

"I'm sorry baby!" Stephanie says trying to hug him. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry Stephanie, this isn't your fault." Harry apologies, hugging her back.

"No, it's my fault because I made you come ....."

"No you didn't ....."

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He says with a big smile that shows his dimples.

"So .... that's him?"

"Huh?"

"He's the long-time crush." Stephanie whispers, not asking but confirming it.

"Y-yeah ...."

_

Harry and Stephanie still are in the school when he gets a text from Zayn.

Harry, please! I swear to you I don't have anything to do with it. I just gave you the jerseys the way that Erick gave it to me! I didn't even think to check them! I'm sorry bro!  
-Z

Harry reads the message over and over again, Stephanie notices that he's distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little bit worry." Stephanie tries to smile.

"Yeah .... it's just that Zayn is apologizing for what happened." Harry shrugs.

"That's a good thing, right?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugs again.

"Come here!" Maya opens her arms to hug Harry. "I love you," She whispers.

Instead of sayings I love you too, which is the normal thing to say in this situation, Harry stays quite for a second.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it just because I'm saying it .... if I force you to say it it won't mean anything and I want to mean the entire universe when you say it to me for the first time ...." Stephanie buries her face on his chest.

Harry hugs her tighter, he really likes her and wants to try with her because it's the first time that happens to him but he can't just say I love you ,too. Not just yet! Stephanie's phone vibrates on her pocket, making her to step aside to answer it.

"'Ello?"

"Hey Stephanie, it's Zayn. Please don't hang up ...."

"I won't, what's going on?"

"I don't really know but I want to make up for you guys ..... come back, the football team and I will go for dinner to celebrate the victory ... come with us."

"Under one condition..."

"What is it?"

"Erick has to apologize to Harry for what he did!"

"Okay ... I'm not gonna lie to you, that's a hard one but I can try! Let me talk to him."

Zayn talks to Erick and Louis who are next to him. Erick doesn't want to apologize but Louis makes him. At the end Erick agrees to apologize to Harry if he goes to the dinner which will be just something not that official in an American diner.

"Okay, he will apologize! See you here in 10 minutes!?"

"Sure ...."

"Okay then .... bye."

"Bye."

"What was that?"Harry asks as Stephanie puts her phone back on her dress.

"Zayn invited us to dinner to celebrate the victory." Stephanie explains.

"And, are we going?"

"Yeah .... I mean it could be our first date but just with a few extra people." She hugs him again.

"I don't want to see them...."

"Well, Zayn said that Erick will apologize for what he did!"

"Really? That's something I have to see with my own eyes!"

"So.... are we going?"

"If you want to."

"I do." Stephanie smiles at him.

"Even if he is there?"

"Yeah ... I mean you and me will be in our first date."

Harry smiles at her, he can't say no to the puppy face.

"Harry ...." She whispers against his chest.

"Huh?"

"I'm cold...."

"But it's barely October?"

"It's almost November .... Just hug me tighter, I feel save in your arms."

Harry is glad that she feels that way, he kinda likes that feeling of feeling that somebody else feels save in his arms.

"Lets go then." Stephanie says and they start walking back to the football field.

_

"Is she coming too?" Louis asks to Zayn.

"Of course she is .... they're dating." Zayn shrugs.

"What?" Louis almost chokes on his own tongue.

Louis didn't know about it, he only used to see them being friend like Maia and Harry but apparently they're more than just friends. He feels something that he hadn't feel before, his head is getting hot, his body it's getting tense.

"Yeah .... today it's like their first date or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah ....."

Zayn sees Harry and Maya holding hands as they walk to them or him.

"Hey Zayn," Stephanie greets him.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about what happened early." Louis apologizes to Harry. "I shouldn't have done that .... I'm sorry."

"Of course you shouldn't have done that, but you did it anyways." Stephanie spits the words like if they were poison.

Harry doesn't say anything, the apologies that he wants is Erick's one and he's not leaving without one.

"So where are we going anyways?" Louis tries to light the mood.

"Hmm.... we're going to Ellen's." Zayn smiles at him.

"Oh, okay .... lead ..."

"I'm sorry, Styles!" A voice says from behind them.

Harry turns around and looks at Erick.

"You know it wasn't funny, right?" Harry says without stuttering, he doesn't want to give him another reason to get bully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about it." Erick says with a fake smile.

"Let's go then." Zayn says smiling, putting his arm around Louis' shoulder.

All the football team, the cheerleaders and a few students are going to celebrate. There Harry meets Leah, Zayn's girlfriend. When they're there they take a little bit longer than they thought to order their food. Stephanie is sitting next Harry, Harry next to Louis, Louis next to Lauren and so on.

"I'll get a burger, fries and a coke." Someone starts ordering.

"What are you gonna get?" Harry asks to Stephanie.

"Fish and chips and a coke." She smiles, looking at her menu.

"Cool," He says looking back at his menu.

"I'll have a garden salad with a diet coke." Lauren says giving her menu to the waitress.

"I'll have a double burger with fries and the largest size chocolate milkshake you have ...." Louis says, giving her the menu as well.

'No! He'll have the same as me, make that two!' Lauren interrupts him. "You have to take care of yourself, you're gaining a lot of weight."

"What the fuck? .... for your information anorexic bitch, Louis is perfect the way he is! His tummy is one of the seven wonders of the world .... " Harry thinks. "I'll have his order .... a double burger with fries and the largest size chocolate milkshake you have." Harry says smiling at Louis.

Louis smiles back not knowing why but he does. Their order takes a few minutes to come to the table but when it does everybody is starving. Everybody seen to enjoy their food expect for Louis, Harry looks at him and smiles. Harry asks for another plate, cup and a knife, the waitress brings it to him. He cuts his burger in half, he puts that in the other plate with some fries and half or well almost have of his milkshake on the other cup and gives to Louis "Here." Harry says smiling "thank you." Louis mouths, Lauren look at them disgusted "stupid bitch!" Harry screams in his head. Louis looks a little bit happy now, he always had problem with his weight, it's not that he weights too much but people like Lauren makes him believe that he does.

Stephanie notices the way that Harry looks at Louis, she knows that he's in love with him but she still wants to try. She knows that Harry will never look at her like that but she wants to try even though if he never, ever is going to look at her the way that he looks at Louis. Everybody is having a good time, including Harry which is new for him but he is. Harry's mind reminds him that Maia hasn't call him or texts me so he decides to try once again.

M, what's going on? Are you mad at me ... well I know you're mad at me but I want to know why .... please call me or text me back, I love you with everything I have!  
Love, Hazza!

He sends the text hoping that this time she will answer. He's not losing his partner in crime without even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's been a while since the last day I update this fiction D: I'm sorry about that! And to be honest I don't expect anybody to read this but if you're reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you guys like the chapter and well I'll try to update next week since I almost have all the chapters of this fiction!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Leah Edwards](https://36.media.tumblr.com/a3c1bac0809660fb6560f78310f1da36/tumblr_nwaolh3sh51u7ao9so1_540.jpg)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamastriid)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>     -A
> 
>  
> 
> **Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!**


	9. Losing My Best Friend

_M, this is my message #148 please answer me! You're scaring me .... I know you're mad at me but if we don't talk about it then won't be able to solve the problem! You know that I love you more than anything! Please call me back or text me, I love you!_   
_-Harry_

Maia reads the text again and again and again until she has memorized what it says.

"Everything okay?" She hears a familiar voice coming from her bedroom door, she turns around to see Gemma there.

"H-hi .... did he send you?"

"No, I just want to know what's going on." Gemma confesses. "Can I come in?"

"Of course .... hmm take a sit." Maia barely smiles.

"I know it's hard and new everything that's happening but .... I swear to you he loves you more than he will ever love her ...."

"You don't need an explanation .... I just want to give them space." Maia lies.

"You're not, you're getting away from Harry and that's destroying him ...."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Okay ... so tell me what happened." Gemma smiles at her softly.

"Well ... he has a girlfriend now, I can't act the way I used to because she might get jealous, I'm losing my best friend because we can't be the way we used to and believe or not that's killing me, too." Maia wipes away the tears running down her cheeks.

Gemma is quick to wrap her arms around her, she wants to comfort her one way or another.

"Why do you talk to Harry about it? I mean you've been there for him for almost 6 years and I know Harry won't let you go .... he won't go down without a fight ...."

"Yeah, I believe you! Look!" Maia shows Gemma her phone.

"148 texts, 246 calls and 236 voice mails .... okay I never thought he would do that but see he loves you and he misses you."

"I'm jealous of her ...." Maia confesses in a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm jealous of her." She repeats, without looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because, like you said we've been friend for almost 6 years and he never felt for me what he felt for her on the first day when they met ...."

"Do you like Harry?" Gemma interrupts her.

"No.... it's just I'm jealous because a strange girl came to his life and made him think that he also likes girl but he never realized it when he was with me ...."

"Did you ever had a crush on Harry but stopped yourself from liking him because he only liked boys?" Gemma asks, she doesn't want to judge her or anything.

"Y-yeah," She confesses. "When we first met I thought he was the most beautiful creature on earth, then I knew he only liked boys and put my hopes down ..."

"Did you ever talk him about it?"

"No ... never! I didn't have the courage to do it ... so I decided to be his best friend."

"But she did .... she told him how she felt and maybe, just maybe that's why he started falling for her..." Gemma says in a sympathetic tone.

"Maybe ...." She shrugs.

"Maia, I don't know if you know about him but he will never, ever love another person more than he loves him, ever!" Gemma says, talking about Louis.

"I know, he is the love of his life and I'm scared that he's dating her just to get over him, you know? 'Cause at the end of the day he won't stop loving him, ever! I can tell by the way he looks at him, and even when he treats him bad he still loves him more than anybody in this universe and I know he's going to hurt himself trying to forget him."

Gemma smiles at Maia, both of them know that Harry is only dating Stephanie just to forget Louis. Maia's phone vibrates on the night stand, she takes it ans sees a new text message.

Maia, come on! Answer me, I need you. You're the air I breath, you're my best friend! Please Maia, please? I love you with everything I have ....  
-Harry

"He'll never say that to her, just saying!" Gemma adds with a mischievous smirk.

"He's just ....."

"Incredible." Gemma finishes her sentence.

"Yeah, he's the best person I ever met."

They hear a knock on Maia's door, Gemma looks at her confused.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"N-no." She whispers.

"Maia, I know you're there, you're mum let me in! Come on, let's talk I need you .... please?" Harry says from the other side of the door.

"That's him."

"That's him." Gemma confirms.

"What do I do?"

"Hold on ...."

"Amelia, I swear to the gods I'm not leaving this house until you open this door for me! I'll sleep here on this cold hard ground if it's necessary but I'm not leaving ...."

"Wow." Gemma mouths.

"MAIA! I'm so sorry!"

"Shit, he's gonna cry." Gemma whispers.

"Don't say that, I told myself I'll never let anybody make him cry, much less me ...." Maia says walking to the door. "Hazza?"

"Maia, yes it's me ...."

"I know it's you cupcake!" Maia laughs, trying to cover the fact that she can't be mad at him at all. "I'm still mad at you by the way." Maia teases him.

"No, you're not ...." Harry says in a fondly tone.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you just called me ''cupcake'' and I know when you call me that it's because you're not mad at me."

Maia laughs at herself, Harry knows her so well that's scary at some point. Maia opens the door, Harry smiles at and hugs her as soon as he sees her.

"I've missed you .... don't ever leave me again!" He hugs him tighter.

"I missed you too, cupcake!"

"Aw, this is the cutest thing ever!" Gemma squeals.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks confused.

"Well, my little brother miss it up and I have to see what could I do to fix it ...."

"So .... hmm you heard everything I said?"

"Every. Single. Word!" Gemma teases him.

"But she won't tell ..." Maia interrupts her. "Right, Gemma?"

"Of course ...."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Women stuff...."

"Women stuff?"

"Yeah, between Maia and I." Gemma winks at her.

Maia's cheeks turns a cherry red, Harry noticed once again and just smiles.

"Well, I gonna let you two talk... see you home and don't mess it up!" Gemma hugs Harry. "Bye Maia." She kisses Maia's cheek.

"B-bye." She stutters, kissing her cheek as well.

Gemma leaves, Maia feels like if her heart it's going to come out of her chest. Gemma winks at her, kisses her what else she can asks for, right?

"Maia! Earth to Maia!" Harry moves his hands in front of her to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"What's up? And don't tell me the sky because that's not even funny anymore..." Harry laughs.

"What's up with what?"

"I've been noticing that you blush when Gemma winks at you or smile at you or talks to you ... so come on! Tell your future brother in law what's going on." He puts his eyebrows together.

"I don't know what are you talking about..."

"Maia Margarita Micthell, you're so lucky I don't know your full name..."

"That's my full name."

"Okay but that's not the point ... the point it's what's happening between you and my sister?"

"Well .... when you started dating Stephanie we became really close and well she just wanted to know what happened between us ...."

"Oh and what happened between us?" He wonders in a sad tone.

"Nothing, I mean I'm just giving you space ..." She lies to his face.

"Space?"

"Yeah, you know space to be with your girlfriend and I don't know... Never had a boyfriend before." She shrugs.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"No! I don't like her! I rather you to date Louis Tomlinson because he's the love of your life instead of being pretending to love her..." Maia yells in her head.

"Do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her ..."

"So...."

"I mean, I don't like her but I don't hate her either."

"Oh." Harry says confused.

"Hey, but I mean if she makes you happy that's everything that matters!" Maia means those words, she could be dying inside but if Harry is happy then that's everything that matter to her. Harry's happiness is her happiness. "I love you, cupcake!"

"I love you more." He kisses her forehead.

"More than her?" Maia asks in a whisper.

"Maia!" He scolds her, but he confrims. "I love you more than her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> It's been a while (/.|) but working over night is exhausting D: and a part from that I'm hook up with this fashion game called Covet xD Moving on to the fiction I hope you guys like it! **Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!**
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My Tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)! (come and say hi if you want.)
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	10. Our First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

Things are going _almost_ back to normal between Harry and Maia. She gives them space as a couple, but acts with Harry like she did before. Stephanie in the other hand, she doesn't get jealous or anything, she knows that Maia has been the only one who's been there for Harry and she knows they have a beautiful friendship and she doesn't want to change that, not at all. One month and a half had pass by since Harry and Stephanie started dating and they haven't kiss yet, yeah kisses on the cheeks or the forehead but that's it.

"Baby."

"Yes ...." Harry says smiling.

"I love you..." Stephanie whispers with a sweet smile.

Harry hadn't say '' _I love you._ '' either but Stephanie doesn't want to rush him. Harry always responds by kissing her cheek and today it's not the exception.

"'Ello!" Maia says, interrupting them right in time.

"Hey Maia!" Harry smiles at her.

"You know, I'm so proud of Tomlinson because he's actually working on the Art projects..." Maia says to break the awkwardness, it's not the best subject but she tries.

"Obviously he is, otherwise he couldn't play on the football team, remember?" Stephanie adds, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Harry gets so _mad_ because she's talking shit about Louis, _his_ Louis ... wait what, no. Okay, he doesn't understand why he feels the way but he just want to kill Stephanie right now.

"The project it's coming along really good," Maia adds, knowing that she has to say something else to light the mood.

"Yeah," Harry whispers with a small smirk.

"Actually he had been working on two or three of them and he's such a good artist."

"Yeah." Harry whispers again.

Harry and Louis are friends but not like Zayn and him but still friends. In gym class Louis always tries to talk to him, but for some stupid reason Harry always runs away.

"Well, see you at lunch." Maia hugs Harry. "Are we going tonight?" She whispers into his ear.

"Yeah ...." He nods, trying to contain his smile.

"Okay, I love you cupcake!" She says loud enough for Stephanie to hear.

"I love you more!" Harry hugs her tight.

Stephanie tries to smile but fails, she always hear Harry saying ''I love you,'' to Maia but to her he just can't say it and that it kills her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks her when Maia is gone.

"Yes, just I'm just worry about some stupid things ...." She lies, faking a smile.

"Can I help with the stupid things?" Harry tries to supportive

  
"No, it's nothing serious! Don't worry." She fakes another smile.

"Okay, let's go then!"

"Let's go..."

Both of them walk to their fourth period which is gym class. Harry walks Stephanie to the girl lockers room and runs back to the boys lockers room to change. As usual he changes in the toilet, for some reason he feels safe there. He runs to the gym where Stephanie is waiting for him already.

"Hey gorgeous." She whispers as Harry seats next to her on the floor.

"Hi beautiful." Harry smiles at her.

Stephanie giggles at her nickname they haven't notice but Louis is watching them, he's been do that a lot lately. During this month and a half he has realized that he might have a crush on Styles, who wouldn't? I mean he's the sweetest boy alive. People keep telling him that Harry has a crush on him, he wants to see it fot himself though. Every time that Harry is around he tries to make conversation but Harry always runs away.

"Girls on this side, and boys ob the other!" The coach yells.

"See you after class." Stephanie mouths to Harry, Louis rolls his eyes walking to the boy's side.

"Okay guys, we gonna make two teams, I'm going to be the captain of one, so who's want to be the other captain?" Everybody looks at each other. "Come on guys!'' Louis pushes them to decide.

"What about you, Styles?'' One boy says looking at him.

"No, I can't run." Harry says nervously, pulling down the sleeves of his jumper.

"Don't worry about him .... he's mine." Louis winks at Harry, whom blushes all the way to his ears, he tries to hide it but Louis has notice it already, he loves when Harry blushes for something that he says. "You'll be our goalkeeper, I don't want you to have another asthma attack, you scared the living shit out of me the last time."

"I'm sorry." Harry looks at the ground and smiles, whispering to himself more than anyone else.

They make the teams and run to the football field. They start playing, all of them are having fun but Harry is kinda nervous. He doesn't want to let Louis down, he doesn't want any of the other team to make a goal so Louis won't be disappointed of him. Being their goalkeeper is big deal for him. The entire game is like that, he's nervous Louis is doing what he does the best and make two goals.

When the class is over all of them run to the boys lockers room. Harry waits until everybody is in to get his things and go to the toilets to change. In the toilets he takes off his long-sleeve shirt and his gym shirt, he looks at his body and sees his tattoos. A smile is form ob his lips as he traces them with his fingertips. He wants to get a new one, he wants to get angel wings on his back. It hurts a lot so that's why he hadn't done it yet, but he wants them so bad. He sighs as he put his tank top, he remembers Maia's words.

" _Maybe I should show them this part of me .... maybe he will like me if he sees that I'm not just a stupid nerd.... oh shut up Harry! If he'll like you he'll do it for who you are right now!_ " Harry's little voices say. He does his best to ignore them but it's hard when they're there yelling at you all the time. He hasn't notice but the bell for lunch already rang and nobody is on the lockers room anymore. He put his pants and vest on and walks out the toilets.

"What are you still doing here?" He hears a voice, the blood on his veins freeze he recognizes that angelic voice anywhere. He looks at the ground as he turns around to face Louis.

"I-I was-s l-leaving already-y...."

"Oh ... that door is already lock." Louis says, pointing at the door.

"I'll go through the one then." Harry starts walking to the door where Louis is next to.

Louis stops him by stepping in his way, Harry sees Louis' feet. He gets more nervous and than he already is.

"Look at me ...." Louis whispers into his ear.

Harry's skin is fill with goosebumps, he tries to control himself but it's impossible with Louis so close to him. Harry looks at Louis, he only have a towel around his waistline. Harry swallows hard, his green eyes are glue to the Louis' god body.

"L-let m-me ..." Harry tries to say.

"Or what?"

"Louis ... please." Harry swallows hard.

"Please what?"

"Louis, Stephanie is waiting for me."

"She can wait, but I can't." Louis says as he walks closer to Harry.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I-I .... want to _kiss_ you." Louis confesses.

"Y-y-you what-t?" Harry stutters.

"I _want_ to kiss you." Louis whispers to his ear.

"Louis .... let me go." Harry whispers, chills running down his spine.

"You don't want me to." Louis puts his hand on Harry's chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asks heartbroken, he knows this can't be happening to him.

"Doing what?"

"This?" Harry points at him and at himself.

"Because I want to kiss you .... I want to make you mine in any possible way." Louis whispers to his ear as he strokes Harry's right arm.

"Louis .... stop!"

"Why? You don't want me to stop, your body doesn't want me to stop ...."

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"L-let me g-go ..."

"Kiss me first." Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

Louis leans in towards Harry, closing his eyes slowly. Harry does the same and their lips touch gently. Harry put his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him closer. Their mouths move together in time, in sync. Harry is definitely one of the best kissers Louis had come across. He knows exactly how to deepen the kiss without making it too sloppy and wet, and he knows just where to lick to make Louis craves more, Harry stops the kiss and steps back.

"Okay ... let me go."

Louis opens the door for him, Harry walks out as fast as he can. He can't believe he just kissed him, he kissed Louis Tomlinson. He closes his eyes touching his lips, the imagine still alive in his head playing like a movie. "Our first kiss was perfect." Harry keeps saying in his mind.

_

Maia and Stephanie are waiting for Harry on the cafeteria. Harry gets there and smiles at them like if he didn't just kiss Louis Tomlinson.

"Hey." Stephanie wraps her arms around him.

"Hey love." Harry hugs her back, kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks, noticing how nervous he is.

"I'm fine-e..." Harry fakes a smile.

Stephanie smiles at him but Maia knows something going on, she takes her phone out and create a new text message.

**I know something's on, talk to you after school ;)**   
**-M**

Harry reads the message and smiles at her. Lunch and the next two periods pass fast, Maia knows that Harry will take Stephanie to her house so she just go directly to Harry's house and waits over there for him. As usal Gemma is there, Maia really likes her but there's something that stops her from move forward. Gemma tries to act normal, but Maia knows that something is up.

"Hello beautiful." Maia greets her.

"Hey." Gemma says quietly.

"What's going on?"

"N-nothing...." Gemma says, scratching her arms.

"Gemma, what's going on? I know you, come on tell me." Maia says, noticing the scratches on her porcelain skin.

"I'm not okay...." She whispers, ashamed.

"Gemma." Maia wraps her arms around her.

"Everybody at uni thinks that I cheated on Mark and they call me names and shit and I just can't." Gemma cries on her arms.

"Hey, you can count with me..." Maia hugs her tight. "You know what happened and you know that's not true so don't worry about it ..."

"It's not just that ...."

"What happened?"

"H-he broke up-p with me because .... I-I didn't want to h-have sex w-with h-him after..." Gemma sobs. "He h-hit me-e .... and ....he ...ra..."

"He what!? Please Gemma don't tell me he ...."

Gemma nods crying uncontrollably.

"Motherfucker! I gonna kill him, I swear god I'll kill him!" Maia screams her head off.

Gemma still crying on Maia's arms, she wants to comfort her but how do you comfort a person that is so broken?

"Why you didn't tell me this before?" Maia strokes her hair softly.

"B-because it's embarrassing, I'm ashamed!" Gemma says with a shaky voice.

"Gemma, I'll never judge you, I'll never do it ... ever." Maia hugs her tight.

"You will when you see how fuck up I am, you will leave me when you see how broken I am on the inside .... you ..."

"No! I won't." Maia interrupts her.

"Yes, you will! Just like he did." 

"I won't," Maia says kissing Gemma's forehead.

"You will." Gemma keeps repeating.

"What makes you think that?"

Gemma steps aside and put his pants down, Maia's eyes open wide when she sees Gemma's thighs. She has a lot of scratches, like she has on her arms. Maia's eyes are flooding with tears, she hugs Gemma so tight, she doesn't want to let her go.

"I'm not going to tell you get over it .... I'm going to help you to get thought it." Maia says looking at Gemma into her beautiful gray eyes. "I promise you, I'll never leave you, ever!"

Maia wants to kiss her scars until they fade away, she wants to make them fade with tender caresses, but that would be weird, right? She wants to kiss away the pain, she wants to fix her. Gemma means a lot to her, Maia loves her and she would do anything for her, anything.

"I love you." Maia whispers against her shoulder.

Gemma smiles without knowing what to say, Maia smiles at her pulling her pants up.

"Thank you!" Gemma whispers.

"You're welcome, love,"

Maia keeps Gemma on her arms until Harry gets home. He sees them and smiles confused.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Gemma says, looking at Maia.

"You're stealing my best friend." Harry accused her.

"No, I am not! She prefers me." Gemma teases him.

"Maia Margarita Mitchell?" Harry asks dramatically.

"I love both of you!" Maia smiles, pulling Harry into their hug.

"Whatever!" Harry rolls his eyes. "We need to get ready."

"Where are you going?" Gemma asks curious.

"Car races!" Harry says as he walks to his room.

"Car races?" Gemma asks to Maia.

"Yea," She nods.

"And you're going with him again?"

"Yeah, it's the only time that we have alone ... just me and him without his girlfriend."

"You don't like her, do you?"

Maia just smiles, she knows that Harry can be somewhere in his room listening to them.

"Let's go, you need to get ready." Gemma says walking to Harry's room.

"Yeah, but I'm not using high heels ...." Maia giggles.

"What ever you say love." Gemma winks at her.

Gemma helps Maia with her make up, her outfit and her hair. Harry changes by himself into Jason Mackenzie, secretly he loves to be Jason.

"So .... what happened today?" Maia asks when Gemma goes to her room to get eyeliner.

"Huh?"

"Stop answering me like that every time you don't want to tell me something and spit it out!"

"Spit what out?" Harry keeps playing dumb.

"What happened in gym class?" Maia asks directly.

"Gym class?"

"Harry Edward Styles Cox, what happened with _Louis_ in gym class?"

"With Louis?" Gemma asks as she enters the room.

"Yes with Louis!"

"We kissed." Harry whispers, playing with his fingernails.

"WHAT?" Maia and Gemma scream in sync.

"We kissed .... we kissed!" Harry says excited.

There's a sparkle in Harry's eyes that Maia hadn't seen before, she's excited for him.

"Oh gosh and how was it?" Maia asks, biting her lips.

"Careful with the lipstick!" Gemma scolds her.

"My bad." Maia presses her lips together. "How was it?"

"Just like I dream of .... it was magical." Harry says in a delighted tone.

"Aw." Gemma and Maia say at the same time.

"He was half naked ....."

"WHAT?" Both of them scream again.

"Yeah, he always take a shower after practice or a game so when I was leaving the lockers he stepped on my way and told me he wanted me to kiss him and ..."

"You did it." Maia interrupts him, smiling at him softly.

"I didn't want to ..."

"That's a lie!" Both of them say again.

"I wanted to, God knows I wanted to but I can't stop feeling guilty because I'm dating Stephanie...."

_

"I kissed him, he kissed me, we kissed!" Louis says in a girly tone.

"What?" Zayn almost jumps off Louis' bed.

"Yeah, Harry and I kissed." Louis says delighted.

"Louis! Please tell me it's not just messing around with him."

"It's not .... today I confirmed that he has a crush on me." He pauses, "but I also confirmed that I like him .... I really really like him."

"You like him?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah .... I like him."

"But he has a ...."

"Doesn't matter." Louis shrugs.

"Louis!"

"I mean .... Dunno."

"When did you realized you like him?"

Louis doesn't want to say it to him because it's a little bit awkward.

"It's awkward."

"Why?" Zayn asks curious.

"Because .... I started imagining him ...."

"Imagining him doing what?" Zayn knows what Louis is talking about but he wants to hear it with his own ears.

"I had imagine him riding me or me riding him." Louis closes his eyes as he licks his lips.

"Riding you, huh?"

"Yeah, and he looks so hot that I want that to happen in real life ..... today when we kissed, I would have made love to him right there but I didn't want to scare him, but God knows I was drying to make love to him."

"Wow, to much information!" Zayn raises her hands in defense.

"You asked me, remember?"

"Yeah but you don't have to talk to me about your sex life and all your fantasies with Styles."

"To be honest, every time that I'm with Lauren I think about him."

"What?"

"Yeah, every time that I'm with her I imagine that's him instead of her ....."

"Holy shit! That's sick mate!" Zayn teases him.

"I know."

"Oh God, I just .... wow." Zayn says amazed, happy to see his friend happy. "Just don't hurt him... He's-"

"I don't want just a night stand with him." Louis interrupts him. "This might be too soon, but I want to be with him for the rest of my life." Louis sighs. "He's the person that makes me the most of me I can be and I need that in my life, I _want_ that in my life." He sits next to Zayn. "I'm tired of pretending to be someone that I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!!!**
> 
> Hope you like this chapter because I really did. And no Louis is not playing with Harry's feels, I'm not that evil xD I'll try to write longer chapter and update a least once a week! I know I've say that before but this I'll try to stick to it!
> 
> **Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!!!!**
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My Tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/), come by and say hi if you want :D
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	11. Christmas Eve Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!!!!**
> 
> I'm so proud of me!!! I'm keeping my promise to update this fiction every week!!!! Moving on the following chapter is gonna be *sobs* emotional.... or at east for me it was :")

"You look so sexy!" Gemma says to Maia as she walks to the big mirror to see herself. Maia is wearing a shortcut black short, a red tank top with black combat boots which are more comfortable than high heels. Gemma curled her hair, she also put a light make-up and when I say 'light' is light as mascara, liquid eyeliner and lip stick.

"Are you ready"? Harry says messing up his curls.

"Yeah ... I think."

"You look gorgeous as always."

"And you look so handsome as always." Maia winks at him.

"Both of you look handsome and gorgeous now let's go or you will be late." Gemma rushes them.

Harry and Maia walk to the garage, both of them get into the Nissan Skyline. Maia enjoys thjs time with Harry, now she kinda understand why he got 'addicted' to it. It's always the same routine, he has to stop at the gate, say the name and proceed to the race where he wins almost all the time.

"Mackenzie!" Parker greets him.

"What's up my man!"

"Not much, so are you in tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask that ... of course I'm in." Harry smiles.

Harry makes the bet as usual, tonight £200 thousands is the prize. Maia smiles at him as they walk back to the car.

"Can I go with you tonight?" Maia asks shyly.

"Do ... do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah ... I guess I know why you became addicted to it." She smiles. "I love the feeling I get when I'm with you in the races."

"Of course .... just don't scream." He jokes, laughing at her reaction.

"Idiot!" Maia rolls her eyes.

Both of them get into the car, Maia has the biggest smile that Harry has ever seen. She's really excited, she secretly enjoys this. ''Are you ready?'' Parker asks as he walks to the center of the tracks. Everybody around Harry's car is cheering and screaming, Harry feels the adrenaline running in his veins. ''Ready ..... set...... RUN!' Parker screams. Harry begins to race, he's feels like a pro and he loves it. Tonight he's not running against the old racers he has always run against, I fact he doesn't know any of them. The race tonight is open street which means a GPS is telling them where to go, Harry doesn't understand why but he just wanted to run tonight. A car passes close by Harry, Maia gets scared but she doesn't scream. He smiles at her knowing that what he's feeling right now is exactly what Maia is feeling. The other racers are behind Harry, they're trying to pass him. ''Motherfucker he wants to pass ....'' Maia says looking at the car behinf them. ''Under my dead body!'' Harry says speeding a little bit. Maia sees as some people crush in the back, she covers her mouth to not scream.

"Calm down, nothing bad will happen."

"Are you sure, Harry I'm scared!" Maia confesses.

"I know, but I promise you nothing bad will happen, you're my lucky charm and as long as I'm with you nothing, absolutely nothing bad will happen!" Harry smiles at her.

"We only 1/4 mile away from the finish line." Maia says looking at the GPS.

"I don't understand why they did it like this ...."

"It's the first time?"

"Yeah .... it's weird."

"Don't scare me," Maia fakes a smiles.

"Don't be scared, nothing will happen to you."

Before they even notice it, they're at the finish life,everybody outside is cheering for Harry. They walk out the car to Parker which is waiting for them with a guy they have never seen before.

"That's what I'm talking about Mackenzie!" Parker says proud. "I told you he's my best racer ever ...."

The guy looks at Harry from head to toes.

"I believe you .... those racers right there are the best one I had and you beat them so easy ...." He says looking at Maia. "I guess she's your lucky charm."

"Actually, he's just good at this ..." Maia adds, putting her arm around Harry's waistline.

"I bet he is ...." The guy removes Maia's arm and replace it with his. "Do you mind?"

"Come on Mackenzie, let's go inside."

The guy, Parker, Harry and Maia walk to Parker's office. They have no idea what's happening, they just go in.

"I have an offer for you ...." The guy starts.

"Wait, Jason this is Madison Jauregui, Madison this is the god of racing Jason Mackenzie!" Parker introduces them.

''Jauregui!?'' Maia and Harry think confused. Maia looks at Harry and smiles nervous.

"Hello." Harry says trying to act cool.

"And this is Esleen ..."

"Hi." Maia says shyly.

"Hello beautiful." He says as he kisses her hand.

Maia wants to wipe her hand, she doesn't wants to be so obvious but she's drying to clean her hand.

"Well, Mackenzie like I said I have an offer for you ...." Madison starts. "I need you to take something from one place to another."

"Something?" Harry raises an eye brow.

"Yeah, something and for this job I need real drivers like you."

"What's the ''something''?" Harry asks, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"You don't need to know that!"

"Of course I do! I real driver knows exactly what's in his car .... I need to know if anything happens how much I'm going to lose-"

"I don't see the point why you have to know ..." Madison keeps insisting.

"Well, don't count me in ...." Harry says as he walks to Parker. "The money ..."

"You know, you can make more than that if you decide to work for me ...."

"I don't do this for the money, apparently Parker didn't explain you that .... I do this for fun."

"One Million!" Madison says, making him stop. "That's what you will get if you do it."

"Tenting, but like I said I don't do this for the money!" Harry says walking to the exit, Maia follows closely.

He's scared, he wants to run out of there so bad but that just will make it worse. Harry and Maia get to the car, he drives off as fast as he can.

"Holy shit! What was that about?" Maia asks nervous.

"I don't know ...."

"Harry I'm scared!" Maia whispers.

"Don't be ...." Harry strokes her cheek, stopping in a red light.

"Cupcake .... he was .... he was offering you to traffic drugs."

"Yeah .... maybe it's drug, it could be something else but I'll never do it.... ever!"

"Promise me, cupcake!" Maia hugs him.

"I promise!" Harry whispers against her forehead.

_

Harry drives to his house, he doesn't want to leave Maia at her house just in case that they followed them.

"Cupcake...."

"Huh?"

"Do you think they will ever know that your name isn't Jason but Harry?"

"Dunno ... just don't worry, okay?" Harry gives her a weak smile.

"Okay." Maia says in a not so sure tone.

They get to the house and go to sleep, the next day is Saturday so they don't really have to get up from bed so they cuddle for a while.

"I can't believe we're in winter break already!"

"I know, and it's freezing as fuck!" Maia complains, shivering under the duvet.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Harry goes to the kitchen and makes some chocolate. He hates any kinda break in school, you might think os because he loves school but you're wrong. He hates breaks because he doesn't see Louis at all.

"Here you are ...."

"Maia?" Harry asks as he turns around to face her.

"No, Stephanie!" Maia rolls her eyes.

"Maia Margarita Mitchell stop it!" Harry scolds her.

"Just kidding! So talking about her, are you bringing her home for Christmas eve dinner?"

"I guess I mean if she wants to come." He smiles.

"Oh ...."

For Harry isn't just Christmas eve, Louis' birthday is on December 24 too and he always wants to do something especial for him but that would be weird, right?

"Are you okay?" Maia asks, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, just thinking." Harry shrugs.

"About?"

"About-"

"Louis Tomlinson!" Maia finishes the sentence.

"Yeah." He whispers, looking at the mug in this hands like if it's the most interesting thing in this world.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that today is his birthday." Harry keeps whispering.

"Oh."

Harry and Stephanie have being dating for a few months now, he really wants her to be at Christmas eve dinner with his family but if we're being honest the person that he wants there is Louis William Tomlinson. 

"Are you gonna call Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

Maia smiles at him, she knows he wants Louis but for some reason he's still dating Stephanie.

"Hello gorgeous."

Maia looks at Harry with wide eyes ''gorgeous?'' She mouths. Harry laughs as he tries to keep the conversation with Stephanie.

"Yeah ... I was wondering if you want to come to my house for dinner ...."

"Of course."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay, I love you."

"Bye."

"Well, I'm going home." Maia announces, leaving the mug on the kitchen table.

"What? No! Stay!"

"I can't, I have to be with my family ...." She lies.

"You're leaving because she's coming?"

"No, I'm leaving because I have to go home ...." Maia says and his Australian accent gets thicker and thicker.

"Gemma!" Harry screams at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing?" Maia tries to cover his mouth.

"What's all this noise!?" Gemma asks annoyed, half of her over night mask still of her face.

"Maia doesn't want to stay for dinner..."

"What? No, it's just I can't! I have to go with my family."

"Maia, did you know that your Australian accent gets thicker when you lie?'- Gemma asks, cleaning her face with a wash cloth.

"Seriously I have to be there because some of my family are visiting from Australia and my mum will kill me because I didn't sleep at the house yesterday...."

"That's not an excuse!" Gemma protests. " And you didn't answer my question!"

"Gems, I want to stay believe I want to but I have to go with them ...." Maia looks at Gemma and she understands what Maia was talking about.

"I have an idea, let's go to my room and we'll call your mum." Gemma grabs Maia's arm and guides her to her room.

"Gosh! I know you don't like her but come on .... Every single Christmas since you met him, you've always been here but why not this one?"

"You know why."

"Yeah and it's stupid that you're stopping from doing things with him just because of her .... I mean when he realizes that he will never be able to love her they'll broke up and you always will be here for him, always!"

"I just I don't want to see them kissing under the mistletoe and all the shit that couples do on Christmas ....."

"They won't, Harry hadn't kiss her yet and I don't think he will do at Louis' birthday." Gemma smiles softly.

"Dunno...."

"Come on, stay! For me?" She makes her best puppy face.

Maia smiles and calls her mum to let her know.

"You're the best!" Gemma mouths with a big smile on her face.

"So, are you staying?" Harry asks, entering Gemma's room.

"I'm staying for Gemma, not for you ...." Maia makes it clear.

"Burrrrnnnn!" Gemma laughs.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're staying." Harry hugs her.

"Well, out! We need to get ourselves ready." Gemma pushes Harry out of her room.

"Girls!" Harry groans.

"I swear god if he kisses her I'll kill him ..."

"I already told you, it's not happening on Louis' birthday."

Gemma and Maia get ready, they're not gonna do so much but still they're taking for ever. Gemma curls Maia's hair and does her make-up.

"You're so beautiful." Gemma whispers, "With or without make-up you're totally gorgeous." Maia blushes, Gemma had been telling her that a lot lately.

"You're so beautiful and you worth so much ...." Maia says in a sweet tone. "The person that will have your heart is the luckiest person alive!"

Gemma smiles, after they talked about Gemma cutting herself Maia had never stop telling her how beautiful and worthy she is. Maia loves Gemma, she is 100% sure about it but  she doesn't really know if it's in a romantic way.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry screams from his room.

"Jess! This boy!" Gemma rolls eyes.

"That's Harry Styles for you." Maia laughs.

"I don't know how you do it to deal with him-"

"I love him." Maia says, like if it's the most common answer to her question.

"You must really love him." She teases her.

"Gemma, Maia!" Harry screams again.

"Coming, jess!" Both of then walk out of Gemma's room.

'What the hell .... oh my god! You actually make her change into that?'- Harry asks surprised.

"You have no idea."

"Shit, I mean Maia Mitchell is wearing a dress .... wow."

Maia laughs, it's true Harry had never seen Maia in a dress. The dress is beautiful and it fits on her perfectly.

"Shut up Cupcake!" She rolls her eyes.

"I have to take a picture." He says, getting his phone out of his pockets.

"Harry stop it!"

"Come on! Smile!" Harry says as he takes a picture. "Perfect."

"Gosh, I won't ever wear a dress again ...."

"Set as my home screen!" Harry says laughing.

"What? No!"

"You can't make me change it." Harry stick his tongue out.

Maia likes the idea, I mean Harry has a picture of them as his background instead of one of him and his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm ... going to pick up Stephanie."

Maia rolls her eyes and walks to Gemma's side. Harry leaves the house and drives to Stephanie's house. When he gets there he sees Stephanie in a beautiful dress, her hair is straight and she looks so gorgeous as always. A funny fact about Stephanie and Louis is that they live in the same neighborhood.

"Harry." Stephanie says as soon as he sees him, she runs to hug him.

"You look beautiful." Harry kisses her cheek.

"You look so handsome as well." She smiles.

"You hadn't see me in my Jason Mackenzie costume ..." Harry thinks. "Thanks." He says out loud.

"My pleasure ...."

"Let's go."

Harry walks to the passenger's seat and opens the door for Stephanie. On his way to his side he sees Louis on the window of his room, he smiles as he opens the door. Stephaie notices but she doesn't want to bring that up right now. The ride to Harry's house is an awful silence, they're holding hands but other than that there's not communication between them whatsoever. When they arrive at Harry's house Stephanie smiles at him, she's nervous I mean she had been there before but somehow this night is a special night. As soon as they get inside Anne is greeting Stephanie, Gemma looks at her smiles and Maia, well Maia is ignoring her. Anne and Maia set the table as Harry, Stephanie and Gemma talk on the living room.

"You don't like her, do you?" Anne says as she places the plates on the table.

"Why everybody thinks that?" Maia says, her Australian accent getting thicker.

"You look at her like you want to kill her .... maybe that's why." Anne laughs.

"No, it's just I have to get use to her ...."

"It's been 5 months already."

Maia doesn't respond anything she just tries to smile. When the table is finish, Gemma, Harry and Stephanie are on the table to start the dinner.

"The food is so delicious Mrs. Styles ...." Stephanie says as she tries Anne's dinner.

"Oh please, call me Anne."

"Do you want a roll?" Harry asks to Stephanie.

"Thanks."

Maia can just sit there and pretend that she's not jealous. She looks at Gemma and fakes a smile, Gemma knows what's going on and excuse them for the table.

"Come with me Maia, I need to fix this stupid thing." Gemma says pretending to fix the zipper of her dress.

Both of them walk to Gemma's room, as soon as they get there Maia starts crying.

"Hey, what happened?" Gemma wraps her thin arms around her.

"I just ... I just can't!"

"Do you still like Harry? Please don't lie to me ...."

"No, it's just I feel replace and I just can't stand her.... I just can't." Maia sobs.

"You'll always be in Harry's heart, nobody .... not even Louis Tomlinson himself can replace you on Harry's heart." Gemma assures her.

Gemma hugs her tight, in a way she understand Maia. They go back to the table and pretend like nothing happened. The rest of the night pass by fast, Maia Gemma and Anne have their own conversation. Harry and Stephanie talk and smile at each other. Stephanie wants to kiss Harry so bad under the mistletoe, Harry knows that but he just can't kiss her. Stephanie takes Harry's phone to take some pictures, she sees Harry's and Maia's photo on the background and gets jealous. She knows that they're just best friend but she also knows that Harry had never done that to any of their picture. The take a few pictures, Maia and Gemma do the same thing. All of them take more pictures together, Harry looks at their fire place and remembers a Christmas eve when he took a picture with Louis in his fire place. That was their first picture together.

 

 

Louis' POV

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dear Louis, happy birthday to you!" The twins sing as they walk to Louis' bed.

"Happy birthday, Peter Pan!" Daisy says in a cheerful tone.

"Look we made a cake for you!" Phoebe says proud.

She has a small cake in her hand with 18 candles up light, Louis smiles at the thought of the mess that they left on the kitchen.

"It's beautiful....." Louis says sleepy. "I bet Sara helped you guys."

"Yeah she did, but it was our idea and we did pretty much all the work." Daisy confesses.

"I love it." Louis smiles at the twins.

"Blow the candles and make a wish ..." Daisy says excited.

Louis closes his eyes and makes a wish, he blows the candles after that. They sit there and eat the cake, Louis loves to have tea parties with his sisters. I know, he looks like the punk guy who wouldn't care for anybody but when it comes to the twins, he does everything they want him to do even though if that means dress like a princess. He only did it once and the twins laughed at him but they love the fact that he did it.

"Princess Daisy, what plans you have for today?" Louis asks, taking a sip of his tea.

"It's Christmas eve so I'll just wait for Santa, I hope he can bring my present."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I just asked for that so he wouldn't have an excuse why he didn't bring him."

"Oh, and can I know what did you ask for?"

"Yeah .... hmm.... I want dad to come home for this special day, I want him to be with you today." Daisy smiles at him.

"Dwarf! You shouldn't have waste your wish on that! You know he won't come back.... he has another family and he has to be with them."

"Yeah, but why he's not with us? He had us first!"

"Yeah he did but things didn't work out between mum and dad so they had to go on their separate ways ...." Louis tries to explain.

"I will never understand." Daisy confesses.

"Me neither." Phoebe speaks for the first time.

"To be honest I didn't understand either but when I started to grew up I understood and I promise you guys will understand one day." Louis smiles at them softly.

"You promise?" Phoebe asks.

"I promise," Louis nods.

"Pinky promise?" Daisy asks.

"Pinky promise." Louis says giving one his pinkies to each his sisters. "I love you girls!"

"I love you too!" Both of them say in sync.

This is why Louis is over protecting with the twins, he knows that they don't understand why their dad left them I mean, they were 2 and Louis 12.

"So, what did you says if we go to get ready for Christmas dinner?"

"We don't have our dresses yet."

Louis can't believe that his mum forgot to buy their dresses, again. Lately she's been busy with her company that she doesn't even pay attention to the girls, the only person that matter to her is her husband. They had been have problems and that makes it even worst for all of them.

"So ... hmm I think we should get ready and go to buy the most beautiful dresses for you princesses.

Louis and the twins go the twins' room and get ready, Louis just put a sweater and sweatpants on with his vans and a beanie. They go to the kitchen and grab some fruit to eat on their way to the store. They go to the garage but a voice stop them ''Where do you think you're going?'' Louis turns around and sees his mum.

"I'm going to buy new dresses for the girls because apparently you forgot to do it." Louis says as he opens the garage door.

Jay stays quite, Louis' words hurt her but she knows that is true, she forgot about them.

"Do you need money?"

"No thank you..... come on girls it's getting late."

Louis sits them and put their seat belts on, he walks to the driver side and go to the store. On the store they find some beautiful dresses, Daisy and Phoebe love to shop with him. He always help them chose the right dresses. They try so many dresses on and when they finally find the one they decided to go back home to get ready. At home Louis takes the twins to the bathroom and sets a warm bath for both of them.

"Princess Daisy and Phoebe can you do me the honors to get in the bath, please?'

Daisy and Phoebe laugh as they get into the warm water. Louis washes their hair, their body and when they have finished he dries their hair. Louis is like a dad to them, he actually take care of them like if they were his daughters. He make a beautiful braid on Daisy's hair, starting from the top of her head until it get to the ends. He does a braid to Phoebe too but it's kinda different, how he can make braid you may ask yourself. Well he technically had to learn because the twins didn't like how his braids look at the beginning.

"You guys look so beautiful." Louis says proud.

Daisy giggles, she loves when Louis dresses them.

"But you need to get ready, birthday boy." Phoebe adds.

"Sure, so go play but don't get dirty ... please."

"Okay."

Louis sees the twins going to the playground area he smiles and walks to his room. This Christmas eve brings him so beautiful memories from the pass, he looks in his room for a picture a special picture. When he finds it he smiles at the memory, he looks at it one more time and see Harry and him at Harry's house for Christmas eve 11 years ago.

_"Come on, Lou!" Harry says as he tries to take a picture with Louis._

_"I don't like to take pictures." Louis protests._

_"Please?" Harry makes a pout._

_"Hazza, I don't like ....."_

_"For me?" Harry interrupts him._

_"Hazza..."_

_"Please?" Harry puts a puppy face that's impossible to say no to it._

_Louis wants to take the picture with him, he really does but he thinks his beauty it's nothing compare to Harry's beauty. He thinks Harry is beautiful, his beautiful curls, his beautiful green eyes but the thing that makes him beautiful is who he is on the inside. Louis stands next to Harry at his fire place, Harry places his arm around Louis' waist and pulls Louis closer to him. Louis smiles, trying to control his nerves ''One, two, three, cheese!'' Anne says as she takes the picture._

A noise outside brings Louis to reality, he walks to his window and sees Harry's car on Stephanie's drive way. He sees Harry getting out of the car "he looks beautiful." Louis thinks. He looks away when he sees Stephanie coming out of the house, Louis had never seen them kissing and he doesn't want to see that today. After a few second Louis looks up again and sees Harry walking to the driver side, Harry looks at him. "I loved you first."Louis whispers to himself, seeing how the car disappears on the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello Guys!!!!**
> 
> I was going to update the next chapter with Louis' POV but I check the chapter and it was sooooo short so I just put all together and upload chapter 11 again :)
> 
> [**Fiction's tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/) come by ans say hi if you want (:
> 
> Kisses,  
>     -A
> 
>    
>  **P.s: I'm kind of writing another story but this takes place during the X Factor era but not back in 2010, but in 2015 and the boys aren't in a band or at least not in One Direction. I'll post it one of this days and I hope you guys take the time to read it.**


	12. New Car Racing Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Spoil Alert*** I guess everyone is waiting for this chapter xD

"I want to go to a car race." Louis says to Lauren.

"A car race?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, you know the adrenaline running through your veins like crazy and your heart beating out of your chest-"

"Sounds fun!" A voice says interrupting Louis.

"Madison!" Lauren says excited.

"Ren!" He hugs her.

"Goodness, long time not see you ... look at you." Lauren laughs.

"Yeah, I know! So this is the famous Louis Tomlinson?" He says looking at Louis.

"Yeah." Lauren hugs him. "He's my boyfriend."

"I see, hey I'm Madison, Lauren's big brother."

"Hey." Louis says.

"So, I heard you were talking about cars racing." Madison says smiling.

"Yeah, I would like to be in a car race." Louis says looking at the ground.

"I see, I know a guy who's really _good_ , no let me say that again he's a _god_ behind the wheel unfortunately he doesn't work for me but I can try to set a race where you can go with him."

"Really?" Louis says excited.

"Yeah, I mean you're Ren's boyfriend .... just let me make a call."

Madison goes outside to make a call, Louis and Lauren are inside excited because Louis finally will be able to do what he always had dream of.

"Thank you!" He says to Lauren.

"Why?"

"For the car race thing!"

"I have nothing to do with it...."

"Yeah, but it's your brother that one who's trying to hook it up for me."

"Well ... you're welcome?" Lauren kisses him.

Lauren loves Louis, not like Harry loves him but she loves him. Louis likes Lauren, just like Harry likes Stephanie but he doesn't love her just like Harry.

"It's done, tonight at 7 pm at this address." Madison gives them a piece of paper.

Lauren kisses Louis again in celebration, Louis smiles as he thanks Madison.

"So who's the driver?" Louis asks curious.

"Jason Mackenzie!"

_

It's winter break, Harry has nothing better to do than sleep. He already finished all his homework, he's such a nerd! Right? He looks at his window, the light coming throug it bugs him. He covers his face with a pillow as he tries to go to sleep but it's impossible because his phone starts to ring. He looks at the screen and sees private number on it, he groans as he answers.

"Hello?"

" _Mackenzie_?" He hears somebody saying at the other side of the line, he opens his eyes realizing that nobody calls him 'Mackenzie' but Parker.

"Parker!?"

" _Yeah, I was wondering if you will come back._ "

"No..."

" _Mackenzie, tonight will be a special night._ "

"A special night like the other night!?"

" _No, well Jauregui's sister and her boyfriend will be here but that's not what makes it special ...._ "

Jauregui's sister and her boyfriend? Lauren and Louis? Harry wonders.

"So what makes it special?"

" _£400 thousand._ "

"You know I don't do this for money .... seen like you always forget it."

" _Come on Mackenzie! I need you_."

"You need me?"

" _Yeah, the races aren't the same without you ...._ "

"Really?"

" _Yeah, you're the star._ "

"Bullshit!"

" _No kidding, people want to see you race .... you, not anybody else_."

"I can't go."

" _Come on Mackenzie._ "

"I can't."

If Parker asks one more time Harry will say yes, he knows he's wants to race so badly.

" _Come on Mackenzie_."

"I can't ..." Harry groans. "I'll be there."

" _What's what I'm talking about! See you tonight then and don't forget to bring your lucky charm._ "

Harry isn't sure if Maia will want to with him, the last time he check he promised her that he won't do it ever again which complicates things a little bit. He goes trough his contacts and call Maia. The phone rings three times before she answers it.

" _What do you want so early in the bloody morning?_ "

"Good morning to you too." Harry laughs.

" _Quit playing around Styles, what happened?_ "

"How do you know something happened?"

'' _You're calling me at bloody 8 o'clock in the morning, I know something happened or I'll kill you if nothing happened and just..._."

''I'mgoingtoracetonight.''

" _Wait, what?_ "

"I'm going to race tonight."

" _Harry!_ " Maia groans at the other side of the line.

"Maia!"

" _You promised me_."

"I know, but want to race! I need to race." Harry confesses.

They stay in silence for s bit, Harry not knowing what else to say and Maia trying to figure it out how to say what she wants to say.

" _I'm going with you._ " Maia finally says.

"Really? I mean you don't have to."

" _Harry you're stuck with me, you're not going anywhere without me ... do you understand that?_ "

"Yes mum!"

" _Okay, I'll be there in a few hours._ "

"I love you."

" _Yeah yeah whatever._ "

"I know you love me too."

" _Yes I do, now let me go back to sleep!_ "

Harry smiles and hangs the phone call, he really wants to go tonight! This is like a drug for him which can be bad but he just need to kill the adrenaline running like crazy through his veins. Maia gets to his house at noon, Gemma makes them some sandwiches. They go to Harry's room and eat the sandwiches.

"So ..." Maia stars, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What?"

"When are you going to tell Stephanie?" Maia asks curious.

"About?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"The big elephant on the room .....Jason Mackenzie?"

"Dunno." Harry smiles nervously.

"Harry, I mean if you want to keep going she needs to know, I guess." Maia shrugs.

"Dunno."

"Okay, so why did you decided to go to the car race tonight?"

"Dunno, I miss it." Harry lies.

"Well, hmm I think we gonna need to change to our costumes then."

Gemma as always helps Maia to fix herself, Harry does everything by himself. Harry goes to shower, he washes the gel out of his curls, he puts his contacts after that he dries it and let the curls fall however they want to. He gets a tank top, black skinny jeans, white converse and a jersy jacket. He looks himself on the mirror and smiles, if he's honest he misses this guy in the mirror. He looks at his hair one more time before going back to the room where Gemma is helping Maia to change.

"What would he do if he sees you like that?" Maia thinks out loud.

"Who?" Gemma asks confused.

"Tomlinson."

"I think he will like it ..... not, he will love it!" Gemma smiles softly.

"Quit it you two!" Harry scolds them.

"I bet he would _dump_ Lauren for you ...."

"Never in your wild dreams, he's in love with her." Harry sighs.

"How do you know that?"

"You won't date someone just because, you date them because you feel something for them."

"It's not always _love_." Gemma adds, shrugging.

Harry knows what is she talking about, he really likes Stephanie but he doesn't love her and apparently Gemma notices it already.

"What do you mean?" Harry tries to play cool.

"I mean, people date just to get over a ex or an almost lover, or because both of them are popular or things like that, you know?" Gemma explains.

"Oh." Is everything that Harry says.

Maia wants to bring the topic of why he's dating Stephanie but she doesn't want to hut Harry.

"So ... why are dating Stephanie?" Gemma asks.

"What?" Harry asks confused.

"Harry, I know you don't love her.... you haven't kiss her yet."

"Well, I'm not ready to do that."

"Oh so she is but you're not? Do you want to know why you're not ready?"

"Hmm."

"Because you don't love her .... simple as that you like her but you don't love her." Maia stays quite, she's so happy that Gemma is having this conversation with him.

"I lo..."

"No you don't, I can see it every time that you look at her, I see it! You had never see her the way you used to look at Louis and I bet you, you still look at him the same way!"

"You're not helping me Gemma!" Harry says almost crying.

"I'm sorry but I'm helping you, she deserves the true and the true is even though you tried you couldn't fall in love with her, yes you like her but you don't love her ...." Gemma hugs him tight, she knows someone had to talk to him about it. She knows that if he keeps doing it he and Stephanie will get hurt. Harry smiles at Gemma as they separate from the hug.

"I love you Hazza!" Gemma says, stroking his curls.

"I love you too Gems." Maia smiles at them, she loves their relationship.

After that Gemma helps Maia to finish getting ready. It's early so they decide to have something to eat before going to the race. Maia and Gemma make some ham and cheese sandwiches, Harry loves them since they were little. They have a good time watching movies and playing video games as time pass by. Gemma loves playing Mario, she's good at it and Harry always get mad at her whenever she wins. Maia doesn't even try, she sucks at it and she just do whatever. Anne comes home around 5 pm, she works a full time job on a clinic as medical assistance.

"Huh .... where are you going?" Anne asks when she sees Harry with his curls down.

"Car race."

"Harry!" Anne says frustrated.

"Mum, I already told you I'll be fine nothing bad had happened and nothing will happen."

"Yeah but anyways I still get scared." She confesses.

"Don't worry Maia will be with me ..."

"Yeah, she always is." Anne says smiling at Maia.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Maia says as she plays with Harry curls.

"No, not the curls!" Harry complains, trying to put his curls back to their place.

"Be carefully, okay."

"Always." Harry smiles at her. 

They get ready at 6. Harry hasn't tell Maia yet about Tomlinson and his girlfriend yet and he doesn't want to leave her without knowing.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous but I'm okay." Maia confesses.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Harry assures her.

"Okay, let's go then!"

Harry and Maia walk to his garage where his Nissan Skyline is, Harry's eyes had a sparkle and he can't stop smiling. He's excited, he really is he misses going to race and well tonight maybe, just maybe Louis Tomlinson will be there.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Well, I missed this place I'm not gonna lie." He smiles.

"I can tell." She smiles back.

Harry drivers to the place as Maia looks at him and enjoy their time alone as much as possible. Everything is the same routine as always, when they get there Harry and Maia go to Parker's office to make the beat. He knocks on the door, before getting in.

"Mackenzie!" Parker smiles.

"Hey, so how much?" Harry goes straight to what he went there for.

"No tonight."

"What do you mean?" Maia looks at Harry scared.

"I mean, tonight we will race without bets." Parker explains.

"Why?"

"You have a new car racing partner." Parker says smiling maliciously.

"New car racing partner?"

"Yeah, come in!" The door opens and somebody gets in, Harry grabs Maia's hand ready to run. Maia is scared but she doesn't want to show it.

"Jason this is Louis, Louis this is my best racer Jason Mackenzie!" Parker introduces them.

"Nice to meet you," Louis smiles.

"Hey, nice to meet you too!" Harry smiles as well.

"And this beauty right here is Eileen, his lucky charm."

"Hey there." Louis says to Maia.

"What's up?" Maia smirks at him.

"So, are guys ready?" Parker asks excited, rubbing his hands together.

"Always." Harry says smiling at Maia.

Parker, Louis, Maia and Harry walk to the tracks, to Maia's surprised Lauren is outside waiting for them.

"Hey baby." Lauren kisses Louis' lips gently. Harry rolls his eyes and walks to Maia's side. "So, you're the famous Jason Mackenzie? Lauren asks curious.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, take care of my baby okay?" She says kissing Louis' cheek.

"I will, don't worry." Harry fakes a smile.

Harry and Maia walk to the side ''take care of my baby'' Harry mocks Lauren.

"Stupid bitch, of course I will."

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Maia asks curious.

"Dunno." Harry shrugs.

"Shit, be carefully Harry!"

"Yes mum." He teases her.

"I'm serious!" She scolds him.

"I know, don't worry!" Harry smiles at her to calm her down.

"Are you okay, though?" Maia asks worried, she always wants to take care of him.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Harry smiles at her.

He's excited and nervous at the same time. He can't believe Louis Tomlinson will be racing with him.

"I love you cupcake!" Maia hugs Harry.

"I love you more!"

And with that Harry returns to his car, Louis is already inside waiting for him.

"Is she mad at you?" Louis says as soon as Harry gets in.

"Excuse me?" Harry knots his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, is your _girlfriend_ mad because I'm here with you?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend and no, she's not mad she's just worry." Harry explains.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Louis asks curious.

"Nope, I like boys." Harry laughs nervous.

"Oh, I see." Louis says quietly.

Louis doesn't really what to say, he just sit there and smiles because the race is about to start.

"Your seat belt..."

"Huh?"

"Put yours seat belt on." Harry says as he puts his on.

Louis grabs the seat belt and tries to put it on, he looks at it with a confused look. Harry undo his seatbelt and grabs Louis' and puts in on. He got so close to him that the scent of Louis' cologne penetrates his nostrils. Harry closes his eyes as he enjoys the moment. Harry's cologne penetrates on Louis' nostrils, he thinks he knows somebody else who uses that cologne. Harry reacts, as soon ad he can he moves back and pays attention to the race. Louis releases the breath that he was holding, he smiles and gets ready. A girl walks to the center of the tracks ''Ready .... set .... GO!!!!' She screams, making everybody else cheer. Harry starts to do what he does the best, Louis looks at him amazed. Louis can feel the adrenaline all over his veins, his heart jumping out his chest as he sees the speed increasing dramatically. 128 ... 135... 148 ... Louis takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. Harry smiles, he can't get over the fact that Louis is there with him. Another racer wants to pass him, there is no way he's leting that happen. Harry speeds making Louis to open his eyes, he looks at the speed again he freaks out when he sees 180.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna die .... I love you Harry!" He says as he sees the finish line getting close to them. Louis feels someone's hand on his arm and he opens his eyes. "Are we alive?" He blinks a few times.

"Why everybody ask me the same thing?" Harry laughs.

"I guess we are alive." Louis says looking around.

"Yeah, don't worry handsome." Harry winks at him.

Louis blushes, he fucking blushes. Harry thinks is pay time, finally he made Louis Tomlinson blushes. Harry gets out the car and usually everybody is cheering for him. Maia jumps into his arms and celebrates with him.

"I was so scared." Maia whispers into his ear.

"I know, but see there was nothing to worry about." Harry squeezes her tight.

"Amazing job Mackenzie!" Louis says, clapping.

"Thank you."

"Mackenzie! Amazing as always!" Parker says proud.

"Parker, stop!" Harry smiles nervously.

"Well, here you go." Parker says giving him money.

"I thought tonight was without bets ...."

"Yeah, but you deserve this."

"If this is Jauregui guy's money you can keep it, I don't want it."

"Take it, it's the payment for take him with you."

"How many times I'll have to tell you this .... I'm not doing this for the money!" Harry says as he starts walking back to his car, Maia follows him.

"Mackenzie!" Somebody says but it's not Parker's voice, it's Louis's angelic voice, Harry turns around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Hey, do you want to go to dinner?" Louis asks nervously.

Maia looks at Harry trying to control her laugh.

"Hmm ... I have to ...."

"Come on! To celebrate that we're alive!" Louis smiles, biting his bottom lip.

"Ma ....Eileen?" Harry corrects himself before it's too late.

"Just take me home and go with them after." Maia says getting into the car.

"So?" Louis asks with a big smile.

"I have to take her home ...."

"Okay, see you at this address at 9 o'clock!" Louis says, giving him a piece of paper.

"See you." Harry says smiling at Louis, not so sure that this is a good idea but who can say no to those piercing blue eyes?

_

"So, you're going to take him to dinner?" Lauren asks curious.

"Yeah ... I mean..."

"That's fine, I know you're amazed and you just want to say thank you." Lauren interrupts him.

"Yeah, that's why." Louis lies.

The true is that Louis really liked Jason but not in the a romantic way. Louis thinks he's cool and maybe just maybe he could teach him how to drive like that so he can impress Harry .... wait, what?

"Just be careful." Lauren kisses him.

"You're not coming with me?"

"No, I'm tired sorry baby." Lauren kisses him again.

"That's fine, let's go home then." Louis drives her home, after that he goes to the restaurant on his motorcycle.

He takes a table for two and waits for Harry.

_

"Be careful." Maia whispers for the billionth time.

"Yes mum." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Stop calling me that!" Maia slaps him.

"I love you." Harry hugs her.

"I love you, too cupcake." Harry drops her home, after that he drives to the restaurant to meet with Lauren and Louis.

He doesn't know how the hell he's going to do that but he can't chicken out anymore. When he sees the restaurant his heart stops, the restaurant is fancy as hell. I mean he knows that Louis is rich but he never thought he could afford this and well his girlfriend is not far behind, she is also rich! Harry walks to the front desk.

"I'm with Lauren Jauregui." Harry says nervous.

Of course the reservation has to be under Lauren's name.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no one with that name." The receptionist apologies.

"Hmm Louis Tomlinson?" She checks the heavy reservation book again.

"There he is!" She says smiling. "Follow me, I'll take you to Mr.Tomlinson."

Harry walks behind the receptionist, he kinda looks around everything is fancy and the people just stares at him with weird looks. "This way." The receptionist says showing him the way.

"Hello." Louis says smiling.

"Hi." Harry says nervous.

"Thank you." He thanks the receptionist and she leaves.

"Where's La... the girl that was with you?" Harry asks, correcting himself on time.

"Oh, she's at her house." Louis says looking at the menu.

"Oh." Harry grabs the menu and almost has a heart attack when he sees the prices. ''Holy shit, I can pay my rent with this money!'' He thinks as he goes through the different dishes.

"So what are you gonna get?" Louis asks curious.

"Hmm... if I'm honest I can't afford any of this dishes, not even a salad." Harry says looking at the prices once again.

"Silly, I'm paying." Louis laughs.

"Hmm..... I've never try any of this dishes .... why we don't go to a pizza place instead?"

"If that's okay with you." Louis smiles.

"Of course."

"My girlfriend chose this restaurant, well she's a little bit special with what she eats." Louis explains, taking some cash out of his wallet.

"That's okay, shall we go?"

"Let's go." Louis says leaving money on the table to pay for the wine.

They walk outside, it's a little bit freezing. Louis cheeks turns red as soon as coldness touch his skin. Harry notices it and smiles because that happens since the first day they met in kindergarten.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Vince's Pizzeria ... hmm they sell pizza, hamburgers and all kinda of fast food." Harry explains.

"Oh, okay I think I know where it is." Louis says looking at his motorcycle.

"You're not going on your motorcycle." Harry whispers.

"Excuse me?"Louis raises an eyebrow.

"It's freezing and it will be worst if you go on your motorcycle, you gonna freeze to death." Harry explains,

"Come with me and tomorrow you can send one of your workers for the motorcycle."

"I don't have workers." Louis corrects him. "Not all rich people are the same Mackenzie."

"Okay I'm sorry, so I can come with you and pick it up." Harry adds.

"Just because I don't want to freeze to death." Louis get on Harry's Nissan Skyline again and before Harry says anything Louis puts the seat belt on.

Harry drives to Vince's pizzeria, he likes to go there actually he used to work there before he worked on the bakery. Nobody apart from Maia knows and had seen him like this so he's not worry that someone can recognize him.

"It's a nice place." Louis says looking at the pizzeria.

"And that pizza is delicious."

"I bet..."

"Come on!"

Both they get off the car and walk to the entrance, Harry opens the door for Louis. Louis smiles, trying to hide the fact that he's blushing.

"A table for two." Harry says to Jerry.

Jerry walk them to their table, Louis really likes the place. He feels like this is more like his place, like if he belongs here. Harry is looking at the menu in silent, Louis on the other hand he's looking at Harry from the top of the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Harry asks, putting his menu down. Harry sees the items on the menu and he knows exactly what Louis will order.

"Yeah ... I'll have ...."

"A double cheese burger, large fries with the largest size chocolate milk shake you have.'' Harry says in his mind.

"And you cutie, what will you have?" The waitress asks Harry.

"Hmm.... the same, make it two!" He gives her the menu.

"The same, huh?"

"What?" Harry asks confused.

"The same order."

"Oh, well that sounded delicious." Harry lies.

"You're funny."

"And why is that?"

"Because .... you make me think of .... _him_." Louis says, blushing all the way to his ears.

"Him? Who's him?" Harry asks anxious.

"Hmm .... a friend of mine!"

"A friend of mine." Harry repeats on his head.

"Oh and what's his name?" He keeps insisting.

"Hmm ...."

"Sorry, you don't need to tell me that." Harry interrupts him.

"You know, you have his eyes and the same jaw line shape."

"Same eyes? Same jaw line shape? What the fuck?" Harry screams in his head.

"Really? That's nice .... I guess." Harry says nervously.

"There's only one thing that is different though." Louis smiles softly.

"And what's that?"

"He dresses different....unique..."

"Huh?" Harry says confused.

"Yeah, he gels his hair back, he wears dress pants, dress shirts and a vest. He rocks that outfit like nobody else would." Louis giggles.

"Oh ... that sounds ... cool?"

"Yeah, I guess!" Louis pauses, "but you're not my type though."

"That's cool, you're not my type either." Harry laughs nervously.

"Silly," Louis jokes under his breath.

When the food arrives Harry remember that time when he shared his food with Louis because Lauren didn't let him get what he wanted.

"Mmm," Louis says as he eats the cheeseburger.

"I'm guessing you like it, right?" Harry teases him.

"Yeah, it's ... mmm delightful." Louis says, cleaning the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad I came." Louis smiles. "I wish I could bring him here." Louis whispers.

Harry hears it and freezes. ''Did he really said ''him?'' Harry's head is hunted with that question over and over again ''he totally said ''him''!'' Harry thinks as he tries to smile.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, it's just .... hmm."

"You're scaring me." Louis confesses.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious." Harry lies, shaking his head.

"Do you have a ... girlfriend or .... boyfriend? I don't know." Louis changes the subject.

"No! But there's this special guy that takes my breath away." Harry says delighted.

"Oh, he's the lucky one."

"Why?"

"Every single girl wherever you go wants to be with you but your heart belongs to him." Louis explains, smiling softly.

"Yeah it does." Harry smiles like an idiot.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Louis asks curious.

"I thought you said I wasn't your type." Harry teases him.

"You're not but I want to be prepared just in case that he's a jealous boyfriend," Louis shrugs. "Just want to know if I'll have to run for my life if I see a tough guy walking to us." Louis explains.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Harry adds.

"What a shame, the way you talk about him it's amazing!"

"Yeah ... I guess." Harry whispers.

"And what's his name?" The question hits Harry like a wrecking ball, he smiles to try to hide his nervousness.

"His name is ...."

"Louis!" A voice says from behind them, making Harry go white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello Loves!!!!!**
> 
> I really hope you guys like/enjoy this chapter because I had so much fun writing it!!!!! And I'm very sorry ** _(not really xD)_** to leave you in a cliffhanger but you know that's the beauty of fictions xD I'll try my best to update next week (I've kept my promise this past two week and I'll try to keep for the rest of time he fictions takes to get done!) especially because you guys are so nice to me and this fiction! And and have you notice that there's a **[Polski translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5192393)** of this fiction, **WHICH IS SICK!!!!! *happy dance***
> 
> In other news I don't know if any of you is into Captain America/Comic books (I'm a geek, even my co-worker calls me Bucky every time he sees me because he knows I'm obsessed with him/them xD) but holy fucking flipping Jesus they just dropped the trailer to Civil War and it's **a-fucking-mazing!** I'm a Stucky trash so you can imagine how I got when I saw Bucky and Steve fighting together against everyone ***cries a river*** But going back to the fiction don't forget to leave kudos and comments! They make me day!
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My Tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/) (you will see a lot of Cap and Bucky there xD) come by and say hi if you want (:
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>     -A


	13. Double Identity Is Reviled

"Louis?" Zayn says as he enters to the pizzeria.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Leah." Zayn says smiling at Leah. '

"Hi, nice to meet you! Finally I'm meeting you, this lad didn't shut up talking about you." Louis smiles, shaking Leah's hand.

The beautiful girl in front of him smiles at him as she blushes.

 

"You met her already." Zayn corrects him.

"Not officially." Louis his eyes at Zayn.

"Hi." Leah says shyly.

"Well, in case that you don't know I'm Louis, Zayn's best mate." Louis introduces himself.

"Wow, what makes you think that you're my best mate?" Zayn teases him.

"One advance honey, if this lad brings for your first date to a pizza place, don't ever go on a date with him!" Louis laughs.

"Not helping Louis!" Zayn gnashes his teeth.

"I know, just kidding he's the best!" Louis hugs Zayn.

"And who's that?.... Harry?" Zayn asks confused, looking at him.

Harry's whole life flashes before my eyes. ... how come? How does he knows?

"No, this is Jason .... Jason this is my best mate Zayn." Louis introduces them.

"Hi." Harry says in a confident tone but he is dying on the inside, it's fake it until you make it right?

"Oh ... goodness he looks like Harry."

"I know, right?" Louis adds.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Zayn keeps smiling.

Harry just stands there trying to not freak out and blow everything.

"Well I have to go." Harry says as he looks at Louis.

"Why?"

"I have to .... hmm.... I need to care of my little sister." He lies.

"Oh, well what about my motorcycle?"

"I can give you a ride home." Zayn offers.

"No, you're on a date, believe or not, I can't do that to you." Louis teases him.

"Ha ha ha, really funny." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"I'll take you home, that was the deal." Harry speaks up.

"Okay then ... be careful." Louis says in a serious tone.

"Okay." Zayn smiles at him.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to this beautiful young woman." Louis laughs.

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Leah smiles softly.

"I still can't understand why you let me take you to a pizza place for your first date." Louis keeps teasing Zayn.

"Stop it Tomlinson!"

"I love you." Louis smiles at Zayn Harry's mind is in shock, it's the first time that he hears him saying 'I love you' with such a raspy voice.

The last time they say 'I love you' to each other was around 7 years ago when they were 10.

"I love you, too." Zayn rolls his eyes playfully

"Let's go Jason!'" Louis and Harry walk to his car, this time Harry opens the front door and the car door for Louis.

Louis blushes to the fact, he smiles and thanks him. The ride to Louis' house it's awfully silent, Louis only speaks to give him directions. Obviously Harry knows where Louis' house but Jason Mackenzie doesn't, right?

"Turn this way and we're there." Louis smiles, pointing to a big beautiful house.

Harry parks in front of Louis' house, they smile at each other as Louis gets off the car.

"Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow." Louis says before closing the door.

"Huh?"

"My motorcycle, remember?" Louis smiles.

"Oh yeah, silly me!" Harry says nervous.

"Here, this is my number... call me before you get here." He writes in a piece of paper, where the heck did he get it from?

"Sure, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Louis smiles.

Harry waits for Louis to get inside his house before leaving. He looks towards Stephanie's house and feels bad. He shakes his head to remove the thought of his head and drives home. When he arrives to his living room Gemma is there waiting for him.

"So?" Gemma asks as soon as he enters.

"So, what?" Harry asks confused.

"What happened? Maia called me and told me about you having a dinner with Louis and Lauren." Gemma explains.

"Well, it was basically just Louis and I .... well Louis and Jason."

"Still you... just with different clothes but deep inside it's you .... the boy who loves Louis more than anybody." She whispers.

"I guess..."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah .... you know how it is, I always enjoy everything as long as I'm with him ..." Harry pauses for a second realizing what he just said. "Hmm..."

"It's okay, I already know that Hazza." Gemma smiles, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm off to bed."

"See you tomorrow sunshine." Gemma teases him.

Harry walks to his room, changes his clothes and goes to bed. He's tired and for some reason the images of the dinner still replaying on his head like a movie. A few days pass by, Maia and Harry always go to the races. Everything since like is going back to normal, Parker hadn't say anything about Jauregui so Harry is okay with that. "Maia hurry up!" Harry rushes her.

"Stop it I'm not going anywhere with this stupid dress." Maia complains, adjusting her dress.

"But you look so gorgeous." Harry teases her.

"Stop it Styles!" Maia gnashes his teeth.

"Come on, we're late already."

"Just let me change myself into something that I like and hat I feel comfortable." Maia changes her dress into some shorts, converse and a tank top. "Much better." Maia says, tying her shoelaces.

"Whatever, let's go."

For some reason Harry left his Nissan Skyline on the drive way so they walk to the drive way instead of the garage.

"Harry?" A voice says, Maia and Harry look at her and smile.

"Hey Stephanie!" Maia tries to play it cool.

"Hi ... hmm Harry?" She asks looking at him.

"No, of course not! This is Jason, Harry's cousin." Maia lies.

"Jason? Hmm okay where's Harry?" She looks inside Harry's house.

"He's not here .... hmm he went to-"

"He went to my mum's house." Harry speaks.

"Harry?" Stephanie asks looking at him.

"Ste .... I can explain."

"What's going on here?" She asks confused.

"I'm ... H-Harry." He stutters.

"No kidding!" She says in a biter tone. "What's going on?"

"We're .... hmm we're going to a car race." Harry gives her a weak smile.

"A car race?"

"Yeah, I've been going for a while now."

"Do you race?"

"Y-yes."

"Harry! If that even your real name-" Stephanie says angrily.

"Stephanie please-"

"YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Maia yells to Stephanie.

"AND YOU HAVE TO STAY OUT OF THIS" Stephanie yells back. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I'M NOT STAYING OUT OF THIS .... HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU, YOU FUCKING HURT HIM AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!"

"BRING IT ON!" Stephanie jumps on top of Maia.

"STOP IT!" Harry screams. "Maia, wait inside please?"

"Be careful, and don't think it twice if you need my help! I'll be more than glad fo beat the shit out if her ...." Maia says, looking at Stephanie from head to toe.

"Of course ...." Harry laughs under his breath.

"I love you." Maia says loud enough for Stephanie to hear.

"I love you more!" Maia knows that kills Stephanie when she hears them saying I love you to each other because Harry hadn't say it to her. Harry turns to see Stephanie, she has a sad look on her face.

"Why you never said anything about this?" Stephanie asks in a hurt tone.

"I couldn't .... nobody knows..."

" _Maia_ knows!" She interrupts him.

"Yeah but she's ... hmm she's _family_." Harry tries to explain.

"Yeah and I'm your bloody girlfriend." She says in a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry ..." Harry apologies. Harry knows that's not right to be playing with Stephanie's feels, he knows that at the end she will get hurt and he doesn't want that. "I-I.. think-k we ... hmm w-we should-d take-e a brea-k ...."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Stephanie screams.

"Stephanie, it's the best for both of us ...."

"It's the best for you ... you never love me, did you?"

"Stephanie ... don't." Harry whispers.

"Answer the bloody question, did you ever love me?" She asks again in a bitter tone.

"N-no." Harry whispers again.

"That's everything I needed to know." And with that she leaves Harry's house, leaving him standing on the drive way in the middle of the dark.

_

Harry gets back inside to his house, Maia as always is waiting for him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... I guess." Harry barely says.

"Come here," Maia says giving him a hug.

"We broke up." Harry whispers. Maia wants to scream of happiness but she knows that's not the right thing to do, she controls herself and smiles at him.

"Everything will be okay." She promises.

"I hope so ..."

"Why? Did she tell you something about telling people what you do? Because if she did I'll beat the living shit out of her." Maia says in a angry tone.

"Calm down! She didn't say anything about it and I know she won't."

"You're too nice!" She teases him.

Harry rolls his eyes as he hugs her tight.

"I love you cupcake!'' Maia whispers.

"I love you too." Harry's phone vibrates on his pocket making them to break the hug.

Harry's sees the phone number and a smiles grows on his lips.

"Hello."

"Hey Jason! It's Tomlinson."

"I know, I saved your number, remember?"

"Duh, silly me! Well hmm, remember what we talked the other day?" Harry and Louis had been hanging out a lot and when I say 'a lot' is too much a lot.

"Of course, when do you want to start?"

"ASAP!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10 am."

"Sure thing, thanks mate!"

"It's nothing, see you later."

"Later!" Harry hangs the call with the biggest smiles on his face.

"Well, I'll take a shot, it was Louis William Tomlinson, right?" Maia teases him.

"Margarita!" Harry scolds her.

"Yesssss, it was him you don't even have to tell me your face says it everything!"

"Stop it!" Harry warns her.

"So where are guys going tomorrow?" She asks curious.

"He wants me to teach him how to race ..."

"What?"

"Yeah, he wants to impress a _friend_ with my skills." Harry explains.

"Oh and that friend has a name?" Maia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course silly ... it must be Zayn or any of his mates from his football team." Harry adds nervously.

"Ay aja!" Maia laughs at him.

"What?" Harry says confused.

"It's a thing between me and Gems." Maia explains, shrugging.

"Gems?"

"Yeah, that's my nickname for her," She smiles.

"Oh, so what's her nickname for you?" Harry asks curious.

"Ia." Maia answers delighted.

"Wow, you guys are something else!" Harry laughs.

"Quite it!"

"Gems and Ia, sounds so cheesy!" Harry teases her.

"It's beautiful not cheesy!" Maia protests.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever!" Harry laughs.

"Hey! That's my line." She whines.

Harry hugs her again, Maia tries to fight the hug but Harry doesn't give up.

"I hate you." Maia rolls her eyes.

"I hate you, too." Harry says tickling her.

"Just kidding, I l-love ... you, I love-e you." Maia says in between laughs.

"Harry!" Gemma yells.

"Please-e help m-me!" Maia asks for help.

Gemma jumps on top of Harry trying to stop him, he laughs because in a way he's stronger than both. Harry starts tinkling Gemma, Maia gets off but soon enough she jumps on top of Harry to tinkle him.

"Okay, okay I give up, I give up!"

"To late!" Gemma and Maia says at the same time.

"You'll learn today that you don't mess up with Geia!" Gemma adds.

"Geia?" Maia asks surprised.

"Yeah, yours name and my name combined!" She explains.

"Oh okay, let's show him!" They keep tinkling Harry a bit until he says something that make them stop.

"So _our_ name combined could be Lourry?"

"Huh?" Gemma makes a confused face.

"Louis' name and his name." Maia explains.

"Oh! Yeah, it could be but maybe .... hmm Larry it sounds more normal." Gemma teases him.

"Says that girl with the ship name Geia!" Harry defends  himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever!" Maia teases him.

"You're so lucky that there's two of you ..." All of them laugh at Harry's comment, they have an amazing time together.

It's around 11 pm already and Maia looks at her watch.

"I have to go!"

"It's late, stay!" Gemma says looking at her phone.

"No, I can't!" Maia lies.

"Come on Ia!" Gemma makes a puppy face that Maia can't say no to it.

"Don't worry you'll sleep with me, not Harry."

"I would love that, but my mum ..."

"Maia, your mum knows that you're with me, she won't get mad." Harry protests.

"Hmm yeah but if she stays, she's sleeping with me." Gemma makes it clear.

"You won't steal my best friend."

"I'm not, she prefers me!" Gemma sticks her tough out. 

"No she doesn't, she prefers me!" Harry adds, pulling Maia into his chest.

"I don't like any of you!" Maia jokes, pulling away from him.

"Why we don't sleep in the same bed, Harry, Me, and then you Gems."

"I guess we're doing that!" Gemma starts walking to Harry's room.

Harry and Maia walk to his room, he smiles when he sees Gemma on his bed already. Both of them change to pajamas and go to sleep because Harry tomorrow has a special date with Louis. Next day in the morning Harry wakes up early, Maia and Gemma are still sleeping.

"What are you doing up so early?" Maia says in a sleepy voice.

"I have to go with Louis, remember?"

"Oh!"

"What's all this noise?" Gemma asks in a sleepy tone.

"Harry has a date with Louis." Maia smiles softly.

"Jason has a hang out with Louis." Harry corrects her.

"You and Jason are the same parson so be quite it!" Gemma teases him.

"You two, be quite it." Harry jokes.

"So, what are going to wear?" Maia asks curious.

"I'm going to gel my hair back and wears argyle sweater vests with my dress pants and dress shirt." Harry jokes.

"Idiot!" Maia rolls her eyes.

Harry laughs at her on his way to his bathroom. He starts to get ready, he takes a warm shower. When he gets off he changes to his Jason Mackenzie's costume. His curls this morning aren't helping at all, he tries many different ways but it's useless. At the end gives up and puts a beanie, he looks at the mirror for the last time and walks to his room.

"Wow." Gemma says, looking him from head to toe.

"You look gorgeous!" Maia adds.

"I know." Harry laughs.

"I guess you really want to kill him today, don't you?" Gemma laughs too.

"What?"

"He's having a heart attack when he sees you." Maia explains.

"Why?"

"That's how fucking cute, adorable and hot you look right now!" Harry laughs, he wants to impress Louis but he definitely doesn't want to kill him.

"I have to go, it's getting late." Harry speaks up.

"Good luck!" Gemma winks at him.

"Take it easy on him." Maia laughs.

"You two are the worst when you're together." Harry teases them.

Harry goes to Louis' house, it's 9:56 am, almost time for their hang out. Harry sees Louis playing on the front yard playing with his twins sister, Louis notices him and wives.

"Hey Jason." Louis greets him.

"Hi." Harry barely says.

"Look this two little dwarfs are my twins sister Daisy and Phoebe."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Harry smiles.

"Hi." Phoebe says smiling from ear to ear.

"He looks like Harry." Daisy says, staring at his curls.

"Yeah, he does but he's not him." Louis explains.

"You two are adorable!" Harry adds trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well, we're leaving right now but I'll come on time for a bed time story, okay?" Louis smiles to the girls.

"Promise?" Daisy asks.

"Promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Phoebe adds.

"Pinky promise!" Louis says giving one of his pinkies to each of his sister.

That's when Harry realizes that the Louis he fell in love with still there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello!**
> 
> Here's the new chapter :D I hope you guys like it and just to let you know that's not the last that we're seeing of Stephanie.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/) (you will find a lot of Stucky and Cap in my tumblr.**  Come and say hi if you want!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	14. If I Know His Weaknesses I Can Manipulate Him

Harry drives to a place where he thinks is safe to teach Louis his skills. It's like 15 minutes away from his house so the ride wasn't as awkward as Harry thought it would be.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks to Louis.

"Yeah ... I'm not going to lie I'm nervous." Louis confesses.

"If you don't feel good we can call it off and do it another day."

"No, it's okay! I want to learn before we go back to school."

"Why?" Harry says curious.

"It's ... hmm."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Harry lies.

"No, I want to impress him!" Louis says delighted.

"Oh, him huh?"

"Yeah ...."

"What's his name?" Harry asks.

"Who's name?"

"Your friend that you want to impress." Harry says nervous.

"His name is..." Louis' phone rings stopping him to say the name. "Hello."

"Louis? It's Phoebe, I'm sorry I'm calling you but mommy is not home and Daisy and I are hungry."

"Hey, it's okay hmm, it's Sara, Lottie or Fezzy there?"

"No, Sara went to the market, Lottie went to some friend's house and Fezzy we don't know where she is."

"Okay, hmm just give me a quick second I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay Lou! Sorry for calling again."

"Hey, it's fine Princess Phoebe! I'm going home, okay?"

"Okay Prince Lou, thank you."

"Everything okay?" Harry wonders.

"Yes, hmm I really want to do this but I have to go home."

"It's okay, I can teach you any other day." Harry smiles.

"Thank you."

The ride back home is quite, Harry doesn't know what say and Louis, well he's in the same situation. When they get home Louis says goodbye but there something on Harry's heart telling him to stay. 

"Thank you for the ride."

"It's nothing ... hmm if you don't mind I can stay and help you out."

"They're just hungry, I think I can do it by myself but thank you anyways." Louis smiles.

"I insist, I can cook something delicious for you and the twins." Harry adds.

"You don't have to this ...."

"I want to, Louis." Harry interrupts him.

"Seriously you don't have to do this." Louis smiles.

"It's okay."

"Okay then, but just don't freak out when you know how crazy my twin sisters are." Louis warns him.

"I won't!" Harry smiles.

Both of them get into Louis' house, the twins run to him as soon as they see him.

"Prince Lou!" Daisy screams.

Harry laughs at the nickname, yes Louis looks like this punk guy but he's a prince on his sisters' eyes.

"Yes, Princess Daisy I'm here!"

"Hey Jason." Phoebe gets him.

"Hello Princess Phoebe?" Harry says nervous.

"Prince Jason." Louis corrects her.

"I heard the princesses are starving so I'm here to cook a delicious meal." Harry smiles a them softly.

"Hmm I hope you can cook because my stomach wants something delicious." Daisy teases him.

"Of course Princess Daisy, I'll need some bread, ham, cheese, ketchup, mayonnaise, and some mustard."

"Are you making sandwiches?" Phoebe asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Princess Phoebe, but this sandwiches are special! Nobody knows the secret ingredient but me."

"Oh." Daisy and Phoebe says delighted.

Louis smiles and gives all the ingredients to Harry.

"Here you go chef Jason." Louis smiles.

"Thank you."

Harry starts making the sandwiches, he mixes the ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise to have a different taste. After he puts the mix on the bread, he adds the ham,the cheese, and the other piece of bread. He repeats the same process for 3 more sandwiches, Phoebe and Daisy pay close attention to understand where on when Harry puts the secret ingredients to them.

"Where is the secret ingredient?" Phoebe asks curious.

"I already added it." Harry says as he serves the sandwiches.

"When? I didn't notice." Daisy protests.

"Me neither." Phoebe adds.

"Well, it's a secret and it has to stay like that or otherwise you won't be able to taste the real taste of the sandwiches." Harry explains.

"Oh, well." Daisy says as she bites her sandwich. "It's delightful." She adds delighted.

"Let me try, let me try!" Phoebe says excited.

"Thank you!" Louis says with a warm smile.

"No problem."

"Thank you Harry, it was delicious." Phoebe says, taking another bit of her sandwich.

"He's not Harry princess Phoebe, he's Jason remember?" Louis corrects her.

"I'm sorry, it's ... you look a lot like Louis' friend Harry." Phoebe explains.

"That's fine... so what about if we make .... cake?" Harry changes the subject.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the twins say in sync.

They start doing the cake as they eat their sandwiches. It's a completely mess on the kitchen when Sara gets back from the store.

"Mr. Tomlinson, princess Daisy and Phoebe, what's this?" Sara says looking around.

"I'm sorry all this is my fault." Harry says nervous.

"And who's this?" Sara asks looking at Harry from head to toe.

"He's a Louis' friend, Jason." Phoebe says smiling at Harry.

"Oh, well mister Jason you'll have to clean my kitchen before you leave ... thank you so much." Sara smiles at him.

"I'll help you." Daisy smiles at Harry.

"Thank you, but you're a princess and princesses don't do peasant's job." Harry says as he starts cleaning.

"Well, I'm going to be peasant for one day and help you out." Daisy says taking the dishes to the sink.

"I'm on it, too." Phoebe says as she puts the dishes on the dish washer.

"And when Prince Lou needs your help, you two don't help him, huh?" Louis teases them.

"Sorry Prince Lou but chef Jason cooks better than you and well he deserves our help." Daisy says in a very nice way.

"Oh so this is how you thank me?" Louis fakes being hurt.

"Sorry Prince Lou, I love you." Daisy apologies, smiling at him.

"So, what you guys were doing?" Phoebe asks curious.

"Jason was teaching me how to race." Louis explains.

"Race?" Daisy asks confused.

"Yeah, hmm car race."

"Oh....oh I remember now you talked to us about it." Phoebe confesses.

"Yeah, I did."

"And are you ready to impress Harry?" Daisy asks curious.

"Harry?" Harry's mind keeps repeating over and over and over.

"Hmm well .... I didn't learn anything today." Louis says disappointed.

"He wants to impress me with my own skills?" Harry keeps wondering.

"So ... it's Harry that one that you want to impress?" Harry asks.

"Y- yes." Louis whispers nervously.

_

"Do you want some breakfast?" Gemma says while admiring Maia's beauty.

Lately she's being doing that a lot, like a lot a lot! She knows Maia loves her but she doesn't know if it's in a romantic way.

"I'd love to!" Maia says winking at Gemma.

"Let's go then."

Both of then go to the kitchen, Gemma gets some ingredients to make pancakes, the eggs, the mix, the milk and the butter.

"Would you like any kind of flavor for the pancakes?" Gemma asks as she stares at the boxes.

"Hmm, what flavors do you have?" Maia stands on her tiptoe to see the boxes.

"We have strawberry, cherry, blue berry and regular one."

"Hmm ... I'd like blue berry."

"Your wish is my command." Gemma says getting the mix.

Maia giggles as she sees the most beautiful smile on Gemma's face. She's happy that somehow Gemma smiles like that because of her. Gemma and Maia are doing the mix in silent, Maia hates silent specially when she's with Gemma.

"Everything okay?" Maia asks in a sweet tone.

"Yeah..." Gemma fakes a smile.

"Gems? What's happening?" Maia gets close to her.

"Not...."

"Gemma don't lie to me, I know something's going on so tell me!" Maia hugs her.

"I'm so broken .... I know nobody will ever want me or will even try to know me." She cries.

"Gems, believe me one day somebody will hug you so tight that all your broken pieces will stick back together ....and you won't be no longer a broken person but a person who is love forever and always." Maia hugs her tight.

"Thank you." Gemma whispers into her chest.

"Your welcome my love .... hmm I need to ask this ... hmm d-did you-u scratch yourself?'

"N-no ... I didn't."

"Why you didn't do it? What stopped you?" Maia hugs as tighter as she can.

"Y-you." Gemma whispers, "You're the reason why I didn't do it ...."

"I'm so proud of you." Maia gets closer to her face until their noses are touching. "So fucking proud of you."

"You make me strong." Gemma confesses with a big smile from ear to ear.

"No, you're strong enough .... you just needed someone to show how fucking strong you are." Maia smiles softly.

"I love you, Ia!"

"I love you too, Gems!"

They stay like that for a few seconds, Gemma steps back grabbing the bowl with the mix, the milk and the eggs.

"Can you put the butter on the pan?" Gemma smiles.

Maia does as Gemma tells her to, she put some putter on the pan before adding the mix. Both of them are proud of the meal that they're cooking because it's looking pretty good. Gemma goes to a cabinet to grab a spatula, Maia follows her.

"You know, you look so pretty right now."Maia smiles, "but I bet you'll look even prettier with this on your face!" She says as she puts some pancake mix on Gemma's face,

Gemma smiles and chase her.

"Come over here!' She says grabbing some mix. "I'll catch you."

"Never!" Maia smiles.

After a few seconds of chasing and laughing Gemma catches Maia. She grabs her by her waist and pull her close to her. Maia tries to free herself but Gemma is strong enough to make it harder for her ''Pay time'' Gemma says as she put some pancakes mix on Maia's face. Maia tries to hide her face but it's even worst because Gemma literally puts pancakes mix all over her face. Maia giggles as she feels Gemma's fingertips on her cheeks.

"That's enough, I only put you a little bit." Maia complains.

"That's what you get." Gemma stick her tongue at her.

They haven't notice but some mix got on the floor, Maia tries to go to the sink to clean herself but she slips ''be careful!'' Gemma catches her. Their faces are close, their gazes are nailed on each other's eyes. They're so close that they can hear each other's heart beats, Maia smiles trying to hide that fact that she's nervous. Gemma smiles too but she doesn't want to hide what she feels, she wants to find the courage to tell Maia how she feels about her.

"You know, you told me some day someone will hug me so tight that all my broken pieces will stick back together ... since the day I met you, you've been hugging me so tight that all my broken pieces are finally glue back together." Gemma giggles.

Gemma focuses her attention on Maia's lips, surely they look so kissable right now. Maia smiles at the fact that she notices what Gemma wants to do. She closes her lips to Gemma's lips, she leaves them there without doing anything. It takes Gemma a few second to react and kiss her back. Gemma starts moving her lips, Maia follows every single move. Their lips fit so good, it's like their lips are a piece to a puzzle and when they're together they form the most perfect shape. Gemma deeps the kiss a little bit which takes Maia by surprise, but she doesn't pull away. Their lips move on sync, in time. Gemma puts her hand on Maia's waist and lifts her up, Maia immediately put her legs around Gemma's waistline without breaking the kiss. Gemma takes the pancakes mix on Maia's lips and giggles, she puts Maia on her feet and smile.

"I bet those pancakes will taste delicious." Gemma says liking her lips.

Maia blushes, she just can't believe that this is happening.

"I love you, Ia." Gemma whispers.

"I love you more, Gems!" She giggles.

"No, I love you more!" Gemma confirms.

_

"So this Harry guy, is he your friend?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, well he used be my best friend on kindergarten." Louis explains.

"And what happened?"

"Life happened, we changed ... well _I_ changed, he never did! Not matter what people said about him he never changed who he was because of them." Louis says in a sweet tone.

"Do-o you l-like him?" Harry barely says.

"Y-yes." Louis confesses.

_

***8:00 am***

"I need everything you can find about him .... his address, his family, his friends, his past, his present, his future ..... if I know his weaknesses I can manipulate him!" Madison says to his crew. He wants to know everything he can about Harry, he wants to make him do what he wants one way or another and he knows that if he knows Harry's life from the beginning to now it will be more easier. "I want someone to follow him 24/7." Madison keeps saying as he looks at some types of the race from a few days ago. "He will work for me, I swear god he will work for me!"

"Madison!" A voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"You won't like this." One of his crew members says nervous.

"What is it?" Madison says impatiently.

"There's nothing about that kid, no address, no family, no past, no present, no future, no phone number, no an identification, not even a birth certificate." He explains.

"That's impossible, he has to have a birth certificate! LOOK AGAIN!" Madison screams

"No, sir! He's a ghost, he doesn't have any kinda of paper." The guy says again.

"COME ON! SOMEBODY GIVES ME ANSWERS!" Madison screams.

"Madison! This kid doesn't have anything!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IF I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS I CAN MANIPULATE HIM!" Madison's phone rings, he answers in a mad tone. "SPEAK!"

"Madison we have an address! I'm sending that address right now."

Madison laughs as he waits for the address

"Got it! Thank you Spret, at least you can do something!" He says as he looks around. Madison types the address on his computer. A picture of a house poops out making Madison smile. "I want everything about this house! the owner, who lives there, how many years, EVERYTHING!" Madison says before leaving the room

_

Harry can't believe that Louis just confessed him that he likes him too. He tries to put a fake smile.

"D-do you-u know if H-harry likes you, too-o?" Harry asks nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Louis asks confused.

"No!" Harry lies.

"Well, I don't know! I haven't talk to him since ever ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so when can we go again?"

"When ever you want." Harry smiles.

"Tomorrow?" Louis smiles.

"That will work."

Harry and Louis stay quite for a second without knowing what to say, but Daisy decides to break the silence.

"Prince Louis!" She smiles.

"Yes Princess Daisy!?"

"Can we go to the fair?"

"The fair? what fair?" He asks confused.

"There is a fair downtown! Today is the last day, can we go please!" She makes puppy's eyes.

"Of course! Phoebe get ready we're going to the fair!" Louis announces.

"Yey!" The twins say in sync.

Louis gets his keys ready to go to the fair.

"Jason, are you going with us?" Daisy asks.

"Hmm, I don't ...."

"Come with us!" Phoebe interrupts him.

"Hmm." Harry adds.

"Come on girls! He can't go." Louis says as he gets the girls' jackets.

"Well, actually I can go." Harry says smiling.

"Yay!" The twins says excited.

"Let's go I drive!" Harry smiles to Louis.

Harry, Louis, Phoebe and Daisy get into Harry's Skyline! On their way to the fear Harry notices that somebody in a black van is following them, he smiles at Louis telling to see through the mirror. He does and gets a little bit scared not for him or Harry but for the twins. Harry speeds up a little bit, Daisy notices and looks at Louis.

"Don't worry Princess!" He tries to calm her down.

"Something wrong?" She fakes a smile.

"No sweetie, it's just that Jason wants to get there as soon as possible." Louis lies.

"And I thought I was the only one." Phoebe says laughing.

"No, you're not!" Harry smiles.

He checks his mirror again and sees the same van behind them. He looks at Louis and smiles. When they finally get to the fair Harry gets off first to make sure everything is okay.

"Come out!" Harry smiles.

The twins come out happy to be there, Louis and Harry keep their eyes on the black van who's park a few feet away from them.

"Don't get to far away from me!" Louis tells to the twins.

"Do you think they want to kidnap the girls?" Harry asks in low tone making sure that the twins can hear him.

"Why would you think that?" Louis asks confused.

"You're mother is Johanna Tomlinson and you ask me why?"

Louis just swears under his breath, he doesn't want any thing bad happen to the girls. He looks around again but nobody is following them, the van still there but not human is following them.

"Nobody is following us, Loub-is." Harry corrects himself before he messes it up.

Harry was the only one who call Louis Loubear when they were kids, and if Jason calls him that wouldn't that be weird?

"Jason let go and get some face paint!" Daisy says excited.

"Face paint?" He asks confused.

"Yeah look at the clown is doing face paint!" Phoebe points out.

"Let's go then!"

Louis smiles at them, specially at Harry who's getting his face paint because of Daisy and Phoebe. The guys draw some pretty cool flowers and some angel wing on Daisy's face, she'd delighted with it. Phoebe wants something different though, she wants a butterfly and well the guy draws a pretty cool purple butterfly around her left eye.

"Your turn!" Daisy says to Harry.

"Hmm .... what can I get?"

"A flower!" Louis teases him.

"Very funny!" Harry laughs.

"I can do just lines." The guy suggests. "Or a lion."

"Okay." Harry says as he seats.  
_

The guys who are following Harry stay on the van waiting for Harry to go home.

"Wait a second!" One of them says. "That's Madison's sister's boyfriend!"

"What?"

"Yeah look at him, don't you remember him?"

"Not really." He confesses.

"We have to tell Madison about it ...."

The guy gets his phone out and dials Madison's number.

"SPEAK!"

"We have good news."

"Go ahead."

"Jason is with Lauren's boyfriend."

"My sister's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they're at the fair with two other girls."

"Leo quick search everything you can about Louis Tomlinson! Thanks."

"Your welcome boss!" He puts the phone away. "I'm guessing Spencer will be single really soon!"

_

"What did you find?" Madison says to a guy.

"Well the people who lives here are Anne Cox, Harry and Gemma Styles, her kids. Her husband died a few years ago, her daughter goes to uni and his son is doing his A-levels, he's the nerd. He was friend with Louis when they were in kindergarten, since that age the kids picked on him for being smart. A few years ago he went on vacation to his grandmother house in Holmes Chapel and came with the look he has right now." He shows him a picture.

"Okay, what about the sister? Maybe she's Jason's girlfriend." Madison adds as he tries to read the information on the computer screen.

"Well, she's on her 3rd year in uni, she used to have a boyfriend name Mark Sullivan but broke up because she cheated on him. She's being in Doncaster her whole life, well she goes for vacation to her grandmother's house too but never changed her look." He shows a picture of Gemma.

"So she's not Jason's girlfriend?"

"No boss."

"What about the mother?"

"Anne Cox, her husband and father of Gemma and Harry died a few yeas ago. She works full time as Medical Assistant on Doncaster Royal Infirmary. Currently she's not dating anyone and she only lives with Gemma and Harry."

"If he's not a boyfriend, a cousin, a friend what the fuck was he doing there?" Madison asks.

"Well, we have only seen him there once." The guy says nervous.

"Don't you understand? I WANT HIM TO WORK FOR ME!" Madison screams.

"Yes I do! but we don't have what we need to force him!"

"KEEP LOOKING!" Madison take his phone out and dials some of his workers' number. "Report!"

"They still here on the fair."

"Anything that can help us?"

"No yet!"

"Don't lose him! if you lose him you may lose something that love you so much!"

"Madison!"

"Don't lose him!"  
_

"Why is he so obsessed with Jason? Anybody can do what he does!" O'Conner says as they keep looking at Harry, Louis and the twins.

"He said no!"

"Wow, and just because of that he's doing all this shit!?"

"Yeah, nobody says no to Madison Jauregui!" James says in a sarcastic tone.

"We're just wasting time!"

"Sure we are but do you want to say that Madison?"

"Very funny! What's so special about this kid anyways?"

"He can race! He's a god behind the wheel!" James explains.

"Come on, I don't think he's better than you!"

"Well, that motherfucker he is, he's better than anyone else that Madison has ever seen and that's why he wants him so badly!"

"This is bullshit!"

"It may be but again do you want to tell that to Madison?" James laughs.

_

"Louis, Jason look!" Daisy screams pointing at some teddy bear.

"Do you wanna play for it?" A guys says to Daisy.

"Can I?" She asks to Louis.

"Of course!" Louis says handling the money to the guy.

"3 tries for 5 pounds!" He reminds her.

Daisy takes the water gun ready to shot at the target, she giggles to Louis before she starts shooting. First shoot was so close, second shoot was even closer and finally the third shoot hit the target. Louis, Phoebe and Harry cheer for her as they guy handle her the teddy bear.

"Thank you!" She says with the biggest smile ever.

"Where did you learn that?" Louis asks curios.

"You're acting just like mum now! I take archery classes, remember?" She says sarcastic.

"Oh!" Is everything that Louis can say.

"Come on, let's get on the roller coaster!"

Harry takes Phoebe and Louis takes Daisy. On the line for the roller coaster Harry looks at it and swallows hard.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Harry asks looking at the roller coaster.

"Yes! it's awesome!"

Harry fakes a smile.

"You look so tough but you're telling me that you don't want to go on the little small roller coaster?" Daisy laughs.

"No! I didn't say that!" Harry defends himself.

"But it look like!" Phoebe teases him.

"I thought you were at my side!" Harry says to Phoebe.

"Hmm, I mean ..... just kidding?" She tries to play cool.

Louis is dying of laughter next to him.

"Such a tough guy but he's scared of roller coasters!" Louis teases him.

"I'm not scared, I just don't like them!" Harry laughs.

"Okay grandpa you can wait for us down here!" Daisy says as she walks to the roller coaster.

"Excuse me but you can't ride without an adult!" A voice says.

"Excuse you?" Daisy says.

"Yes Miss, you can not ride without an adult!" He repeats again.

"I'm with them!" Louis says, pointing at Phoebe and Daisy.

"Yes, but you will only sit with one of them!" He says showing them the roller coaster which the seats are only for two per line.

"But ..."

"Not but's!" He says looking at her.

Harry's heart drops to his tummy, he can't see her like that. He knows she was the most excited to come! he doesn't believe what he's about to do.

"I'm riding with her!" Harry says.

"What?" Daisy says surprised.

"Shh, you should know by now who much I love you because I hate roller coasters!" Harry laughs.

"Thank you!" She says with the biggest smile ever.

Harry get into the roller coaster, he tries to be as calm as he can but honestly is not working, he's freaking out! He closes his eyes.

"Calm down! Nothing wrong will happen!" He hears Daisy's voice.

The roller coaster starts to move, Harry's heart is beating so fast, faster that's when he's racing. You maybe are asking yourself why is he so scared if he races at 180 per hour. Well when he's racing he has control and to be honest right now he doesn't have control of anything! Harry tries not to scream as he feels his body being up side down, move to the side, in every positions that he hadn't being before. The ride last for one minuter and half but for Harry it feels like ages. When the ride is finally over Harry gets off the roller coaster as soon as he can, he need to feel in his feet even though he's not feeling them at all.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asks worried.

"Yes, I just need some fresh air."

"You didn't have to do that!" She confesses.

"And you tell me after I did it!?" Harry teases her.

"Well if I had told you before you wouldn't do it and I wouldn't be able to go on the ride." Daisy smiles, "Thank you so much!" She hugs him.

"You're welcome!" Harry hugs her back.

_

Days start to pass by, Harry spends more and more time with Louis and the twins. Maia doesn't stop him because she knows how long he has waited for this time to come by. Things between Maia and Gemma are good, well actually they're really good, they're not dating yet. On the other hand, Madison still looking for information about Jason he really wants to make him work for him.

"Madison." A voice says from downstairs.

"Speak!"

"You won't believe this!" The man says as he walks to him.

"What?" Madison says pissed, one thing that he doesn't have is patient.

"The reason why we didn't find anything about Jason Mackenzie is because he doesn't exist!" He laughs.

"What?" Madison asks confused.

"The kid's real name is Harry Styles!"

"What!?" Madison says again.

"And that's not the best part!" He laughs again.

"Then what it is?"

"His weakness is Louis William Tomlinson."

"Lauren's boyfriend?" Madison asks.

"Lauren's boyfriend!" The guy confirms.

"I know his weakness for sure I can manipulate him now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There :D**
> 
> After this chapter is going to get a bit messy **(#DRAMA)** but don't worry at the end of the day (no pun intended xP) everything will be fine ^.^
> 
> [**Louis**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/24831b127d7154012039ff6d6029a703/tumblr_nri4ijS42a1u7ao9so1_400.jpg), [**Harry**](https://36.media.tumblr.com/25f64b18986d30c0a6f615625193f8d5/tumblr_nz4lwlTm3c1u7ao9so1_500.jpg), [**The twins**](https://36.media.tumblr.com/2ef853e8ea2f4d41ce3171d522431eb4/tumblr_nz4n5o4tax1u7ao9so1_500.jpg), [**Maia**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/6dd3ba1f1a76e1812b550ca97f0990be/tumblr_nz4mminmT91u7ao9so1_540.jpg) & [**Gemma**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/4f8be2fd50c490fd319d3d58bc838e9b/tumblr_nz4mywCqKL1u7ao9so1_540.jpg)!
> 
> Here's [**Madison**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/c547201e71b2b7520ff1552245347eda/tumblr_nz4njlMgqT1u7ao9so1_500.jpg)! I know I've never show you a picture of him so yeah O.o 
> 
> [**Tumblr's Fiction**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My Tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS *kiss emoji***
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	15. Work For Me Or I'll Kill Them

"Are guys ready?" Madison asks to his team.

"Yes, sir!" All of them scream.

"Try not to mess this one." Madison adds before getting off the van.

They're waiting for Louis out side of his school.

"Tell me again how we didn't know that Harry and Jason were the same person?" Madison asks to James.

"Because the kid dresses like a nerd to go to school and for the races he dresses up like a bad boy." James explains.

"He's the smartest person ever!" Madison laughs.

James sees Louis coming out of practice, he smiles and put his ski mask down. He jumps on top if Louis and put a towel with alcohol on his nose. Louis tries to fight but the alcohol make him dizzy. Louis passes out on James' arms, Madison smiles at him as they put Louis inside the black van.

"Good job!" Madison says to James.

"You're welcome boss!"

Madison and James go to a secret location in Doncaster. They had being planing this for days and finally today they have in their hands what will make Harry to work for them. They drive for an hour and half before getting to a small abandoned warehouse.

"When are you calling him?" James asks.

"Soon, I want him to suffer before knowing my plan!" Madison explains.

"But he'll suffer when he knows that you have the love of his life."

"Yeah, I just want to let him know what I'm capable of doing!"

"Sick!" James laughs.

"Tied him!" Madison orders.

James ties Louis t the chair, the puts a rope on his mouth, hands and feet. He makes sure everything is tight enough before going to Madison's side.

"What are yo gonna do after he does the job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you killing them?" James explains.

"Kill them? of course not, or at least not Louis. He's my sister's boyfriend remember?" Madison says, smirking.

"Yeah but are you killing Jason?"

"Harry!" Madison corrects him, "Well if he doesn't want to stay with me, I'll have to kill him!"

"Oh!"

"Where-e am I- I?" They hear Louis' voice.

"Put your ski mask on!" Madison orders.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you if he does what we ask him to do." Madison changes his voice.

"W-who's h-e-e?" Louis stutters.

"Harry Styles!"

"H-harry-y?" Louis barely says.

"Yes ..." Madison confirms.

"But-t ...h-he's..."

"No he's not! You people think you know that kid but you so far away from knowing him!" Madison laughs.

"L-leave him-m out-t o-of this-s!"

"Why, if he's the reason why you're here!"

"B-bullshit-t! You-u want-t m-me because-e of my-y mum's-s m-money."

"Oh Louis .... Money, money is the thing that I have the most! I don't need your mother's money!" Madison confesses.

"S-so I-I don't-t get it then-n, why are-e you-u doing-g this?"

"I need Harry to do something for me! He's the best at it, I asked him in a nice way and he said no so I have to manupulate him to do it!" Madison explains.

"The-e o-only thing-g he's good-d at it's-s math-h, science-e, school-l r-related things-s!"

"Wrong! He has a special talent behind the wheel! He's a god behind the wheel." Madison says delighted.

"N-no he's not-t!"

"Come on Louis! You were with him so many times! so many times!" Madison adds.

"Yes-s and-d h-he's just a regular kid-d who loves-s school-l!"

"Jason Mackenzie! Does that name rings a bell for you?" Madison asks.

"Yes-s I met him-m a f-few days a-ago." Louis says as he remembers Jason.

"Oh and did you notice something weird?" Madison wonders.

"No-o!"

"You didn't pay enough attention, did you?" Madison laughs.

"What-t?" Louis says confused.

"Harry was your friend but you didn't notice that Jason and Harry look like." Madison says in a sarcastic tone. "Or did you?"

Louis remember that first time he saw Jason, of course he remember that his eyes, his jaw line kinda look like Harry's.

"I'm talking that as a yes .... you did notice!" Madison laughs.

"W-what?" Louis says again.

"Jason Mackenzie and Harry Styles are the same.... _person_!"

"N-no, they're-e not!" Louis takes a deep breath. "Harry's-s so-o innocent-t!"

"He's innocent but he's a god behind the wheel .... and I need him to do a job for me but he refused so I have to attack his weakness." Madison says walking around Louis.

"Jason-n can't-t b-be Harr-y!" Louis says.

"Well they are!" Madison quickly adds.

"No ...it can-n happen."

"Why? just because when you look at them they don't look like but when you see them up close you can see how much they look alike?" Madison plays with him.

Louis is confused, he may understand that they're the same person but the thing he doesn't understand is why the guy in front of him wants Harry to work for him.

"Aw poor Louis, you thought he was your friend! You thought he trusted you but he didn't tell you his biggest secret!" Madison teases him.

Louis wants to understand, he really does but he just doesn't understand why Harry lied to him like this.

"I bet you told him all your secrets because you thought he was your friend." Madison laughs at him. "But I promise you he'll prove if he's your friend or not."

"W-what, how-w?" Louis asks confused.

"If he doesn't do the job for me ..."

"You'll kill me." Louis finishes the sentences.

"Ding, ding, dig! We have a winner!" Madison laughs, "But don't worry Harry loves you so much and he won't let anything happen to you .... Did you know that when he went to his grandmother's house four summers ago he did it because he couldn't stop thinking about you! He had being in love with you since kindergarten and well four summers ago he realized that he didn't have a chance with you ... Sure he went to his grandmother's house but it didn't help at all. He still loves you and today he'll prove that to you!"

Louis realizes that Harry still love him, He doesn't understand how he could change so much but one thing he is sure that he won't let whoever is doing things to hurt Harry!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Louis screams.

"Don't make me laugh!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Louis screams again.

"Aw don't tell me .... you love him too!"

No answer.

"YOU LOVE HIM TOO!" Madison screams.

"That's none of your business!"

"This is going to be fun!" Madison says, making his best evil laugh.

and with that Madison leaves the room to call Harry. He takes his phone out and dials his number, the phone rings 3 times and then Harry's voice came through it

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

" _Who's this?_ "

"Or should I call you Jason?"

No answer.

"The mouse ate your tongue?"

" _Who's this?_ "

"Remember when I asked you nicely to work with me and you said no?"

" _Jauregui?_ "

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!"

" _What do you want?_ "

"Work for me!"

" _I already said NO!_ "

"Yeah but back then I didn't have somebody that means a lot to you in my power."

" _Gemma?_ " Harry asks worried.

"No!"

" _Mum_." Harry speaks again.

"No, think Harry, think!"

" _No!_ "

"Yes!"

" _Let him go!_ "

"I will as soon as you're done with whatever I want you to do!"

" _Let him go!_ " Harry repeats.

"Already told you! Work for me or I'll kill him!"

" _Please?_ "

"Funny, Now you're the one who's begging!"

" _Please! Let him go!_ "

"You know the deal already so it's your choice leave it or take it!"

" _DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM!_ " Harry screams.

"I won't if you do what I want!"

" _I'll do it!_ " Harry whispers.

"That's what I thought!"

" _When and where?_ "

"Easy boy! I'm not in a hurry." Madison laughs.

" _DON'T PLAY WITH ME!_ "

"I'm not playing with you!"

" _I want to know that he's okay!_ "

"Give me a second!" Madison walks into the room where Louis is at. "Speak! He wants to know if you're okay!"

No answer!

"SPEAK!" Madison yells.

" _Louis?_ " Harry says.

"Harry?"

" _Yes it's me! I'm so sorry Louis!_ " Harry cries.

"There! You already know he's alive so it depends on you if he stays alive!"

Madison hangs the call.

_

"Maia!" Harry cries.

"I'm so sorry cupcake!" Maia tries to comfort him.

"He has him!" Harry cries again.

"I know! but don't worry we'll get him back."

"Maia," Harry whispers.

"Yes cupcake?"

"I'm scared!" Harry confesses.

Harry had being crying for the pass two hours, he knew Jauregui was dangerous but he never thought he was going to go against Louis.

"Why him?" Harry asks to Maia.

"I don't know!"

"How the heck he knew about him? I mean not even my mum knows that I still love him!"

"I bet he's one of those guy who has a lot of money and well I don't know!" Maia starts saying non sense.

"I have to save him!" Harry says looking at his phone.

"I know!"

"I'm serious Maia, I'll do whatever he wants me to do if I'm able to get him back."

"I know you will." Maia smiles at him softly.

"I won't let anything happen to him!" Harry thinks but his thoughts are interrupt by his phone vibrating in his hands.

"Hello." He says, holding his breathe.

" _Oh that was quick!_ "

"Jauregui!"

" _Yes, well I already have the job for you. I'll send you an address and I want you to get there, get whatever they will put in your car, don't ask any questions and drives to the other address I will send you._ "

"Okay, when I'll get him."

" _As soon as you give me what is mine!_ "

"Okay."

" _And if you call the police I'll kill him!_ "

"Okay."

" _If the police catch you ....._ "

"You'll kill him!" Harry finishes the sentences.

" _You're a pretty smart boy! I don't know why you didn't agree to work for me since the beginning._ "

"Because I'm smart!"

" _Yeah whatever!_ "

"Let me talk to him!!"

" _Speak!_ " Madison says.

Harry's heart drops to his tummy when he hears Louis' voice.

" _Harry?_ "

"Louis! don't worry love, I'll get you out if there! I promise you!"

" _Don't do it Harry!_ "

"Don't be silly I have to if I want you to be safe again."

" _Don't do it Harry!_ " Louis says again.

"Listen to me Loubear! I will get you back with your family, don't worry! Nothing will happen to you!"

" _That's it! See you soon Harry!_ " Madison says.

The dead line is play on Harry's phone.

"No, no, no, no,no, no, no,no, no, no,no,!" Harry cries.

Maia hugs him, she doesn't really know how to comfort him.

"I have to save him Maia!" Harry says in between sobs.

"I know!" Maia says, caressing his cheek.

"I have to save him, Maia."

"Yeah cupcake I know!"

"I have to save him Maia!" Harry keeps repeating.

"Yes I kno..."

"I have to save him Maia!" Harry says again.

"Har...."

"I have to save him Maia!"

"Harry plea....."

"I have to save him Maia!"

"HARRY LISTEN TO ME!" Maia screams.

She knows Harry is in shock, he won't be able to do anything if he still in this condition when the address gets to his phone.

"HARRY LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM, YES! BUT YOU ALSO HAVE TO BE IN A GOOD CONDITION TO DO IT OR THEY'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

Harry stays still, he breaths heavily. He closes his eyes and cries.

"I have to save him!"

"Yes and I'll help you!" Maia adds.

"No!"

"I'm coming with you!" Maia says in a serious tone.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Harry screams.

"Harry I won't leave you alone! I never had and this won't be the first time!"

"Yes I know you won't go with me! Someone that is important to me is in danger because of me, I don't want you to be in danger too."

"What's going on?" Gemma asks as she walks into the living room.

Harry put his finger on his lips to tell Maia to be quite.

"Ia?" Gemma says, staring at Maia.

"Hmm.... Harry we have to tell her!" Maia says nervous.

"Tell me what? Come on guys!" Gemma says worried.

"A few days ago a guy offered Harry to work for him ...."

"Maia! BE QUITE!" Harry screams.

"Harry, what's going on?" Gemma asks worried.

"Somebody kidnap Louis and I have to do what ever they want me to in order to give him back." Harry explains.

"This has something to do with Jason Mackenzie?"

"Y-yes." Harry whispers.

"Oh lord! Harry!" Gemma says scared.

"I have to save him Gemma!" Harry quickly adds.

"Yes I know, but you're not going alone." Gemma makes that clear.

"Thank you!" Maia adds.

"Yes, but none of you are going with me!" Harry makes it clear.

"If you don't let us help I'll have to tell mum!" Gemma says in a serious tone.

"Gemma! if you tell mum she's going to stop me, if she stops me I won't be able to do this job and if I don't do this job they'll kill him!" Harry explains.

"Babe, he's right!" Maia whispers to Gemma.

"There's have to be another way." Gemma hugs Maia.

"Hmm, excuse me but what's going on here?" Harry asks looking at Gemma and Maia.

"Well, Harry met your future sister in law!" Gemma kisses Maia's lips softly.

"Oh god! My what now?" Harry asks confused.

"I'm in love with her!" Maia says looking at Gemma with tears in eyes.

"And I'm in love with her too!" Gemma kisses Maia's lips again.

"Oh god! my sister and my best friend! You'll leave me for her, that's just cold!" Harry teases them.

For a moment they forget about the problem that they have. Harry is happy for Maia and for Gemma because he knows how much they had suffer but their happiness doesn't last long because Harry's phone rings. 

"Hi Harry, or should I say Jason? Well this is the address "2456 Gordof st Doncaster" be there in 1 hour .... If you're one minute late I'll cut him a finger!"

"Oh God! He'll cut him a finger." Harry cries.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Gemma tries to control him.

"Listen to me, no he won't!" Maia adds.

"But ..."

"But nothing! he's not that stupid!" Maia confirms.

"I swear I'll kill him if he touches him!" Harry says in a angry tone.

"You won't kill anyone and he won't kill him either I promise you!" Gemma smiles.

"I have to go now!" Harry says as he gets up from the couch.

"Be careful!" Gemma adds.

"Careful cupcake!" Maia hugs him.

Harry opens the door and goes to his Skyline.

"Are we really letting him go all by himself?" Gemma asks putting his arms around Maia's waistline.

"No." Maia smiles, "I have an app which can locate his phone! He's not the only one with a hidden talent."

"You're a genius babe!" Gemma kisses Maia's lips gently.

"Thanks." Maia blushes. "Now let's go, let's help him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> Well that happened and it'll get more intense in the next chapter #drama! Harry's working for Madison (obviously, duh!) but don't worry Gemma and Maia won't let him do it by himself. Hope you like this chapter please let me know what you think on the comment section below and don't forget to kudos as well.
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & [**My Tumblr**](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	16. Death Race

Harry looks for the address on his phone, he follows the directions until he gets to a abandoned warehouse. He stares at it for a second, his mind tells him that he had been here before. He looks around and recognizes a street where he used to race when he barely started racing. He receives another text message " _Get off the car and knock on the door._ " He does as the text says so and knocks on the door. A raspy voice says "password", Harry takes a deep breath think what the password might be. His phone vibrates again showing him the password.

"Jason Mackenzie." He says, holding his breath.

His phone vibrates again and a new message pops out " _Go back to the car, open your trunk and wait! No questions!_ " He does as the message says again. When he's inside the car he hears somebody opening the door. He sees somebody putting some boxes on his trunk. He waits and waits and waits until a guy gives a signal that he can go but he doesn't move until he gets a text to do so. When the text arrives Harry starts his car and waits for the new address. A few minutes later Jauregui calls him.

" _Good job!_ " Madison says in a mocking tone.

"Where am I going?"

" _You're in such a rush to get here, aren't you?_ "

"Don't mess around with me!"

" _I just want to have fun._ " Madison laughs.

"This is business, there's nothing fun in business!"

" _You have to learn a lot!_ " Madison keeps talking in a arrogant tone.

"Where am I going next?"

" _You .... dear Harry, you have to lose the cops who are following you._ "

"What?" Harry says as he looks through his rear mirror.

" _You're a great racer but a bad listener! I'll call you in a few to see if you already lost them._ " Madison hangs up.

Harry sees the police behind him and freaks "If the police catch you, I'll kill him." the sentence keep replaying on Harry's mind. He speeds up a little bit, the police does it too. He tries to know where exactly is he at so he can hide. He doesn't see anything that looks familiar so he decides to call Maia.

"Maia, I need your help!"

" _Finally! What's going on?_ " Maia asks in a worried tone.

"Do you know where am I?"

" _Depends, Am I in trouble if I know?_ "

"No you won't be in trouble because I need your help."

" _Yes, we know_."

"Okay, give me a place where I can hide from the blues." Harry says, looking around.

" _Police? Harry, is the police ...._ "

"Yes and that's why I need your help."

" _Okay, give me a second._ " Maia looks up placing where he can go and hide. " _Harry, Gemma is telling me that those "cops" didn't ask for back up. Those aren't real cops._ "

"What?" Harry looks back, "They're real cops with blue and red lights and all."

" _No love, if they were real cops more cops would be chasing you._ " Maia informs, " _I bet it's just Madison wanting to scare you._ "

"Fucking bastard!" Harry curses under his breath.

" _Today is your lucky day, drive 1/2 mile more, make a left from there drive 3 miles and make a right and you'll find some parking lot._ "

"I love you."

" _Don't hang up, I want to make sure you're okay._ "

Harry doesn't hung up as he does what Maia told him. Madison's gorilla still after him but he speed to 180 per hour ans well with their car will be impossible to catch him. The guys behind him does the same thing, Harry desperately tries to escape from them. The light red and blue are getting away from him, not as far as he wants but it's getting there. Out of nowhere a police car show in front of him. He panics, trying to think what to do. He takes his phone to speak with Maia again.

"I need another way! There's gorilla in front of me!"

" _Okay, okay, hmm make at left like right now!_ "

Harry without hesitation he makes the left, the gorilla that was in front of him now is behind him with the others.

"Maia!" Harry reminds her that he's waiting.

" _Hold on! I need to find a good place where I can send you right now._ "

Harry speeds up until his board marks 210, He takes a deep breath knowing that if he get catch they will kill Louis.

" _Make a right!_ "

Once again Harry makes the right turn but this time his car almost turn over because of the speed, almost.

" _Keep driving for 1/2 mile and then make a left._ "

London streets, he totally hates them. His mind goes blind as he thinks about Louis. He thinks of all the things they had done to him by now. Some tears rolls down his cheek, he's so furious right now that if he has the chance to kill them, he would.

" _The turn, now now now now now!_ "

The gorillas disappear on the distance, he checks through his rear mirror seeing that all the red and blue lights are far away from him.

" _Make a left turn!_ "

"Where you're taking me?" He asks confused.

" _I'm making sure you stay safe for a few minutes before you keep your way to your final destination! Now make a Left and drive for 1/4 mile._ "

"Thanks Maia."

" _You're welcome, love!_ " She says in a sweet tone. " _The turn, the turn!_ "

"Yes mum!"

" _Believe if she knew about this she would make sure you come out of this alive just to kill you herself_!" Maia laughs. " _Drive for 2 more miles and you'll find a parking lot!_ "

He smiles and keep driving until he gets to the parking lots.

"I'm here"

" _I know, I see you._ " Maia says.

"Okay, from now on I'm on my own!"

" _No, you're not!_ " And with that Maia hangs up.

After 5 minutes Madison calls him again.

" _Clear?_ "

"Yes."

" _Good job!_ "

"Where am I going?"

" _You really want to see him, don't you?_ "

"Please, let's finishes this!"

" _Look at him!_ "

Harry gets a video on his phone, he sees Louis tied to a chair, he has a rope on his mouth " _Tell him to come and save you!_ " a voice says. Nothing, Louis just sits here quietly " _I told you tell him to come and save you!_ " the person yells. Harry's heart drops as he sees the guy getting Louis by his neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Harry screams.

Next thing Harry sees is the guy burying a knife on Louis' right thigh. Louis yells in pain, Harry covers his mouth so he won't scream " _Tell him to come and save you!_ " The guy scream again " _H-harry .... come-e and-d s-save-e m-m-me!_ " Louis says in pain.

"Don't hurt him! We have a deal!"

" _Nooo, the deal is if you do the job I won't kill him, I didn't says anything about torturing him._ " Madison laughs.

"Why are you doing this? I'm doing the job already!"

" _It's just a reminder of what can happen to him if you fail to do the job._ "

"You, son of the bitch!"

" _Wow language!_ "

"Don't play with me Jauregui!"

" _I'm not!_ "

Madison hangs up, Harry screams his lungs out. A few seconds later a new message arrives to his phone " _Don't get mad my friend! He didn't bleed a lot! .... Here's the new address "3245 Hettured Rd" be there in 30 minute or you know what can happen to poor Louis._ " Harry turns on the car and drives to the place. The place in normal/legal speed you get there in an hour so that mean he has to break some speed limits. He uses his gps to get there but there is an accident and if he stays in that road he will be late for sure so once again he decides to call his salvation.

"Maia!"

" _Yes?_ "

"I need to get to 3245 Hettured Rd ASAP."

" _Okay, the road where you are right now will take you there!_ "

"I need a different route, there's a car accident and if I stay here I'll be late and he'll kill Louis!"

" _Okay. hmm ...... Turn left!_ "

"But if I turn left I'm going on the oppositive direction."

" _Just turn left!_ " Maia says again.

"Okay okay."

" _Drive 1/4 mile then turn right._ "

"Okay."

" _Drive 5 miles and then make a left and after that in 1/2 mile make a right and you will be there._ "

"Thank you, Maia."

" _You're welcome love._ " Maia says softly. " _Be careful, okay?_ "

Harry drives as Maia told him so, He gets there in exactly 29 minute. His phones vibrates, he doesn't think twice to answer.

" _Good Job! You got here in 29 minutes!_ "

"Where is he?"

" _Inside._ "

"Inside where?"

" _The warehouse! Come in and save him._ "

Harry gets off the car and runs to the door of the warehouse.

"Madison it's Harry!" He yells.

Somebody opens the door for him. He walks in everything around him is dark. Only a few spots have lights, Harry sees Madison.

"Where is he?"

"He's fine! Where is my staff?" Madison asks in a curios tone.

"In the car!"

"Good! Peter, James go for my staff!" He orders to some guys.

"Let me see him!" Harry says, is sounds like he's begging.

"I don't think you want to see him." Madison laughs.

"What did you do to him?" Harry yells, trying to control his tears.

"I didn't do anything! What did you do to him? because he's here because of you."

"Madison you have what you wanted now let him go!"

"You're such a bad friend! You never told that you and Jason were the same person!" Madison keeps messing around with him.

"What have you done?" Harry asks worried.

"I haven't done anything! What have you done?"

"I'm sick of this, where is he?"

"John, bring him!"

The guy named John goes inside a room and brings Louis. Harry's eyes opens wide when he sees Louis. He has brushes in her face and the cut on his thigh is bleeding a lot.

"Louis!" Harry screams running to his side.

Louis put his head up to see Harry.

"H-harry-y?" He says in a low tone.

"Oh god Louis, what have they done to you!?" Harry says as he holds him in his arms.

"Again not us, you!" Madison corrects him. "It's incredible what a jealous ex girlfriend can do or in this case say just to get revenge on you."

"Ex- girlfriend!?" Harry's mind keeps repeating. "Did you break up with Lauren?" Harry asks to Louis.

"N-n-no." Louis barely says.

"You don't get it, do you?" Madison laughs.

"No, I don't." Harry says confused.

"By any chance didn't you have a girlfriend named Stephanie?" Madison asks.

"Stephanie?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah, she's really mad at you because you left her for him." Madison looks at Louis.

"D-did you-u ...."

"Shh, yes I did!" Harry interrupts Louis.

"What the hell you did to her? because she told me everything she knew about you! She's the reason I knew about your crush On Tomlinson! She told me he's your weakness." Madison says in a prideful tone.

"You-u have-e a-a c-cru...."

"Shh, don't talk Loubear!" Harry says stroking his cheek.

"We have it!" A guy say to Madison.

"You have what you needed, now let us go!" Harry says.

"I'll see you soon Harry!" Madison laughs.

"No you won't!" Harry says as he walks to his car with Louis on his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this." He apologies.

"D-don't-t ...."

"Shh, don't talk!" Harry orders, "I have to heal that wound on your thigh and that blows on your face."

"I-it's fine-e."

"No, it's not!" Harry protest, "Come get inside the car."

He helps him to get inside the car, he puts his seat belt on and closes the door. He runs to the driver's side. He looks at Louis and smiles, he realizes at least he's safe now.

"You-u own m-me a-n explanation-n." Louis says, putting pressure on the wound.

"What?"

"You-u lied-d t-to m-e, why?" Louis asks, trying to keep his eyes open.

_

Madison's crew look at him confused.

"Are you really going to let them go?" One of them asks him.

"Yes .... Maybe in the future I'll need him again and if I kill him right ...." Madison tries to explain.

"Oh."

"You always have to be the smartest one in the room!" Madison laughs.

Meanwhile on the road Harry is with Louis in his car trying to get as far as they can.

"Do-o you know-w where a-are we going-g?" Louis asks.

"No really but let make a call and we will know." Harry says as he dials Maia's number.

"Hello."

"Maia?"

"Yes, what happen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry! I need a favor though!"

"Go ahead."

"I need a abandoned warehouse far away from the city! I need to hide him for a few days meanwhile I heal his wounds."

"Is he okay!? HARRY TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL!"

"No, he's not that bad, I can't heal him."

"Are you sure? What happened to him?"

"He has a cut on his right thigh and some bruises on his face."

"Do you even have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah I have the one that you always make sure I have before going to a race." Harry laughs.

"Don't laugh, see that will help!" Maia scolds him.

"Did you find a warehouse?"

"Yeah, there's one on the outskirts of Doncaster, it had been abandoned three years ago so no one will go there."

"Perfect! Any store where I can buy blankets and thing like that?"

"Well there's a store 50 minute away from there, but they close at 10."

"Shit! it's 9:45!"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"No really, I can keep looking but I don't guarantee you anything."

"Okay, I'll call you back." Harry gnashes his teeth.

"Everything-g okay-y?" Louis asks.

"Yeah." He lies.

"Harry I know-w you since we were in kindergarten-n I know you're-e lying."

Harry laugh, Louis really knows him.

"I don't have a safe place to take you." Harry confesses.

"Just take me home!" Louis smiles.

"Home? That's the first place where they'll look for us."

"Just go home!" Louis says again.

"No! they will look for you there.. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

"As long-g as I'm with y-you I know I'm safe!" Louis smiles, "Please take me home!"

"Okay, we're going home then!" Harry smiles at him.

Harry drives to his house, well at least Louis thinks they're going to be safe there. When they get Harry calls Maia first to make sure that his mother is not there.

"Mum is working night shift today." Gemma informs him.

"Okay, We'll be there soon."

When they get to the house Harry helps Louis go the to Harry's room. Maia and Gemma just smile at them, honestly they can judge him because they would do the same thing if they were him. Harry carries Louis upstairs, well helps him to get there. When he opens the door to his room Louis smiles.

"The same room." Louis whispers.

"Yeah, basically it's the same." Harry smiles as he walks to the bathroom to get some towels.

"When was the last time I was here?" Louis asks.

"Around 7 years ago." Harry answers.

"Wow and the room still the same." Louis smiles.

"Yeah." Harry whispers, "But enough talking, lay down on the bed!"

Louis smiles as he lays down, he looks around and sees all the decoration. It's exactly decoration that he remembers, a poster of the solar system, a night light in a shape of a spaceship, a poster of their favorite football team, the walls still the dark blue that Louis chose a few years ago when Harry wanted to change the color of the walls.

"Everything is the same." Louis whispers still in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not good at decorating so I just left it like this." Harry smiles at the memory of Louis helping him to decorate this room 10 years ago.

"If everything is how it used to be the flower crowns will be there." Louis points to a night stand next to Harry's desk.

"Yeah, they still there." Harry walks to the bed with some towels and the first aid kit on his hands.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks confused.

"I have to clean and disinfect the cut on your thigh." Harry explains.

"You-u don't need-d to ...."

"Louis, I'm doing it!" Harry interrupts him.

"But it doesn't hurt!" Louis protests.

"Yeah but it maybe is infected!" Harry states.

"No it's not!" Louis adds.

"Let me see!" Harry takes off Louis' sweatpants, he swallows hard. "Louis this is bleeding way to much!"

"A little bit." Louis says in pain.

"Come on! That's not a little bit, that's a lot!" Harry freaks out.

"Calm down." Louis smiles softly.

"Bite this, this might hurt!" Harry gives a towel to Louis.

Harry cleans and disinfects the cut, it doesn't hurt as bad as he thinks.

"Do you have any other cut?" Harry asks.

"Why don't you check?" Louis smiles.

Harry has been doing a big effort to focus only on the cut but the way that Louis is talking to him is making him hard.

"Hmm just-t tell m-me." Harry says nervous.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me if you." He pauses for a second, he looks at Louis' dick. "Have-e more c-cuts."

"I think I have one on my waistline." Louis says taking Harry's hand on his and placing it on his waistline.

"Put your shirt up." Harry orders.

Louis does as Harry tells him but instead of just putting up he takes it off. And there he is only in his boxers and socks lay down on Harry'd bed. Harry admires Louis' god  body, the tattoos on his arm and part of his chest, his abs. He breaths heavily as he tries to put his attention on the cut. Harry takes a loop with hydrogen peroxide and passes it on Louis' waistline to clean the blood which is already dry. Louis moans when he feels the coldness of the loop on his warm body, Harry apologizes with a half smile. When Harry's fingertips touch Louis' skin he feels a new sensation running through his veins. Clearly Harry can feel the goosebumps on Louis' skin forming a smile on Harry's lips.

"That's-s cold-d." Louis finally breaks the silence.

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry gives him a warm smile.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw those beautiful dimples." Louis whispers, trying to reach Harry's cheek.

Harry blushes, he doesn't really expect Louis to remember things that they did when they were little kids.

"Do you remember the first time I met you in kindergarten?" Louis asks, not giving him time to answer. "Because I do!"

"You do? I do, too!" Harry smiles.

"Yeah, Gale was threatening you that if you didn't give him your sandwich he was going to hit you until you bleed." Louis says as his mind gives him the imagine, "Honestly I

don't understand how anyone can beat the person who has the most beautiful emerald green eyes in the world."

Harry can't help but blush again, Louis' sweet words are making feel butterflies on his tummy again. Louis places his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Look at those beautiful eyes." Louis smiles, "And those curls."

"L-louis-s." Harry barely says.

"Why?" Louis asks in a hurt tone.

"Why-y? W-what?"

"Why-y you did-dn't tell me you were-e Jason?" Louis whispers.

"I-I couldn't-t ...."

"Trust me!" Louis finishes the sentence.

"No, I just .... I just wanted to keep you safe." Harry explains.

"But..."

"No more talking! You have to good to sleep and rest." Harry interrupts him.

"But .... I want you to explain everything to me!" Louis makes a puppy face.

"I will, but tomorrow!" Harry smiles.

"And one more thing!" Louis looks at him. "I'm safe as long as you're with me." Louis kisses Harry's lips gently.

Harry reacts to the kiss by getting even close to Louis. Their lips move in sync, in time! Harry puts his hand on Louis' back to make him closer to him. Louis strokes Harry's curls which forms a smile on Harry's lips. Louis moves his lips away from Harry's lips just to press them against Harry's neck. A loud moan escapes from Harry's lips, his heart is beating so fast that he thinks he's going to have a heart attack "L-louis-s" Harry barely says. Louis stops, he smiles at Harry pressing his lips on Harry's lips again "Don't leave me alone!" Louis whispers into Harry's mouth. Harry smiles at him without promising anything.

"Harry, promise me you won't leave me alone!" Louis says almost crying.

"L-louis ..."

"Please!? Believe me I'm safe as long as I'm with you." Louis smiles, "I mean it." He says as he intertwines his fingers with Harry's.

"I... p-promise!" Harry finally says.

Harry giggles as Louis begins to nuzzle his head against his chest, feathered pieces of his hair coming up and tickling at Harry's chest

"You need to rest Loubear!" Harry says in a sweet tone.

"Cuddle with me." Louis says as he lays down.

Harry cuddles with him, he thinks about everything that has happen this past months. "Was all this really necessary to happen so I can have Louis back?" a voice keeps asking in his mind. "Does he really love me?" Harry laughs at himself "His better without me! He'll safe as long as I'm away from him!" The voice keeps telling him. He wants to screams, he wants to punch everything around him but when he looks around to see what to punch he finds a sleepy Louis on his chest. Louis' head and arm is on top of Harry's chest. Harry smiles at the imagine, Louis was/is and always will be the love of his young life and for the same reason he can't stay with him. If he stays Louis will be in danger and that's not what Harry wants for Louis. Harry lets out a deep sigh, and looks over at the clock 5:47 am it reads. He pulls the blanket off him and slowly gets up from the bed. He looks around for a jacket, he turn around to see Louis fast sleeping on the bed. He walks over to Louis and bent down, kissing him, ever so softly and gently on the lips "I'm sorry Louis, but you don't need someone like me in your life .... I love you Louis, I truly do. I love you with everything I have and that's why I have to make sure that you're safe and if you're with me or close to me you won't be safe!" Some tears roll down Harry's cheeks "I'm so sorry" He says as he walks to the bedroom's door "Where are going?" Harry hears a female voice. He turns around to see Gemma and Maia.

"No, the question is what are you two doing up at this time?" Harry wipes his tears.

"I heard noises and I came to check." Gemma says.

"And came to make her company." Maia adds.

"Well go back to sleep."

"No, tell us where you're going." Gemma smiles.

"I'm leaving." Harry says in a sad tone.

"Leaving where?" Maia asks confused.

"Far away."

"Far away! Where exactly is far away?" Gemma wonders.

"I have to stay away from him." Harry confesses.

"But you love him"

"Yes I do but .... he's better without me."

"No, he's not! And you won't be either!" Maia protests.

"I already decided!" Harry as he walks to the front door.

Maia tries to stop him but Gemma stops her. "Let him go." She says kissing Maia's cheek.

Harry walks outside, the sun has just been rising, he looks at his car. He walks to his Skyline, he takes a deep breath as gets in. He looks at his bedroom window and smiles, "If you find me, wherever I may be ....." He breathes heavily. "I promise we will be together, forever." He says, putting his sunglasses on. The sun is peeking on the horizon, it's a new day a new beginning. He puts he key on the ignition and starts the car with a loud roar. He goes down the drive way, into the street, full sleep. It's not long before his house and Louis are long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**
> 
> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> I know this is a hell of present for a Christmas gift xP I promise you this is not the end, there's a lot to come for this fiction and I'm really excited about it! I hope you guys really like the chapter (even though isn't what you were expecting.)
> 
> [**Tumblr's Fiction**](itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com) & **[My Fiction](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**  :)
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	17. New Start

It's been one year and half since the last time that Harry saw Louis for the last time. After he drove for four long hours Harry got to London and stayed there for a few days. Anne's sister lives in the US so Harry planned to move there and make a new start. He fixed everything to finish high school in Los Angeles, California. He went there like a exchange student. He graduated with honor and a full scholarship for UCLA, one of the best universities in California. 5,314 miles away from home, from Louis; Harry tries to start a new life away from Madison Jauregui but fate has a plan that's crystal clear and it doesn't matter what other people say what is written by fate nobody can change it.

"Harry Edward Styles Cox!" A voice says taking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes Auntie." Harry says, fixing his curls.

"Niall and Liam are here!"

"Give me second." He says as he gets his jacket.

Niall and Liam are Harry's friend, well his only friends since he got here. Liam is a exchanged student from England and Niall is a exchanged student from Ireland.

"Hey mate!" Niall says in his Irish accent.

"Hey Niall, Hey Liam." Harry smiles at them.

"Ready to go?" Liam asks.

"Yes, I'm dying to move to UCLA!" Harry says excited.

"I know, I mean I knew you were getting in! You're a genius!" Niall adds. "I don't really understand why you didn't apply to Harvard."

"You two got scholarships too, remember!?" Harry rolls his eyes at Niall.

"Yeah just because we play football otherwise we would be stuck in a community college!" Liam smiles.

When Liam mentions football Harry remembers Louis, well he remembers him every day, every time.

"The coolest thing is that we got a flat together." Niall says as he takes a box.

"Yeah." Harry breathes heavily.

"Are you okay Harry?" Liam asks curious.

"Yeah, it's just ..... I'm home sick!" He confesses.

"I know, me too." Liam confesses with a warm smile, "but why you don't go back, then?"

"Because if I go back I won't be able to come back to the States." Harry thinks.

"There had been winter breaks, spring breaks, summer breaks and you didn't go to visit them." Liam adds.

"It's hard." Harry whispers.

"It's because of _her_ , isn't it?" Liam says smiling.

"Her?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah, the girl that you're love with." Liam explains.

"I'm gay, remember?" Harry laughs nervously.

"Oh, well in that case it will be a _him_ , it's because of him." Liam corrects himself.

"No-o." Harry lies, "There's no him."

"Sure, I don't even say his name but at the mention of him your eyes shine." Liam teases him.

"Not helping!" Harry rolls his eyes.

Liam and Niall help Harry to get all his thing inside of the truck.

"Harry, would-d you like-e to go-o on a date-e?" Niall asks nervous.

"What?" He says confused, almost in a mocking tone.

Niall stays quite for a second, he really thinks that Harry is making fun of him. Liam hugs Niall, he smiles trying to comfort him.

"On a date, huh?" Harry asks out of nowhere.

"Not with me though." Niall specifies.

"So ... hmm who wants to go on a date with me?" Harry says confused.

"Jake Bass!" Niall laughs.

"Not funny, really a gay porn star wants to take me on a date?" Harry jokes.

"You're not that lucky Styles." Niall rolls his eyes.

"So... who wants to go on a date with me?"

"Football star player Louis Tomlinson!" Liam says excited.

"Excuse me? Did you said Louis Tomlinson?"

"Who the heck is Louis Tomlinson?" Niall asks confused.

"You said, football star player Louis Tomlinson!" Harry explains.

"No, I said football star player and did I mentioned he's the captain? Well football star player/captain Nick Perks!" Liam clears up.

"Oh and hmm why would he wants to take me on a date?"

"He wants to fuck you." Niall adds.

"Excuse you?" Harry gasps dramatically.

"Excuse him, he's the one who wants to fuck you!" Niall defends himself.

"Keep him away from me!" Harry breathes heavily.

"And I have some news for you ...."

"Don't tell me, he's going to UCLA too!?" Harry teases him.

"Din, din, din we have a winner!" Liam laughs.

"You have to be kidding me." Harry whispers.

They drive on silence for a moment, Harry is worry that now this Nick Perks wants to hook up with him.

"So who's this Louis Tomlinson guy?" Niall breaks the silence.

"Yeah," Liam adds curious.

"I don't know." Harry lies, "I thought you said that name."

"Oh." Liam says looking at him, Liam notices Harry's eyes shining again. "I bet if this Louis Tomlinson guy was real he would be so fucking hot and he's name is so damn sexy!"

" _He is, but that's not why I love him._ " Harry thinks.

"Earth to Harry! Earth to Harry!" A funny Irish accent says in a mocking tone.

"Huh?" Harry says confused.

"Your prince charming is waiting for you!" Liam says, pointing at the entrance of UCLA.

"Louis Tomlinson?"

"No, Nick Perks." Liam laughs.

"There you go again with the name." Niall points out.

"Go to hell." Harry says under his breath.

They get to the building where the flats are located, there is like 50 to 60 flats on each building. UCLA is one of the biggest Universities in the States, it's not the number one university in the States but it's on the top 10 so it's not that bad. Harry wants to study science and well UCLA has a really good science department and with Harry's grades it wasn't hard for him to get in. Liam and Niall got in for their grates but mostly because they're really good football players. The boys spend the afternoon putting everything together on their flat, they may be boys but Liam knows how to decorate and he'll make sure that the boys keep the flat clean. He cleaned and organized the living room, the kitchen and well the bathroom too. Their own bedroom they have to do themselves, they're share flat but not bedroom.

"Did we go everything out of the truck?" Niall asks walking to the fridge.

"I still need to get a box." Liam says running to the truck.

"Harry!" Niall screams.

"What's up mate?"

"Somebody is calling you."

"Huh?"

"Gemma! the phone!" Niall says in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course." Harry laughs at himself. "Hello!"

" _Hey Hazza! how are you?_ " Gemma asks. " _Cupcake!_ " Harry hears Maia's voice.

"Say hi to her for me!"

" _You're on speaker!_ "

"Maia! I miss you!"

" _Aw I miss you too!_ " Maia says in a sweet tone.

"I miss you too!" Gemma says in a mocking tone.

"Gems you know I miss you the most!"

" _Now, that's a lie._ " Gemma and Maia laughs " _You miss him the most!_ "

"Can we not talk about it?"

" _You have to men up! It's been almost two years Harry!_ "

"You know he's better without me."

" _That's bullshit!_ "

"Not is not! Tell me if Madison Jauregui has bug him since I moved out of Doncaster!"

" _Well not that we know of._ " Gemma confesses.

" _And beside he's his brother in law!_ " Maia adds.

"That didn't stop him the first time, remember?"

" _Let's not talk about that ....Tell us how do you feel in UCLA!_ "

"Well, it's big and huge and I don't know how am I going to survive here."

" _Hey! You're the smartest guy I had ever met! You'll survive UCLA!_ "

"I don't mean it in that way."

" _What!? So what do you mean then?_ "

"Well, there this guy who wants to hook up with me."

" _Hmm my little brother is breaking hearts in the States._ " Gemma teases.

"Gems stop!" Harry laughs. "Well, I don't even know him! Liam and Niall where the ones who told me about him."

" _Oh, well at least is not a girl._ " Maia says.

"Maia Micthell! Let it go!"

" _How can I do that? She fucking told Jauregui guy about your whole life or at least what she knew about it._ "

"I rather forget that!"

" _I wish we could!_ "

"Well, so tell me how you girls doing? Have you have sex yet!?"

" _Well some rimming and hand job you know, we don't actually have a real dick so yeah the fingers do all the work!_ " Gemma says like if she's talking about the weather.

"Oh God! I didn't need to know all that!"

" _Well you asked!_ " Maia and Gemma laugh.

"But that doesn't mean you have to ruin my innocent mind!" Harry sighs deeply.

" _Sorry Cupcake!_ " Maia adds.

"How's mum!?"

" _She's good ...She's d-_ "

" _Gemma!_ " Maia screams.

"She's d- what?"

" _She's driving home right now._ " Maia says.

"Oh, well so h-how's e-everything?"

" _He's fine, he graduated from school a few days ado and well he's going to uni soon!_ "

"I-I wasn't a-asking about him-m."

" _Harry Edward Styles Cox I know you better than you know yourself._ " Maia laughs.

"Okay, yes I wanted to know how's he doing!" Harry confesses.

" _I knew it, that's why I told you everything before you asked me._ "

"HARRY!'" Liam screams from outside the flat.

"Girls I have to go, tell mum I'm calling her this afternoon."

" _Okay, take care Haz!_ "

" _I love you cupcake!_ "

"I love you guys too!"

" _Bye!_ " Gemma and Maia say in sync.

"HARRY!" Liam screams again.

"What's up with all this noise!?"

"Guess who lives on the same building as us?" Liam asks anxious.

"Don't fucking tell me that!" Harry knows exactly who lives in the same building.

"Din, din, din Yep! Nick Parks lives next door!" Liam informs.

"I'm so so..."

The door bell interrupts Niall, Harry who's the closes to the door goes head and opens it.

"Hello sexy neighbor" A dark hair boy says to Harry.

 

"Hello?" Harry says with a confused face.

"That's Nick Perks." Liam mouths to Harry.

"I'm Nick Perks!" He introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" He smiles, his two dimples showing up.

"I know that!" Nick winks at him.

"And this is Liam, and Niall!" Harry tries to play cool.

"I know." Nick says again.

"Wow, you know a lot of people." Harry jokes, it's not a good joke but none of his jokes are good so it's okay.

"Well, Niall and Liam are on the football team, and you sexy man are their friend so I've seen you a few times." Nick explains.

" _Creep_!" Harry thinks faking a smile.

"Would you like to come in?" Niall invites him.

"No thank you, maybe another day! I just wanted to say hi to my new sexy neighbor!" Nick winks at Harry, again "See you around Sexy Styles!"

"Bye." Harry says with a shy smile.

Harry closes the door and walks to the couch. Niall looks at him and laughs, Liam does the same but tries to control himself a little bit.

"Hello sexy neighbor." Liam mocks Nick, laughing at Harry.

"Oh shut up Payne!" Harry sighs, rolling his eyes at him.

"I think we already have a boyfriend for Mr. Harry Styles." Liam teases him.

"NO THANK YOU!"

"Come on Harry, he's the captain of the football team." Niall chuckles.

"Quite it! You're not using me! I know your plan, I know you want me to date him so he can be friends with you too."

"He's our friend!" Niall adds.

"No, he's our football mate." Liam shrugs.

"I think is time to get Harry Styles the nerd costume out." Harry says, biting his bottom lip.

"And what the hell is that?" Liam asks as he grabs a drink.

"Do you guys really want to see it?" Harry chuckles.

"Of course!" Niall smiles, he's always smiling.

"Well, just give me a second!" Harry says as he walks to his room.

You might think is weird but Harry brought his Harry Styles the nerd clothe to US. He hadn't use it even once but now it's an emergency and he has to make Nick stop bugging him one way or another. After 10 minutes of been in his room Harry speaks out before coming out just to make sure the boys still there.

"Guys?"

"Come out!" Niall screams from the living room.

Harry takes a deep breath and walks out.

"Holy wow!" Liam says looking at Harry.

"What happened to you mate?" Niall laughs, covering his mouth with his palm.

"Well-l this-s i-is the Harry Styles the nerd costume." Harry says, looking at himself.

"Holy shit!" Liam curses under his breath.

"Oh my fucking God! you have to be kidding us." Niall says in shock.

"Nope, I could be all charming but I could be all nerdy if I want to and this will be my look from now on!" Harry chuckles.

"If this is your way to push Nick away? because it won't work! He has see you in your regular outfit." Niall explains, trying to make a point.

"I have to give it a shot!" Harry shrugs.

"No mate, believe it or not you still look hot on those clothes." Liam winks at him.

"Don't make this even more awkward." Harry says taking his glasses off.

"How you dress doesn't define who you are inside! Of course you have all the girls and boys on your hand with the other look but people talk to you because of who you're  inside!" Niall smiles at Harry.

"Thank you Niall, you should take notes Liam!" Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"Sure, blame me!" Liam laughs.

Harry goes back to change to his regular outfit, it doesn't really matter to him who he dresses because he so far away from home. The door bell rings, Harry wonders who could that be. "Harry Styles" Liam screams, Harry curses under his breathing wishing that it's not Nick. He puts a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt before walking to the living room.

"What?" He asks looking at the bouquet on the dinner table.

"They're for you." Liam says trying not to laugh.

"For me?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah, the little note says your name." Niall gives him the note.

Harry takes a breath breath as he opens the note.

_Hello My Sexy Styles!_   
_Well, I know I just met you and this might sound crazy but would you do me the honor to go on a date with me? If you accept I will waiting for you today on Santa Monica Beach at 6:00 pm, it's a really nice place! Hope to see you soon!_   
_-Nick_

"So?" Liam's voice pulls Harry out of his thoughts, He smiles nervously trying to hide the note.

"He-e ... hmm asked-d me on a -a date-e." Harry whispers.

"Perks doesn't waste any time."

"Apparently not! But-t why me-e?"

"Come on Harry look at you!" Liam says guiding him to a mirror.

"You know I can change this." He says pointing his reflection at the mirror.

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm just too busy for a relationship, I don't want to date!" He confesses.

"Well you're telling that to the wrong person! I'm not the one who's asking you out!" Liam walks to the couch.

"It's 4:49 pm if you want to be there by 6:00 you have to leave now." Niall says, looking at his watch.

Harry stays quite for a second, he already did that mistake once, he won't d it twice.

_

After thinking about for half hour Harry decides to go on the " _date_ " with Nick but he's going just to leave everything clear between them. Harry leaves the flat at 5:38 pm and if you live in LA you know how crazy the traffic gets at night. Harry makes it to Santa Monica Beach at 6:58 pm, surprisingly Nick still waiting for him sitting on a table for two.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Harry apologizes.

"You came." Nick says with shiny eyes.

"Yeah ... but-"

"It doesn't matter! You're here now." Nick smiles.

Sure, Nick is handsome and nice but Harry's heart belongs and always will to a boy with the most beautiful crystal baby blue eyes.

"N-nick." Harry whispers.

"Sit down, love." Nick says, pointing at the seat in front of Harry.

Nervously, Harry pulls out the chair, he smiles at Nick as he sits down.

"I-I have to tell you something-g." Harry begins, "I-I'm in love with somebody else." He takes a deep breath. "I really love him .... and I don't want you to think that you have a chance with me because y-you don't-t." Harry closes his eyes. "I've been in love with him since I have memory, unfortunately we've not been able to be together so I decided to date somebody and it didn't work. I hurt that person really bad and I don't want to do that mistake again...." He opens his eyes to see Nick crying in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you Nick, I don't want to hurt anybody anymore."

Harry and Nick stay in silence for a second, Nick trying to process everything that Harry just said and well Harry just letting Nick understand everything.

"I-I wish I was him-m." Nick finally says.

"I'm-m so..."

"No, don't be! I always looked at you from far, your cheesy smile and those beautiful dimples made me fall in love with you." He smiles, "I fall in love with you without even knowing you, without even talking to you, always looking at you from far."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologizes again.

"Don't be, I really hope you and him can be together." Nick smiles.

"I wish for the same thing every single day." Harry whispers.

"So ... tell me about him." Nick says, taking Harry by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Come on, tell me about him!" Nick insists.

"Well, like I said I met him when we were in kindergarten, he was my only friend back then. Time start to pass, we grew up together, I started feeling this weird things on my stomach every time he talked to me or when he looked at me. I talked to my mum about it and she explained to me that they were butterflies, at the time I didn't understand why because my logic back them was "I haven't eat any butterflies then why should I be feeling them on my stomach". Later on, I learned that it was a metaphor for the feeling you feel on your tummy whenever you're with the person that you're in love with. As we grew up we changed, I never told him how I felt so I decided to go with my grandmother for summer. When I came back he was a totally different person, he had tattoos, he dressed all punk and his friends were people who weren't guiding him for the good pad. He started playing football." Nick looks at him with a confused look. "Soccer, he started playing soccer and started dating the cheerleader captain, Years started to pass again and I dated somebody to try to forget about him but it didn't work and I hurt that person a lot. After that I came here as exchanged student and I haven't see him since then."

"How sad." Nick whispers.

"Yeah." Harry whispers too.

"But you still love him!?"

"Yes, always and forever!" Harry sighs.

"Thanks for not putting my hopes up." Nick whispers.

"It's nothing, I don't want to hurt you!"

"And grateful for that." Nick smiles.

"Well, school starts tomorrow so I have to go." Harry says getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I know! First year in UCLA!" Nick smiles.

"Yeah ... Do you want me to give you a ride?" Harry offers.

" _If I ride you, hell yeah!_ " Nick thinks.

"No thank you, I brought my car!"

"Okay .... hmm bye-e." Harry gives him a shy smile.

"See you around!"

Harry starts walking, soon enough he disappears in the dark, Nick, he stays on the table for a few more minutes.

"I don't have to rush you." He says out loud. "I have to give you time, I have to be patient! Even though I'm dying to fuck you and I'll fuck you, you'll beg me for more, you will beg me to fuck you faster, harder, deeper." He bites his lower lip. "I'll hear you screams, I'll feel you tremble! I'll fuck you for seconds, for minutes, for hours, over and over. Backwards. Upside down." By this time Nick is hard in his jeans.

In the other hand Harry is getting to the flat, he's tired, he just wants to sleep because tomorrow is a big day for him, it'll be his first day in UCLA. He gets to the flat, as soon as he gets in he sees the bouquet that Nick sent to him. A smile is form on Harry's lips as an idea comes to his mind. He takes the flowers one by one and starts uniting them. He thinks about Louis (as usual) as he does the flower crown. When he finishes he smiles at himself because the flower crown looks beautiful, he tries it on and smiles once again. The last time he used a flower crown was before winter break when he was on 11 grade, almost 2 years ago.

"Harry?" Somebody says from the bathroom "Harry is that you?" He hears Niall's voice.

"Niall? What are you doing awake this late?" Harry hides the flower crown.

"I heard noises." Niall says in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry mate." Harry apologizes.

"It's fine .... so you barely got here?" Niall chuckles.

"No." He pauses, "I got here like an hour ago."

"So why are you still awake?"

"I'm just thinking..."

"About Louis Tomlinson!" Niall finishes the sentence.

"Huh?" Harry says nervous.

"I'm just kidding, I don't know who this Louis Tomlinson guy is but I know he's someone important to you." Niall confesses.

"W-what?"

"I can see it in your eyes, I just mentioned his name and your eyes shined like real diamonds." Niall smiles.

"You're crazy!" Harry tries to play cool.

"Sure." Niall laughs at him.

"Go to sleep!" Harry teases him.

"You should do that too, maybe you see Louis Tomlinson in your dreams."

"I hate you." Harry sighs.

"I hate you too." Niall jokes.

Harry goes to his room, thinking about Louis. He changes to pajamas and goes to bed. His mind can't stop thinking about Louis. He takes his diary out of the night stand, yeah he has a diary! He starts going through it until his eyes catch something that makes him happy and sad at the same time.

_I can't control my feelings_   
_I can't control my thoughts_   
_I'm staring at the ceiling_   
_Wondering how I got so caught_   
_You're completely off limits_   
_For more reasons than just one,_   
_But I can't stop_

_You're aware of my existence,_   
_But you don't I'm here_   
_You're the center of attention_   
_You control the atmosphere_   
_You're so busy being busy,_   
_I don't want to interfere_   
_But I can't stop_

_So I'll remain within your aim,_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you_   
_And I wonder if you wonder about me, too_

When Harry finishes reading he's crying. This is a song that he wrote for Louis a few years ago, the song it's not finish yet so he gets up from bed to look for his key board and headphones, he sets them up. He grabs the diary and a pen from the night stand to start writing. He plays the melody, singing the lyrics along with it. He stops and begins to write new lyrics on his diary.

_If you were to stop talking_   
_I don't know what I'd do_   
_The future's fall is daunting_   
_Walking into it with you_   
_So drink 'til you can't think and_   
_Pretend I'm what you choose_   
_'cause I can't stop_

He smiles at himself, he's proud of the result so far. He decides to add the chorus again instead of a bridge.

_So I'll remain within your aim,_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you_   
_And I wonder if you wonder about me_

He wants to do something different for the part of the song, he doesn't want to change the lyrics but he thinks a different melody would be perfect. He tries many different melodies but none of them is what he wants. He tries one more time and finally he gets what he wants. He plays the melody again as he sings the lyrics.

_So I'll remain within your aim_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you_   
_And I wonder if you wonder about me too_

He plays the song one more time before deciding that it's finish. He looks at his phone. he reads 2:47 am and freaks out. He puts everything way and goes to sleep as soon as he finishes because after all tomorrow will be a very important day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!** Gosh! It's already **2016** *sighs*
> 
> I know UCLA only have dorms, which won't work for this fiction so they're going to be regular flats/apartments instead. I hope you guys keep reading this fiction because like I said in the other chapter this is just a new beginning (: Also Harry's song is **[Wonder](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/post/136665512282/song-that-harry-is-writing-in-its-in-his-dna) ** by Lauren Aquilina, credit to her :D
> 
> [Harry](https://41.media.tumblr.com/edf67843243fcbc302456afe5bd9e710/tumblr_o0gyqq4P481u7ao9so1_500.jpg), [**Niam**  ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/430c9a3a92771816f043f2d6b2c2a497/tumblr_o0h0efYiJh1u7ao9so1_540.jpg)& [**Nick** ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3baa19a008d57483883e7383073afea4/tumblr_o0h0xytZCA1u7ao9so1_400.jpg)(please don't have him, he's just a cra-cra guy)
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr** ](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)& **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/) ** come by and say hi if you want!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	18. First Day At UCLA

Harry's alarm clock goes on at 7:00 am, he groans as he stretches himself to turn it off. He thinks twice before getting up from bed but when he realizes that today is his first day in UCLA he literally jumps off bed. He runs to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he gets dress and goes to the kitchen for an apple. In the kitchen he finds a note with his name on it.

_Hi Harry_

_Its Nick.... Just kidding it's Niall and Liam :) We're going to football practice early in the morning so you won't find us at the flat (obviously) xD See you later!_

Harry laughs at himself as he grabs his things to go to school. First class starts at 8:00 am and if he doesn't hurry up he'll be late. He rushes himself through the busy hallways, Harry accidentally hits someone, and the person drops something hitting Harry on his feet.

“Oh God! I'm so sorry!” Harry apologies; picking up a notebook.

“It’s fine, I'm sorry I wasn't looking!” He hears a female voice.

He comes to his height and smile at the girl in front of him.

“Hi.” Harry greets her.

“Hello-o.” She says nervous.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, trying to be friendly.

“Yeah ... hmm I'm sorry I hit your feet.” She apologies again.

“That's fine but I have to say they hurt really badly.” Harry says, trying to hold himself against the wall.

“Oh God ....They do, I'm-m so-o sorr-ry.” The girl panicked.

“No, I'm just messing with you.” Harry chuckles softly.

“You scared the heck out of me.” She smiles, showing two beautiful dimples.

“I'm sorry.” Harry blushes.

“That's fine, I'm Bianca!” She stretches her hand at Harry's direction.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Harry!” He grabs her hand. “So what are you studying?”

“I'm doing art and you?”

“Hmm so you'll be the next Picasso?” Harry teases her.

“No! I'm not that good.” She laughs; rolling her eyes.

“Well I would have to see your work to determine that!” Harry smiles softly.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She smiles. “So what are you here for?”

“Well, I'm studying science. I want to be a scientific.” Harry explains.\

“Oh so you'll be the next Albert Einstein?” She says as a comeback to Harry’s previous comment.

“Probably!” Harry chuckles. “But he was a physicist not a scientific.”

“Oops my bad! So, you're nerd then?” Bianca asks.

“Yeah Miss. Bianca, but the true sing of intelligence is not knowing but imagination.” He winks at her.

“Now you're telling me Albert Einstein’s quotes?” She chuckles.

“I guess I am.” Harry blushes.

“I love your accent by the way!” Bianca says out of nowhere.

“T-thanks?” Harry says not knowing if that's the right thing to say.

“Well it was pleasure meeting you Harry.” She says in fake English accent. “Sorry I'm not good at this accent.”

“That's fine; it was a pleasure meeting you too!” He smiles. “See you around, then.”

“Hopefully.” She whispers.

Harry looks at his phone and panicked, he walks as fast as he can to be at the classroom on time. In college or University the teachers don't punish you if you're late or if you don't do your homework because that's your responsibility. Harry makes it to his classroom on time but his heart is beating so fast on his chest, he's having trouble breathing. He takes out his inhaler and places it on his mouth, pushing the tube of medicine tree time.

“Are you okay?” Somebody asks.

“Y-yeah.”

“You don't look okay.” The person says helping him to a chair.

“I'm okay don't worry, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The voice says.

Harry stays on the chair for a little while before getting and taking a seat on the back of the classroom. “Welcome to Biology” Mrs. Nelson says with a big smile on her face. You may ask yourself why Harry wants to be a scientific; well he likes the feeling of helping everybody else. He would like to find cure for cancer and others diseases that doesn't have cure yet. He wants to save people, he wants to understand people. The classes pass really fast, Harry is excited with everything that he learned even though he already knew some of those things.

When he gets to the flat either Niall or Liam are there yet, so he decides to cook something for dinner. He cooks some grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and grilled green beans, Liam complains if what they eat isn't healthy. Niall doesn't really care, as long as they give feed him he's okay with everything.

He decides to take a long warm shower before the boys get here; he wants to eat with them so he has to kill time doing something. He turns on the water, putting it on warm temperature. He gets naked, stepping inside the shower, letting the warm water run all over his cold skin. He turns around letting the water hit his face/curls, he feels relax but at the same time his mind gives him some images of him and Louis when they were little kids.

“Harry! Kick the ball!” Louis yells as he waits for Harry to pass him the ball.

“You know I'm not good at this Louis!” Harry complains.

“Come on!” Louis walks to him. “Play with me!”

“No Louis. You're the one good at this, not me!” Harry fakes a smile.

“Hey, I can teach you if you want so we can play together.”

“No, I can't. I can't even run without having a heart attack, remember?”

Louis notices the sadness in Harry's voice; he walks even more close to him and wraps his arms around Harry's waistline.

“But I bet you, you will be the best football player and all the good teams around the world will want you, they will fight to have you on their team because you'll be simply the best!” Harry smiles softly.

“And will you be there for me? To cheer for me?” Louis asks.

“Yes, always and forever!”

Harry shakes his head to make the image go away, it's too painful for him to know and realized how many promises he broke, promises that mean a lot to Louis, or at least that's what if looks like. He washes his curls and body, trying to stop thinking about Louis. He hears noises on the flat, he knows the boys are there already so he washes the shampoo off and gets off the shower. He dries off and puts some comfy clothes on.

“Harry!?” Niall yells from the living room.

“I'm going!”

“Come on! I'm starving!”

“Yeah I know!” Harry chuckles softly.

He walks to the small living room where he finds Liam and Niall on the couch.

“At least get the plates out!” Harry rolls his eyes at them.

“Sorry mate.” Liam apologizes. “See Niall, I told you!”

“Just take a seat, I'll serve right now!” Harry says, going to the kitchen.

Niall sits down but Liam goes to the small kitchen and helps him out. Harry puts 2 pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes and grilled green beans. He handles it to Niall who gives him a big smile.

“This smells really good mate!” Niall compliments him.

“Thank you, hope you like it!”

“And it looks healthy!” Liam adds.

“Yeah, I thought you would like that!” Harry chuckles.

“Well, let's dig in!” Niall says, ready to devour the meal in front of him.

Dinner was quite until Niall decided to talk about their day.

“So ... who was your day? Did you see your prince charming?” Niall teases Harry with Nick again. Liam laughs under his breath, knowing that Niall is talking about Nick Perks.

“Well actually my day was perfect because I did not see him and I met this lovely girl on my way to biology class.” Harry takes a bite of his chicken.

“A girl?” Niall messes around with him.

“Yeah, a girl!” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Oh, well that's ... great?” Liam adds; not sure if that’s what he supposes to say.

“So how was your day?” Harry asks trying to make it less awkward.

“Well practice was hard as always but today, there's a new member on the team.” Niall says in a sad tone.

“Oh, really? Why aren't you happy about it?” Harry asks curious.

“He's this ... hmm best football player of his school and honestly I don't like him! He's so arrogant!” Niall makes a gesture of disgust and Harry knows for sure that this lad has to be like that because Niall never talks like that about anybody.

“Oh and where is he from?” Harry tries to play cool.

“Doncaster!”

-

Life has not been easy on Louis, since the day Harry left him everything changed. He know they weren't close friend when Harry was here but at least he was here. He saw him every day on school, he talked to him in class sometimes, he was here but now he's gone. He left him without an explanation or reason. He knows he wasn't his boyfriend or even a close friend but he wanted him to explain everything to him. How come he wasn't just the innocent/nerd kid that everybody knew and bulled? How come he was the best driver that people has ever seen? How come he got in trouble and at the same time Louis got in trouble too? How come he left him without and explanation? But that's not what hurt the most, what hurt the most is that Harry promised Louis to stay, but he left me without compassion.

The days without him have been the worse. Since Louis started playing football his coach always used to tell him to play his best, to impress everybody on every game because maybe, just maybe somebody from an important from schools or important football teams could come to the games and give him the chance to play professionally. Louis used to care about that a lot, way too much I could say but after Harry left him everything meant nothing to him.

Everybody saw Louis Tomlinson being the happiest person he could be but nobody knew that he cried himself to sleep. Nobody knew he prayed every single day and night for him to come back home and tell him that he would stay with him forever, like he promised. But that hasn't happen and life goes on and he couldn't just stop everything just for him. He would do it if was everything about just him but his family, his friends, the twins counted on him and they were expecting him to be there for them when they needed him the most. He doesn't and never will have the heart to fail them. He could fail to everybody else but not the twins. So he puts himself together and fought for a full scholarship on one of the best universities in the States. He'll be away from his family, his house and the twins but is the best opportunity he could have in life. He knows his mother has money and she can get him in on any university that he wishes but he wants to this by himself and now he’s here in the States, going to one of the best university in the world, UCLA.  
_

After dinner Harry, Niall and Liam clean the kitchen, wash the dishes and put the left overs away.

“What's wrong with Niall?” Harry asks to Liam.

“Well, with this new football player the coach literally worships the floor that he walks in and well Niall and everybody else hates that!” Liam explains; sighing deeply.

“Do you hate him, too?”

“No, he's .... He’s just too b-beautiful to be hated.” Liam blushes.

“Too beautiful to be hated, huh?” Harry chuckles.

“Y-yeah ...”

“Well, I don't really know what to say because I'm not so lucky in the subject.” Harry smiles; biting his bottom lip.

“That's fine ... he would never fall in love with a guy like me.” Liam sets his gaze on the ground.

“Hey, Payno! You're one of the most kind, special, and worthy person I've ever meet! And if he doesn't see all those qualities on you he's an idiot!” Harry smiles to Liam.

“Thanks Harold.” Liam hugs Harry.

“Don't call me that!” Harry fakes to be upset.

“What's up with all the hugging?” Niall says from the bathroom's door.

“Nothing important.” Liam adds quickly.

“Well guys, I'm off to bed! I have more classes tomorrow.” Harry says as he walks to his room.

“Bye mate!”

“Good night!” Niall adds.

Harry walks to his room, he's really tired. All this first day in a new school is really tiring and he just wants to go to sleep. He gets inside his warm bad and goes to sleep, tomorrow will be a big day for him.

Niall and Liam still talking on the living room.

“Why the coach worships the floor where he walks in? I don't fucking get it!” Niall complains.

“He's good ... no let me say that again he's the best playing football!” Liam says delighted.

“Hmm Nick Perks is better than him and the coach doesn't do that to him!”

“You know how Nick can get when people tell him he's the best at something!” Liam says with a raise eye brow.

“Yeah but I mean, this dude he's good just because the coach says so!” Niall chuckles.

“Niall, let's be honest! He's really good!”

“No, he's great but the arrogant attitude he has is what makes me dislike him!” Niall confesses.

“What? You didn't even talk to him!” Liam points out.

“Yeah and I don't want to talk to him.”

“What if I tell you I like him?” Liam asks; holding his breathe.

“W-what-t?” Niall says heartbroken.

“Yeah .... I-I think-k I may have-e a crush-h o-on him.”

“A crush on him?”

“Y-yeah, I don't-t know .... hmm I-I feel-l this-s crazy feeling every time he’s nearby.” Liam tries to explain.

Niall just stares at Liam without saying anything. He doesn't really what to say, I mean what you suppose to say to the boy that you like talks to you about liking another boy?

“Earth to Niall, Earth to Niall.” Liam says, trying to his attention.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yeah, just tired!” Niall fakes a smile.

“You should go to sleep then.” Liam suggests.

“Yeah, that's going to be better.”

‘See you tomorrow at practice!” Liam winks at him.

‘Yeah.” Niall walks to his room thinking about Liam.

How can he explains to the boy that he likes that he likes him? Both of them have been friends since they got to America. Liam was the only friend and well he started feeling those crazy things in his tummy whenever Liam talked to him, smiled at him or whenever he just looked at him. Niall knows that it's not a bad thing but he doesn't know how Liam is going to react, especially now that he's feeling something for the new football player. The next day Liam and Niall wake up at 4:00am to go to practice, Liam is excited but Niall just want to punch the new football player in the face.

“Niall!” Liam screams/whispers.

“What?” Niall says pissed.

“Let's go! Or we're going to be late; the coach won't stop teasing us if we are!” Liam says as he put more water on his backpack.

“Liam! Practice starts at 5:00! It's barely 4:45!”

“It takes you 15 minute to get there, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever! Let's go!”

Both of them got to the football field as fast as they can, almost everybody is there when they get there. Niall stops to catch his breath before standing in the line.

“Good Morning Bruins!” The coach yells.

“Good Morning!” All of them scream in sync.

“Well as you all know, we have the honor to have one of the best soccer player of the UK, Louis Tomlinson!” The coach says excited.

Everybody cheers, everybody except Nick and Niall.

“Okay, I know all you guys play really good and some of you were the captain at your school's soccer team.” He looks at Nick. “But here that doesn't count, If you want to win the honor to be the captain you have to fight for it.”

“We already know that you'll name Louis captain of the team!” Niall screams in his mind

“Yes sir!” All of them yell; Niall rolls his eyes.

“Okay! Let's start with practice now!”

Every single one of them starts doing, after that they start rushing around the field. When they’re done with the stretching part they form two teams. One where Louis is the captain and the other one where Nick is the captain.

“Louis! Make your team!” The coach says; pointing at the rest of the guys.

“Hmm ... I'm sorry if I don’t know your names ... hmm number 7.” Louis starts.

“Niall!” Nick screams.

“Number 14!”

“Marcus!”

“Number 3!”

“Ian!”

“Number 56!”

Nick looks at Louis with so much hate in his eyes because technically he just got one of the good players.

“Jaymi!”

“Number 43!”

Liam almost stop breathing, he hears Louis' voice saying his name, well number and gets a mini heart attack.

“Mason!”

“Number 23”

“Luke!”

“Number 56!”

“Jonny!”

And with that Nick and Louis finish making their teams. All of them went to a side of the field; Louis smiles at them.

“Okay, the important thing here, right now isn't winning.” All of them look at confused.

“What?” Liam is the first one to talk.

“Yes, right here, right now what matter is to see how we play as a team, what's our weakness, what is our straight. To play as a team we have to learn how to be one first!”  
All of them seem to agree to what Louis is saying but Liam has to tell him something first.

“Yeah, that sounds really good but that's not how they're going to play.”

Louis looks at him and smiles.

“Not everything in life is about winning." Louis whispers.

“Are you okay?” Liam whispers to Louis.

“Yeah, sorry! Let's do this as team!'” Louis smiles at them.

They start playing, as Louis said his team try to play as a real team. It's noticeable that Nick's idea of a team is not the same as Louis because they (he) just think about winning. The game finishes and the score is tie, Louis happy because he noticed how they played and also how the other team played. Nick, well obviously Nick is mad at his team.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Nick screams to his team. “We fucking lost because you guys don't fucking play good!” He yells frustrated.

“We didn't lose!! The score is tie!” Niall ties to make him understand the difference.

“That's like losing!”

On the other side of the field Louis is congratulating his team for that great game.

“Good job team, keep it up!” He smiles.

The coach notices how both of them treat their teams, he notices how Louis is positive even though they didn't win. He also notices how mad Nick is because they didn't win.

“Bruins!” The coach yells and all the football players line up.

“I want to congratulate you guys, that was a great game! Special congratulations to Louis Tomlinson because you motivated your team; you taught them how to play as a team and honestly that's the key for an unbeatable team. I'm honor to present you our captain Louis Tomlinson!”  
Everybody cheers for Louis. Niall and Nick are standing there wanting to kill Louis.

“Congratulations mate!” Liam hugs Louis.

Niall's heart is about to explode.

“What the fuck is wrong with the coach?” Nick whispers into Niall's ear.

“I don't know, but it looks like we have a new captain!”

“That's what he thinks; he won't be captain for so long! Under my dead body!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> Please Please Pleaseeeeeee don't hate Bianca!!!! I know the last time Harry talked to a pretty girl he dated her but I'm going to tell you that it WON'T happen again (: Apart from that I hope you guys like the chapter; let me know what you think!!!!! I'm aware this chapter will be full with grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm really sorry about that (:
> 
> **[Bianca](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/image/137164038872) **
> 
> [**Fiction's Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	19. Art Project

A week has passed by; everything sees normal in the university. Harry and Bianca had become really good friends. Niall and Nick still want to destroy Louis and Liam has become a really good friend of him. It's Saturday night and Harry is at the flat doing some biology homework. He's so into the formulas that doesn't hear when the doorbell of the flat rings. The doorbell rings again, he looks at the door confused.

“Yes?” “Harry?” A female voice says.

“Bianca?” Harry sees through the peek hole.

“Yeah, it's me.” She whispers like if it’s a secret they have to keep to themselves.

Harry opens the door smiling at her.

“Are you okay?” He asks concerned.

“Yeah. “ She fakes a smile.

“Hey! What happened?”

“I have this art project and I don't really know what to do, my mind is blind to everything!”

Her words " _my mind is blind to everything_ " reminds him of the song he wrote to Louis.

“What's the project about?” Harry wonders.

“Hmm, well I have to do a painting which expresses somebody's pain or suffer but I don't have any idea of what to do.” She says depressed.

Harry and her sit on the couch. “Somebody else’s pain, huh?” Harry asks curious.

“Yeah.”She whispers.

“Well, does the painting has to tell a story?”

“Harry, every painting tells a story.” Bianca says in a sarcastic tone.

“What if you do ... hmm almost lover's pain?”

“Almost lover's pain?”

“Yeah, it could be ... hmm a painting where one of them leaves.” Harry explains’ holding this breathe.

“That sounds good, what else?”

“Hmm, well it could be the guy leaving the girl because he knows that she's not _safe_ if he stays.” Harry pauses for a moment, trying to hold the tears. “You can do a painting of a house, a car and inside the car a guy and he could be looking at his almost lover's window.”

“Oh my god that's amazing!” Bianca says delighted.

“Yeah, it's a good idea!” Harry tries to fake a smile.

“Harry you're a genius.” Bianca hugs him.

“No, it's just an idea ...”

“The key to genius or intelligence is not knowing but imagination, remember?”

“You really pay attention, don't you?” Harry smiles softly.

“Yeah, and I had to get even on that one.” Bianca laughs softly.

There is an awkward silent between them; Bianca is just staring at Harry as he keeps doing his homework. She knows Harry's idea wasn't just a stupid idea that popped out in his mind. She has the feeling that there is something big behind in and she wants to find out.

“Did you have to leave _her_?”

“Huh?” Harry asks confused.

“Your almost lover, did you have to leave her?” Bianca asks again.

“What? No!” Harry tries to play cool.

“Harry, I could see the pain in your eyes when you were telling me the idea, painters can see all kind of emotions and I saw pain in your eyes.” Bianca gives him a weak smile. “I pay close attention to things.”

Harry stays quite for moment thinking about what to say.

“It's fine, we all have suffer for once in our life! And I know how it feels to leave or in my case to lose the most important person in your life.” She cries. “I lost him when we were on high school; it was a miracle that I wasn't with him when he had the car accident because we were inseparable. Everywhere he went, I went with him but that afternoon my mom needed me to stay home and help her out in some things and it was so painful when his mother called me telling me that he was dead. My world crushed, I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to die but art saved me. I express all my pain through my paintings.” She pauses. “And I'm not telling you this so you can feel sorry for me but to let you see that you're not the only one who knows how it feels to lose someone that you love with everything that you have.”

“I'm sorry.” Harry whispers.

“It's fine and I know you know by now I could have done the painting with my experience but I just couldn't and well I kind of knew you had been there before, too.”

“It's fine.” Harry smiles.

“I promise you I'll do the best painting ever, even better than Picasso's.” She jokes. “For you and for _her_.”

“Hmm ... It's a _him_.” Harry confesses.

“It's a him?”

“Yeah, he's a boy.” Harry half smiles.

“A boy? Well even better then, I'll do my best for him and for you.” She smiles softly.

“Thank you B.” Harry smiles.

“You’re welcome H.” Bianca stays at the opposite side of the couch, smiling at Harry. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” Bianca wonders.

“Yeah.”

“What happened to him?”

Silence fill the living room once again, Harry hadn't talk to anybody about it. Not even Maia but some reason he thinks and knows that Bianca can understand because he lost someone that she loved.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want-”

“It's fine, I think this can help.” He interrupts her. “I met him when we were in kindergarten; he was my only friend back then. Time start to pass, we grew up together. I started feeling these weird things on my stomach every time he talked to me or looked at me. I talked to my mum about it and she explained to me that they were butterflies, at first I didn't understand why, because my logic back them was “ _I haven't eat any butterflies then why should I be feeling them on my stomach_ ”. Later on, I learned that it was a metaphor for the feeling you feel on your tummy whenever you're with the person that you're in love with. As we grew up we changed, I never told him how I felt so I decided to go with my grandmother for summer. When I came back he was a totally different person, he had tattoos, he dressed all punk and his friends were people who weren't guiding him for the good pad. He started playing soccer and started dating the cheerleader captain. Years started to pass again and I dated somebody to try to forget about him but it didn't work and I hurt that person a lot. After that I came here as exchanged student and I haven't seen him since then.”

“That's really sad.” Bianca whispers.

“Yeah it is but at least I know he loves me too.” Harry smiles to the fact that Louis loves him too.

“That's good and believe me you can still be happy with him, he's _alive_.”

“Yeah, but it's not that easy.”

“Nobody said it was easy!” Bianca whispers.

“Nobody says it would be this hard.”

“Now, we're just singing Coldplay's song!” Bianca laughs trying to light the mood.

“They're me favorites!”

“Yeah, they're really good.” They stay quiet for another few minutes until Bianca had an idea.

“Harry!”

“Hmm?”

“I'm hungry.” She laughs.

“Me too.”

“What if cook something to eat?” Bianca proposes.

“That sounds good.”

“Yeah, what do you have?”

“Chicken... chicken and did I mention chicken?” Harry jokes.

“Chicken it is!” Bianca laughs.

Both of them go to the kitchen to cook some delicious chicken.

“You know my mom taught me a really good recipe.”

“Does it have to do with chicken?”

“Yes Harry, it has chicken on it.” Bianca laughs. “It calls taquitos dorados.”

“Hmm that sounds delicious.”

“They are, especially if you eat them with letuces, cucumbers, radishes, sour cream, cheese and tomato sauce on top, delicioso!”

“I bet it is, let's start?”

“Let's do this!”

They cook everything they need to have taquitos dorados for dinner, they make some extra for Niall and Liam who are on a party that Nick throws just because; it’s football stuff. After dinner Harry and Bianca decide to watch a film, Bianca wants to watch Carrie but Harry wants something less scary so they decide to watch Warm Bodies.

“They're zombies!” Bianca protests.

“I know!”

“I thought you say nothing scary!”

“Warm bodies is not scary, it's romantic!” Harry explains.

“Same thing, Carrie is romantic too, except in the part where she kills everybody.” She laughs.

“Shh the film is about to start.”

They watch the film, Harry screams sometimes when they show the face of the Bonies. Bianca just laughs at him, but she's having fun so she doesn't complain. Almost when the film is about to finish Niall and Liam get to the flat.

“Harry!” A drunken Niall screams, when Liam sees Harry he tries to apologizes for Niall's attitude.

“It's fine, I know how he is!”

“I'm sorry we interrupted your film.” Liam says looking at Bianca.

“Don't worry, it's nothing! Let me help you to put him to bed.” Harry says holding Niall.

“Lo-ook Ha-rry got-t a hot chick-k.” Niall laughs hysterically.

“Shh Niall, you're embarrassing yourself.” Liam chuckles trying to stop him.

Finally they put Niall to sleep, Harry apologizes to Bianca for Niall's attitude. Liam as always, he introduces himself to Bianca and after that he leaves them alone again.

“Well I have to go but it was a pleasure to cook, eat and watch a film with you.” She fakes a English accent.

“Yeah, the same and you have to stop with that fake accent! Just because I don't say anything it doesn't mean it doesn't border me!” Harry teases her.

“Sorry?” Bianca laughs.

“It's fine!” Harry tries to do an American accent.

“See you around then!”

“See you.” Harry kisses her cheek.

Bianca returns the kiss and smile before disappearing on the elevator.

_

The next morning Liam and a hangover Niall wake up at 4 in the morning to go to football practice.

“Niall hurry up!” Liam whispers in an angry tone.

“Don't scream! My head is going to explode!” Niall says, holding his head.

“Yeah, that's call hangover!” Liam laughs.

“Not funny!”

“Sorry but remember I told you not to drink so much because today we were going to have practice in the morning, but you refused to listen to me!”

“Yes mum!” Niall laughs.

“Let's go!”

Both of them go to practice, actually they have a really important game coming up and they have to be ready for it. Louis being the captain of the team he has to make sure that everybody is playing as a team. The coach takes his opinion when it comes to who is going to start playing the game. Nick obviously hates it but he can't do anything about it. The practice finishes, all the team go to the locker room. Liam as usual is talking to Louis.

“Hey mate, good practice!” Liam smiles softly.

“Thanks but not everything is on me, you guys are really good!”

“I guess but seriously before nobody thought everything that you base the game on!” Liam explains.

“Well but ... hmm I think is good that everybody is playing as a team.” Louis smiles back.

“Yeah.”

After that an awkward silence fills the room, Liam wants to keep talking to Louis but he honestly doesn't know what else to say. Louis takes off his shirt, showing all his tattoos. Liam swallows hard, as his eyes are glue to Louis' body. He notices all Louis' tattoos are old but one of them looks like if they barely got it done.

“You like tattoos, don't you?” Liam comments.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Louis says, looking at his tattoos.

“Did you barely got that one?” Liam points out at the one on his wrist.

“Oh yeah!” Louis fakes a smile.

“Hmm, I like it! What does it mean?”

“Hmm, it's .. hmm a rope!” Louis tries to ignore the actual question.

“I know it's a rope but what it _means_?”

“Well, it's a rope! The front as you can see is an infinite sing and the back is a simple rope that's not tie.” Louis' gaze is focus on the ground.

“Oh ....”

“Yeah.” Louis fakes a smile.

“So you live here? On the campus' flats I mean.” Liam says nervous.

“Yeah.” Louis puts a shirt on.

“Do you share it with somebody?”

“No-o.”

“Wow, but is it too much? The payments.” Liam asks confused.

“Yeah, a little bit but I can afford it.”

“Wow.” Liam says surprise.

“I know.” Louis smiles.

“Why-y .... w-why you-u don't-t ... forget it.” Liam says nervous.

“Come on Liam! Tell me.” Louis sits next to him.

“No, it's silly.”

“I think I have to listen to whatever you have to say to determinate if is silly or not.” Louis smiles.

“Okay.” Liam blushes.

“I live with Niall and Harry ....” At the mention of the name Harry, Louis' mind goes back to the time where he used to be best friends with Harry.

“Let's go Louis, let's go! Let's go Louis, let's go!” Harry cheers as Louis plays his first game on second grade.

_“Let's go Louis, let's go!” Harry keeps repeating and cheering for Louis._

_Everyone is cheering for him but the one who gives him the motivation to keep playing his best and to make him proud is Harry Styles, the boy with the chocolate brown curls. Louis is running as fast as he can, the cheer from Harry makes him want to make the goal even more. He runs ad run until he's in front of the goalkeeper. He hits the ball as hard as he can; he closes his eyes praying to the gods that he can make the goal which will give them the victory. Everyone cheers louder than before and that's when Louis realizes that he just made the goal. He opens his eyes and see the curly hair boy jumping up and down screaming his lungs out._

_“You did it!” Harry jumps into Louis' arms._

_“Yes and it's thanks to you because your mine lucky charm!”_

“Earth to Louis, earth to Louis!” Louis hears Liam's voice.

“Huh?’ He asks confused.

“You didn't hear anything of what I just said, right?”

“I’m-m sorry.... hmm I just ...” Louis tries to apologize.

“It's fine.” Liam lies, trying to put a smile on his face.

“Well, what were you saying then?” Louis smiles softly.

“Well I said I share a flat with my friends, we don't have an extra room but we can work something out if you want you can move with us and the rent will be cheaper.” Liam explains.

“Well ... hmm I don't know! Clearly Niall doesn't like me and you other friend I don't even know him.”

“Harry will like you.” Liam smiles.

Again to the mention of Harry's name, Louis' eyes shine.

“I-I don't-t k-know-w, let me-e think-k about-t it-t okay!?”

“Yeah, okay.” Liam smiles.

“So are you ready for the first game of the season?” Louis changes the subject.

“Yeah, I'm nervous but excited at the same time.” Liam confesses.

“Yeah me too.” Louis signs.

“Why? The way you have encourage the team is amazing and for the first time we are playing like a team.” Liam smiles at him.

“You guys are really good.” Louis looks at the ground.

“Yeah, but you had united us!” Liam says, stroking Louis' cheek.

Louis feels weird at Liam's touch but he doesn't pull away, instead he turns his face to face Liam. He gives Liam a warm smile.

“Thank you!” Louis says in a sweet tone.

“You’re welcome.”

“That faggot won't be the captain of this team; I swear to you I won't stop until the coach remove him!” Liam and Louis hear a voice.

Louis' eyes get wet, but the tears doen't make their way down his cheeks; he feels his heart dropping to his stomach. Of course people had call him all those names before but for some reason he thought that in a different country, in a different school everything was going to be different. He wipes the tear running down his cheeks and stands up.

“What's your problem with me!?” Louis screams.

“My problem is that you're a _wannabe_ soccer player who wants to tell us what to do, all this team, all of us know each other since before you got here! And it's not fair that you're taking Nick Perks' place as captain of the team!” Marcus screams back.

“Oh so now you're telling me that I don't deserve to be captain?”

“Yes I SAID THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE CAPTAIN!”

“And why is that?” Louis asks confused.

“I mean, since I started being the captain everything in the team goes better!”

“You wrong Tomlinson!” Nick laughs.

“Everybody is doing like if we are playing along with everything you say but believe me we won't stop until I'm the captain again!”

“The captain, again? The way I remember it is that nobody was the captain when we started training! So how do you want to be the captain again?” Louis plays with his snake bites piercing.

“Tomlinson! Literally everybody in this team is part of my old team.” Nick says looking around the boys who are already there to see the fight.

“Yeah but right now we're in another school, another team and the way I remember it is that I'm the captain! Yeah you all can play as bad as much as you want but that will not just affect me, it will affect all of us!” Louis says looking at them.

“So if you all are willing to do everything to take me down no matter if you affect the team or your career I really feel sorry for all of you!” And with that Louis leaves the lockers, Liam looks around in disgust.

“That guy right there has fucking united this team like nobody else did, not even you Nick! Everyone in here wants to play a good game to impress people; to impress the coaches from important teams but nobody will if you keep doing all this!” Liam looks at Niall. “The dream of all of us is to play professionally but if you keep that stupid attitude nobody from any important soccer team will want you to play for them, so yeah keep doing everything he says!”

Liam goes outside to look for Louis. He runs, but Louis is nowhere to be seen. He takes some deep breaths as he sits on the ground.

“I'm sorry!” He hears an Irish accent.

“I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to!” Liam says without looking at him.

“I'm really sorry, but I just can't with him!” Niall sits next to him.

“Why? Why do you hate him so much?” Liam asks, looking at Niall for the first time.

“Because I like you and you like him.” Niall thinks.

“So you won't tell me why?” Liam insists again.

“It's ... hmm it's hard to admit it.” Niall whispers.

“Hard to admit it, huh?” Liam put his arm around Niall's shoulders.

“Yeah, if I tell you the true you may freak out.” Niall fakes a smile.

“That's how bad it is?” Liam teases him.

“Yeah.” Niall whispers.

“Niall you know I can't stay mad at you!” Liam strokes Niall's cheek.

“Well, I-I ....”

“You what Niall?” Liam interrupts him.

“I-I like .... you-u.” Niall whispers the last part.

“You like me?” Liam says confused.

“Yeah, I like you.” Niall closes his eyes.

“And what that has to do with you hating Tomlinson?”

“Because you like him.” Niall confesses with a broken voice.

“Open your eyes.” Liam says in a soft tone.

“No, I don't want to see the sorry in them.” Niall whispers.

“I'm his friend because nobody else wants to be and yes I think is hot as hell and at some point I had a mini crush on him but my heart is taken by an Irish blue eyed boy!” Liam smiles softly.

“He's the luck... wait did you say an Irish blue eyed boy?” Niall asks confused.

“Yes and his name is Niall James Horan.” He kisses Niall's cheek gently.

Niall turns his head to look at him; his cheeks have this beautiful pale pink. Liam notices and smiles at himself. Slowly, Liam gets close to Niall's lips. He pushes their lips together and kisses Niall gently. It's a passionate, slow; gently kiss where Liam and Niall say how much they like each other without using words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NIAM RISES!!!!!!!**
> 
> **'Ello There (;**
> 
> See? I told you there's nothing to worry about Bianca and Harry ^.^ I hope you guys like the chapter and well don't worry Louis and Harry will see each other pretty soon! Oh darling can someone suggest to Louis to get the snake bite piercing in real life please!? I'm aware this chapter will be full with grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm really sorry about that (:
> 
> [**Fiction's**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)[ **Tumblr**](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/) & **[My Tumblr](http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>     -A
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **P.S: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS ❤❤❤❤❤**


	20. I'll Make You Mine

A week and half had passed by, Louis and rest of the team had been practicing like crazy for their first game. They really want to win it but if they keep doing what Nick says they don't be champions any time soon. Louis tries to encourage the time as much as he can but if they don't listen Louis can't do anything about it.

"Captain!" Louis hears somebody says in the lockers room.

“Who's there?”

“It's Liam!” He laughs.

“Oh, hey there!” Louis chuckles. “Don't call me that!”

“Why not? You're the captain!”

“Yeah but I don't like it ..... It sounds like if I'm more than anybody else on the team and honestly all of us are equal.” Louis explains wrinkling his noise.

“Funny because when we're with Nick you don't think the same.” Liam teases him.

“Just because he thinks he's better than all of us and I know it kills him when I say that I'm the captain.” Louis gets his backpack from the locker.

“Yeah he gets like crazy when we remind him that you're the captain.”

“Tomlinson!” The coach yells from his office.

“Are you in trouble?” Liam asks curious.

“Not that I know of.” Louis gets his things as he walks to the coach's office.

“Good luck!” Liam says with warm smile.

Louis knocks on the door, the coach lets him in.

“Yes?”

“Hey Tomlinson!” The coach smiles without looking at him. “Well I just wanted to congratulate and thank you for what you had done with the team. Seriously this is the best team that UCLA had ever had!”

“Thank you.” Louis blushes.

“And you know the first game is coming and the team is really excited about it and thanks to everything that you had done.” The coach pauses. “Seriously is one of the best soccer team in UCLA!”

“Yeah but you know it's not just the captain, it's the team and the coach.” Louis states.

“Yes I guess.”

“The key to be the best soccer team or the best team on anything is to play as a team and in a team there's not "I"!” Louis smiles.

‘Yes, you know a lot about teams! Don't you?” The coach smiles.

“Yes, my former coach tough me a lot us a lot on how to be a better team and really good players.” Louis explains.

“Well, he's a really good coach then!”

“Yes he is!”

“And I'm 100% sure that you'll be a really good coach some day!” The coach adds.

“Hopefully.” Louis signs.

“Yes you'll see but for now I need you to help me choose the 11 players that will start the game on Friday.” The coach gives him a list.

“Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Nick Perks, Joe Smith, Ian Lander, Thomas Gabriel, Diego Ramirez, Marco Mendez, Christian Torres, Jaymi Sunder and ....”

“Louis Tomlinson!” The coach finishes his sentence.

“I guess.” Louis smiles.

“Pretty good team, but when we do changes who's going to cover who?”

“Well, it's all depends if for some reason I get hurt, Nick can be the captain, and Mason can cover Nick.” Louis says as he writes something on the list. “You know Niall and Liam are the best on making goals so they have to be in front.”

Louis keeps explaining a good plan to the coach who listens to everything that Louis has to say without interrupting him. Louis is a good football but he can also be a really good coach.

“If I'm not careful you'll take over my job.” The coach jokes.

“No coach, I want to be a football player.” Louis smiles.

“And you're the best one, a really good person! I have notice that no matter what Nick or the other say about you; you always help them to be better and better.”

“That's what a captain should do, don't you think?”

“Yes and it's a truly honor to have you in this team!”

“It's my pleasure to be here!”

“Okay Tomlinson, let's show then what UCLA soccer team is make of!”

“Yes, sir!”

The team keeps practicing hard until Friday comes around; the whole school and state have their eyes on them. Louis knows that this is the most important game because right there what they need is sponsors.

"Okay team, this is what we've been waiting for since we started training! Right now, right here what we want them to see is that we play as a team and that we're a heck of a team!" Louis smiles at them "Put your hand in there!" Louis says looking at the center if their circle "1,2,3 Let's win!" All of them say at the same time.

“Is Harry coming?’ Niall asks to Liam.

“Well, yesterday he said he would be there.” Liam says looking at his watch.

“He better be, he made us go to this biology thing last weekend.” Niall chuckles softly.

“Yeah I know, it was boring!” Liam laughs under his breathe.

“Yeah, he better be here or I'll beat the heck out of him!”

“He will be here!” Nick adds.

“How do you know?” Liam asks confused.

“He promised me, he said he was going to be there to cheer for me! I even gave him one of my jersey.” Nick smiles.

“Somebody's in trouble.” Liam whispers; faking a smile.

“Well, just wait for him to be here!”

“He's not coming! I can't blame him if he doesn't.” Niall laughs.

“Come on Lads, we need to go to the field!” Louis screams.

“One of these days I'll beat the shit out of him!” Nick screams looking at Louis.

“Let that go! It's being three months already!” Niall adds.

Nick refuses to let it go, every time he sees Louis giving orders or taking his captain roll so serious he just want to beat him. He still thinks that he should be the captain. There is one thing that he doesn't know though, the boy that he wants so bad, the boy that he wants to have so bad is madly, truly, deeply in love with his worst enemy, Louis William Tomlinson. Nick puts his phone out and texts Harry.

Hey Sexy Styles!  
Are you coming to the game? It'll start in a few minutes, hope you can make it!

He pushes send and puts his phone back on his locker. The game starts in 5 minutes; the UCLA stadium is full of students, media and owners of important soccer team in the world. The game starts and Harry isn't at the field yet, Liam and Niall are mad at him on the other Nick is just disappointing that what he had plan for tonight wasn't going to work. He's being working on that for almost 2 months.

The game starts and everything is going really good for the UCLA team. The game is tie; everybody in the football field is counting on Louis. All of them have being doing a good job at the game but the coach made sure that everyone knew that everything is happening because of one player, the best player he have ever seen Louis Tomlinson. The boys are tired; they look at the score and see that still tie and only a few more minutes before the game ends. Louis plays defense but whenever he's needed in front he plays in front and right now is one of that times. He runs to the other half of the field, he's waiting for Nick to pass the ball, he knows what move to make but if Nick doesn't pass him the ball his plan won't work "Pass the ball to Tomlinson!" The coach screams, Nick like always he does whatever he wants. He keeps running until he's in front of the goalkeeper. He hits the ball so hard what it goes a little higher than it supposed to. Everybody boos him "Come on team, we still have 4 more minutes!" Louis tries to cheer them. The goalkeeper kicks the ball; Andrew who's in the middle of the fields puts down with his chest, he runs close to Louis, once again Louis has the chance to make a goal. When Andrew passes him the ball he runs and without thinking about it twice he kicks the ball. The ball is going on a direction that's impossible for the goalkeeper to stop; the ball is way too low. The ball goes inside; everybody cheers and screams for Louis who's with the bigger smile on his face. The referee gives the final whistle, announcing that the game is over. Everybody runs to Louis, everybody expects Nick.

“Good job Tomlinson!” The coach says.

“Thank you Coach, but it's not just me it's the whole team.” He says looking at the guys around him.

“Maybe.” He smiles. “Perks! I need to talk to you later!”

“Sure coach!” He rolls his eyes.

“Now go ahead and celebrate our first victory!” The coach says.

“GO Bruins!” Louis screams as they go to locker rooms.

Everything is ready on King King Night club. Nick made sure that everything is ready to celebrate their victory even though they didn't win because of them.

“Niall let's go!” Liam screams.

“Coming.” Niall says getting his things.

“Are you going to the party?” Liam asks to Louis.

“No, I'm tired! I need to sleep!” He says stretching his arms.

“Come on! We won because of you and you won't be there? Come on Tommo!”

“I'm tired Liam!” Louis complains singing loudly.

“Please!? At last for an hour?” Liam makes puppy eyes.

“Liam ...”

“Please!?”

“It's .... I'm not a party person.” He lies, he’s a terrible liar.

“Sure, you want me to believe that! I mean look at you!” He says pointing at him.

“Don't let the tattoos fool you.” Louis chuckles.

“Please? cherry on top!”

“I-I ....” Louis pauses, he feels a pain on his chest. Well it's more like a hunch than pain; he takes some deep breath as he sits on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Liam says worried.

“Yeah ...” Louis says breathless.

“Come on! Breathe, breathe in breathe out!” Liam says as he does it.

“Don't worry, I'm better now.” He lies faking a smile.

“Okay, please come to the party even just for an hour.”

“I will, see you there.” Louis fakes a smile.

“Liam where are you?” Niall asks from the other side of the changing room.

“Bye Tommo! Be careful and if you want a ride just text me.”

“Bye Liam!” He smiles.

Liam walks to where Niall is outside with Harry.

“Liam!” Niall says as he sees him.

“I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your game but I had something to do at the lab.” Harry apologizes.

“Yeah, yeah whatever!” Liam jokes.

The “Yeah, yeah whatever” makes him remember Maia, she always just to say that.

“Are you coming to the party though?” Niall asks.

“I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Harry makes an excuse.

“Harry! Tomorrow is Saturday!”

“Yeah but I haven't finish my project in the lab.”

“Come on!”

“Nick's going to be there and seriously I don't want to see him.” Harry signs.

“A lot of people will be at the party, you won't even notice him.”

“Err....”

“Come on Harry!”

“Only one hour!” He says smiling at Niall.

All of them go to the club, actually is 15 to 20 minutes away from campus so Liam decides to drive. On the night club Nick and some friends are already planning how they'll make Harry make out with Nick tonight.

“And here it is!” Marcus chuckles.

“Give it to me!” Nick says looking at the little bag.

“Don't put too much on it, you don't want to kill him!” Marcus warms him.

“Don't worry!” Nick says liking his lips. “Tonight, I'll make you mine!”

Harry, Niall and Liam get to the club as Nick is ordering some drinks. When he sees Harry he goes to him to greet him.

“Hey Styles!” Nick smiles.

“Hi.” Harry says nervous.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“A coke.”

“Come on! Something stronger than a coke!” Nick teases him.

“No thanks, I'm okay with a coke!”

“A coke coming right out then!” Nick leaves to get the coke.

“A coke please!” Nick chuckles getting the little bag of his jacket.

“Remember not too much!” Marcus whispers into Nick's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> I know the chapter is really short but I didn't want to give you all at once, but still I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos ( I appreciate that very much)
> 
> [**Tumblr's Fiction**](itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com) & **[My Fiction](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	21. My Hero

Louis makes it to his flat; the hunch doesn't leave him alone. He wonders what could that be, he takes a warm shower before getting ready for the party. He doesn't want to go but he kind of has to. When he's ready he takes his motorcycle key and walk to the garage. He gets to the club, he sees all the people, he hears the noise and some of the boys are already drunk, he hates it. He didn't hate it before actually he loved clubbing but right here, right now it doesn't feel right.

“Hey Tommo!” Derrick screams over the loud music on the night club.

“Hey buddy!” Louis fakes a smile.

“Finally you came!”

“Yeah!” Louis wrinkles his noise.

Louis says looking around for Liam and Niall which they're nowhere to be seen.

“Do you think Louis is already here?” Liam asks looking around.

“Well I don't see him anywhere but look at Nick all over Harry.” Niall says looking at them.

“We need to save him!”

“Really?” Niall gets close to Liam. “Because I want a "Niall and Liam" alone time.”

“N-niall ...”

“Come on!” He whispers to Liam's hear.

“Niall.” Liam breaths heavily.

Liam can't resist anymore, he lets Niall do whatever he wants to do with him. On the other hand Nick is making Harry drink a coke.

“Drink it.” Nick smiles evilly.

“Thanks.” Harry looks at the coke.

“So why you couldn't make it to the game?”

“Well, I have an assignment that's do on Monday and I haven't done it yet.” Harry explains.

“Aw too bad you couldn't come.”

“Yeah, I guess!”

“You haven't drink your soda! Do you want me to get you a stronger drink?” Nick offers again.

“No, it's fine.” Harry drinks soda just to make him stop.

“Keep drinking; soon you and I will be having fun on the restroom.” Nick thinks as he sees Harry drinking his soda. It doesn't long for the drug to make some effects on Harry.

He starts feeling dizzy; his eyes start to see blurry. He wants to throw up so bad.

“I need to use the washroom.” He excuses himself.

Nick follows him; he's making sure that Harry feels okay, if you know what I mean. When they get to the restroom Harry throws up his lunch on the toilet, when he finishes he feels a little better. He stills feeling like dizzy but the retching is gone.

“Let me help you out!” Nick says as he tries to hold him.

“No, I'm okay.” He almost falls. “Shit!”

“Come on Harry, let me help you.” Nick says getting his body so close to Harry's that he feels suffocated. “Let me feel you.” He reaches for Harry's lips and low part.

“W-what ? .... No!” Harry screams trying to stop him.

“Come on Harry! I know you want this!” He palms Harry through his pants.

“Don't touch me!” Harry says pushing him.

Nick jumps on top of him, making Harry to hit his head on the wall. Harry complains about the hit on his head but that's no his mayor problem right now.

“I said NO!” Harry screams.

“I said yes!” Nick says as he kisses Harry's neck.

“NO! LOUBEAR HELP ME!” Harry screams.

Nick keeps kissing Harry's neck, touching everywhere he can. Harry on the other hand feels disgusted. He doesn't want to feel Nick's lips and hands all over his body.

“LOUBEAR HELP ME!” Harry screams again.

Harry really expects someone to hear him; he knows it won't be Louis because he is on the other side of the world, far away from him. Little does he know that his hero, the love of his young life is closer than he thinks. He just needs to keep asking for his help and he'll come and rescue him.

“LOUBEAR HELP ME!” Harry screams his lungs out.

Nick puts his hand on Harry's mouth, Harry would fight back he's too weak to even move an arm or a leg so his only hope is that somebody could hear his screams.

“LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! I NEED YOU .... PLEASE SAVE ME!” Harry screams desperate once again.

“Shh nobody is coming to interrupt us.” Nick chuckles into Harry's neck. “Just enjoy this moment my little pretty boy!”

Harry cries silently, he can believe his asshole is going to take something that's so important to him and that he was saving for the love of his life. "No! I can't let him!" Harry thinks as he open his mouth to scream again, but fails because Nick crushes his lips on Harry's lips. Somehow Harry can push Nick off him, not enough to free himself but enough to scream again.

“HELP ME! LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! SAVE ME!” Harry screams.

“Nobody's com-”

“GET OFF HIM!” Somebody screams from the restroom's door. Nick turns around to see the person he hates the most standing there.

“Get the hell out of here Tomlinson!” He says kissing Harry's neck again.

“Please don't leave me here with him!” Harry barely says.

Louis' heart stops, he knows that voice. He knows that he can't leave the owner of that voice in the hands of Nick.

“I said get off him!” Louis pulls and pushes Nick to the ground.

Harry's head is bent down when Louis looks at him. He sees Harry's hair, he can see those lips but he knows that this can't be possible because Harry is somewhere else far away from him or at least that's what his mind is telling him. But the kid's voice, the kid's hair, his mouth so exactly like Harry's.

“Mate look at me!” Louis says trying to lift Harry's face.

Harry froze for a moment, he thinks whatever Nick put in his drink is making him have so sick ass hallucinations because he's hearing Louis' voice.

“I TOLD YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Nick screams getting up from the ground.

“AND I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Louis screams back.

“TOMLINSON STAY AWAY FROM THIS!”

“HE DOESN'T WANT YOU SO LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!” Louis looks back at the kid in front of him.

“HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW THAT?”

“HE WAS SCREAMING FOR HELP NICK! HE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCK WITH YOU!” Louis snaps.

“JUST LEAVE TOMLINSON!”

“OR WHAT? ARE YOU GONNA HURT ME? YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. I'LL TALK TO THE COACH ABOUT THIS AND I'M 100% THEY'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE TEAM!”

Louis looks at the kid again who's falling asleep. He shakes his head in disgust; he can't believe how Nick was capable of doing this to this poor kid. After Louis said the part where he was talking to the coach about this, Nick just leaves the restroom.

“Hey buddy look at me!” Louis tries to lift his head again but is impossible because Harry's head can stay still. “I'll take you to a safe place.”

“L-louis-s?” Harry whispers.

“Yeah mate, I'll take you out of here!” He smiles trying to put Harry's weight on his shoulder.

“LouBear?” Harry whispers again.

Louis' heart stops. Nobody but Harry called him LouBear. He tries to lift Harry's face once again. He can't give up now, he pushes the curls back and sees the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.

“Harry?” Louis says breathless.

“How-w do yo-ou my name?” Harry giggles in just drug state.

Louis knows that whatever Nick gave him is already working because Harry is talking nonsense.

“Harry is me Louis!”

“Louis? no you can't be Louis.” Harry cries. “He's far away from here.”

“No Hazza, I'm here.” Louis tries to explains.

“No, he's-s at Doncaster-r .... He's far-r a-away from me because I'm a stupid-d kid.” Harry says in between sobs.

“No Harry, I'm here look at me!” Louis put both of his hands on Harry's cheeks. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

“No! You’re not him! You-uuu can't be him-m.”

“God damn Harold! Open your eyes and look at me!” Louis screams.

“You're-e trying to-o t-trick me because you-u w-want-t to hurt me-eee too. You want-t to fuck me, don't you-uu?”

“No! I mean yes? ... I mean not like this.” He looks at him. “I want to make sweet love to you.” Louis whispers to his ear.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Harry screams terrified.

“I'm not going to hurt you Harry!”

“No! the-e only per-son how ca-n touch m-me like that is ... is L-loubear-r.”

Louis giggles at the fact the he's the only person who can touch Harry that way, sure Harry is drunk or drugged but he looks adorable saying those thing to Louis.

“Okay, I'm not going to touch you on that way ... I just want to help you!”

“You promise?” Harry asks.

“I promise!”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise!” Louis confirms.

Louis takes Harry out of the washrooms; he's trying his best to keep Harry awake. Harry just looks at him smiling.

“Where-e a-are you tak-ing meeee?” Harry asks looking around.

“We're going home, well I'm talking you to my flat.” Louis corrects himself.

“Where-e i-ssss your car-rrrr?”

“I don't have a car ....”

“We're goi-ng hom-e walking-g?” Harry asks laughing.

“No silly, we're going on my motorcycle.” He shows Harry the motorcycle.

“Oh .. He has a motorcycle too.” Harry whispers in sad tone.

“He does?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, and you know you remind me of him, your eyes, your eyebrows, your tattoos, your lips.” Harry looks at Louis' lips biting his own.

Harry gets close to Louis, to the point where their noses are touching. Harry's heart is racing; Louis can hear his heart beats so loud. Harry closes his eyes, waiting for Louis to make the next move. Louis wants to kiss him so bad, but he doesn't want to take advantage of the situation. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself back, he gets his hamlet.

“Okay, right now I only have one hamlet so you're going to use it.” He says putting the hamlet on Harry.

“I-I don't ....”

“Don't complain, you're using it! You need it more than I do.” Louis says adjusting the side because let's be honest Harry's head is bigger than Louis.

“Ready baby cakes!” Louis says smiling at Harry.

“This th-ing isssss heavy-y.” Harry complains about the hamlet.

“No it's not, you are just to ...” Louis tries to explains but does right the words.

“I'm-m s-sssslepy!” Harry says almost falling to the ground again.

“No, stay awake! I need you to get on the motorcycle.” Louis says getting on it. “Come on baby cakes!”

“You know-w he-e called m-me baby cakes.” Harry says, remembering all the time that they spend together when they were little kids.

“Really?” Louis says without knowing what to say.

“Yeah.” He pauses. “I really-y miss him, even though he w-wasn't my friend a-anymore.”

“I missed you too.” Louis thinks smiling at Harry.

“Come on, let's keep going!” Louis says, keeping Harry to get into the motorcycle.

Harry tries his best to get on the motorcycle; Louis obviously is helping him as much as he can so he won't fall. When Harry is finally on the motorcycle Louis gets on it too, he puts Harry's arms around his waistline.

“Now, you have hold tight. Don't ever let go of me, okay?” Louis says making sure than Harry's hand are holding each other.

“Huh?” Harry asks sleepy.

“Harry, you have to stay awake! I need you to stay awake.” Louis tries to look at him.

“But-t I'm-m soooooo tired-d and I-I want-t toooo sleeeewwp.” Harry complains.

“And you will but we have to get home safe and sound.” Louis says putting Harry's feet on the side of the motorcycle.

“Okay.” Harry puts his head on Louis' right shoulder as he hugs him tighter.

“Good boy.” Louis starts the engine and starts going home.

“You smell like him too.” Harry whispers sniffing him.

“I bet I do.” Louis smiles. “Harry?”

“Huh?”

“Remember, I need you to stay awake!” Louis reminds him.

“Yes sir!” Harry giggles. “But talk to me Loubear.”

“Well, you know there's a boy who owns my heart.” Louis pauses. “I didn't even know that he did because I always thought I liked girls ...”

“A-and yo-u don't?” Harry asks confused.

“No, I don't.” Louis sighs.

“Oh.” Harry says confused.

“Yeah so this guy makes me feel butterflies on my tummy. He's the sweetest person alive.” Louis smiles softly.

“Where is-s he now-www?” Harry asks in a sleepy tone.

“He's right here with me.” Louis whispers.

Louis heard a soft snoring coming from his right shoulder; he realizes that Harry is sleeping already.

“Harry!” He palms Harry's thigh. “Harry, love wake up.”

Harry moves complaining, he really just wants to go to sleep.

“Come on baby cakes I need you to wake up!” Louis hits his hamlet.

“Huh? What's-s going on?” Harry says in an angry tone.

“Harry I need you to stay awake, I need you to hold tight! We can have an accident and you can hurt yourself really bad.”

“I'm-m using a aaaaa hamlet-t and you're-e not ... so it would-d be you-uuuu that oneee who would get hurt-tt?” Harry asks confused.

“Yes but I'm sober and you're ... not.” Louis whispers.

“Ho-ow much lo-ng u-until weeee get home-eee?” Harry asks tightening his arms around Louis.

“Like 5 minute and I need you to be awake during this next 5 minutes, okay?”

“Yes sir!” Harry giggles.

The ride home was ..... Awkward? Well Louis doesn't really know to describe it because he had never being a situation like this one. Harry held tight until they got home, and his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis checked on him a few times just make sure that the boy was awake.

“Hazza!” Louis whispers.

“Huh?” Harry says in a sleepy tone.

“We're home.” Louis smiles to the sleepy boy.

Harry looks around confused; he doesn't recognize this part of the campus. The effect of the drug that Nick used is passing and Harry is kind of aware of everything that's happening around him

“We're at my flat.”

“Oh! yea-ah that'ssss righ-t.” He laughs.

“Harry?” Louis says in a sweet.

“Yeah?”

“What happened?”

Harry stays quite for a moment; he wants to think before answering him. He knows this day have to come but he never though it was going to be so soon.

“I-I hmm .... I'm-m-”

“Harry, what happened tonight?” Louis interrupts him.

“Oh, I was drinking a coke with Nick and then I started feeling sick so I went to the restrooms, he followed me and well ...” He pauses. “Everything else you saw it.”

“Did he drug you?”

“Maybe.” Harry whispers.

“HE FUCKING DID! I GONNA KILL HIM!” Louis screams, scaring Harry.

“Loubear! It’s okay, nothing happened.” Harry tries to smiles.

“Because I was there, but imagine if I wasn't.” Louis says in a frustrated tone.

“But you were and you .... Saved me, again.”

“Again?” Louis asks confused.

“Yeah again! You saved me when we were in England.” Harry explains.

“No, you saved me.” Louis corrects him.

“No, I put you in danger and I had to save you from them. I couldn't leave you in danger.” Harry whispers.

“But you did.” Louis signs, trying not to ask for explanations right now.

“Lou, lets no talk about this right now, please?” Harry begs.

“Then when?”

“Tomorrow.” Harry whispers.

“Tomorrow?” Louis pauses. “Are you going to leave me again? Like you did 2 years ago?”

He swallows hard trying to say something, he's going to answer, and he is. Once he's managed to recover the power of speech, seeing as he's swallowed his tongue.

“L-louis .... I-I ...”

“If you going to leave like you did 2 years ago, just leave now so I know that you won't be here when I wake up.” Louis says, trying not to cry.

“I-I .... I'm not leaving.” Harry walks close to him.

“I'm telling you if you going to leave when I'm sleeping is just better if you do it now that I know that you won't be here.” Louis looks to the ground.

“Louis.” He lifts his chin up. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“You have no idea how much it hurt when I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't freak out at first because I thought you were just downstairs with your mum or Gemma, but when Gemma told me that you were gone. I felt the worst feeling ever.... I didn't understand why you left me, I wanted to understand but at the time I couldn't and I still don't understand why you left me.” Louis pauses. “Why did leave me?”

“I did it because I love you.” Harry whispers.

“Because you love me? So that's why you left me alone.... that's a weird way to love somebody, don't you think?”

“If I stayed in UK with you everything was going to be bad.... the people who were after me would take you again just to make me do things what I didn't want to do.... I did one job for them only because of you. They had you and I wasn't going to just leave you there with them.” He pauses. “Madison didn't give me another choice ... I had to do it.”

“Madison?” Louis asks confused.

“Yeah Madison.” Harry confirms.

“Jauregui?”

“What?”

“His name is Madison Jauregui?” Louis asks curious.

“No ...” He lies. “I never knew his last name.”

“Oh, I thought it was the same Madison that I know.” Louis gives him a half smile.

“Yes! It’s the same person, but I'm not telling you that. I don't want you to have a problem with yours girlfriend's brother.” Harry thinks.

“Harry!”

“Huh?” Harry asks.

“Are you hungry?” Louis smiles.

“A little bit ... what do you have?”

“Well, I have bread, cheese, ham, ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard.” Louis smiles again. “You can make those delicious magical sandwiches you made for the twins.”

“You still remember that?’ Harry smiles.

“Of course, those sandwiches were the best sandwiches ever!”

“Well, get the things out and I'll make us sandwiches!”

Harry starts making the sandwiches, actually he barely remember how he did them when he was with the twins. Before that time he had never done them like that.

“It's delicious!” Louis says delightful.

“Can I tell you something?” Harry smiles.

“Huh? What happened?”

“It's the second time I have ever done these sandwiches.” He looks to the ground.

‘What?”

“Yeah, when I did it them with yours sisters was the first time.”

“They're pretty good.” Louis says, taking another bite of the sandwich.

They stay quiet for a moment. Louis eating his sandwich; Harry just admiring him.

“Harry?”

“Huh?”

‘What's going to happen between us? You can't leave me again, let me remind you that we're married.”

Harry looks at Louis confused; He doesn't really know what is he talking about. He doesn't remember them getting marry.

“We're married?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, don't you remember?” Louis asks looking for something around his flat.

“No, I don't! Don't you think is something that I would remember!?” Harry tries to smile.

“I can't believe that you don't remember.” Louis says in a disappointed tone.

Harry tries to remember when they got marry; he thinks and thinks and thinks until the memory hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
>  
> 
> Well here's the chapter that some of you have been waiting for! It's not the best thing that could've happened between them but at least is something, right? Don't forget to leave comments and Kudos; they motivate me to keep writing (: I'm aware that this will have a bunch of grammar and spelling mistake and I apologize for it!
> 
> If you're losing your mind to all the drama happening in real life jut read your favorite Larry fictions over and over again. Here's what I've been reading for the last couple of months: **[Fading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629683)**  (Absolute favorite!) **[The Dead Of July](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3594570)**  (I'm a sucker for comics/Captain America and she just put in together C.A and Larry; gosh I'm in love!) **[Empty Skies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1261096)** (It's simply one of the best fictions out there!) And **[Escapade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034197)**  (oh Escapade, Jack McQueen is a GOD!)
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**! Come and say hi if you want or talk about the drama happening among our fandom!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	22. Memories

Harry looks at Louis confused, He doesn't really know what is he talking about. He doesn't remember them getting marry.

"We're married?" Harry asks,pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Louis asks looking for something around his flat.

"No, I don't! Don't you think is something that I would remember!?" Harry tries to smile.

"I can't believe that you don't remember." Louis says in a disappointed tone.

Harry tries to remember when they got marry, he thinks and thinks and thinks until the memory hits him.

_"Come on, Hazza! It will be fun!" Louis says as he pushes Harry to go a chapel in the park._

_"Louis, are-e you sure about this?" Harry asks worry._

_"Yes I am! You said you wanted us to be together for ever and well if we do this we will!" Lois smiles, entering the chapel._

_"I'm nervous ...." Harry confesses, biting his lip._

_"I am too, but after this we'll be together for ever!" He kisses Harry's cheek._

_Harry blushes at Louis' action. Louis walks next to him grabbing his hand_

_"Come on!" Louis says walking to a desk that's locate in front of them._

_Louis looks on the desk for what they need, he smiles when he finds it._

_"Here it is!" He says, showing the paper to Harry._

_"Let me see!" Harry says excited._

_"Wow!" Louis says as he reads what's written on the papers._

_"I ____________ take you ________________ to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. In richer and in poorer, I promise to love you and to cherish you until death do us part." Harry reads out loud._

_"Well, if you want I can go first!" Louis smiles at him._

_"No! I want to go first." Harry says, filling the blank spots on the paper and singing it. "Here!"_

_"After this nothing will tear us apart! Nothing!" Louis says signing the paper in his messy handwriting._

"I remember!" Harry says with a big smiles on his face.

"Well that's good! Now you know I'm not lying to you." Louis smiles softly.

"Wow!" Harry chuckles, "We got marry when we were 8 years old."

"Yeah! And until this day I'm going to us these against you! You can't leave again! We're merried!" Louis says, handling the papers to Harry.

Harry takes them, he looks at them and see that it's the marriage certificate. He blushes, he can't believe Louis had this papers all this years.

"See," Louis points at the paper. "Here it says "I, Harry Styles take you Louis Tomlinson to have and to hold, in sickness and health. In richer and in poorer, I promise to love you and to cherish you until death do us part." so what this means is that you can't leave me again."

"Even-n if it's-s for your-r own g-good?" Harry asks nervous.

"Harry." Louis whines, "You have no idea what my life had been all this months without you! I tried to understand why you left me! I tried to tell myself that you were going to go back for me! I-I ... I was dying! I was worry about you! I wanted you by my side! I stopped eating, I stopped playing football, I didn't want to li ..."

"Please don't!" Harry hugs him. "Don't tell me all those things!"

"At that time everything I needed was you .... and I still need you Hazza!" Louis hugs him tighter

"I'm so sorry Louis!" Harry kisses his forehead.

"I don't want you to leave me again.... I don't want to!"

"And I'm won't! I won't leave you again." Harry whispers against his forehead.

"Can we cuddle like we did when we were little kids?" Louis asks, smiling at him.

"Of course!" Harry grabs Louis' hand and guides him to the couch.

They stay like that for a little while, it feels good to be like that again. Harry missed this, same as Louis but this is like a dream come true to Harry because he was 100% sure that he and Louis weren't going to be together again. Harry lays on the couch, Louis lays next to him resting this head at Harry's shoulder. Louis hugs Harry, he rests his his head on Harry's chest.

"Hazza?" Louis whispers against Harry's chest.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Do you-u ... Do you still have the ring?"

"Now that we had sing this paper, the next thing is to put you a ring ... but I don't have one." Louis whispers, frowning.

"It's fine, I guess we can get the rings later." Harry smiles.

"Look at it! You and I are married." Louis says excited, pointing at the papers.

"Yeah, I guess this will keep together for ever." Harry smiles.

"You know my mum talked to me the other day and told me that one day I would find my other half." Louis smiles, "And I guess I just found it."

"Best friends forever!" Harry whispers in a sweet tone.

"Best friends forever!" Louis says, hugging him.

"You didn't give me one." Harry chuckles.

"I did." Louis says confused.

"You told me we were going to get one later but we never did." Harry explains.

"Oh." Louis says, "Is it too late to give you one?"

"Are you serious?" Harry asks confused.

"Yes, I want to make more official than what already is." Louis says, inhaling Harry's scent.

"Can we stay like this for ever?" Harry asks lifting Louis' face so it can be close to his.

"Only if you want to." Louis smiles.

"You know what I really want right now?" Harry smiles.

"What's that?" Louis bites his lower lip.

"I want you to kiss me!" Harry whispers into his ear.

Louis takes Harry's face in his hand to kiss those provocative red lips. Harry's heart wants to come out off his chest, but for some reason those small (compare to his) hands calmed him. Louis stands on his tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Louis crashes his lips on Harry's, they start moving in sync. Louis starts to deep the kiss, licking Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance. Harry smiles into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Louis' tongue in. Louis starts stroking Harry's curls, Louis stops the kiss just to start kissing Harry's jaw line and neck. A loud moan escapes from Harry's lips as Louis marks his neck with love bites and wet kisses.

"L-louis." Harry moans.

Louis keeps biting and sucking on Harry's neck.

"Y-you're-e going to kill me." Harry breaths heavily.

Louis giggles into Harry's neck. He feels those butterflies like he did when he was a little boy.

"Let me-e kiss you." Harry says as he starts kissing Louis again.  
Harry gives Louis a sweet, passionate kiss. His hands starts going around Louis' neck, suddenly Harry feels something in his skin. He stops the kiss and gives a strange look to Louis.

"What's that?" He asks pointing at his neck.

"Hmm ...." Louis smiles nervously. "They're-e vampire-e bites." He blushes.

"Vampire bites?" Harry asks curious.

"Vampire bite dermal." Louis blushes a bright red.

"They look .... _sexy_?" Harry smiles, nervously.

"If you don't like them it's fine. To be honest I don't really know why I even got them." Louis laughs nervously.

"Really? When did you get them?" Harry asks curios.

"Hmm ... A few days after you ..." Louis looks at the ground.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but don't know why I got them, I mean I like how they look but people give me strange looks." He fakes a smile.

"Well, it ... It's something that not everybody understand but come on they look really good on you." Harry winks.

"Thanks." Louis blushes even more.

Harry smiles at him, he feels something vibrating on his pocket. He takes out his phone and see 82 missed call, 123 text messages "holy shit!" He thinks. He checks them and all of them are from Liam and Niall.

"Hmm ... I-I ... have to go to my flat." Harry fakes a smile.

"Why? Stay!" Louis says smiling.

"It's 2:42 am, I have to go the lab later and you need to rest! I know you have football practice in a few hours." Harry explains.

"How do you know I have practice tomorrow?" Louis wonders.

"Hmm..." Harry tries to find the right words.

"Are you spying on me?"

"NO! I didn't even know you were here ... It's just .... my roommates play for the football team."

"Oh! And who are they?" Louis keeps asking.

"Liam and Niall .... Oh and by the way Niall used to hate you." Harry thinks, no definitely he isn't going to say that to Louis.

"Payne and Horan." Harry smiles.

"Payne and Horan!?" Louis asks surprise. "They're really good lads."

"Yeah, they're being my friends since I got .... here." Harry tries not brake in front of Louis.

"Oh, I'm glad you found them." Louis hugs him.

"Yeah, they're my only friends .... I don't make friends that easy." Harry jokes, hugging him back.

"Yeah I know! I remember I had to work hard on kindergarten to make you talk to me. Like I had never work so hard on a friendship before." Louis smiles.

"Yeah, you were the first one who actually worked hard to get to know me, nobody did that and I really liked that." He smiles.

"Yeah I remember I saw you sitting alone at the playground, I really wanted to be your friend because you were so smart and I ... wasn't." He pauses, "So I really like that, sometimes I wanted to be as smart as you but that never happen." Louis laughs.

"You wanted to be like me? The nerd of the school!?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah, being popular takes a lot of energy and well at the end of the day you don't feel like you're your own person because everybody thinks that they can label your life and you have to act a sort of way to fit in ... I hate it!" Louis confesses, "People don't talk to you because you're nice or a good person, they just talk to you because you're popular and that's when you realized who your real friend are ... and you were one of them."

"I was?"

"You are!" Louis corrects him and himself. "You and Zayn."

"Talking about him, how is he?" Harry smiles.

"He's fine, he's studying art in uni and things with Leah are so going on the right path..... He even wants to propose."

"Seriously?" Harry asks excited. "They're so good together and I'm happy for them."

'Yeah, but going back to what we were talking about you never talked to me because I was popular or because you could get something out of it .... right?" Louis asks, just to tease him.

"Of course! I was glad that The Louis Tomlinson knew about my existence." Harry teases him. "But the most important thing was that you were my best friend."

"Remember we promised each other to be best friend forever and we got marry!" Louis reminds him.

"I know, we're married." Harry kisses Louis' cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> Well yeah this is happening! There will be a lot of Larry moments, I mean it's a Larry fiction after all DUD! Louis is still a punk but not like 100% punk, like with the make up and all. I'll leave a picture below so you can picture them better. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> **[Louis](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/post/124107003912/louis-in-its-in-his-dna-can-somebody-suggest-to) ** and the vampire dermal will come off pretty soon, this was just for him to cope with the fact that Harry left.
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	23. Settle Down With Me, Cover Me Up And Cuddle Me In.

Louis and Harry stay on the couch for a little while. Harry is falling asleep and well he would love to sleep at Louis' flat but Liam and Niall will ask a lot of questions. But on the other hand it's already really late so it would be the same thing, right?

“Haz.” Louis whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Are you _staying_?”

“I-I hmm ... I want to but you have to go practice ...”

“At 6 am.” Louis finishes his sentence. “It's barely 3:00 so we still have two hours and half.”

“Okay, you know .... I-I always-s wanted to _sleep-p_ with you.” Harry confesses.

“Huh-h?” Louis says nervous.

“Not in a _sexual_ way.” Harry blushes. “I just want to _cuddle_ with you.”

“I would like that.” Louis smiles. “So here or on my bed?”

“Bed.” Harry whispers.

They lay down in bed; actually it feels really good for both of them to be in each other's arms. Louis cuddles into Harry's side, placing his head on Harry's chest.

“You know, this feels _good_.” Louis giggles against his chest.

Louis' giggles are Harry's death; there is not anything more adorable than his giggles.

“I know, I feel it too.” He kisses Louis' forehead.

“Sing to me.” Louis says in a sleepy voice.

“Huh?”

“Sing to me.” Louis repeats.

“I don't sing.” Harry says nervous.

“Harry, you have a beautiful voice.... Please, sing to me.” Louis smiles, hugging him tighter.

“What do you want me to sing?” Harry breaths Louis' scent.

“A _love_ song.” Louis whispers, tracing some unknown design in Harry's chest.

“ _I can't control my feelings_ __I can't control my thoughts_ _I'm staring at the ceiling_ _Wondering how I got so caught_ _You're completely off limits_ _For more reasons than just one,_ _But I can't stop_ _You're aware of my existence,_ _But you don't I'm here_ _You're the center of attention_ _You control the atmosphere_ _You're so busy being busy,_ _I don't want to interfere_ _But I can't stop__

_So I'll remain within your aim,_ __Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_ _My mind is blind to everything but you_ _And I wonder if you wonder about me, too__

_If you were to stop talking_ __I don't know what I'd do_ _The future's fall is daunting_ _Walking into it with you_ _So drink 'til you can't think and_ _Pretend I'm what you choose_ _'cause I can't stop__

_So I'll remain within your aim,_ __Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_ _My mind is blind to everything but you_ _My mind is blind to everything but you_ _And I wonder if you wonder about me__

So I'll remain within your aim Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new My mind is blind to everything but you And I wonder if you wonder about me too

Harry kisses Louis' forehead again, creating a smile on Louis' lips.

“That was _beautiful_.” Louis comments. “But it wasn't a love song.”

“Yes it was .... Not all _love_ song have to talk about how amazing is being together, some love songs express somebody's love for an almost lover.” Harry explains.

“Oh.” Louis says in a sleepy voice.

In a few minutes Louis is sleeping on Harry's chest, which forms a smile on his lips. Everything that Bianca told him a few weeks ago was true. Louis is alive and he has to at least try to be happy with him. Harry falls asleep too, holding the love of his young life in his arms like he always dream.

Louis' alarm clock rings at 5:15 am, Louis stretches himself to grab the phone and turn it off. He opens his eyes to see a sleepy Harry on his bed. He can't help but smile, he never smiles this early in the morning. He gets off the bed as quite as he can, he doesn't wake up the beautiful next to him. He goes to the bathroom and washes his teeth and face. He brushes his hair after that; making sure is not all crazy. His hair doesn't want to work with him so he decides to put a beanie on, even though he won't be able to use it during practice. He goes back to the room to get the clothes, he notices Harry still sleeping. He grabs everything he needs and goes back to the bathroom to change there. The smile hasn’t leave of his face; he just can't believe that he was going to find Harry in UCLA.

“LouBear?” A sleepy voice calls.

“In the bathroom.” He answers.

“What time is it?”

“5:27.”

Harry groans; he's really tired. He just wants to keep sleeping in his comfortable bed and beside it has his smell so it's even better.

“What time are you getting out of practice?” Harry asks, stretching himself.

“Around 10.”

“Do you want to grab something to eat when you're done with practice?” Harry asks.

“Are you asking me on a _date_?” Louis teases him.

“No, I just inviting to have breakfast with me as a _friend_!” Harry laughs.

“Well, in that case I don't want to! I would go if it were a date, but it's not so no thanks.” Louis jokes.

“You're impossible Louis Tomlinson!” Harry chuckles.

“Maybe.”

Harry walks to the bathroom and smiles when he sees Louis there.

“Seriously, do you want to go or not? Because if you don't want to I can ask _Bianca_ to go with me.” He giggles.

“Who the hell is Bianca?” Louis asks in a serious/angry tone.

“A friend of mine.”

“Friend?” Louis questions with a raise eye brow.

“Yeah, she's a friend and she knows about _us_.” Harry smiles softly.

“Us?” Louis asks surprised. “That sounds _beautiful_.” Louis says delighted.

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry blushed.

“Kiss me!” Louis orders.

Harry gets close to Louis, ghosting his lips. He's about to kiss him when Louis stops him.

“Ew! Morning breath!” Louis laughs.

“ _You_ wanted me to kiss you!” Harry reminds him.

“Yeah I know but it will be better if you brush your teeth first.” Louis chuckles.

“At least give me a small kiss.” Harry says, getting close to Louis again.

Louis kiss him, well if you can call that a kiss because he barely put his lips on Harry's. Harry groans again as he get a new teeth brush and bushes his teeth. When he finishes Louis warps his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck.

“Kiss me!” Louis says again.

“No! You Mr. Tomlinson didn't want to kiss me when I had a _morning breathe_ so why should I let you kiss me when a have a _fresh minty breathe_?”

“Because I want to feel you.” Louis whispers to his ear, sending shivers to Harry's spine.

Harry smiles, trying to control himself. He definitely wants to be with Louis, but not like this. He wants it to be special, unique, and romantic.

“It's getting late, Loubear.” Harry whispers.

“Yeah, I'll see after practice then.” Louis unwraps his arms and grabs his things.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles.

“Stay.” Louis whispers.

“Huh?” Harry asks confused.

“Stay in the flat.”

“I have to finish a project in the lab-”

“But not at 5 am or do you? Stay until you have to leave and then call me or I'll call you.” Louis smiles at him.

“I guess .... But I don't have your number.”

“Don't worry, give me your phone.”

Harry gives him the phone; Louis puts his phone number in and gives it back to him.

“You didn't save it ....” Harry says confused.

“Yeah, I know! I want you to write the name on it.”

Harry smiles as he types in his phone. " _Loubear_ ". Harry calls him; Louis only gives him a strange look but answers the call anyways.

“Hello?” he can hear the echo.

‘Hello? Is this the best football player Louis Tomlinson?”

Those words make Louis giggles.

“Yes, this is him!” He smiles. “Is this the most beautiful person I've ever seem?”

“Depends, if you looking for Louis William Tomlinson then you have the wrong number.”

“You're an idiot!” Louis ends the call.

Harry walks Louis to the front door of his flat, it's already 5:45 am and Louis has to leave or he'll be later for practice.

“Bye Sunshine! Have a nice day!” Harry smiles.

“I'll try but I'll miss you too much!” Louis fakes a smile.

Louis is _scared_ that Harry will leave again, he really is. He survived the first time, but he's not sure if he can do it again.

“Kiss me!” Louis says on a sweet tone, making a puppy face.

Harry can't say no to that puppy face, he just can't say no to Louis. Harry bends down his head a little bit as Louis stands on his tiptoes. They lips meet in a sweet, soft, slow, passionate kiss. This kiss is not about who dominates, but to show how they feel about each other without saying a single word. They kiss like if there's not tomorrow. Harry wants to keep kissing him forever but he knows it's already late for Louis' practice. He pulls away, gaining a groan from Louis' lips.

“It's late! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.” Harry smiles.

“If I get in trouble for kissing you, I'd accept any punishment for it!” Louis kisses him again.

Harry smiles into the kiss.

“I know, but you have to go.”

“Fine!” Louis fakes being mad.

“Call you later!”

“Okay!”

Harry and Louis want to say 'I Love you' so bad, but they don't really know if it's too soon to say those three special words. Louis disappears from Harry's sight, he walks back to bed. He wants to sleep a little bit more before going to the lab.

_

Harry's alarm clock goes on at 7:30 am, it's Saturday and everything he wants to do is sleep but he has to finish his project at the lab. It's half of his grade. He opens his eyes, noticing that this is not his room. Memories from last night come to his mind. He smiles when he remembers everything with Louis, but that smile disappears when he remember what Nick tried to do to him. He stretches as he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he walks to the kitchen for orange juice, or any kind of juice that Louis might has. He gets the juice and walks outside. He looks around for a second; again he doesn't know this part of the school. His and Louis' flat are really far away. He walks down the hall; a map of the school is there so he decides to take a look. He finally finds a way to go to his flat; he walks like for 15 minutes. When he gets there nobody’s home. Obviously Niall and Liam have to go to practice. He grabs his school supplies and walks to the lab. He gets there and some students are there, working on their own projects. He tries to do as much as he can so he doesn't have to time about when he's having breakfast with Louis. A few hours pass by, he still trying to figure out some formulas when his phone vibrates.

_Hi baby cakes :)_ _I'm off practice! What about if we have that breakfast that you talked about this morning?_

Harry smiles like an idiot as he tries to type the answer.

_Hey sweet cheeks!_

_Well I'm still on the lab :( Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out :D_

He sends the text as he tries to pick up all this supplies. His phone vibrates again, showing Louis' name on it

_Okay, meet me at my flat in 15 minutes :)_

He smiles at how he looks right now. He's excited to have breakfast with Louis; God knows he truly loves him.

_Sounds like a plan! See you there :)_

When he's done packing all this supplies, he literally runs to his flat to change. He knows Louis doesn't give a fuck but he just couldn't show up with the same clothes as yesterday. He runs to his room to find something decent to wear. He takes black skinny jeans, a dark blue polo and white converse. Perfect! He runs back to the parking lot of his building. He finds somebody that he doesn't to talk to or at least not just right now.

“I'm so sorry.” He apologizes.

“Let it go!” Harry says walking to his car.

“Harry, I swear to you I was way too drunk! Marcus told me what happened and I-I really sorry!” He tries to get close to Harry.

“Stay away from me!” Harry yells in an angry tone.

“Harry, please?”

“Look Nick, I don't want anything with you! Not even a friendship, after what happen yesterday, you're lucky I haven't gone to police yet! So please stay away from me!” Harry unlocks his car.

“Did he _brainwash_ you?” Nick as in a curious tone.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, Louis Tomlinson! Did he talk bad about me?”

“He doesn't need to! With what you did yesterday is more than enough for me to want to stay the fuck away from you!” Harry sighs shaking his head.

“That son of a bitch!” Nick curse. “I swear Harry, I was _drunk_!”

“No you _weren't_! When I got there you were _fine_ , I remember you were fine! I don't know what you out to my coke and I don't want to know either just stay away from me!”

“Don't let _him_ come between _us_!”

“Us? him? Come on Nick! You fucked this one up by yourself!” He gets inside his car.

“Please Harry!” He hits his window glass.

“Move! I need to leave!”

Harry drives to Louis' flat, he gets there in 2 minutes. He checks his phone and sees a message from Louis.

_Are you coming or should I grab some breakfast by myself? :(_

He sent the message 5 minutes ago; Harry gets off the car and runs to Louis' flat. He rings the door bell and after a few minutes Louis opens the door.

“I'm sorry I'm late.” He puts his best puppy face.

“It's not working.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Come on! It’s totally working!” Harry does the puppy face again.

“Why are you late?” He asks curious.

“Hmm ... I was coming on time but mmm .... I found N...”

“I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!” Louis interrupts him.

“Wow, calm down! He just wanted to talk and apologize.”

“And you _believed_ him?” Louis asks in a mad tone.

“No, I didn't! I told him to stay away from me.” Harry smiles weakly.

“Next time I see him, I'll kill him!”

“How did you control yourself on practice?” Harry teases him.

“He _didn't_ show up to practice!”

“Come on!” He wraps his arms around Louis from behind. “Don't be mad!”

“I won't be if you kiss me.” Louis giggles.

“It will be my pleasure.” Harry bends his head a little bit.

Louis, as usual, stands on his tiptoes to reach Harry's soft lips. The kiss is just like the one they shared this morning, sweet, soft, slow, and passionate. Louis tangles his finger on Harry's chocolate brown curls, making him smile into the kiss. Harry's tummy makes a noise, letting them know that he's hungry. Louis pulls off the kiss, smiling at Harry.

“It looks like _somebody_ is hungry.” He strokes Harry's tummy, giggling.

“Yes, I am.” Harry smiled embarrassed. “I only had some orange juice that I stole from you.”

“What?” He gasps. “Did you _drink_ it?”

“Duh! Of course I did!’ Harry laughs rolling his eyes.

“That juice was _defeated_ for a week.” Louis says nervous.

“What the hell was that juice doing on your fridge? Why you didn't throw it away?” Harry says, cleaning his tongue.

“I never thought you were going to drink it, I knew it was defeated so I just left it there until the day I clean.” Louis tries not to laugh at Harry's actions.

“When's the day that you clean? Can I have some water?” Harry asks, walking to the water gallon.

“Yeah and I clean _twice_ a month.”

“Twice a month? Louis, be honest with me! Do you have rats under your bed?” Harry teases him.

“Not that I know of.” Louis laughs shrugging.

“God! If Liam were you roommate you'd be _fucked_.” Harry chuckles. “And not in the good way.”

“Why? Liam seems like a nice guy”

“He cleans and makes me and Niall clean _every day_!”

“Wow!” Louis says amazed. “I _don't_ want to move in with you anymore!”

“What?” Harry asks confused.

“Hm.” Until then Louis realized what he just said. “I said, I don't want to move in with

you anymore?”

“Did you wanted to move in with me?”

“We can live together, only if you move in with me, to this flat.” Louis smiles softly.

“I'd love that.” Harry hugs him.

He is about to kiss Louis again but his tummy is so mad at him right now and it makes another noise.

“We better get going.” Louis smiles.

“Yeah, let's go.”

They walk to the hallway; Louis looks the door and walks to Harry's side. He wants to hold Harry's mind bad, he wants to feel safe, and he wants to feel that Harry will stay with him forever. They walk to the end of the hallway; Louis makes a left turn as Harry makes a right.

“Where are you going? The cafeteria is this way.” Louis asks, pointing to the sign.

“I'm not talking you to the cafeteria; I'm taking you off campus.” Harry smile leading the way.

“Oh? Really? And where might that be?”

“It's a surprise!”

“I hate surprises!”

“I know!” He holds Louis' hand.

They walk to Harry's car, holding hands. When they get there Harry opens the door for Louis, lets him in and closes it. He walks to the driver side and gets in. Harry doesn't know so many places in LA but Niall talked to him about this _ihop_ place where basically they serve breakfast all day. When they get there Louis laughs at him

“What a surprise!” He rolls his eyes.

“Well is not a special surprise.” Harry tries to explain. “Actually that surprise was that we were eating off campus.”

“You're crazy.” Louis laughs, shaking his head.

“Come on!” Harry says, taking his seat belt off.

Louis did the same, he was about to open the door when Harry stop him.

“No, let me!”

“One more thing! I'm not and I won’t ever be the _girl_ in this relationship.” Louis laughs.

“Of course you're not; you're too _punk_ for that.” Harry laughs under his breathe.

“Hey!” Louis whines.

“Seriously, I'm just trying to be _gentleman_ with you.” He kisses his cheek.

“Talking about punk and flower boy, where are yours flower crowns?”

“You remember that?” Harry laughs nervously.

“How can I not? You made one every single day at lunch time when you were with Maia on the gym's garden and beside your first flower crown you did it you me.” Louis smiles at the memory.

“Yeah, you got me into flowers crowns.”

“Yeah I did. But what happened to them? Or do you think you're already a big boy for these things?” Louis teases him.

“No, actually I made one a few weeks ago.” Harry chuckles.

“That's good.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

They stay in silence for a second, they want to keep talking but they don't know what to talk about. Harry's tummy makes a noise, again for the third time this morning. His tummy is really mad at him!

“Someone's tummy is hungry.”

“Yeah and I better feed it or it'll eat itself.” Harry jokes.

They walk to the restaurant and Harry keeps opening the doors for Louis. He wants to make up for all the time that they didn't talk.

“Hello, my name is Cindy! I'll be your waitress!” She smiles. “Are you ready to order?”

“I want coffee please.” Harry smiles.

“I want hot chocolate.” Louis says, reading the menu.

“Okay.” She smiles writing their drink order on her note pad.

“Just give another minute to decide.” Harry says in a polite tone.

The waitress leaves, leaving Harry and Louis alone on the table.

“So what will you get?” Harry smiles at him. “I know you would get a _double cheeseburger, large fries and the largest size chocolate milkshake_ if this place had that.”

Louis giggles; he can't believe Harry remembers that.

“Wow, you pay attention.”

“Of course, that was everything you order when we went to eat with my mum or yours when we were little kids.” Harry says, looking at his menu.

“Yeah, I guess, but today I want this bacon omelet.” He points at the picture.

“Sounds good.”

The waitress comes back to take their order, the food come in a few minutes. Their having a good time, either Harry or Louis remembers when the last time they were this happy. Both of them want to enjoy it like if there's not tomorrow.

_ 

After breakfast Harry and Louis went to the beach. The walk was incredible, they enjoyed of each other company. They laughed, they walked, they talked, and they _kissed_.

“It feels good to be like this.” Louis says, burying his face in Harry's chest.

“It does.” Harry smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis' body.

“Do you think we're _rushing_ things?” Louis whispers not wanting to ruin the moment but he has to ask that.

“Rushing things?’

“Yeah, I mean between _us_?” Louis tries to explain.

“Well, let me tell you something.” Harry kisses Louis' forehead. “I've been waiting to be like this with you since I was 7 years old ....”

Louis feels guilty; he didn't know that Harry felt that way about him. He puts his face closer to Harry's, breathing his scent.

“I'm sorry.” Louis whispers. “I’m just afra-”

“Afraid that I’m going to leave again.” Harry finishes the sentence. “I know what I did was stupid and you shouldn’t forgive me so easy.” Harry smiles weakly. “I could go n with my life without you but I don’t want to. I want to be with you, I want to be the person you come to when you’re having problems or when you want to celebrate your victories, but believe me if you want me to win you over with flowers, chocolates, letters and all those romantic things, I'll do it because I want to be with you.” Harry kisses his nose.

“Why are you so fucking cute?” Louis giggles, trying to hide the fact that he wants to cry because of everything Harry just said.

“Did you know that your giggles are the best thing ever?” Harry asks, giving a small kiss to Louis' lips.

“Really?” Louis giggles again. “Don't tease me! Give me a _real_ kiss!”

Louis pulls Harry closer to his lips. They lips meet in a warm kiss. All their kisses so far have been sweet, slow, and passionate. But this one is different, in a good way. Louis licks Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Harry immediately gives him. Louis' tongue explores every inch of Harry's mouth, sending shivers to his spine. Harry puts his hands on Louis' neck, playing with Louis' vampire bites dermals. Louis smiles into the kiss. It looks like Harry likes those vampire bites dermals.

“Jesus Christ Louis!” Harry whispers breathless.

“I-I _love_ you-u.” Louis whispers nervous.

Harry's mind goes blank! He is 100% sure that he was going to be the first one to say those three special words. His heart is beating 12464657 a minute; his knees are weak as he tries to form his answer which is pretty obvious.

“You-u do-n't nee-d to sa-y it j-just because I'm sa-ying it.” Louis closes his eyes.

“Louis.” He takes a deep breath. “I-I'm just in shock-k because I-I never-r thought you feel like that for-r me-e or be-e the first one-e to say them-m.”

“Me neither ...” Louis confesses.

“I _love_ you.” Harry whispers. “And I promise I'll love you forever and always!”

“Forever and always?” Louis asks.

“Forever and always!” Harry confirms.

Louis cuddles into Harry's chest, for some reason he feels safe. They stay like that for a while, just wasting time. Only god knows how much Louis prayed and cried every night for this moment to come and now that it's here, he will do everything he can to stay like this with Harry. Harry on the other hand had being waiting for this since his 7, but at the same time he's scared that Madison show up in the picture again. He doesn't want to leave Louis, but if that means Louis' safety, Harry will do it again.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yes, love?” Harry smiles.

“Did you ever thought about us, I mean, we being together?” Louis asks curious.

“Do you want me to be honest with you?” Harry whispers.

“Of course.” Louis giggles.

“I thought about it since I met you in kindergarten.” Harry blushes. “Of course, back then it wasn't in a _romantic_ way! I was so glad that I had a friend and well as a friend I wanted to be with you for the rest of our life.” Harry pauses, he looks at Louis into his baby blue eyes and smiles. “Suddenly I fell in love with you, I was _scared_.... scared because you were a _boy_ and I was boy, but what scared me the most was the fact that if I told you how I felt I was going to _lose_ you, your _friendship_ which mean the entire universe to me.”

“What?” Louis whispers. “Believe or not I fell in love with you too, but like you said I was afraid to lose you as a friend!” Louis kisses Harry's lips gently. “When you left the summer before staring High School I realized that I had lost you and that's when I started _changing_...”

“Wait! It's my fault?” Harry whispers.

“No! No, it wasn't your fault! It was _mine_ , I made my decisions and well they weren't the best, you had nothing to do with it.” Louis smiles, kissing Harry again.

“I love you forever and always.” Harry whispers.

“I love you too, forever and always.” Louis gets closer for a kiss.

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck; standing on his tiptoe to get to the same height as Harry. Harry giggles into the kiss; he notices what his little angel just did. Harry places his hand on Louis' waist, it's a little bit hard since they're sitting on the sand but they making it work. Louis pulls back because of the need of air; Louis looks around and notices his getting dark.

“Shall we go?” Louis smiles.

“No, it's almost sunset and I want to watch with you.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis' lips gently.

They stay there, seeing how the sun sets; how the colors are mixing from light to dark. Louis admires how the sky goes from a light blue to a dark gray with red, yellow, orange in between. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waistline from behind, kissing his jaw line.

“It looks beautiful.” Louis whispers delighted.

“It does, but nothing or no one is more beautiful than you.” Harry kisses Louis' cheek.

“Haz.” Louis blushes. “You're too nice.”

“No I'm not, I'm just saying the true.” Harry keeps kissing his jaw line.

“You're making me blush!” Louis giggles.

“And I love doing that.” Harry smiles.

“And I love you, forever and always.” Louis places his head on Harry's shoulder, looking into the sky; trying to count the stars. “Had you ever try to count the stars?”

“Huh?” Harry asks confused.

“Yeah, did you ever try to count the stars?”

“Well, yeah but it's kind of impossible.” Harry smiles.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Louis cuddles into Harry's chest. “I can hear your heartbeats.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, it's beating in a beautiful melody.” Louis giggles.

“It beats like that for you.” Harry blushes.

“Really?” Louis asked delighted.

“Yeah.” Harry said looking at the moon. “Don't you think is amazing how much the sun loves the moon, he dies every night to let her breathe.”

“Yeah, it is.” Louis cuddles into Harry's chest again.

They stay like that for a little while before Harry notices how late it is. Harry drives back to the university. He drops Louis in front of his building.

“Do you really have to go?” Louis asks, making a pouty face.

“Yeah, I need to talk to the lads, they've called me and well I guess they're just worried.” Harry smiles softly.

“Harry?” Louis asks in a hearth broken tone.

“Everything okay LouBear?”

“I'm afraid.” Louis confessed. “I'm _afraid_ that you'll _leave_ me like you did two years ago.”

Harry stays quite for a moment, he knows if Louis is in danger he will have to leave him again but at the same time it breaks his heart the way that Louis is saying this.

“Louis.” Harry sighs deeply. “I'm going to be honest with you ..... I'm not planning on leaving you, but if you’re ever in danger because of me I’ll have to.”

Louis plays nervously with his fingers; he doesn't really know what to say.

“Lou, I'm not leaving .....”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know unless I'm in danger.” Louis interrupts him in sarcastic tone.

“Don't say it like that .... You know it's only to protect you.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Louis whispers.

Harry takes his seat belt off and hugs Louis. Louis' skin gets goose bumps because of Harry's touch.

“I love you.” Harry whispers to Louis' ear. “Always and forever.”

Louis giggles to the new sensation on his ear, anything that Harry does take his breath away.

“I love you too, Haz!” Louis kisses Harry's lips.

“Always and forever?”

“Forever and beyond.” Louis whispers into the kiss.

Louis cuddles into Harry's arms; he doesn't want to let it go. He feels _safe_!

“Stay with me tonight.” Louis whispers.

“I'd love to ...”

“Please! Stay with me tonight.” Louis begs making his best puppy face.

“It will be my pleasure.” Harry smiles.

Harry parks the car and he and Louis walk to Louis' flat. The flat is like Harry left it this morning, well a little more messy but come on the person living there is Louis. Louis gives Harry a sweat pants and a t-shirt, he turns around and change. He takes off his skinny jeans first, putting the sweatpants after. He takes off his t-shirt, his about to put the other t-shirt on when a hand stops him. He turns around to see Louis with a big smile on his face, he blushes.

“Lou?” Harry barely says.

“Yes Harry?” Louis smiles.

“Why?” Harry blushes.

“Why what Harry?”

“Why did you stop me?” Harry tries to form the sentence.

“Because I want to admire your beauty.” Louis says, tracing his finger on Harry's butterfly tattoo. “You're so beautiful ... did you know that?”

“No.” Harry whispers.

“Well from now on I always will tell you how beautiful you are.” Louis gets close to Harry. His face turns fifty shade of red, he wants this, and he wants to stay with Louis forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you like the chapter xD
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	24. Are We Friends Or Are We More?

The next morning Harry wakes up and finds himself in a room that isn't his. He rubs his eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light coming from the window. He looks around and remembers that yesterday he stayed at Louis' flat. He looks at his side where he feels somebody on his side. Louis is fast sleeping on top of his chest, Harry smiles at how cute he looks when he sleeps. Harry admires the way his eyelashes curl up as he sleeps, slight snores coming from his mouth. The way his brows would rise up like if he is talking to someone, the way he'd crinkle his nose when Harry would tease him while he's sleeping with his finger brushing over Louis' delicate skin on his nose. Everything seems heavenly about Louis, like having an angel in his arms for once. A moment that Harry would want to cherish forever and always. Harry looks at his phone, trying to see the time but he fail because his phone is dead. He gets off bed quietly and quickly, placing a pillow where his body used to be. He looks at Louis for the last time before walking to the bathroom; in there he grabs the teeth brush he used yesterday and brushes his teeth. He fixes his hair a little bit before going to the kitchen.

In the bedroom Louis wakes up, stretching his arms as he notices that Harry isn't there anymore. He covers his face with the pillow in frustration. He just can't believe that Harry left him again after he promised him he wouldn't do it or at least that's what his mind is telling him. “ _Why did you do this to me, again? You promise me you were going to stay!_ ” The little voice in his mind keeps repeating over and over again. His eyes fill with tears as he remembers the last conversation that he and Harry had last night.

“How could I be so stupid to believe in you?” Louis thinks out loud as he keeps his head under the pillow.

A noise outside catch his attention, he just covers his ears. He thinks his mind is only playing with him. Suddenly he hears somebody opening his bedroom door.

“Good Morning Sunshine!” Harry says with a smile from ear to ear.

Louis takes his head off from under the pillow to see Harry with a tray with breakfast on his hands.

“Lou, are you okay?” Harry asks, leaving the tray on the night stand.

Louis covers his face again, embarrassed because he knows that his eyes are puffy and red.

“Lou, love talk to me! Are you okay?” Harry asks worried, trying to take off the pillow.

“Yeah.” Louis whispers.

“But you were crying! Why?” Harry asks again.

“It's silly.” Louis blushes a deep red.

“Well, I have to know the reason and then I'll determinate if it's silly or not.” Harry smiles, wiping the tears off Louis' beautiful face.

“I thought you le....”

“You thought I _left_?” Harry interrupts him.

“Y-yes.” Louis whispers ashamed.

“I was making you breakfast.” Harry says, pointing at the tray with fruit, a glass of orange juice and French toasts.

“Y-you're too _nice_.” Louis says feeling guilty.

“Well yeah, a little bit.” Harry laughs softly.

“I'm sorry.” Louis apologizes.

“Babe don't worry, it's fine.... I would-d though the same thing if I were you.” Harry fakes a smile.

“No, it's not fine! I have to _believe_ in you....”

“Lou, I'm serious it's okay.” Harry kisses Louis' lips gently. “Ew morning breath.”

“Mmm _fresh minty breath_.” Louis giggles into the kiss.

“Yeah I already brushed my teeth.” Harry smiles into the kiss. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes a little bit.” Louis smiles.

Harry gets the tray and places it on his legs.

“Well I made you a delicious breakfast!” Harry says, getting the bowl with fruit.

“I'm so gaining weigh with you feeding me every day!” Louis jokes, rolling his eyes.

“Don't complain you're way too _skinny_ right now!” Harry says, feeding some fruit.

“You're crazy!” Louis comments.

Harry gives more fruit to Louis who is kind of embarrassed but come on when a person as lovely as Harry wants to feed you there's no way you can say no to them.

“So you’re only going to feed me?” Louis complains.

“Yeah, this is your breakfast.” Harry smiles softly.

“No! Eat some or I won't eat anything else.” Louis crosses his arms against his chest Harry laughs because Louis supposes to look mad but he looks cute when he pretends to be upset.

“Don't laugh and eat.” Louis gets fruit with his hands and feeds it to Harry.

“Did you wash your hand?” Harry asks curious.

“Nope, I hadn't get up from this bed.” Louis chuckles.

“Where those hands had been?”

Louis smells his hands before answering, Harry makes a disgust sound.

“Apparently.” Louis says, smelling his hand again. “All over you because they smell like you.” Louis laughs loudly.

“Next time use the fork.” Harry scolds him.

“But the fork has _my_ saliva.” Louis says confused.

“You're impossible!” Harry says, feeding more fruit to Louis.

Harry keeps feeding Louis the fruit and the toast, when Harry tries to make Louis drink the orange juice he refuses.

“I have a question though, where did you get this from?” Louis says, pointing at the orange juice.

“I made it.” Harry says in a proud tone.

“You what?” Louis asks confused.

“I made it, you had some oranges and well I made the juice.” Harry explains.

“Nice.” Louis says before drinking the juice.

After they finish the breakfast Louis lay down on his bed again, Harry smiles when he notices it. He takes the tray to the kitchen, when he comes back to the room he finds a sleepy Louis on the bed. He giggles at the image, lying down next to Louis to cuddle. Louis places his head on top of Harry's chest. Louis rubs his nose against Harry's shirt, inhaling Harry's scent.

“You smell delightful.” Louis giggles against Harry's shirt.

“Really?” Harry blushes.

“Yes.” He smells him again. “It's a mixture of cologne and your own scent.”

“That doesn't make sense Louis!” Harry teases him.

“What I mean is that you use cologne but your skin has its own scent?” Louis says not sure if Harry understood.

“Oh okay.” Harry smiles. “But you.” He smells him. “You don't smile that good.”

“I know.” Louis giggles. “I haven't shower in two days.”

“Louis... EW!” Harry gasps. “Go take a shower!”

Louis groans, he doesn't want to leave his bed yet. He wants to enjoy Harry's company as much as he can.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Louis whispers.

“Yes.” Harry giggles. “But right know you need to take a shower.

“Why?’

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Harry pretends to be serious. “You need to take a shower Loubear!”

“This might sound crazy but .... I don't want to separate from you.” Louis whispers. “Do you want ... to take a shower with me?”

Harry blushes; he can't believe that Louis just asked him to take a shower with him.

“It will be my pleasure.” Harry smiles nervously.

“R-really?” Louis asks confused.

“Yeah.” Harry whispers against Louis' ear.

“Let's go then.” Louis says with smile from ear to ear.

Both of them walk to the bathroom, Louis is getting his clothes off on the way so when they get to the bathroom Louis is almost naked. Louis turns on the warm water, he sees how the steam is getting all over the room. Awkwardly, Harry starts to get his clothes off, putting it on top of the counter.

“I can believe you have tattoos.” Louis laughs under his breath.

“I know right.” Harry chuckles.

“What made you get them?” Louis asks curious.

“Well .... I don't know, I-I really love art and design and well each of them _mean_ something.” Harry tries to explain.

“Oh and do you want me to tell me what they mean?”

“Well, this one.” Harry points at the " _I can't change_ ". “It's pretty obvious, it means I can't change who I am, this one.” He points at some Hebrew letter on his left arm. “It's Gemma's name in Hebrew.”

“Really?” Louis smiles.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles.

“Cool!” Louis says delightful.

“So, what does _your_ tattoos mean?” Harry asks curious.

“Well the compass means that no matter where I am, I always going to find my way back _home_ where my family is, where _you_ were.” Louis whispers the last part.

“Me?” Harry asks nervous.

“Yes.” Louis smiles, looking at Harry into his green beautiful eyes. “You, you're the only person that make me act the most real me I can do, I'm my real self when I'm with you.”

Harry blushes, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waistline from behind. Louis places sweet kisses on Harry's back, giving him shivers.

“Shall we get into the shower?” Louis whispers to Harry's ear.

“Yeah.”

Louis takes his boxers off, making Harry blush again.

“Let's get into the shower.”

Louis and Harry get into the shower; they take a long warm shower. When they come out Harry wraps a towel around his waist as Louis tries to dry himself with the other towel.

“Lou-” Harry smiles weakly. “I have to go.”

“You have to?” Louis whispers making a pouty face.

“Yeah, well at least to get clean clothes and I have to talk to Liam and Niall.” Harry smiles.

“Oh, well.” Louis fakes a smile.

“Yeah but we can have lunch together.” Harry suggest with a big smile on his face.

“That sounds like a plan.” Louis smiles back.

“Yeah, okay I'm going now, but I'll be back in an hour or so!” Harry hugs him.

“An hour?” Louis groans.

“Or sooner if I can.” Harry winks at him.

“Okay!” Louis places a sweet kiss on Harry's lips. “I love you forever and always!”

“I love you too .... Forever and always.” Harry whispers into the kiss.

Harry pulls away from Louis; a groan comes from his mouth as he feels the cold air against his skin.

“See you in an hour!” Harry smiles.

“See you.” Louis smiles back.

Harry walks to the parking lot where he left his car last night. He has no idea what he's going to tell to Liam and Niall but he's not worry about that, well maybe just a little bit. He drives to his flat, parking his car on his usual spot and walks to the flat. He take a deep breath before opening the door. He opens the door to Liam and Niall cuddling in the couch.

“Look who remembers that he _lives_ here!” Liam teases him.

“Well, what happened to you Harry?” Niall smiles.

“I was with _him_!” Harry answers delightful.

“Him? As Nick Perks?” Niall teases.

“Hell NO!” Harry laughs at his own reaction. “I mean, not I wasn't with him!”

“So who's this other him that we're talking about?” Liam wonders.

“ _Louis Tomlinson_.” Harry whispers trying to contain his smile as he pronounces his name.

“Huh?” Niall says annoyed because he couldn't hear Harry.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says, a little bit louder this time.

“Louis Tomlinson? _The_ Louis Tomlinson?” Niall asks surprised.

“Yeah, me and him ..... we're _friends_ since kindergarten.”

“Oh.” Liam says, smiling at him.

“Louis Tomlinson is your what!?” Niall asks confused.

Until now it hits him, Harry and Louis hadn't put a name to whatever they have. Are they boyfriends? Friends with benefics? Two old friends who just want to spend as much time as they can together? Harry has something in his head right now; he really wants to know what they are.

“So .... Are you telling us what happened?” Liam pulls Harry out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Harry tries to play it cool.

“Between you and Louis.” Niall says like if that’s the most obvious thing.

“Well .... Nothing happened between us other than just catching up with everything we've been up to since the last time we talked.” Harry smiles.

“So ... you guys are friends or ....?” Liam asks nervous.

“We're .... we're _f-friends_.” Harry fakes a smiles but it hurts to have no idea what's happening between them.

“F-friends?” Niall teases him.

“Yes Niall.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Friends.”

“Have you guys _kissed_?” Niall asks curious.

“NIALL!” Liam tries to stop him but deep inside he knows he wants to know too.

“W-what?” Harry says nervous.

“You little fucker!” Niall laughs. “Did you _fucked_ too?”

“N-no!” Harry laughs nervous. “You thing we're like _you_ two?”

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks nervous.

“You two were so _horny_ on Friday and beside Niall was walking funny on Saturday morning so .... it's easy really!” Harry teases them.

Niall blushes, his face turning into burning red, burring this face on Liam's chest. Liam strokes Niall's hair, telling him that everything's okay and there's nothing to be shame of.

“I love you baby.” Liam whispers to his ear.

“Aw look at you two!” Harry teases them.

“Don't try to change the subject! What happened between you and Tomlinson!?” Liam smiles.

“Well, like I said we just _talked_.” Harry smiles.

“Talked?” Liam asks curious.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles.

“Well a quick advice whenever you're too _horny_ and want to ... mm you know, use condom and lube.” Liam chuckles. “More lube than anything else.” He winks at Harry.

Harry feels his face turning a burning red, he awkwardly smiles at Liam and Niall before walking to his room. He opens the door to a cold room; he hadn't being there the pass two days so it's pretty obvious why the room is so cold. He walks to his closet and pull out a Ramones t-shirt that Maia gave to him three years ago for his birthday. He didn't use it at all so it looks brand new. He gets a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black beanie, his hair is not working with him this morning so he just going to put a beanie to cover a bad hair day. He looks on the mirror for the last time before going to Louis' flat. He wants to look good for him; he wants Louis to think that he's the most beautiful human being walking on earth.

“Harry?” A voice from the hall way catches his attention..

“Liam?” Harry asks, fixing his hair.

“We're having ... Oh never mind.” Liam laughs when he sees him.

“What?” Harry asks annoyed.

“Nothing ... I was going to ask you if you wanted pizza but I see that you're going out, again.” Liam walks inside Harry's room.

“Yeah, I'm having lunch with Louis.” Harry says, showing his dimples.

“I figured that much.”

“So ... Hmm .... how-w ..... how do I look?” Harry asks nervous.

“Hmm ..... If you change this.” Liam teases him. “Just kidding, you look perfect! He's going to lose it when he sees you.”

Harry blushes, he still feel weird when people says that he looks handsome or good.

“Well, I guess I'll leave you alone so you can finish getting ready.” Liam smiles, leaving the room.

Harry looks at himself on the mirror again, he just wants to be okay for Louis. He looks at his phone which is vibrating on the night stander, lighting up BooBear's name on the screen. A text message. Harry smiles and opens it.

_Hey Baby Cakes,_ _Are you almost ready?_

Harry looks at the clock and realizes it’s being 40 minutes since he left Louis' flat. He smiles and answers back as fast as he can.

_Hello sunshine,_ _I'm almost ready :D I'll be there in 15 minute._

Harry gets his jacket, keys and wallet as he walks out of his room.

“See you around Romeo!” Niall jokes as he sees Harry walking to the front door.

“See you later lads!” Harry says closing the door behind him.

He walks to the parking lot, looking for his car. He jumps in and starts the engine; he looks at himself in the mirror again just make sure his hair still in place. He's nervous, you can tell. He just doesn’t want to blow up this chance that he's getting with Louis. He drives to Louis' flat. When he gets to the building, he literally runs to Louis' flat. He rings the doorbell and waits for Louis to open. He hears the step approaching him and it makes him feel butterflies on his tummy. He laughs at himself, he thinks is silly that he still feel the butterflies on his tummy. The door opens, showing a smiley Louis.

“Hey Haz. “ Louis greets him.

“BooBear.” Harry smiles, trying to control his feels.

“Shall we go?” Louis asks, closing the door behind him. “I'm starving!”

“Me too.” Harry adds.

Louis makes sure that he's flat is lock before walking next to Harry to the parking lot. Nervously, Harry reaches for Louis' hand. Louis doesn't think about it twice, he places his small hand on Harry's huge hand, lacing their fingers together. Harry walks Louis to the passenger's seat and opens the door for him again, regardless of what Louis might say. Louis smiles as he sits, waiting for Harry to close the door. Harry walks to the driver's seat and gets into the car. Louis looks at him and giggles.

“What's going on?” Harry asks nervous.

“N-nothing ...” Louis chuckles.

“N-nothing? Come on Louis!” Harry insists.

“Mmm ... it's just that .... You look so _beautiful_.” Louis blushes.

“Thank you.” Harry whispers.

“You should say that I look beautiful too.” Louis teases him.

“If you make me say it, it doesn't count.” Harry laughs.

“I know.” Louis whispers.

“You look so _perfect_.” Harry says in a raspy tone.

Harry's raspy voice sends chills all over Louis' body.

“So ... where do you want to go eat? I kind of chose the last time so now it's your turn.” Harry adds, trying to break the silence.

“Well .... Mmm since I got there I wanted to go to In-N-Out.” Louis says, not sure that's the name of the burger place but really wants to try those burgers.

“In-N-Out huh?” Harry smiles.

“Have you eaten them before?” Louis asks.

“No .... But I've heard of that place before.” Harry chuckles.

“Oh ... so In-N-Out it is!” Louis adds.

The rite to In-N-Out is a little bit quite, Louis doesn't really know what to say and Harry has a lot to say but he's scared that he might freak Louis out.

“Can I turn on the radio?” Louis asks.

“Yeah.” Harry says, looking at him.

“Eyes on the road Harry!” Louis says, turning on the radio.

The song that is playing on the radio takes Louis by surprise; he hasn't heard that song in a long time. Actually, the first time he heard that song was when he started changing.

_Well, they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_And they don't see the angels_

_Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not your skin, oh, oh_

Louis smiles at the memory, it feels like a life time ago. He loves this type of music but if you see him on the streets you would say that he's into heavy metal or something.

“You know, I can't get off my head the song you sang to me the other day .... What is it called?” Louis asks.

Harry swallow hard, he just can't tell Louis. “ _Oh yeah, I wrote the song for you a while ago, not creepy at all!”_

“Mmm ... it's a girl but I don't remember her name.” Harry lies.

“What a shame because it's a beautiful song.” Louis sighs.

Harry smiles, honestly he doesn't know what else to do other than just smile. They get to In-N-Out, Harry parks close to the restaurant, like always he opens the doors for Louis who only blushes and thanks him. They order and sit down. Harry wants to ask Louis what they are, I mean Liam asked him and he didn't know what to answer because he didn't know.

“Everything okay?” Louis asks curious.

“Yeah, I'm just thinking.” Harry fakes a smile.

“What's going on in that crazy head of yours?” Louis giggles.

Harry bites his lower lip, trying to form the words. Louis looks at him worried, his mind is giving him a bunch of scenarios and well the first thing that pops into his head is this Madison guy.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? .... Is he back?” Louis whispers, talking about Madison.

“Yeah I know, but ... mmm it's not a-about that.” Harry fakes another smile.

“So what is it about?”

“What are we? I mean, are friends or some....”

Louis interrupts him by kissing his lips gently.

“I'm glad you asked.” Louis pulls a ring from his pocket. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Harry blushes, smiling like an idiot.

“You got me a ring?”

“Yeah? I owed you one, remember?”

“Yes and yes!” Harry gets close to Louis and kisses him again.

“I love you .... Forever and always.” Louis whispers into the kiss.

“I love you too, forever and always.” Harry says and at this time that’s what really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> This is cheesy AF, but don't get use to it so fast because they'll have to go through one more "crazy situation" before they get their happily ever after! ***spoiler alert***
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	25. Paint Me A Story

Days start to pass by; everything on Harry's and Louis' relationship is working wonderful. They're so happy together that it seems unreal for Harry. He's _scared_ , he doesn't care about himself, what scares him the most it that Madison can come back and hurt Louis _again_.

“LouBear.” Harry whispers into Louis' ear wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind.

“Mhm?”

“Would you like to go with me tonight to a _special_ place?” Harry kisses Louis' cheek.

“A special place?” Louis giggles because the kiss kind of tickles him.

“Yeah .... I mean only if you really want to go.” Harry smiles softly.

“Hm ... Where?” Louis asks, even though he knows Harry won't tell him.

“It's a surprise.” Harry kisses Louis' shoulder, inhaling Louis' scent.

“You know I hate surprises!” Louis chuckles.

“I know, sunshine but this one you'll love it.”

“Don't be so sure about it!” Louis says, unwrapping Harry's arms.

“So that's a yes?”

“Yeah.” Louis fakes being upset.

“You look so adorable when you fake being upset.” Harry teases him.

“You're an idiot!” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but you love me, don't you?” Harry sticks his tongue out at him.

“You're lucky.” Louis smiles.

“Kiss me you fool!” Harry pulls Louis into a hug.

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, tasting each other mouth. Harry sucks Louis' bottom lip until it bleeds. They taste the blood on their mouths but they don't stop the kiss. Louis licks Harry's bottom lip, wanting to taste the inside of his mouth. Harry, as always, opens his mouth to let him in. Louis strokes Harry's sides, feeling the goose bumps rising in his milky skin. He smiles into the kiss as he puts his hands on Harry's thighs. He lifts him up, making Harry to wrap his legs around Louis' waistline. Harry is taller than Louis for sure but Louis doesn't care, he just lifts him up and warps his arms around Harry's waist to hold him tight. Louis walks to the couch, is not easy but he manages to get there. He sits, putting Harry on his thighs. Harry pulls away from the kiss and smile at him. Louis doesn't really know what to think, he isn't sure if Harry just doesn't want to give the next step on their relationship.

“You're so _beautiful_.” Louis whispers in a sweet tone, stroking Harry's curls.

Harry smiles at him, staring at him, admiring him. He just can't believe how lucky he is to call Louis _his_ boyfriend.

“I'm the luckiest person in the world because I have you.” Harry smiles at him.

“No, I am because I found you!” Louis smiles back.

“No.” Harry smiles. “ _We_ are because we found each other.” He leans to give Louis another kiss. “I love you .... Forever and always.”

“I love you, too .... Forever and always.” Louis whispers back.

For Harry is important to spend time with the person you love, he likes just to sit and share those little things. He loves to laugh, smile, and scream with the person he loves because he's creating memories. Memories that will leave in his head forever and always.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Harry and Louis started to cuddle on the couch, when the clock makes 6:48 pm Harry jumps off the couch.

“What's wrong?” Louis asks curious.

“We have to go.” Harry says walking around.

“Where?”

“Louis! The surprise, did you forget?” Harry stops for a second to look at him.

“N-no ... but well you didn't say what time we supposed to leave.” Louis fakes a smile.

“Well, we have one hour.” Harry says, looking at his watch.

“Okay ... should-d I-I ... wear something ....”

“Just dress as you always do.” Harry smiles at him.

“Okay, sweatpants and a baggie jumper it is!” Louis jokes.

“I wouldn't mind but people might look at you strange.” Harry laughs loudly.

Louis laughs with him as he walks to his room. Harry follows him to say goodbye. He needs to go to his flat to change, even though he hadn't being there that much in the past few days.

“Lou, I'm going to the flat but I'll be back at 7:30.” Harry walks next to him.

“Okay.” Louis smiles, hugging him.

“See you in a bit.” Harry kisses Louis' lips.

“See you in a bit.” Louis whispers, giggling into the kiss.

Harry loves when Louis does that, man he can't get over the fact that he must have done something right to have Louis in his life.

“I love you.” Harry whispers into their kiss. “Forever and always.”

“And I love you more, forever and always. “Louis smiles.

“Don't even start Louis William Tomlinson!” Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis giggles because whenever they play to see who loves more nobody wins, none of them surrender but none of them win either. Harry kisses Louis for the last time before walking to the parking lots. He drives to his flat complex and parks on his usual spot. He runs to his flat, finding Liam and Niall cuddling on the couch; watching a movie.

“Well, somebody remembers that he lives here.” Niall jokes.

“You say that everything that you see me.” Harry laughs. “It's getting old!”

Liam nods, laughing at his boyfriend's face. “Yeah babe, it's getting old.” Liam teases him.

Harry laughs as he walks to his room. He gets some decent clothes; this date means a lot to Harry. It's not their first day but this is something that means a lot to him. He puts on a black dress pants, a white t-shirt and a dark blue blaze. He looks at the mirror and smiles; it's kind of how he used to dress before. His curls still wet from the shower he took a few minutes ago, he makes sure they look good before adding some cologne to his scent. He figured out that Louis loves his scent so he always make sure that he always smells good for Louis. He looks at himself at the mirror from to head to toe for the last time before walking out of his room. In the living room he finds Niall, being a lazy ass as always, and Liam in the kitchen cooking something for them.

“Later mates!” Harry walks to the front door.

“Now, you're lying! We know you won't come back until tomorrow or the next day!” Niall laughs under his breath.

Harry chuckles, knowing that is true. He probably won't come back to the flat until tomorrow or the next day.

“Later!” Harry says, walking to the parking lots.

He drives to Louis' flat, he's nervous. He wants everything to be perfect because this date could be how Harry tells Louis how much he loves him without words. Louis is waiting at the entrance of his building complex, smiling as he sees Harry's car approaching. Harry's parks in front of Louis, he gets off the car to open the passenger door for him.

“It looks like you keep forgetting I'm not the girl in this relationship.” Louis jokes, getting into the car.

“There’s not girl in our relationship.” Harry chuckles softly. “Just because I want to be a gentlemen doesn’t mean I’m treating you like a lady.” Harry makes sure that Louis' body is inside the car completely before closing the door. He walks to the drivers sit and gets in.

“So ... Mm where are we going?” Louis asks nervous.

“I'm not telling you.” Harry smiles, driving away.

An awful silence fill the environment. Louis looks at him waiting for Harry to say something but nothing, he just stays there quite. After 10 minutes Harry gets into an empty parking lot.

“Hmm, what are we doing _here_?” Louis asks; looking around.

“Well, we have our date _here_.” Harry smiles, getting off his car.

“Here?”

“Yeah, come on.” Harry opens the door for him.

Harry gets off the car and walk to Louis' side. Louis doesn't do anything because he knows whether he likes it or not Harry will open the door for him. Both of them walk to the building, holding hands, Louis still trying to figure out what the heck are they doing there.

“Harry!” A female voice yells making Louis hold Harry's hand tighter.

“Bianca!” Harry smiles widely.

“Hey there, you made it!” The girl in front of them says with a big smile from ear to ear.

“Yeah, sorry we're late but ... Mhm Louis here.” Harry looks at Louis. “Wanted to cuddle a little bit more.”

Louis blushes, not knowing why Harry is embarrassing him.

“Louis this is my good friend Bianca!” Harry smiles; pointing at Bianca. “And Bianca this is ...”

“Louis Tomlinson! I've heard of you a lot lately!” Bianca interrupts him. “It's nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi Bianca!” Louis smiles polite.

“Well, _your_ love story is right this way.” Bianca points at some art.

“ _Our_ love story?” Louis asks confused.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles.

They walk until they're in front of a beautiful painting. The painting is some streets that Louis knows so well. Louis examines the painting, noticing Harry's house, a car and a person inside of this. The person is looking at the window in the house; Louis wants to cry when he realizes that's going on.

“This is the day you ..”

“Yeah, the day I _left_.” Harry swallows hard.

Louis examines the painting again, he notices every single detail that Bianca used. The textures, the blending, the mixtures of colors.

“This ... this is amazing.” Louis says breathless.

“Bianca you did an amazing job.” Harry smiles.

“I told I was going to do my best for you and for him.” Bianca giggles.

“Thank you.” Louis whispers, wrapping his arms around Harry's waistline.

“You’re welcome.” Bianca blushes.

Louis and Harry enjoyed the exposition; Louis loves all the paintings but specially _their_ painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> Aw Bianca is a sweetheart, **I LOVE HER <3 **I hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	26. To Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh!
> 
> This chapter took me more than a bloody month to update and I'm so very sorry about it :/ Last time I updated I was visiting my grandma in El Salvador and when I came back I've been working non-stop :,( 
> 
> I really hope you guys like the chapter though .....

Louis and Harry come back to Louis' flat. The date was amazing, Louis loved every single moment of it. Harry on the other hand can't thank Bianca enough for everything she did to make their date so perfect.

"What are you going to do with the painting?" Harry asks, leaving the painting on the kitchen table.

"I don't know yet," Louis winkles his nose. "I think I'll hang it on my bedroom."

"It's going to look nice." Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. "Holy fuck." Harry whispers on Louis' ear.

"What?" Louis asks, turning around without pulling off his grip.

"How much I love you." Harry says with glassy eyes.

"And how much is that?" Louis gets closer to Harry's lips.

"Lots....." Harry says as Louis interrupts him with a kiss.

"That's good because that's how much I love you."

"What have you done to me?" Harry asks, caressing Louis' cheek.

"I don't know." Louis says kissing Harry's hand.

"I love you with all heart and soul." Harry whispers against Louis' lips. "Kiss me."

"It's my pleasure." Louis says as he stands on his tip toes to reach Harry's lips.

He kisses him like there's not tomorrow, his hands caresses Harry's curls sending shiver to his spine. Harry pushes his body closer to Louis'.

"If you don't tell me to stop-"

"I won't." Harry says in between kisses. "I don't want you to." Harry says taking off Louis' blazer.

In between kisses they take off each others' clothes off, at least some of it off. He kisses Harry one more time before laying him down on the bed, he looks at him fondly; licking his bottom lip. He kisses him again and slowly makes his way down Harry's jaw line, neck and collar bones. He spends a good time biting, licking, sucking his gorgeous collar bones.

"Ah... Ahhh... Lo.." Harry bits his lips to contains the moan but Louis sucks the skin harder to make him scream.

"Come on love, let me hear those sinful noises... I want to know how go you feel."

"Oh Louis... Ahhh... Aaaghhhh...." Harry whimpers and Louis would be worry if he didn't know that those noise are because of pleasure.

"Come on baby... I wan to hear your beautiful voice saying those fitly words..." Louis keeps saying against his skin as he makes his way down to his nipples again.

"Oh gosh ....Fu... Louis..." Harry's hands grip at the sheets and his hips start to move at their own accord. Harry's words pierce right through him and make his cock leak pre-cum.

Louis kisses his way down to Harry's tummy and worship it for minutes. He loves his tummy and if he could he would worship it for the rest of his life but for now he wants to go a little bit further. When he gets to Harry's trousers he unbuttons them and take them off painfully slowly. He gets Harry's foot on his hand and kiss the top of it. He rubs his nose against the wet skin as he makes his way to his ankle. He leaves wet kiss all along his leg; when he reach Harry's tight he moans against the hot skin. Harry hasn't go off the sheet so he grips it tighter. He moans Louis' name like a prayer; trying to make him come to his lips to devour him.

"Look at-t this thick-k delicious thighs... Ahhh ..." Louis moans; feeling how he's jeans are getting tighter. "I want to devour them ... I want to fuck them .... I want to spend hours worshiping them ...."

Every single word coming from Louis' mouth is going directly to Harry's dick; making him harder if that's even possible. Suddenly Louis comes in between Harry's thighs. He presses his lips on his inner thigh and makes a love bit. Harry lets out a deep moan; making Louis to suck even harder. He grips the sheet even harder; trying to not die of a heart attack. Louis pulls away to blow hot air into his clothed dick; sending shivers down Harry's spine. Louis gets his fingers in Harry's boxers and slowly takes it off. He throws it anywhere in the room as he goes back to worship his boyfriends' delicious body. He licks Harry's head; making him squirm in pleasure, he keeps licks him until he feels Harry's cum in his tongue. Harry's hands fist in Louis' hair, as he hooks Harry's legs over his shoulders and tips his head down. His hands knead Harry's tiny ass, his thumbs pressing into the crease of Harry's hips. He licks a thick strip up the underside of Harry's dick, his tongue tracing the line between the base of his shaft and his balls. Harry keens, and presses his head back into one of the pillows.

"So perfect," Louis whispers, pressing kisses to the inside of Harry's thighs, "Can't stand being away from you."

"Me neither," Harry whines, trying not to grind his hips towards Louis' face, "I need you."

Louis' eyes meet his from between his legs, "I need you too, want this forever."

"I want this forever, too." He moans, as Louis' hot mouth envelopes his cock.

Louis' thumb brushes softly at Harry's hole and he whimpers, "I want to taste you," Louis groans, when he lets Harry out of his mouth.

Harry keens, his cock twitching in interest.

"Fuck-k." Harry pants.

Louis' lips trail down the crease of Harry's thigh beside his dick. His palms lift Harry's ass with ease, and he slips a pillow under, propping up Harry's hips. When Louis' tongue traces the puckered rim of Harry's hole, Harry gasps a breath, his hands tightening in Louis' hair. His whole body quivers as Louis' tongue works him open. Harry whimpers Louis' name when he presses in, warm and wet. Louis keeps going until Harry is trembling, and panting, his hips canting as his cock searches for friction.

"Louis please," Harry begs. "Please."

Louis presses a last kiss to Harry's hole, and then comes up and reaches to night stand. He gets the lube and condoms, and he's slicked up and lined up with Harry's hole in seconds. He pauses though, hovering over Harry, with Harry's legs on either side of his hips. Harry looks up at Louis and his breath hitches. Louis' mouth is bright red and wet with his own saliva, from working Harry open. His pupils are blown with heat, and his chest is heaving. Louis reaches out, and when his hand cups Harry's cheek his touch is so infinitely gentle that Harry feels frozen in the moment. When he leans down, and presses his lips to Harry's the passion is there, but the kiss is so soft, and so tender, it almost feels….reverent.

"Harry." Louis says; his voice rocky with lust. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Harry can see it in his eyes. That soft look, that wraps him up, and buries beneath his skin. That softness that makes him feel so cared for. Nobody has ever looked at Harry like that. As Louis presses into Harry, with their eyes locked, and his radiating that softness, Harry thinks that look in his eyes is love. Louis' hips roll, his arms circle Harry. Harry's fingers curl around Louis' biceps. Louis rocks into Harry, over and over, making him pant. He tips his chin forward, his lips finding Harry's tummy, his hips, his chest. He kisses and kisses, murmuring 'I love you' and 'you're so beautiful' and 'you're perfect'. Harry can't find it in himself to care that he can see his thighs giggling around Louis' hips, because Louis is worshiping every inch of his skin, and Harry thinks he sees love in his eyes. Louis hits Harry's spot and cries out his name, making Louis cry out as he clenches around him. Louis presses their lips together, his tongue caressing Harry's as they kiss. Harry whimpers into his mouth as Louis hits his prostate over and over. It's insane to Harry how Louis can be pressing into him, working him up from the inside out, and yet his thumb is so gentle as it caresses Harry's cheek. Harry realizes that this truly is making love. Then Louis pulls back, and looks down at Harry with that look in his eyes.

"I love you so much," Louis breathes out.

That, coupled with a perfectly aimed thrust, has Harry cumming harder than he ever has before. His dick hasn't even had a single touch, but he's shooting so hard some of it hits his neck and he cries out Louis' name at the top of his lungs. Louis lets out a guttural moan of Harry's name, as he clenches around him. Then he's cumming too, filling the condom. As he rides out his orgasm, Louis leans forward and laps up all of the cum striping Harry's neck. After, when they've regained their ability to breathe and move, Louis gets a towel from somewhere and wipes off the cum on Harry's stomach and chest, and then tenderly dabs at Harry's red and flushed bum. He presses kisses to every inch of Harry's skin again, dotting him with his love. 

"I love you," Harry whispers against his skin when Louis lays down next to him.

"I love you, too." Louis kisses his forehead gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well 'ello there!**
> 
> I couldn't think/write anything better than this and I know it's not good but I had to update something right? 
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	27. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a bitch *evil laughs* sorry!

The next day Harry wakes up next to Louis, he looks at hims smiling. He notices every single thing that is different from this Louis to the Louis he is when he is all dress up. His mess up hair, his mouth slightly open, his eyelashes creating shadows under it. Louis moves a little bit, it's like he knows Harry is admiring him. He opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Harry.

"Good morning sunshine." Louis says in a sleepy voice.

"Hi love." Harry giggles.

"How do you feel?" Louis asks, cuddling to Harry's side.

"G-good?" Harry chuckles confused.

"I mean, does it hurt?"

Harry sighs, not sure if he should tell him that it hurts.

"A little bit." Harry kisses Louis' forehead.

"I'll go slower next time." Louis traces unknown patterns on Harry's skin.

Harry chuckles, stoking Louis' arms.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, what about if we make breakfast?" Louis suggest.

"That sounds like a plan."

Both of them get off the bed and get dress in a t-shirt and sweatpants, it takes more time for Harry to do it but finally he does. In the kitchen they make the regular breakfast. Eggs, bacon, mini pancakes, and toast. They go back to bed. Breakfast was delicious but both of them were so tired so they fall asleep again. Harry's phone vibrates on the night stand a few time. Around the 3rd time he grabs the phone and sees a private number. He groans, putting the phone back. The phone keeps vibrating so Harry decided to answer.

"Hello?" Harry asks curious.

" _Hello Jason ... or should I say Harry?_ "

"Madison!?" Harry asks in a scared tone.

" _Don't be afraid Harry .... Louis is with you right now so don't worry about him._ " Madison laughs. " _Worry about Maia, Gemma and Anne._ "

"Don't you dare to touch them!" Harry screams.

Louis wakes up because of his screams.

"What's wrong baby cakes?" Louis says in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing sunshine." He smiles, "Go back to sleep."

Harry kisses Louis' lips gently.

"Ew, morning breath." Louis jokes before going back to sleep.

"Don't you dare to touch them!" Harry whispers/ screams.

" _Did I mentioned I also saw Zayn and Leah_." Madison laughs again. " _And this other two friends of yours.... what's their names? oh yeah Liam? Niall?_ "

"They have nothing to do with this!"

" _I know, but it seems that they're the only thing I have to make you work for me again._ "

"NO! I'm not doing it again!"

" _Never say never my darling! You know, I really need you to do this for me.... You're the best at what you do and_ ...."

"I haven't race since the last time in London."

" _Doesn't matter! What you do is in your DNA .... Is something that you can't run away from._ "

"How did you found me?"

" _We never lost you .... I was always one step behind you since you left your house in Doncaster._ "

"Whatever you want me to do, I won't do it."

" _Oh yes you will, Harry! Remember that you said the same thing before and at the end it was you the one who was begging me to do the job._ "

"Please Madison?"

" _Don't worry, I won't hurt you or any of you love ones, but you'll have to do this favor for me_."

Madison hangs up, leaving Harry crying. Louis strokes Harry's arm, trying to comfort him. He knows everything that's happening, he knows it's happening again and he wants to help him out. He wants to be with him, he knows that two heads think better than one.

"Everything will be okay, H." Louis kisses every single finger tip of Harry's left hand.

"I don't know ... I'm scared." Harry confesses.

"I know .... I'm scared too but as long as we're together everything will be okay." Louis cuddles into Harry's side.

"Kiss me." Harry whispers into Louis' ear.

Louis doesn't think about it twice, he gets closer to Harry's lips. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, the kiss could be wild or something like it but what Harry needs right now is to feel that Louis is there with him and that he always will. When Harry pulls away, he kisses Louis' nose.

"I love you." He whispers into his mouth.

"I love you more." Louis giggles, "Even when you have a morning breath!"

Harry laughs, jumping on top of Louis.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, grabbing Louis' hands with one of his. "Now kiss me you fool."

"No!" Louis giggles, turning his head to the side.

"Louis .... I need you to kiss me." Harry says heartbroken.

"Haz.... why?" Louis says wrapping his legs around Harry's waistline.

"Why, what babe?" Harry asks confused.

"Why I love you so much?" Louis kisses Harry's nose.

"I don't know." He giggles. "But I know that I'll be with you forever and always."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." Louis confirms.

Louis' lips meet Harry's lips in a passionate lip. Louis is sucking Harry's bottom lip so hard that he's getting hard. Louis can feel Harry's erection and giggles into the kiss.

Harry frees Louis' hand, immediately Louis' hand travels under Harry's shirt giving goosebumps all over his body. 

"I love you Harry Edward Styles!" Louis whispers, kissing down on Harry's jaw line.

Louis' lips continue down his neck, his throat, until he gets to his collarbone. He notices that Harry still has his shirt on.

"This is on my way." Louis groans.

Harry laughs at Louis' reaction. Louis pulls Harry's shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the ground. Louis attaches his lips to Harry's neck again, going down to his collarbones sucking as much as many love bites as he can. Harry moans under Louis' touch, feeling in paradise once again. Louis traces with his wet tongue Harry's swallows tattoos, giving more goosebumps on Harry's skin. Harry's pornographic moans make Louis hard under his boxers.

"Boo... Bo-o .... make-e love to-o me." Harry whispers breathless.

"It-t will b-e my p-pleasur-e." Louis kisses Harry's chest.

Louis makes more love bites on Harry's body before he makes love to him.

_

There he is, thinking about how perfect and easy his next mission will be. Having Harry as he's deliver driver makes it 10000000000000% easier. "Madison!" James says, taking him off his thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you think he will do it?" He asks curious.

"Of course he will, last time we only had Louis but this time we have Gemma, Anne, Maia, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Leah! He's not stupid." Madison laughs.

"But we don't have a risky mission." James protests.

"Think outside the box!"

James thinks about it, once, twice but he doesn't understand what Madison is talking about.

"I give up." James whispers.

"Do you remember the California senator's daughter?"

James nods in response.

"Well, we gonna have something or someone to have him do what I asked him nicely but he refused and well .... now we have to put some pressure on him." Madison chuckles.

"Monique Cobb." James chuckles.

"Din, din, din we have a winner." Madison laughs.

"I still don't get it.... what Harry has to do with it?"

"Well, he's a good racer and a really good student on one of the best universities on California, no one will think that he's transporting the senator's daughter to another state." Madison explains.

"Oh! You're right!"

"I know .... see this is why I didn't kill him the last time ...."

"Is he going the same luck again?" James interrupts him.

"I don't know."

In the afternoon Harry calls Gemma and Maia to warm them about Madison.

" _He's back_?" Maia says frustrated.

"Yeah and well ... he wants me to do another job for him." Harry sighs.

" _I swear I hate the Jauregui Family even more now._ " Maia yells her head off.

"Well ..." Harry tries to say something but he doesn't really know what to say.

" _Nothing .... in high school it was the anorexic bitch and now this stupid asshole! Harry we have to do something about it!_ _You have to tell the police!_ "

"We can't involve the police, specially if I'm not in Doncaster to protect you, Gemma and my mum." Harry sighs again.

" _We can talk to your mum's b..._ "

" _MAIA_!" Gemma screams.

"To my mum's what?" Harry asks curious.

" _Nothing._ " Gemma says into the phone.

"Gemma, to my mum's what?" Harry asks again.

" _It's none of our business to tell you._ " Gemma says.

"Gemma what's going on?"

" _Mhm, my mum is ... dating someone._ " Gemma says nervous.

"Dating?" Harry asks.

" _Yeah, yes_." Gemma says confused.

"Why haven't she told me about it? Who is he?"

" _Mhm, H look I wish I can tell you, but it's none of my business to talk about it._ "

"At least he treats her right?"

" _Yeah, you know I wouldn't let her date someone who treats her like crap._ "

"So, why Maia said that we can talk to my mum'd b... about it?" Harry asks, not wanting to say the word boyfriend.

" _My mum's b is a police officer, he's the shift on the police station here in Doncaster_."

"My mum is dating Old Bunner?" Harry asks surprised.

" _No!_ " Gemma laughs. " _He retried a few months ago and a new shift came to town._ "

"Oh ... but no that's a bad idea!" Harry says.

" _Why? He can help us to stop all this drama once for all_!"

"Look if my mum's happy with him and he knows about this and leaves her because of this ..."

" _Then he wasn't worth it_." Gemma interrupts him. " _Come on Harry, I need to know that you two are safe!_ "

"Louis and I are safe, the ones in dangerous are you guys."

" _Don't worry! We have our mum's b_!" Gemma laughs.

"Tell mum to call me when she's off work."

" _Yes sir!_ " Gemma mocking tone.

"Be careful Gemma." Harry says worried/ "Take care of mum and Maia, would you?"

" _Actually we are the ones who have to take care of Gemmie_ " Maia smiles.

Gemma kisses Maia loud enough for Harry to hear thought the phone, he giggles.

"That's enough!" Harry jokes.

" _Hmh ... talking about enough ... how was it?_ " Gemma asks.

Harry blushes to the memories.

"I can't describe with words." Harry says excited.

" _Aww my little cupcake isn't virgin anymore!_ " Maia teases him.

"Maia!"

"Let's no talk about it!" Harry says nervous.

" _Okay, okay._ " Gemma laughs.

"So the plan is you, Gemma and mum will be protect by this guy and I'll take to Leah and Zayn." 

" _As Leah Edwards and Zayn Malik?_ " Maia asks curious.

"Yeah, Madison mentioned them so I have to talk to Zayn about it."

" _Oh but don't worry about us, we'll be okay._ " Gemma adds

"Okay then, I'll talk you guys later."

" _Bye!_ " Gemma and Maia say in sync.

Harry hugs the call, placing the phone on the night stand. Suddenly he feels two tiny arms wrapping around him. He smiles, knowing that as long as he's on those arms everything will be okay.

"I love you." Louis whispers into his ear. "Forever and always."

"I love you more, forever and always." Harry giggles.

Harry and Louis call Zayn later that day, they explain everything to him. Louis still doesn't know that is Madison Jauregui, his ex- girlfriend's brother that one who's forcing Harry to do illegal things again. To take their minds out of all this Louis decides to cook something for Harry. Harry loves Louis' pasta so he decided to cook it tonight. 

"The best pasta ever!" Harry says, wiping the cover of his mouth with a napkin.

"You say that just because ..."

"No! This is truly the best pasta I've ever tried, sorry mum, but yeah." Harry interrupts him.

"You're saying that because she can't hear you." Louis giggles.

"You're impossible." Harry laughs, rolling his eyes.

That night Harry sleeps at Louis' flat. It's 100% sure that Louis won't let him go back to the flat. He knows that Madison can break into the university but he just wants to know for sure that Harry is safe. Harry warms Liam and Niall about it, both of them know about Madison. They agree to text him every hour to let them know that he's okay. The next day, Madison calls Harry early in the morning. Harry looks at his phone and groans.

"Madison, again?" A sleepy Louis asks next to him.

"Yeah." Harry says, answering the call.

" _Harry_!" He says in a happy tone.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Harry snaps.

" _Bad mood? I see, but I'm so sorry for you because you have to start the job today._ "

"Today? But I have school today!" Harry sits up.

" _Well, you're not going to class today.... I really need you to start the job today!_ " 

"What do I have to do?"

" _For now, come to the address I'll send you in a few seconds and then you'll get introductions from there!_ "

"But..." Harry starts to say but the sound if the dead line was clear on the other side of the phone.

"Everything okay?" Louis asks, smiling.

"Yeah ... hmh I have to start the job today." Harry can't look into Louis' eyes.

"Baby, look at me." Louis places his hand on Harry's cheek. "Don't be shame, it's not your fault." Louis smiles at him. "That little baster is taking advantaged of you."

"I don't know ...." Harry starts crying.

"Love don't cry!" Louis hugs him tight. "Everything will be okay Hazza."

Louis keeps kissing him, trying to comfort his boyfriend; telling him how much he loves him and how everything will be okay. Harry wants to believe him, really wants to but deep inside his heart he knows that as long as Madison is in their lives things will never be okay. He remembers what Gemma and Maia told him about his mum's boyfriend. He knows he has to get the police involve but he's scared for Gemma, Maia, his mum, Zayn and Leah. His phone vibrates on his pocket, Louis miles at him and takes the off out.

"It's a message." Louis fakes a smile.

"Read it, please?" Harry says heartbroken.

"1650 Pecos RD?" Louis says unsure if this what he supposed to read.

Harry groans, knowing that he has go to. He doesn't mind doing this job but he's worry about Louis. 

"This is the plan." Harry smiles at Louis.

"Plan? what plan?" Louis asks confused.

"The plan, I'm going to do this but you will stay here ...."

"No I'm not! I'm coming with you!" Louis interrupts him.

"No." Harry tries to talk.

"Harry! Don't even waste your time trying to change my mind, I'm coming with you!"

"Oh so if we need to get the police involve who's the one who's going to call them if we both are tie up to a chair?" Harry asks in a serious tone.

Louis stays quite for a minute, thinking about it, knowing that Harry has a point.

"I can't believe I'm staying here!" Louis says in a disappointing tone.

"Baby, it's the best for us." Harry kisses his lips softly.

"Maybe." Louis giggles into the kiss. "But you have to give me your phone!"

"Why?"

"For an app." Louis says grabbing Harry's phone.

Louis is going crazy doing something on Harry's phone, on the other hand Harry just admires him. He smiles when Louis finally looks at him and gives the phone back.

"Ready." Louis blows him a kiss.

"Okay." Harry says worried.

"Is going to be okay Harry." Louis hugs him again.

Harry gives him a weak smile, knowing that soon enough he has to go and he doesn't know if he's coming back. Harry gets dress, he puts a v-neck white shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and a red beanie, actually is Louis' beanie. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asks, hugging from behind.

"Yeah." Harry sighs deeply.

"Baby, you don't have to pretend with me." Louis kisses his neck; making him moan.

"I know, but I'm kind of okay?" Harry says confused.

"Oh, well everything will be okay." Louis turns Harry around to kiss him.

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. This kiss has something different on it, it feels like if they're saying goodbye. Louis keeps kissing Harry gently, stroking his curls as his other hand wraps around Harry's wait to pull him closer. Louis is smaller than Harry, obviously but he tries his best to pull him as close as he can. Harry wraps his arms around him, squeezing him. Louis giggles into the kiss again. 

"I love you ..... forever and always!" Louis whispers into the kiss.

"I love you too, Louis ..... I love you so much that some times it hurts." Harry smiles. "But I would change this for anything in the world."

Louis hugs Harry tighter, if that's even possible, holding him close to his body to make him feel protective. They stay like that for a little while, Louis doesn't want to let him go but he knows Harry has to go. 

"Baby." Harry whispers.

"I know, but I want to hold you for a little bit more." Louis whispers into Harry's neck.

Louis kisses Harry's chest and smiles, pushing him away. Harry smiles and starts walking, pulling Louis with him. They get to the door, Harry still smiling at Louis.

"I'll see you soon." Harry kisses Louis' forehead.

"Okay." Louis says nervous.

"Hey ... I'll do everything on my power to come back to you."

"I know, always in my heart." Louis whispers, putting his hand on his heart. "Kiss me one more time."

Harry smiles, again. Harry bends down his head a little bit as Louis stands on his tiptoes. They lips meet in a sweet, soft, slow, passionate kiss like the first kiss they shared.

This kiss is not about who dominates, but to show how they feel about each other without saying a single word. They kiss like if there's not tomorrow. Both of them know that Harry might not come back but they don't want to think about it. Harry kisses Louis' lips for the last time before opening the door to leave. "I love you forever and always" Louis mouths to him, still he doesn't want to let Harry's hand go. Harry kisses Louis's hand and mouths "I love you too, forever and always" Harry pulls his hand off Louis and start walking. Louis smiles as he sees Harry disappear on the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> Well I'm just trying to get the bad things out of the way already and well this is the main bad thing in this fiction, I think. I really hope you guys like the chapter and believe me is not going to take so long for me to update the next chapter.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	28. Ride Or Die

 

Louis closes the door, praying to the gods above that the love of his life comes back home safe and sound. On the other hand Harry is driving his car to that place where Madison wanted to meet him. Harry's scared, he wants to feel like somebody is there for him right now. He takes his phone out and call his best friend Maia. She answers after the second ring.

" _H-harry_?"

"Yes, sorry I'm calling you but .... mhm I'm driving to the place where I'm going to meet Madison." Harry says, putting his phone on speaker.

" _W-what? so soon?_ "

"Yeah ..."

" _Where's Louis?_ "

"He's at his flat but soon he'll be going to his classes."

" _Classes_?"

"Yeah, I mean, Louis is doing everything like normal but ...."

" _I'm here!_ " 

Harry hears a voice and he's 100% that that's Louis voice.

"Louis?" Harry asks curious.

" _Yeah_." Louis says in a whisper.

"Louis!"

"S _orry, I wasn't going to leave you alone._ " Louis says like it's so obvious.

"How?"

" _The app! remember?_ " Louis laughs under his breath. "Maia taught me that!" He giggles.

"Oh."

Maia clears her throat. " _Well ... Hmh I think You can call me ba-_ "

"Nothing Maia! You're staying with me." Harry adds.

None of them know what to say so they stay quite. Maia opens her laptop and search for Harry's phone just to know where exactly is he. 

" _I love you_." Louis whispers in a sweet tone.

"I love you, too." Harry smiles.

" _Forever and always?_ " Louis wonders.

"Forever and always." Harry confirms.

Maia can't control her giggling, she just can control herself from giggling because of the cuteness of his best friend and his boyfriend.

"I'm here." Harry says.

" _I know, I see you._ " Maia says. " _1650 Pecos RD_?"

"Yeah." Harry says, looking around. "Call you both later."

Harry keeps looking around, trying to find something but nothing he sees nothing. His phone vibrates, he looks at it and sees a private number. It's a message.  
"Wait, somebody is coming to your car! He'll put the package on your trunk." That is it, out of nowhere a man in black comes to Harry's car and opens the trunk put a big bag. Harry just stares at his mirror, hoping that everything will end up okay. The guys leaves, closing the trunk as Harry receives another message. "34780 47th St Pamldale CA 93550."

Harry sighs as he starts the engine again. He waits a few minutes before calling Louis and Maia. 

" _Baby_?" Louis says worried.

"Love." Harry says, trying to hide his emotions.

" _Are you okay_?"

"Yeah, he just put a bag on the trunk." Harry says, looking at the back seat.

" _A bag? What's on the bag?_ " Louis asks worried.

"I .. I don't know."

" _Harry stop the car and check that bag_!" Louis orders.

"I can't! I bet they're watching me right now." Harry says looking around.

" _Baby I don't want anything to happen to you_." Louis whispers.

"I know love." Harry says in a sad tone.

" _I love you._ " Louis says. " _Forever and always_."

"I love you too, forever and always." Harry smiles.

They stay quite for a while, just listening to their breathing.

" _Sweet cheeks?_ " Louis finally says again.

"Yeah baby." Harry smiles.

" _I love you._ " Louis giggles softly.

Harry smiles, again. A noise on the back make Harry to stop the car. The tires make noise and Louis and Maia hear it.

"Are you okay?"

"OUCH!" The voice says again.

" _Harry_?" Maia asks in a worried tone.

" _Love, who's that?_ " Louis questions.

"Hmm I don't know." Harry parks at the side of the road. "Who's that?" Harry asks looking at the back seat.

"Hi?" A female voice says.

"Who's that?" Harry asks again.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl says, scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry sighs.

"Your accent, are you american?" The girl keeps asking.

" _Baby cakes_?" Louis says on the phone.

"It's a person."

" _It's a person?_ " Louis asks confused.

" _We need to call your mum's boy-_ " Maia tries to suggest.

"No, If we involve the police you guys gonna get hurt." Harry takes a deep breath

"Please, help me!" The voice says again. "I don't know what you guys want but please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry says, driving into the road again.

"I'm calling you mum." Maia says, dialing Anne's number.

"Don't do that M!"

" _Harry, there's somebody on your car and you gonna deliver her/him to them and eventually they gonna hurt her/him._ " Maia tries to make him understand.

"She's a she." 

" _Even worse! They can fucking rape her_!"

"How old are you?" Harry says, looking to the back through his mirror.

"Are you talking to me?" The voice says.

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"I'm 12."

Harry's world collapses, he doesn't understand how is it possible that these bastards kidnap a 12 years old girl?

"Who are you?" Harry manages to say.

"I'm Sarah Cobb."

"Sarah Cobb?" Harry whispers.

" _I'm on it!_ " Maia says. " _Okay, Sarah Cobb is the California Senator's daughter_."

"The what?" 

" _She's Sarah Cobb, California Senator's youngest daughter._ " Maia says again.

"Are you California Senator's daughter?" Harry asks her.

"Yeah?" Sarah whispers.

"Why are you here?" Harry asks.

" _What a question Styles_!" Maia rolls her eyes. " _She has been kidnapped and your questions her why is she doing there?_ "

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Harry sighs.

" _It's fine_." Maia says.

" _M, I'm home!_ " Gemma's voice is hear in the background.

" _Hi baby!_ " Maia says, kissing Gemma loud enough for Harry and Louis to hear.

"Major situation here." Harry laughs, trying to get Maia's attention back.

" _Shut up Harold_!" Gemma says.

" _Does she knows_?" Louis asks.

" _No yet_." Maia says nervous.

" _Know about what_?" Gemma asks.

" _Harry ... is doing the job right now_!" 

" _Oh my ... Call mum's boyfriend_!" Gemma says startled.

"Gemma ... Oh shit!" Harry stops when he realizes what he just said. "Give me a second."

Harry hangs up the call and park to the side of the road again. 

"Sarah ...." Harry says.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to me ... Hmh, I'm going to make a deal with you, okay?" Harry says.

"A deal, what kind of deal?"

"Listen, you're not the only one who's been kidnapped." Harry takes a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asks confused.

"Look, I've been force to do it .... I don't want to hurt you ... I know by now your father knows that you've been kidnapped so let's made a deal okay?" Harry says nervous.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm going to call your father."

"Are you going to ask him for money to set me free?"

"No, of course not .... I just want to make a deal with him." Harry pauses. "I'm going to tell him when and where I'm delivering you to Madison but he has to give me his word that he will be there to save us and arrest the bad guys."

"Aren't you the bad guy?" Sarah asks.

"No, I'm not .... like I said I've been force to do it."

"Can you get me out of here?" She asks nervous.

"No, I know they're spying on us."

Harry is interrupt by his phone which is vibrating on his hand.

"See." Harry says, looking at the phone.

" _Why are you stopping so much?_ " Madison asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not feeling good." Harry lies.

" _Are you sure isn't about the package?_ "

"You know I don't care about that! I just do whatever I have to do." Harry tries to sound convincing.

" _You better be on the place in 20 minutes.... One minute later and my guys will visit Gemma and Maia at your house on Doncaster, understood_?"

"Yes ... I'll be there."

" _When you get there ... My man will give you more directions_."

"You're not in America?" Harry asks curious because if he's not here his plan won't work.

" _That doesn't matter right now, just get there and you'll know soon._ " 

Madison hangs the call, Harry looks at the back seat again.

"Sarah!"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't call me that." Harry laughs.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Sarah admits.

"That's fine ... give me your dad's number."

Sarah gives him the number, Harry dials it hoping for the best. The phone rings three time and then a voice sounds on the other side.

" _Mr. Cobb_ "

"Hi, this is Harry Styles ... This may sound weird but I have your daughter..."

" _Harry Styles get me everything you know about him!_ " The senator says " _You're not so smart ..._ "

"Excuse me sir but I'm not doing this because I want to .... I just trying to make sure that she's safe, it's not her fault and I've been force to transport your daughter to a safe place, but you and I know that she won't be safe with them."

" _Harry Styles, one of the best students on UCLA, he's doing a major degree on Science. He was transferded from England to Resida High School when he was in 10 grade,_ _since then he had live with his aunt. Mother Anne Styles, father Des Styles who died five years ago, sister Gemma Styles._ " Somebody says in the background.

"I know you know everything about me and believe if I wanted to get something out of it I wouldn't have tell you my name but I need your help." Harry says.

" _My help_?"

"Yes sir! Two years ago I was forced to move some commodity because that same person who kidnapped your daughter kidnapped a special person for me." Harry pauses. "That's why I moved from England to America but his back and he's making me do this and I swear I just want to put an end to all this mess."

" _Look kid, it's not going to be easy .... but I can try._ " The senator says. " _Put my daughter on the phone_."

"Sarah talk to your dad." Harry says.

"Daddy!" Sarah yells.

" _Sarah, baby are you okay_?" The senator says.

"Yes daddy, Harry is a good person." Sarah pauses. "Please daddy help us."

" _Don't worry baby everything will be okay._ " The senator pauses. " _Harry_?"

"Yes sir."

" _So what't the plan_?"

"Ride or die"

" _What_?"

"Just kidding" Harry laughs "I'm just trying to light up the mood, but here's the plan."

Harry explains the plan to the senator, he's really hoping for this plan to work. He wants to end up with this mess for once at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> The tittle is a bit dramatic, I know xP
> 
> I want to clear something up, Madison is back because he said he was going to need Harry to work for him again. That's the only reason he didn't kill him the first time and for me it's kind of unfair to leave you guys hanging about Madison. I'm really sorry if you people think the story is becoming boring.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	29. The Last Stand

When Harry makes it the address, he notices that is an abandoned vault. He takes a few deep breaths before talking to Sarah.

"Are you ready Sarah?" Harry asks.

"Yeah ... I'm-m scared-d." Sarah says nervous.

"Don't worry everything will be okay .... soon you'll be safe." Harry tries to cheer her up.

"What if -"

"Don't worry! Your dad promised to be wherever we're going to protect you." Harry interrupts her.

"You're a good man, Harry." Sarah says in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." Harry says blushing.

His phone vibrates on his hand, showing a private number.

"I need you to be quite, okay?" Harry says to Sarah.

"Madison."

" _Jason_!" Madison says in a mocking tone. " _Okay, one of my guys is going to check the package ... just to make sure it's how we left it._ "

"Okay."

" _After that I'll send you a message with the address where you have to go._ "

"Okay." Harry says again.

Madison hangs the call, leaving Harry a little bit worry because he does't if Sarah moved.

"Sarah?" Harry whispers.

"Yes?"

"Stay like-"

A knock on the passenger seat window stops him.

"Open the trunk." The guys says, walking to the trunk.

"Stay still." Harry whispers without looking back.

He opens the trunk, it's barely 12 pm and anyone who walks by will be able to see Sarah but apparently this guys didn't think about it. They guy checks the package, when he finishes he walks to Harry's side.

"Madison will send you more details." He leaves without saying anything else.

Harry looks at the back seat through his mirror.

"Sarah?" He whispers again, when the little girl doesn't answer him he gets scared. "Sarah." He whispers again.

"Be quite, they will hear you." Sarah whispers.

"No, they left already." Harry whispers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now be quite."

Harry laughs under his breath. His phone once again pulls him out of this thoughts, it's a message.

"67890 Lamb Blvd, Las Vegas NV 89115."

"This is going to be a long drive." Harry thinks, but then something in this address catches his attention. He puts the address on the GPS and notices that those are flats.

"Why dos he want us to go to flats?" Harry thinks, confused. Without thinking about it more, he starts driving.

"Sarah." Harry whispers, the girl doesn't answer. "Sarah!" Harry says once again.

Five minutes pass by and Sarah didn't said anything. Harry gets worried. He calls Louis, he knows Louis will think of something.

" _Babe_." Louis says excited.

"Louis, I have an emergency." Harry says worried.

" _Are you okay?_ " Louis asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Sarah .... I've been calling her and she doesn't answer."

" _Where are you_?"

"I'm in Pamldale."

" _Look, that where you supposed to meet them, right?_ "

"Yeah." Harry says looking at the back seat.

" _Where are you going now_?"

"Vegas." Harry says confused.

" _Okay, maybe they injected her something to make her sleep, it's a long drive_."

"I'm still scared."

" _Babe calm down, everything will be okay._ " Louis says in a sweet tone. " _I love you, forever and always._ "

Those words warm Harry's heart.

"I love you too, forever and always." Harry smiles softly.

Harry keeps driving, thinking that maybe Louis' right. Vegas is 5 hours away from Palmdale so they just wanted to make sure she doesn't talk or wake up during those hours, but Harry is scared. He knows that she's going to be dehydrated if he doesn't give her water or something. He's stops and grabs something to eat, he gets an orange juice for Sarah. Sarah's father told him that the police will help him to arrest Madison. He really wants this to work. He gets back to the car and sits on the back sit. He presses some buttons so the seat can bend down. The first thing Harry sees is how innocent Sarah looks. He smiles as he tries to wake her up.

"Sarah." He shakes her. "Sarah."

Sarah takes up, a little bit dizzy.

"H-harry?" She asks in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah ... I don't know if you hungry or thirsty but I brought you this." Harry says giving her the juice.

Sarah gets the juice, she drinks it like if there's not tomorrow. Harry looks at her and smiles. When Sarah finishes her juice Harry talks to her again.

"Sarah I need you to stay awake, okay?" Harry smiles at her.

"Okay."

"It's really important to stay awake." Harry reminds her.

"I know otherwise the plan won't work." Sarah smiles softly.

"Good girl." Harry smiles back. "Okay I need to put the seat up again."

"Why don't you leave it like this?"

"Because I won't be able to make another stop, so we need to put everything like they left so they won't suspect anything." Harry explains, helping her to get back inside the bag.

"I can't breath Harry." Sarah says nervous.

"Listen to me love, You can do this ... We'll get out of this alive, okay?" Harry strokes her hair. "Now lay down and think about everything you'll do when you grow up."

"I want to be a model." Sarah giggles softly.

"I bet you'll be the most beautiful of them all." Harry smiles.

Sarah lays down inside the bag, Harry smiles at her as he closes it. He makes sure everything is how is supposed to be before pulling the seat back where it belongs. He goes to the driver's seat, he takes a deep breath as he calls Louis.

" _Sunshine_." Louis voice says at the other side.

"Baby." Harry smiles. "How are you?"

" _I'm okay, what about you?_ " Louis says.

"I'm okay too."

" _How's Sarah_?" Louis asks curious.

"She's fine, I just gave her some orange juice." Harry smiles again.

" _Oh okay ... and what's-s the plan-n_?" Louis finally asks.

"Hmm ... don't worry about it." Harry tries to make him feel better.

" _Harry, your life is in danger and you're telling me to stay calm_?"

"Yes, please Louis .... Don't worry about it, okay?"

" _I'll never stop worrying about you._ " Louis whispers.

"I know babe but try to stay calm, okay? Everything will be fine."

Louis doesn't say anything, Harry understands but he wants Louis to tell him that everything will be okay.

"I love you forever and always." Harry whispers.

" _I love you too, forever and always._ " Louis whisper back.

Harry starts driving again. He'll get to the place in less than 15 minutes or at least that's what his GPS says.

"Boo?" He whispers.

" _Yeah_?"

"I have to call Sarah's dad to make sure he's ready." Harry says, making a turn.

" _Okay, I love you forever and always._ " Louis says in a sweet tone.

"I love you too, forever and always."

Harry hangs the call with Louis just to deal the senator's number.

" _Harry_." The senator says at the other side.

"Hello ... everything ready?"

" _Yes, we have LVPD and DEA on the move to the address you sent me._ "

"DEA?"

" _Yes, We did a research and we found Madison Jauregui, a drug dealer so DEA has to be there to arrest him_." He explains.

"Oh ... Okay."

" _How is she?_ " He asks worried.

"She's fine, don't worry about her." Harry smiles.

" _Okay Harry_."

"Okay .....I'll see you after this." Harry says as he hangs the call to just call Louis again.

" _Baby cakes._ " Louis says in a sweet tone.

"Love ... Hmm I'm about to go in." Harry whispers.

" _Okay_." Louis pauses. " _Harry_ ..."

"Yes baby?"

" _Please .... please come out of this situation alive ... please?_ "

"I'll do everything on my power to do so." Harry whispers, promising him.

" _I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid like get shot or something_."

"I promise I'll do my best." Harry smiles.

" _I love you ..._ "

"Hey! Let me say it first!" Harry laughs, he can hear Louis laughing as well.

" _Okay go ahead_." Louis giggles.

"I love you." Harry says. "Forever and always."

" _I love you too, forever and always._ "

Harry takes a deep breath as he make the last turn before getting into a abandoned house. He looks around and everything seems calm which worry him a little bit. Harry's phone vibrates on his hand.

"Hello." Harry says

" _Welcome_." Madison says with a big smile on his face. " _Get off the car._ "

Harry takes his seat belt off, he looks around one more time before opening the door.

" _Don't worry if you didn't do anything wrong nothing will happen to you._ "

Harry takes a deep breath and comes out of the car.

" _Good job_." Madison laughs. " _Now look at you chest._ "

Harry looks at his chest, he finds a red dot on this left side. He takes a deep breath when he realizes what's that dot for.

" _Don't worry Harry, I just want to make sure you wont do anything stupid._ " Madison says again. " _Now walk to the trunk and open it._ " Harry does as Madison says so.

" _Good, take the package out and open it._ "

Again, Harry does as Madison tells him to. He opens the bag, Sarah smiles but Harry doesn't smile back.

"Pretend to be scare." Harry mouths to her.

"I don't have to pretend, I'm scared." Sarah whispers.

" _Anything wrong?_ " Madison asks.

"No, not all." Harry sighs.

" _Okay ... bring her to me._ "

"Where are you exactly?" Harry asks looking around.

"I'm right here." Harry hears someone says behind him. "Nice to see you again Jason." Harry doesn't say anything. "Come on! Be polite and say hi." Madison laughs.

"Don't play with me Madison." Harry says in serious tone.

"Wow, you're not a little scared boy anymore." Madison laughs. "Okay, give me this beauty and you can go."

"No!" Harry says, putting Sarah behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"That's none of your business." Madison says, trying to grab Sarah's arms.

Harry turns around, placing Sarah once again behind him.

"Harry don't be stupid! Just give me the girl and you can walk away."

"NO!" Harry screams.

"Really? How are you gonna stop me from take her?" Madison laughs, crossing his arms against his chest.

"NVPD!" Somebody screams.

"DEA!" Another guys screams.

"Get down!" Harry says, pushing Sarah to lay on the ground.

"Shoot him!" Madison says, running to the exit.

Harry tries to look around but a strange feeling on his back make him scream in pain.

"Harry!" Sarah screams. "Harry calm down, everything will be find." She press the wound to stop the bleeding. "Help me! He's been shot!"

"Tell-l L-Louis-s that-t I love him-m." Harry says, trying to breath as calms as he can.

"You gonna tell him that!" Sarah says, patting his curls. "Just stay calm, help is coming."

Harry lays on the floor, the wound on his back bleeding more than it should be. Louis' word are replaying in Harry's mind.

_I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid like get shot or something like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm a bitch, I know *sighs***
> 
>  
> 
> **'Ello There (:**
> 
>  
> 
> There's only a few more chapters left for this fiction and after that I think I might post another fiction but I'm not sure yet :/
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	30. Come Back To Me

It's been a week since Harry got shot. Louis' been in the hospital with him since the first day. Liam and Niall also visit Harry on the hospital everyday. Anne, Gemma, Maia and Anne's boyfriend flied to America to be with Harry. DEA and LVPD arrested Madison but he rather die than be alive in prison for the rest of his life. Nobody knows how he got the pills he used to kill himself but the day that he was supposed to be transferred to a federal prison he was found death on his cell. The DEA dismantled Madison's organization so Harry and Louis no longer have anything to worry about that. What has Louis worry is that it's been a week and Harry still doesn't wake up. There Louis is, on Harry's hospital room like every day, talking and encouraging Harry to wake.

"Good morning sunshine." Louis whispers, caressing Harry's curls. "It's been a week now." He sighs. "It's been seven days since the last time I saw your beautiful green eyes." He smiles. "I miss you so much and I love you even more." He takes Harry's hand on his and kisses it. "Please love wake up ....I need you to tell me that you love me back, I need you to tell me that everything will be okay." Louis cries, holding Harry's hand against his chest.

A knock on the door make him wipe the tears off this cheeks. He turns around and see Maia on the door.

"Hey." She smiles at Louis.

"Hi." Louis says looking at Harry again.

"How is he?" Maia walks to Harry's side.

"He's stable." Louis says, stroking Harry's curls again.

"This motherfucker won't give up that easy ..." Maia says smiling. "Believe me Harry won't just give up."

Louis laughs at Maia's comment, he knows Maia and Harry have been friend since the beginning of high school. 

"You have no idea how much this boy loves you." Maia sighs deeply. "He won't give up so easy knowing that he has the chance to have the live he always dream of with you."

"I hope so." Louis giggles.

"You'll see." Maia says, smiling.

"Is Anne here?" Louis asks looking back to the door.

"Yeah, she's on the waiting room with Gemma and her boyfriend ... Gosh, Harry'll have a heart attack when he sees him." Maia laughs under his breathe.

"Don't even mention that ..." Louis smiles.

"I know." 

Maia and Louis stay here for a while, just making Harry company. Maia looks around before smiling at Louis again. There's something in Maia's mind that doesn't leave her alone. She's been thinking about it since she got to America.

"Anything wrong?" Louis asks.

"Look, I know this is stupid but I swear him to protect him for everything, everyone, including you so tell me ... Do you really love him?"

"I do ... I love him more than I though I could be able to love." Louis smiles at Harry. "I never though I could feel this way .... I never thought I was going to be able to care about someone as much as I care about him." He pauses and kisses Harry's fingertips. "I never thought that my happiness would depend on another person until I met him." He smiles at the memory. "Everything I was feeling scared the heck out me, you know when you barely figure out who you really are and then you have society or even your own family telling you that being gay is wrong... "

"Did your family ... I mean did they ever ..."

"No ... I mean nobody knows and I guess it will be something .... I don't know.... awkward?" Louis says unsure if that's the correct word to use.

"Hey." Maia smiles at him. "It doesn't matter if everybody leaves you when you come out you always going to have this motherfucker." She points at Harry. "And his crazy family." She points at herself.

"Thanks." Louis blushes, ducking his head to avoid Maia's eye contact.

"So you haven't come out to your family yet?" A voice that's not Maia's or Louis' says. Both of them look at the bed and see the curly haired lad smiling at them.

"Baby." Louis says with a trembling voice, trying to control his emotions.

"Hello sunshine." Harry smiles at him. "Kiss me." Harry says touching his lips "Ew ... they're a little dry."

"Well I gonna keep going, I'm coming back later." Maia says smiling at them.

"Maia!" Harry laughs.

"Hey cupcake." She smiles. "Well I'll see you to later ... and" Maia bites her bottom lip. "This is a hospital and everybody can hear everything that happens here so keep it quite." She winks at them.

"MAIA!" Harry blushes.

"Just saying!" She says walking to the hallway.

Louis looks at Harry as he caresses his cheek.

"I missed you." Louis smiles.

"I miss you more." Harry whispers.

"How can that be even possible if you were unconscious?" Louis teases him.

"Well, I missed you wherever I was... I don't know if it was on heaven or in between heaven and earth ... I don't know." Harry smiles.

"Oh so you missed me huh?" Louis says, getting close to Harry's lips.

"Yeah-h." Harry whispers nervous.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you kiss me?" Louis asks, ghosting his lips.

Harry blushes, he checks his breathe and laughs again.

"I need to brush my teeth first." Harry laughs.

"Really?" Louis teases him.

"Yeah ... It's been close for ..."

"7 days." Louis fineshes the sentence

"Ew ... that's a lot." Harry giggles.

"I wouldn't mind kiss you like that .... I want to kiss you so badly." Louis says, giving small kisses to Harry lips.

After a few small kisses Louis deepens the kiss. Actually Harry doesn't have a bad breath at all, but even if he did Louis isn't going to stop. 

"I love you." Harry whispers into the kiss.

"I love you too." Louis giggles. "forever and always."

"Ew!" A voice says, making Harry and Louis to break the kiss.

They look to the door to find Gemma standing there.

"Just kidding." Gemma laughs walking to Harry's side. "How are you?"

"I was good, until you came in." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Oh please! You'll have the rest of your life to kiss him!" Gemma rolls her eyes.

"That's true baby." Louis kisses Harry again.

Gemma laughs at them but at the same time she wants to cry because she remembers when Harry used to talk to her about a crush and how he knew this crush will never look at him.

"Seriously how are you?" Gemma strokes his curls.

"I'm okay... my body hurts a little bit but I guess that's normal." Harry smiles.

"Have you take pain killers?"

"No that I know of."

"Let's call the nurse then." 

Harry is on the hospital for a few more days. The doctor didn't want him to leave until his wound was 100% heal but Harry just couldn't stay in a hospital bed for one more day. The day Harry got off the hospital was the day when he met his mum's boyfriend. It wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. Let's just say that Louis did an amazing job controlling Harry's anger. On the other hand they had to go through so many interrogations and they have to tell the police everything they knew about Madison.

"He was Lauren's brother and you didn't tell me?" Louis asks in a upset tone.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to give you problems with them, with her." Harry tries to explain.

"What about when you and I started dating?"

"Come on Louis, are you serious right now?"

"I'm so fucking serious right now Harry! This means you don't fucking trust me!" Louis yells.

"I do, I trust you but ..."

"But nothing Harry, I really thought you were being honest with me." Louis says in a disappointed tone.

"Louis." Harry whispers. "Baby are we really gonna let this come between us?" Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waistline from behind. "Come on baby, don't be mad a me." He kisses Louis cheek. "I love you so much." Harry kisses his neck.

"I'm still mad at you!" Louis giggles.

"I know baby but why do we make love and forget all this?" Harry starts kissing Louis collarbones.  
Louis tries to stay mad at Harry but he just can't be mad at his little angel.

"You sure know how to make me forget that I'm mad at you, don't you?" Louis whispers as he starts worshiping Harry's body before they make love.

_

The next morning Louis wakes up to a sleepy Harry laying next to him. He smiles as he admires his boyfriend's beauty. Sure, there's a lot of beautiful boys in this world but on Louis' eyes nobody is more beautiful, handsome, carefree, loving, understandable, full of joy, friendly, kind, humble, easy as that there's no one like him in this world.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Louis whispers into his ear as he draws unknown patterns on his skin.

"It's so early." Harry groans.

"No is not ... it's 11 am and we need to get ready because we're having lunch with your family remember?" Louis gets of the bed.

"Lord ... I'm so tired!" Harry says, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not what were you saying last night." Louis teases him.

Memories from last night come to Harry's mind, making him blush a bit.

"You know, that pink tune in your cheeks look beautiful on you, it matches with your milky skin." Louis says from the washroom.

Harry giggles as he searches for his boxers which he finds on the floor. He puts them on and walks to the washroom.

"Good morning." Harry says, kissing Louis shoulder.

Louis finishes blushing his teeth, immediately he gives Harry a appropriate kiss.

"Can we make love before going with my family?" Harry asks, making a puppy face.

"No-o." Louis says crossing his arms against his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because they made love a few hours ago." Louis sighs.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, a few hours ago." Harry says tracing Louis' "It Is What It Is" tattoo.

Louis smiles at his boyfriend. He just can't believe this baby face is asking him for sex, again. Harry grabs the toothpaste and brush as Louis keeps staring at him. Sure, he needs to stop staring at his boyfriend before he gets a boner.

"I thought I was the sexual one here, but I was so wrong." Louis moans in between laughs.

"We're not having sex, we're making love .... two different things." Harry says, putting toothpaste to his brush.

"Okay then, brush your teeth I'll be waiting for you in our bed." Louis says, blowing a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> I couldn't leave Harry on the hospital for more than one chapter that's for sure. I'm really excited for the following chapters and I promise you in this fiction there won't any surprises xP and it's going to be a happy ending because I'm being a sap Larrie right now (:
> 
> Have any of you guys watch Captain America: Civil War? I'm such a comics geek and I'm so protective of Bucky Burnes; please don't call him the winter soldier! :D 
> 
> Going back to the chapter, I hope you guys like it. **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	31. Important Decisions

There they are on Louis' bedroom trying to get ready.

"Harry come on! We're late already!" Louis says as he gets Harry's key, his keys and wallet.

"Coming!" Harry groans.

"You already did." Louis winks at him.

Harry blushes, remembering what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Ha, ha really funny!" Harry rolls his eyes.

"I love you." Louis kisses his cheek.

"Forever and always?" Harry asks.

"Yes ... forever- ever! Now let's go!" Louis says pushing Harry to the front door.

They agreed to have lunch with Harry's family before they go back to England today. Harry and Louis really want to go back home but they know America offer better opportunities for their studies. When they get to the restaurant Anne, Gemma, Maia and Anne's boyfriend is already there.

"Hi mum!" Harry greets her with a kiss.

"Hey baby." She kisses him back.

"Gems." Harry says hugging her.

"Maia." Harry hugs her.

"Hello." He says to Anne's boyfriend.

"Hello Harry." The man gives him a warn smile.

"Hi everyone." Louis says placing his arm around Harry's waistline.

"Shall we?" Anne asks, pointing at the restaurant door.

"Let's go!" Gemma says, grabbing Maia's hand.

All of them enter the restaurant, isn't fancy at all but their food is so good. Louis brought Harry for a date once.

"Table for 6, please." Harry says to the girl.

"Right this way." The girl says, showing them the way.

All of them follow her, she gives them a table in a corner of the place which Harry is grateful for because he hates when people stares at them because they're different.

"Would you like any wine tonight?"

"No thank you." Anne says smiling.

"Okay, so what can I bring you to drink."

"Pepsi, please." Anne says looking at the menu.

"Make the two." Robert, Anne's boyfriend says.

"Three." Gemma smiles.

"Four." Maia laughs under her breath.

"Five." Harry giggles.

"Dr. Pepper." Louis says, rolling his eyes at them.

"Okay coming right out, my name is Helen and I'll be your waitress for tonight." The blonde girl says before leaving the table.

"What are going to get babe?" Louis asks to Harry, who's busy looking at the menu.

"I haven't had Italian in a while, I can't decide yet." Harry groans softly.

Louis smiles at him, shaking his head.

"Talking about decisions." Maia says, breaking the silence on the table. "Are you guys coming back to UK?"

Louis and Harry exchange look before giving them a fake smile.

"Well, we haven't thought about it yet." Harry says, holding Louis' hand under the table. "I mean, we're going to school here ..."

"If it's because of school don't worry there's school in the UK as well." Gemma teases them.

Everybody on the table laughs.

"You guys should think about it." Maia suggest again.

"Yeah baby, we miss you so much back home." Anne adds stroking Harry's arm. "And I bet Louis' family miss him too."

"Maybe but I've been here for 4 months so I don't think they miss me that much." Louis jokes.

"You never know how much you miss a person until they're far away." Anne says, looking at the menu again.

Harry smiles to Louis who has a worried face. Harry caresses Louis' leg under the table trying to comfort him. Harry doesn't really know what's going on between Louis and his family but one thing that he's 100% is that he'll be there for Louis forever. After lunch Anne, Gemma, Maia and Robert went to their hotel to get their luggage. On the airport Gemma talks to Harry again.

"Think about it! I need you over there." She smiles softly.

"We're going to talk about it ... just don't rush us." Harry hugs her.

"Okay, but just talk about it okay?"

"Come on we're going to miss the fly if we don't go." Anne says rushing them into the gate.

"Take care mum." Harry blows her a kiss.

"You too and be safe!"

"Yes mum." Harry blushes.

"What does she mean by that?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

"Love making." Harry whispers.

"Oh." Louis blushes. "Does she know?"

"I guess."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Maia would have say that, but your mom how she knows that?" Louis says curious.

"She had two kids, I'm pretty sure she knows how that works." Harry jokes.

After they said goodbye Louis and Harry go back to Louis' flat. Harry really wants to talk about moving back to London but he knows there's something he doesn't know about Louis and his family.

"Baby." Harry whispers as he pulls Louis to lay on the couch.

"Mmm?" Louis says cuddling into Harry's side.

"Mhm ... what about if we-e .... Mmmm if we move back to London-n?"

Louis stays quite for a moment, that confuses Harry a bit.

"Never mind." Harry whispers, kissing Louis forehead.

"No-o ... I mean, let's talk about it." Louis says, hugging Harry tight.

"What about if we move back to London?" Harry says again.

"To London or to Doncaster?" Louis asks curious.

"London I guess, I mean we could continue studying at the University of London." Harry smiles.

"Oh and how are we going to get there? I mean, here at UCLA we have scholarships." Louis traces Harry's abs.

"Well we can try to talk to the principal or financial aid or something." Harry strokes Louis' long hair.

"I'm scared .... " Louis whispers.

"Why?"

"Nobody knows I'm gay, I mean who's going to think the punk guy from high school is gay." Louis sighs.

"Hey ... you don't have to come out if you don't want." Harry smiles at him.

"Not coming out to everybody means that I have to hide our relationship, the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." Louis says, shaking his head. "I don't want that for us."

"Louis ... " Harry holds Louis' hand. "I wouldn't mind to hide our relationship if that means that you/ we are going to be okay."

"No Harry." Louis whispers. "No, I know how it feels to be hidden and pretend that you're something that you're not just because of what people might think about you .... I love you way to much to put you through that."

Louis crashes his lips on Harry's lips. Their lips move in sync, as their tongues dance with each other. Louis moves on top of Harry's body, placing himself on Harry's laps. Louis places his arms around Harry's neck, as Harry puts his hands on Louis' hips to keep him steady. Louis gets closer to Harry's chest without breaking the kiss.

"I love you Harry." Louis says, kissing him eskimo style what makes Harry giggles.

"I love you too, forever and always." Harry smiles softly.

"Yeah and because of this love I'm not going to put you through something that I've been through and I know how hard it is to be hidden." Louis places his head on Harry's chest.

"You know I would do anything for you and I would do stay hidden of that's what best for us...."

"That will never be the best for us." Louis interrupts him.

"So ... what are we going to do?" Harry asks cuddling Louis against his chest.

"We're going back home." Louis says against Harry's skin.

"We're going back home and then what?"

"I'm gonna come out." Louis smiles.

"Because you want to or because of me?" Harry wonders.

"It's a little bit of both." Louis confesses.

"Oh ... okay." Harry hugs him tight.

"I love you ..." Louis says.

"Forever and always." Both of them say in sync.

Louis and Harry decided to finish the school year in UCLA. The second year of their degrees they will start on The University Of London. Harry will keep trying to get a degree on Science and Louis have to study any career to be able to be on the school football team.

"I'm nervous." Louis confesses.

"Me too." Harry hugs him.

"Why are you nervous?" Louis asks curious.

"I don't know ... It's been 3 years and half since I left." Harry makes a face.

"Yeah." Louis whispers faking a smile.

"I'm 100% everything is different now."

"Mhm!" Louis smiles. "But don't be scared ... I'm going to protect you, I'm going to take care of you."

"You will?" Harry teases him.

"Yes." Louis smiles.

"Let's keep packing." Harry says looking at all the clothes they still need to pack.

They keep packing in silence, Louis hates it when everything is quite. Specially if Harry is in the room because he loves to hear Harry's sweet voice. He decides to break the silence once for all

"Have you told your mum?" Louis asks, folding some shirts.

"No ... I want to give her a surprise."

"Oh."

And the silence comes again. They finish packing everything into their suitcases, they'll lave a lot of things here on Liam's and Niall's flat.

"Baby." Louis whispers.

"Yes?" Harry smiles.

"How long have been since we made love?" Louis asks blushing a little bit.

"Mmm .... about 12 hours or so." Harry answers trying not to laugh. "Why?"

"Because." Louis walks next to Harry. "I want to make love to you right now." He whispers into his ear.

"Oh really?" Harry bits his bottom lip.

"Hmm."

Louis wraps his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes to reach Harry's lips. Harry laughs a what his boyfriend just did. "Harry! Louis!" someone screams at the door, both of them sigh knowing that they won't leave them alone.

"Coming!" Harry groans.

"You can't do that until later." Louis teases him.

"Not funny!" Harry walks to the front door.

He opens the door to Liam and Niall, who are standing there with beers on their hands.

"Can we come in?"

"No!" Harry jokes.

"Sorry but we already come all the way over here." Niall says, walking into the flat.

"I can't believe that you guys are going back to the UK." Liam says placing the beers on the dinner table.

"Yeah I can't believe it either." Louis whispers, more to himself that somebody else.

Harry hears what Louis says, he fakes a smiles as he sits next to Liam and Niall on the couch. The boys stay for an hour or so, Harry all the time tried to pretend to be happy. When Liam and Niall leave Louis starts getting all the luggage.

"Leave that there!" Harry says walking to the washroom.

"What?" Louis asks confused. "If you're thinking that I'll let you put all this luggage in the car by yourself you're crazy."

In the washroom Harry tries to control himself. He's angry at Louis, he really is, he can't believe that Louis is moving with him to London just because Harry wants to. He wants to screams, he wants to yell, he wants to let it out but he thinks isn't fair to get it out on Louis.

"Harry." Louis knocks on the washroom door. "Harry open the door, you're scaring me." Louis says again, knocking on the door.

"Louis just go away." Harry sobs softly.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Louis asks. "Come on, open the door."

"Louis just leave me alone for a few hours." Harry cries again.

"Harry, we need to go! We're going to miss the flight if we don't go right now." Louis says almost crying.

"You won't mind if we miss the plane anyways .... You don't even want to go back to London!" Harry screams in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Louis says confused.

"Louis stop pretending! You don't want to go back, why didn't you just say that?" Harry says, rubbing his eyes.

"Open the door and we can talk about it." Louis whispers against the wooden door.

Harry puts his hand on the door handle, thinking what to tell Louis. He rests his head against the door, trying to calm down himself before opening the door. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door to a confused Louis. There they are, standing in front of each other without knowing how to start the conversation. Louis walks closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waistline.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispers against Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry, too." Harry wraps his arms around Louis, holding him tight.

"I should have to talk to you about it." Louis says rubbing his face against Harry's skin.

"Yeah, you should have." Harry says, stroking Louis long hair.

"But .... You've been talking about moving back home all this year.... I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Oh so you were going to move back to London with me even if you didn't want to?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah." Louis barely says.

"Why?"

"Because I want you be home, I want you to be happy."

"Home is wherever I'm with you and about me being happy ... well I'm happy as long as you're with me." Harry whispers.

Louis smiles, sometimes Harry is really cheesy.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispers again.

"Stop just ... tell me why you don't want to go back." Harry asks, lifting Louis' face.

"Can we talk about it on the couch?"

They walk to the couch, Louis sits first. Harry tries to sit next to Louis but he stops him. He pulls him and sit Harry on his laps. Harry giggles, trying to fit in Louis' small body.

"It's not that I don't want to go back." Louis begins. "It's just I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"Harry asks, stroking his cheek.

"I'm scared to come out to my family .... I'm scared they might think it's your fault." Louis whispers, looking into Harry's eyes.

"You don't have to come out." Harry says, giving him a small kiss.

"But I don't want to suffer anymore." Louis pauses. "I'm tired of being hidden, but at the same time I'm scared of coming out."

"So .... do you want us to stay?"

"No ... We have everything ready...."

"We can ..." Harry tries to speak.

"No, I want to go home." Louis smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah ... 100%"

Harry admires Louis' beauty for a bit before joining their lips in a tender kiss. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, letting them express how they feel for each other.

"I love you." Harry whispers into the kiss. "Forever and always."

"And I love you for ever and always." Louis giggles.

"Ready to go Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes Mr. Styles" Louis smiles.

They put the luggage in the trunk. The furniture and all that Louis has in his apartment will be shipped by sea. He thought they can use it for the flat that he and Harry are going to share in London. It's going to take two to three weeks for their furniture to to London but none of them are worry about that. Louis looks around, remembering the first time he came to the flat. He was excited to start a new life, he wanted to be independent. Moving to America by himself was a big step for him. It was scary at first but he knew that our here he didn't have to hide who he really is.

"Are you ready love?" Harry's voice came from the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go." Louis says, grabbing his back pack.

Harry goes hand in hand with Louis to his car. He opens the door for him, Louis laughs at it. Harry walks around and get to the drivers side.

"I bet people think I'm the girl in this relationship because you always open the door for me." Louis teases him.

"I wouldn't mind being the guy." Harry whispers

"I know babe." Louis says, placing a small kiss on Harry's lips. "Let's go."

Harry drivers to LAX, it's the end of July so isn't as busy as they thought it was going to be. They're a little bit late for their flight but thanks God they get there a few minutes before they have to board. They go through the whole procedure for registering, making sure everything is in order. They wait for 10 minutes before a girl over the speakers says "Passengers traveling to London England please go through gate G12". Harry smiles at Louis as they walk to the gate. Louis places his hand on Harry's hand, trying to feel protective.When they're on the plane Louis looks on his bag for a pillow. The flight is going to be around 10 hours so he and all the passengers are going to sleep.

"Would you like a pillow?" Louis asks to Harry.

"Please." Harry whispers.

Louis handles the pillow to Harry who's biting his lip as he looks at his boyfriend treasure.

"No Harry, we're not doing that here." Louis laughs.

"But ..."

"But nothing Harry!" Louis says getting close to Harry's ear. "We're gonna make love nonstop when we get to our flat in London." He whispers.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Harry laughs.

"Sure you weren't." Louis kisses Harry's lips.

Louis and Harry fall asleep half an hour after the plane takes off. Harry woke up a few times to go to the washroom. Louis on the other hand slept like a rock, he didn't even know when Harry went to the toilet. They got to London after 10 hours, both of they are tired. Louis grabs their luggage, as Harry is looking for a cab. Harry comes back to help Louis, he smiles as he sees his boyfriend trying to push the luggage.

"Let me help you." Harry says, kissing his cheek.

"What a gentleman."

Harry smiles as he see the sigh "Welcome To London".

"Home sweet home." He whispers; holding Louis' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There (:**
> 
> They're back in the UK :') to be honest with you from this point on everything that will happen are sappy things to those two because why not xD I hope you guys liked the chapter; **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**
> 
> You know when I was "editing" the chapter the part where Louis says "Hi everyone" it reminded me of Spider Man in Civil War xD
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	32. Family

Louis is nervous, really nervous. You can say he feels butterflies on his tummy but to be honest he feels like if the has the whole zoo in there. He looks around to find a smiling Harry looking back at him. Louis grabs Harry's hand under the table, trying to calm himself a little bit. They've been in London for a week now, he called his mum the next day the arrived but decided to visit her until now because of her schedule. The twins were happy to him as always, Fizzy and Lottie are happy too but he always had this special connection with his little twins who's aren't so little anymore.

"So who is he?" Daisy asks excited as he look at Harry.

"He's Harry." Louis says smiling.

"I know silly but why is he here today?" Daisy asks.

Everybody on the table put their attention to her.

"Because I have something really important to say to all of you." Louis smiles at all of them.

"Oh." Daisy says. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"We're just waiting for mum." 

"Sorry a bit late but I couldn't ..." Johanna says as he enters the room.

"Don't worry now, I know." Louis fakes smiles.

"So what so important?" She asks placing her purse on the table.

"Well ... " Louis takes a deep breath. "This is Harry, my _partner_."

An awkward silence fills the room. Harry notices how nervous Louis is, he strokes his thigh under the table, trying to tell him that everything will be fine.

"He is your _girlfriend_?" Daisy asks confused.

"Actually, the term is _boyfriend_." Johanna speaks. "Do you remember when I talked to you about some families that have two daddies?"

"Yes."

"Okay so this is how it works." Johanna smiles. "Louis' kids will have two daddies but that doesn't mean that they're weird or that is bad .... it's pretty much they're the same as other families."

"Oh." The twins say in sync.

After dinner Louis asks his mum to talk alone in the living room. Harry take the twins to the back patio to play. There's an awkward silence between Jay and Louis when they stand in front of each other in the living room. Jay smiles at him, making Louis a little bit nervous.

"How?" Louis whispers.

"What do you mean how?" Johanna asks curious.

"I mean, why are you talking this so .... _calm_?" Louis takes a deep breath.

"I always knew." Johanna smiles softly.

"What? How?"

"When you started changing I knew something was going on ... I didn't want to say anything because at the time you were impossible to talk to." Johanna laughs. "But then I remember how you were with Harry, I saw how you always enjoyed his company .... you loved being with him ... It was so easy to see and well I knew it wasn't just a friendship." Johanna sighs. "Yeah I know I look like I don't pay attention to anything around me but I really do ..."

"No way..." Louis teases her.

"Stop." Johanna laughs. "When you hanged around with Jason because he was a cooler version of Harry I knew you never wanted to stay away from him .... somehow you always wanted to keep him by your side." Johanna giggles. "After everything that happened and seeing you suffering because he left I understood that no matter what I just wanted you to be happy regardless if it was a boy or a girl." Johanna walks to Louis' side. "I always going to support you in every way possible."

"Mum ..."

Without any other word, Jay hugs Louis, holding him tight against her chest.

"I love you Louis, I love you so much." She whispers. "I just want you to be happy and for what I see Harry makes you happy."

"He really does mum." Louis whispers.

"You don't have to say it ... I can tell by the sparkle in your eyes."

"Thank you mum." Louis cries. "Thank you so much for this ... mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome baby .... and I'm really sorry for not being there when you or the girls needed me." Johanna apologies.

"But you're here for me when I need you the most." Louis kisses her cheek.

"And I always will, I promise." Johanna kisses Louis' forehead.

Silence fills the room again, the only sound they can hear is the screams of the twins having fun outside. Johanna smiles at Louis, shaking her head.

"Let's go outside before the twins leave you without a boyfriend." Johanna teases him.

They walk to the patio, for their surprise Harry is still in one piece. Jay smiles at Louis as they see how much fun the twins are having with Harry. 

"You know." Johanna whispers to Louis. "He will be an amazing dad."

Louis smiles at his mum's comment, knowing that she's right. I mean, he knows that Harry will be an amazing dad.

"I want my boyfriend back!" Louis says, walking to Harry's side.

"But .... Louis! We're having so much fun with Harry!" Daisy protests.

"I know but I need him by my side." Louis says, cuddling into Harry's side.

"Aw." Daisy and Phoebe say in sync.

"Everything okay?" Harry whispers to Louis' ear.

Louis nods, smiling at him. Johanna looks at them with adoration, she just can believe how much Louis had change. I mean, he still looks like a bad boy but he doesn't act like one.

"Do you want something to drink Harry?" Johanna asks in a polite tone.

"Sure ... a lemonade please." Harry smiles.

"And you two need to drink some water." Johanna says to the twins.

"But mum ... can we have lemonade this once?" Daysi asks.

"You know you need to drink a lot of water." Johanna reminds her.

"Yes mum." Daysi says in a disappointed tone.

"Good girl." Johanna smiles.

"She's another person." Louis whispers to Harry. "I mean, somebody changed her while I was gone."

"People change Louis." Harry smiles. "Sometimes for good and sometimes for bad but thanks God your mum changed for good."

"Yeah ..." Louis smiles softly.

Days pass by, well actually months pass by. Everything in Harry's and Louis' life seems perfect, too perfect to be real. They kept studying in London's university as they planned, Louis joined the university's football team. Harry joined the science club, actually is a small group of student who get the opportunity to work in a scientific facility before getting their degree. They work in experiments, trying to find cure to all those disease that don't have one yet. 

"How was your day?" Harry asks, serving dinner.

"It was good, I'm a little bit tired but really excited for the finals." Louis says excited.

The football team is on the finals for what it seems is an tournament because the owners, coaches, players from important football teams go to the games to see them play. The owner of Manchester United was on the game last week, he was impressed with Louis' skills, technique. He actually talked to Louis but he hadn't talk to Harry about it just yet.

"Babe." Louis whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm ... I ... this is delicious." He says, putting another piece of chicken into his mouth.

Harru laughs at him, admiring and loving the fact that his boyfriend loves what he cooks.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry smiles.

Louis smiles again, wanting to kill himself for not having the guts to tell Harry about Manchester United. It's not like they asked him to sign a contract with them anyways ... Oh wait, they did! They fucking offered him a good deal to be on their football team.

"Harry ..." Louis whispers.

"Everything okay?" Harry asks worry.

"Yeah ... mmm no ... I mean."

"Louis, you're scaring me." Harry panics.

"It's not bad, I promise." Louis smiles.

"Then what is it?"

"Remember when Malcolm Glazer talked to me after the game last week?"

"How can I forget? You were so happy about it." Harry smiles at the memory.

"Well .... Mmm he kind of offered me a contract ..."

"What?" Harry interrupts him.

"Yeah, he wants me to play for Manchester United." Louis finally says.

"Oh Lord Louis! That's amazing Babe!" Harry hugs him.

"Yeah ..." Louis whispers.

"Mmm, what am I missing? What's wrong?" Harry asks curious.

"I'm gay, Harry..."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry interrupts him.

"You silly!" Louis laughs. "I mean, I'm gay and they don't know, what if they don't want me after I tell them?"

"Shame on them, they'll miss having the best football player in the UK." Harry wraps his arms around Louis.

"I love you." Louis whispers. "Always and forever."

"I love you more, always and forever."

Harry crushes his lips on Louis', taking him by surprise. Their lips move in sync, is like they fit like a puzzle. Harry loves the taste of Louis' lips, his cherry chopstick.

"You know you have to take this chance right?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah ... but I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, but if we walk away from everything that we're scared off we wouldn't be here today." Harry smiles at him.

The next morning Louis calls Malcolm Glazer. He explains everything to him, his sexuality, the fact that he has a partner who he won't hide because of what people might think. He doesn't care that Louis is gay, he just care that he is a good play and he believes that being gay is not a crime.


	33. Ariel

Five years had pass by and Louis and harry are happier than ever. Louis plays with Manchester United, Harry is about to get his degree as a specialist scientist in Molecular Biology. But there's one thing that both of them want but they don't know how to bring it up. Harry had read information about it, trying to find easy ways to talk to Louis.

"Babe." Harry whispers, cuddling into Louis' naked body.

"Yes?" Louis says, stroking his hair.

"Iwanttohaveababy." Harry says fast.

"Come again."

"I want to have a baby." Harry repeats biting his bottom lip.

"A baby?"

"Yes, I want to have a family with you." Harry smiles softly at him.

"That's a smooth move, telling me you want to have a family with me after we made love, nice one Styles." Louis jokes making Harry blush, he hides his face in Louis' chest.

"Yes." Louis whispers.

"Really?" Harry almost jumps off the bed.

"Yes." Louis says again.

"Louis!" Harry jumps into Louis' arms. "I love you."

"Forever and always." Both of them say in sync.

The next few weeks Harry keeps looking for information about Orphanages and everything they need to adopt a child. It's been a 3 months since Louis and Harry started looking for information. There's a orphanage that got their attention, specially the kids. Today, finally they're going to visit the orphanage.

"I'm nervous." Harry whispers.

"Me too." Louis smiles.

"What about if they don't like us because we're two guys?"

"Don't worry about it, they'll love you and about us being two guys shouldn't matter at all." Louis adds. "A boy or a girl?"

"It won't matter." Harry smiles at him.

"Okay then .... let's go."

The orphanage is a few minutes away from their flat. Louis drives them there, knowing how nervous Harry is. When they finally get to the orphanage Louis holds Harry's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Harry says opening the door.

They walk to the entrance, already hearing the child's laughs and scream. Goosebumps fills every single inch of Harry's body, making him feel a bit sick.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks holding his hand a bit tighter.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"Everything will be find." Louis gives him a warm smile.

"Welcome to Happy Days!" An old woman greets them.

"Hello Mrs. Cobb I'm Harry and this is my boyfriend Louis." Harry introduces both of them.

"Oh ... hello." She fakes a smile.

Harry notices it, he notices how the old lady isn't so polite anymore.

"We want to know more about the kids." Louis says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, well let's go then." She says, showing them the way.

All three of them walk to the playground, Harry's heart warms when she sees all the kids running around. There's a little girl sitting in the back of the playground by herself. She has wavy red hair, milky skin, big blue eyes full of sadness.

"She's Ariel." The old woman says.

"She's so lovely." Harry says, smiling at her.

"Yes she is, but really shy at the same time." She smiles.

"Can we talk to her?" Louis asks.

"Sure, just be kind with her .... she's really fragile."

Louis and Harry walk to the little girl. She bits her bottom lip when she notices Harry's and Louis' prescience. Harry takes a sit next to her, Louis stands in front of her.

"Hello beautiful!" Harry says.

"Hi-i, hi me?" She barely says. "Hi."

"I'm Harry and this is my boyfriend Louis." Harry says.

"Your boyfriend?" She asks curious.

"Yeah .... it's that a problem?"

"No, of course not." She smiles.

"Oh, so how long have you been here?" Louis tries to change the subject.

"Since ever, my mum didn't want me so I ended up here." She says, playing with her fingers.

"How do you know she doesn't want you?"

"Because she left me here."

"What about if she left you here because ..."

"There's not reason for a mother to leave her own child in a orphanage specially if it's a little baby." She interrupts him.

"Who told you that?" Louis asks curious.

"Nobody."

"What's your name?" Louis asks, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I'm Ariel." She smiles.

"Like the little mermaid?" Harry asks.

"I guess." The little girl smiles.

"You look a lot like her, you know." Louis says, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, a lot of the kids here call me the little mermaid." Ariel giggles.

"You look really beautiful when you giggle." Harry adds, showing his dimple smile.

"I love your dimples." Ariel points out.

"I love them too." Louis adds, stroking Harry's cheek.

Ariel looks at them with adoration, yeah she's barely 10 years old but she understands and sees how much Louis loves Harry and vice verse.

"You really love him, don't you?" She smiles.

"Yeah, more than my own life." Louis answers.

"Wow." Ariel giggles. "So what are you doing here?"

"We want to start a family." Harry responses.

"A family?" Ariel asks curious.

"Yeah, we ... mmm ... we can not have a baby of our own but we want to start a family." Harry tries to explains.

"Oh! So you're adopting a kid from this place?"

"Yes, that's why we're here for." Harry smiles.

"Oh that's awesome .... and who are you adopting?"

"We don't know yet .... but we have our eyes on one already."

"Oh she or he is the lucky one." she adds, looking at the other kids.

"Really? Why?" Louis asks curious.

"Because I have this feeling that you will love him or her as much as you guys love each other." She smiles.

Harry looks at Louis and smiles. Louis nods, letting him know that he agrees with him.

"Ariel ... would you .... would you like to be our d-daughter?" Harry asks.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, we really want you to be our daughter well ... mmm only if you want." Louis says, wrapping his arm around Ariel's shoulders.

"I would love to." she says with a shaky voice.

"Well, I think we just need to talk to Mrs. Cobb." Harry hugs her.

"Thank you." Ariel whispers.

"It's nothing baby girl." Louis kisses her forehead.

"No, you have no idea how much this mean to me .... I never wanted to be adopt by a straight couple .... I don't want a mother, I had one but she didn't want me so I don't want a mum at all." She pauses to wipe the tear off her cheeks. "So I'm glad I'll have two daddies." Ariel hugs them.

"So it's done, let's talk to Mrs. Cobb about it." Louis says.

Harry and Louis stand up, Harry carries Ariel on his arms. They walk to the office, Mrs. Cobb gets surprise when she sees them.

"Hello there." She says.

"Hi." Louis says.

"We already decided." Harry says, stroking Ariel's hair.

"Oh." She clears her throat. "Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson we need to talk." She looks at Ariel. "Alone."

"Is there a problem?" Harry asks, putting Ariel on her feet.

"No, but we need to talk." She fakes a smile.

"Arial, can you please go outside ... Mmm we need to talk to Mrs. Cobb." Harry says, smiling at her.

Ariel walks to the exit, a little bit nervous because this had happened before.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asks again.

"You tell me." Mrs. Cobb says.

"No, there's not any problem ... we just already decided to adopt Ariel." Louis holds Harry's hand.

"Okay, Mhm I don't know how to says this but this had happened before." She takes a deep breath. "Almost every couple that wants to adopt a child, they want to adopt her but for some reason she makes them believe that she wants to go home with them but at the end she doesn't go and we can't force her to...."

"Have you ever asked her why?" Louis interrupts her.

"No, well yes but she doesn't really talk about it and ...."

"We know why she doesn't want to get adopt by straight couples." Harry interrupts her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, she told us why she doesn't want to get adopt by them." Harry smiles at Louis.

"There's no way she opened up with you." She whispers. "She had never done that before with nobody, not even her therapist."

"Is she a woman?" Louis asks.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Cobb says confused.

"Ariel's therapist, is she a woman?" Louis tries to explain.

"Yes."

"That's the reason why."

"Can you explain yourself?"

"Ariel can't open up with women because she feels like the woman it's her mum ... she told us she doesn't want a mum because she had one and her mum didn't want her so she doesn't want one in her life." Harry explains. "Look, we're willing to give her love, a family, everything she deserves."

"And believe us if she keeps that mentality about her mother she will never get adopt because she doesn't want a mother in her life." Louis adds.

"We just want the best for Ariel." Harry smiles at Ariel who's behind the glass door.

"I actually have never seen her this happy before and maybe you're right." She smiles. "Let's start the paper work then."

_

Ariel went home with Louis and Harry a few weeks later. All of them exacted to form the family they always wanted. Today, Harry, Ariel and Louis are buying Ariel's furniture. She wants to paint the walls purple, she wants to add some flowers and glowing start on the ceiling. She wants it girly but not that girly. Also she's going to therapy with Dr. Cullen, they really want to help her out with his problem and because of that problem she hasn't meet Anne or Gemma or Johanna or any of Louis' sisters yet.

"Daddies! Daddies look at this lamp!" Ariel screams, pointing at a purple lamp.

Harry looks at Louis surprised.

"What did you just call us?" Harry asks in a shaky voice.

"D-daddies." Ariel whispers. "I'm-m sorry ..."

"No, no, no, don't apologize I just wanted to make sure I heard you right." Harry says, hugging her.

Louis carries her in his arms.

"It's okay if you want to call us daddies because that's what we are." Louis kisses her cheeks.

"But ..." Harry smiles. "You can't call us both daddy because we won't know who you'll be talking to."

"Mmm, well you're my daddy." She points at Harry. "And you're my papa." She smiles at Louis.

"Sounds like a plan." Both of them smile at her.

They buy her a queen size bed, a desk where she'll have her school supplies, two night stands, the purple lamp she loved, and some other decorations for the room. When they get home Louis and Harry make the bed, paint the walls. Ariel decorates the room how she wants it. In the window she has two white curtains and a purple one in the middle, her bed is against the wall ans in front of it she has her desk. The night stands are next to her bed (obviously) and she place the lamp on it. She puts some starts that glow in the dark on the ceiling. The final touch is a sing on the door that says "Ariel's Room".

"I love it!" Ariel says, looking around the room. "Thank you daddy and papa!" She hugs them.

"You're welcome baby!" Harry says, kissing her cheek.

"Anybody wants dinner?" Louis asks.

"Yes, Pizza!" Ariel giggles.

"Pizza? What kind of pizza?"

"Hawaiian."

"Hawaiian pizza coming right out!" Louis says, running to the kitchen.

Obviously he won't make the pizza, he'll order it. The pizza arrives in less than 25 minutes, Harry is picking up some movies and well Louis is getting the plastic plates and cup for a movie night.

"What movie?" Harry asks to Ariel.

"Frozen!"

"That movie's old!" Louis says from the kitchen.

"I know but I love the movie!" Ariel giggles.

Ariel knows by heart that movie, it was one of those movies that made her cry a few time when they had movie nights at the orphanage. She loves how Anna didn't give up on Elsa and when to the mountains to find her and bring her back home. She loved all the songs, specially the snowman one.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She sings along with Anna. "Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, Come out the door, It's like you've gone away, We used to be best buddies, And now we're not, I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

The movie finish and Ariel is half asleep on the couch but she wants to ask something that's been bothering her since she got here.

"Daddy." Ariel says, looking at the telly.

"Yes baby?"

"When am I going to meet grandma Anne and Jay?" She wonders in a innocent voice.

"Hmm.... We don't know yet." Harry tries to smile but it's hard for him to do so.

"Oh, I thought we were going with them for Christmas since we didn't for thanksgiving." She smiles softly.

"Do you really want to go?"Harry asks her, stroking her wavy hair.

"Yes! I want to meet aunt Gemma, aunt Lottie, aunt Fizzy and the twins." She says excited.

Harry smiles at Louis, they don't want to push Ariel into anything.

"Well ... I guess we can visit them for Christmas then." Harry says, hugging her.

"Fantastic!" Ariel screams excited.

"You know ..." Harry begins. "It's also your papa's birthday."

"On Christmas Day?" Ariel asks curious.

"No, on Christmas Eve." Harry whispers.

"That's so cool." Ariel whispers.

"It is ... But people took advantage of that and they only gave me one present, saying it was a birthday and a Christmas present." Louis jokes.

"Oh ... But at least they gave you one." Ariel says, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Louis whispers,

It's December 12 so they still have time to tell Anne and Jay that Ariel wants to meet them. When Louis calls Jay she's excited because she wanted to meet her since the day they brought her home. On the other hand Anne is as excited as Jay to finally meet her granddaughter.

Days pass by and Louis had been a little bit busy with practices and stuff. Harry had been with Ariel all the time, it's a little hard for him when she leaves for school. He's not used to it yet. On December 20 Louis comes home with some bad news, well at least he thinks they're bad news.

"Babe, I'm home." He says as he opens the door.

Harry and Ariel are playing at her room, as soon as they hear the noise they run to the living room to welcome Louis.

"Papa!" The redhead girl yells excited.

"Redhead!" Louis says as he lifts her.

"Lou." Harry whispers, getting closer to him to kiss his lips gently.

Ariel giggles when she sees the scene, she giggles every time she see her daddies kissing. She clears her throat, making Harry and Louis laugh.

"Sorry redhead, I just missed him so much!" Louis apologies.

"That's fine papa." She whispers.

"How was your day?" Harry asks as he walks to the couch.

"It was good, we still can believe the season is almost starting and Mr. Glazer wants us to win this season." Louis sighs.

"And you guys will." Harry says smiling.

"Yeah, they have you, the best player on the universe." Ariel adds.

"Have you spend a lot of time with your daddy?" Louis teases.

"Yeah."

"That's why you talk like that!" Louis laughs.

"Well I have seen you play and Papa, you're really good." Ariel smiles.

"He is, he just doesn't want to admit how great he is." Harry says, stroking Louis' long hair.

Louis giggles into Harry's neck, making him laugh. "I need to talk to you." he whispers into Harry's ear so Ariel doesn't hear them.

"Redhead, why don't you pick up your toys meanwhile your papa and I get the table ready for dinner?" Harry smiles at Ariel.

"Okay, don't start without me." She says as she walks to her room.

"What's wrong?" Harry puts his attention on Louis who's sitting next to him playing with his fingers.

"Marc is coming to Christmas Eve dinner." He whispers.

"That's good, right?" Harry asks.

"No," Louis whispers looking at the ground. "He ... He's a minister ...in a Christian church,"

"So?"

"Harry, you're a guy and I'm a guy .... What ever he believes in he's 100% sure that this is wrong ...."

"So he's going to judge us for being gay when he abandoned his family a few years ago?" Harry interrupts him.

Louis doesn't answer him, he knows Harry is right. I mean, he doesn't have the guts to come and judge people for sinning when he abandoned his family a few years ago.

"I don't know." He lies. "I just want to protect Ariel, I don't want her to hear everything he has to say about the gay community."

"I know, I don't want that either." Harry gives him a weak smile.

They finish the table right when Ariel comes out of his room exhausted. She smiles at them as she takes her sit next to them. Harry serves dinner, through the whole time he doesn't do anything else than think how they're going to tell Ariel that they're not going to grandma's house for Christmas Eve anymore.

"Redhead." Louis whispers.

"Yes?"

"Hmm... We have something to tell you." Louis smiles.

"Okay ....what's going on?" She asks looking at Harry then at Louis.

"Marc is coming to Christmas Eve dinner..... Mmm, he doesn't see us the way that grandma Jay or Anne do." Louis takes a deep breath. "Ah, he thinks this is wrong."

"Why?" She asks heartbroken.

"Because, ah some people just don't understand that love is love and well unfortunately he's one of those people." Louis tries to explain.

"Oh." Ariel says. "So, we're not going to grandma for Christmas Eve?"

"I'm afraid we're not." Louis makes a face.

"But why?"

"Because we don't want you to get hurt if papa's father says something hateful about us." Harry speaks for the first time.

"I still want to go ... I wan to meet grandma and my aunties."

"Even if he's there?"

"Yes, I mean he can say anything he wants but that never going to change how I think about you." Ariel gives them a warm smile.

Harry's and Louis' heart warms to Ariel's words. They don't really understand how she can understand this so easy when adults like Louis' father can't.

Ariel woke up early in the morning to sing happy birthday to Louis. Harry left everything ready so they just woke up, light up the candles and sing. As the hours start to pass by, the butterflies on Louis' and Harry's tummies are getting the best of them.

Louis drives to Doncaster, it's only one hour and half away from London. When they get there Louis smiles at Harry, holding his hand tight. Ariel watches them from the back seat and smile. They come out of the car, Anne, Gemma, Maia, Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe are on the entrance waiting for them. Ariel holds Louis' and Harry's hand, she smiles as she notices them.

"Look at her! She's so beautiful!" Anne says to Jay.

"Yes she is." Jay smiles at Ariel.

"Redhead this is our family." Louis says. "My mum Jay, my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe."

"Hello." Ariel smiles.

"And this woman right here." Harry says. "She's my mum Anne, my sister Gemma and her girlfriend, my best friend Maia."

"Hello." She says again.

All of them introduce themselves to Ariel who's just smiling and happy to meet them all. Louis walks with Jay to the living room.

"Is he coming?"

"I guess, that's what he said two days ago." Jay says looking at her family.

"I hope he doesn't." Louis whispers.

"Believe me you're not the only one who wants that."

Daisy and Phoebe take Ariel to their room to play as the adults get the table ready for dinner. The door bell rings, making everybody's heart stop. Louis looks at Harry then at Jay, she gives him a weak smile.

"Mrs. Jay, Mr. Tomlinson is here." The maid announces.

"Tell him to take a sit on the living room, we'll be there in a bit."

Sarah, the maid does as Jay tells her to. Jay smiles at Louis trying to comfort him. They walk to the living room where they find an old man, dress in pant dress pants, white dress shirt and a tie. Jay smiles at Louis again. Mr. Tomlinson looks at all of them and smile.

"Good afternoon." He greets them.

Hello's and hi's are hear as they try to keep it less awkward.

"Shall we go?" Jay says, pointing at the dinner table.

Sure's and of course's are hear as they make their way to the dinner table.

"Where are the twins? I want to see them." Mr. Tomlinson says.

"They're with Louis' daughter playing on their room." Jay smiles.

"Louis' daughter? Wow,I never thought I was going to hear that one." Marc says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah as I never thought I was going to hear that you're a minister." Louis snaps in the same sarcastic tone.

"Sarah can you call the twins and Ariel please." Jay says.

The twins and Ariel make their way to the dinner table. Ariel as always is laughing out loud, literally. When she notices the old man on the table she stays quite.

"Ariel." Louis says, placing her on his laps. "This is Marc Tomlinson."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ariel smiles.

"Nice to meet you little girl." Mr. Tomlinson says. "I want to meet you're mother already, where is she?"

Louis takes a deep breath, Harry holds his hand under the table.

"I don't have a mother." Ariel says. "And I don't want one anyways."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Tomlinson asks curious.

"I have two daddies." She smiles at Louis and Harry. "Louis and Harry."

Mr. Tomlinson's face is 50 shades of green, he's trying to understand what Ariel just said.

"What?"

"Marc, not now." Jay whispers.

"Not now? Then when?" He screams.

"Look, I know you don't understand but please behave in front of my guests."

"Johanna, she's saying that Louis is gay, don't you hear that?" He screams again.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? A child need a mother and a father to devolve normally! A family is a father and a mother not a mother and mother or a father and a father!"

"Why? Who says that?"

"The bible says so, it says a marriage is between a woman and a man! A marriage between a man and a man is not good in god's eyes!" Marc screams.

"The bible doesn't say that! You people are the one who understand it according to your believes but the bible doesn't say that a marriage between a man and man is not good in God's eyes!" Anne speaks up.

"And who are you?" Mr. Tomlinson screams at her.

"I'm Harry's mother!" Anne says proud.

"I can't believe this." He whispers.

"Stop it Marc! You're not saying more nonsense in front of my daughter or the twins!" Louis speaks up.

"Ariel please go with the twins to their room and play." Harry says to the little redhead girl.

"No!" Ariel says. "I have something to tell him." She looks at Mr. Tomlinson. "You say a family is a mother and a father, right? But what happens when a mother abandoned her child in a orphanage? People with big hearts like Harry and Louis adopt them to give them a family, to give them something that their own mother denied to them since their birth ... I don't need a mother to devolve normally because I know this two men right here will guide me through the right path ...."

"The right path? And what's that? Pushing their sexuality on you? Because that's what gay people do." Marc interrupts her.

"You're wrong, that's what homophobic straight parents like you do by telling their children that being straight is the only option they have just because they're straight." Ariel says in serious tone.

Maia looks at Gemma amazed, "I love her even more." Maia mouths to Gemma.

"You need to leave." Jay says to Marc.

"Of course I'm leaving, I can't be here in a house full of fags and sinners." Marc says.

"How fast you forgot your sins and mistakes!" Louis says laughing. "Or do you still remember that you left us when I was barely 10? Please don't talk about sinners when you're the biggest one of us!"

Marc leaves the house without saying another word. Jay looks around trying to apologies to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks to Ariel.

"Yeah, I never been better." She smiles at them.

"Thank you." Harry kisses her cheek. "Thank you for standing up for us."

"I'm always going to stand up for what I believe is right even if I'm standing up alone and specially if it has to do with you two." She smiles at them. " I love you daddies and nobody, no one will ever change that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There!**
> 
> Omg! It took me a while to update this fiction :( and I'm so sorry about it but I have a good excuse. I work! And well I barely started working at Aria as a front desk clerk so yeah :/ I don't have as much time as I wish I did :/ but what do you guys thing about the chapter? Leave your comments on the comment section below ! 
> 
> **[Ariel](https://65.media.tumblr.com/476992038289c92ef393a97837bbf625/tumblr_oa8nvuNOX41u7ao9so1_500.jpg) **
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	34. Ghosts

Harry's _anxious_ , well he's nervous, anxious, scared.... he's a mess. Today is the first day Ariel goes back to school. He tried to prepared himself for this moment but if he's honest he'll never be ready for this. Ariel is on her room, getting dress. It's cool in London so she's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue pants, boots, gloves, scarf, and a big jacket. She thinks the jacket is heavy but Harry won't let her leave the flat without it.

"Daddy I'm ready." She says from her room.

Harry walks to her room, she sees a full clothe redhead. You can't even see her. Harry smiles at her, she tries to walk but the jacket it's to heavy for her.

"Daddy I can't even walk!" Ariel laughs frustrated.

"Yes you can, come ..... see!"

Ariel rolls her eyes, as she walks to Harry's side. Harry laughs at the because she looks so funny trying to walk.

"Daddy." Ariel complains again.

"Redhead." Harry laughs.

"This is so heavy!"

"But it will protect you!"

"Papa!" Ariel screams, knowing that Harry won't change his mind.

Louis walks through the door, she tries not to laugh when he sees Ariel.

"What happened to you?"

"Daddy wants me to wear all this to school." She says pointing at her outfit.

"Harry." Louis says smiling.

"What? She might get cold if she doesn't wear enough clothes and beside we don't want her to get sick." Harry defends himself.

"Let's give her a smaller jacket, yeah?" Louis says, stroking Harry's back.

"If she gets sick is on you." Harry says making Louis laughs as he walks to Ariel's closet to find a smaller jacket.

"What about this?" Louis says, showing her a black jacket.

"Much better." Ariel sighs.

Harry shakes his head as he walks close to Ariel to help her put the other jacket on.

"I bet you can see me know." Ariel jokes.

"Yeah." Harry smiles softly at her.

_

Every morning is like this, Harry making sure Ariel have everything she needs. Louis changing Harry's mind if it's too much. Both of them drop her off and after they go to work. Harry's working in a special experiment involving crossed species DNA. He doesn't know much about it, he's just there for science. Louis on the other hand, goes to practice like every day and after that sometimes he goes to drink a beer with his team mates. Days pass by and everything seems normal on their little world. Marc never talk to Louis or his family after Christmas dinner and it better, Louis doesn't think they need a father that thinks what he is is wrong. His mum, his sister are better without him and he knows that.One day in dinner Ariel asks something that takes Harry and Louis by surprise.

"Why some people have scars on their wrists?"

Louis looks at Harry in panic, they never though she was going to ask that, she's barely in 3rd grade.

"Come again." Harry says confused.

"Well, there's this girl in my class that have scars on her wrists, I haven't see the rest of her arms but her wrists look like they have a lot of scars." She tries to explain.

"A girl from your class?" Louis asks surprised.

"Well, she helps Mr. Sarian, she's like his assistant." Ariel smiles. "She's like 24 or so."

"Oh, since when she's there?" Louis asks.

"Three weeks ago."

"And you talk to her?"

"Yeah, it's that bad?" Ariel asks panicking.

"No, it's not bad but what you guys talk about?"

"About me, we talk about me a lot." She sings. "She talks about her too but it's mostly about me."

"Have she ever told you to go with her?" Harry asks nervous.

"No, never! She told me the other day that she have a daughter, she's the same age as me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ariel laughs. "I told her I wanted to meet her but she got sad, she didn't tell me why but she got sad."

"Oh." Louis and Harry say, not actually sure of what to say.

"But, going back to my question, why does she have those scars on her wrist?"

Harry takes a deep breath as he puts the words together in his mind.

"They're angels, she's an angel that just want to go back to heaven because she can't live in mortal world..... She suffers too much so she thinks it's better to be in heaven."

"What does that have to do with the scars."

"Those scars represent how much she have suffer here, each scars is for different reason." Harry smiles. "But all of them have something in common."

"And what's that daddy?"

"She just wants to go back to heaven."

"Oh." Ariel says confused.

I mean how do you explain to a girl that some people cut themselves because of everything that happen to them? How you explains to her that they hurt themselves to feel good again? How you do explain to her how pain can bring us down to the point where we use pain to fix ourselves?  
The next day in school Ariel looks at Samantha with adoration. She knows she not a real angel but knows how much she had fight to stay alive. The same day in the afternoon when Harry and Louis pick her up they talk to her.

"Hello, we're Ariel's parents." Louis says, smiling.

"Ariel's parents?"

"Yeah, I'm Louis and this is my boyfriend Harry."

"She had talked a lot about you." She smiles.

"Really?" Harry asks delighted.

"Yeah, she says you're the best thing that ever happen to her."

"Wow." Louis smiles.

Silence fills the room, Harry and Louis have so many question to ask but they're afraid of the answer.

"Who are you?" Louis finally asks.

"I'm Samantha Scott." She smiles.

"No, I mean who are you to our daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you related with Ariel's biological family?" Louis asks.

Samantha looks to the ground before whispering a simple "yes".

"What do you want?" Harry asks.

"I just want to meet her." She cries.

"Meet her? You already meet her, so what now?" Louis says in a cold tone.

"I want to be part of her life."

"You want what!?" Louis yells.

"I want to be part of her life." She repeats.

"Don't you think is too late for that? She's 10 and she already has a family who loves her more than anything." Louis sighs.

"I don't want to lose her again." She whispers.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm her biological mother."

Harry's and Louis' hearts stop, they have Ariel's biological mother in front of them. They never thought this was going to happen.

"Why after 10 years?" Harry asks heartbroken.

"Because until now I found her, my mother took her away from me when she was born..... I was only fifteen and she thought she was going to be an obstacle on my life ...." She cries. "I wanted her, I really did, I still do!" She wipes the tears off "She's everything I have left from him."

"Her biological father?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, my father killed him when he found out I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers.

"When I found out I told him and he was happy, he wanted to marry me! Ed wanted to marry me! Who does that? But my family didn't accept him because he wasn't rich."

She smiles at the memory of Ed asking her to marry him, it was one of the happiest moment of her life. Ed was the love of her life, she literally gave everything to him. "Her name is Ariel because Ed used to stay that she was going to be redhead because of him and white as snow because of me." Samantha smiles again. "He also said she was going to be a princess so he named her Ariel like the little mermaid."

Harry giggles, he really feels sorry about her. Louis on the other hand, he doesn't trust her 100%. I mean, what does she wants after 10 years? She wants Ariel to forget everything and go live with her?

"Do you want to take her away from us?" Louis asks.

"What?" Samantha asks surprised. "No ... I wouldn't ... No, she's better with you, like I said I just want to meet her."

"Meet her?" Louis asks confused. "You already did!"

"Like I said, she's everything I have left from him-"

"You're not doing this for her ..... You're doing this for fucking yourself!" Louis screams. "You just want something that connects you to him to make you feel better but you don't love her at all!"

"You don't ...."

"Back the fuck off! I'm warning you! I don't care who you are, who your family is and the reason why you left her .... I just want you to stay the fuck away from my daughter!" Louis interrupts her.

"You can't ..."

"Look, she's been through a lot and she has issues because of you .... she can't trust a woman because she think she'll leave her just like you did! She got adopted until now because she didn't want a mother! She told us ' I don't want a mother because I had one but she didn't want me'! She ..... She's everything to us and believe me we'll do anything to protect her from you, your family or anyone who wants to hurt her! Free advice, Don't you dare to come back tomorrow, don't you dare to come to her life and fuck it up more than what you already have! I know if Ed was alive you wouldn't be here ..... you would be with him, not caring about her at all! Stay the fuck away from her!"  
With that Louis takes Harry's hand and walk to the car where Ariel is waiting for them. She's talking with a few girls from her grade.

"What took you guys so long?" Ariel asks as soon as she sees her daddies approaching her.

"Nothing that matter anymore." Louis says, hugging his daughter.

"Let's go home." Harry says, opening the door for Ariel.

They get home and spend time together like they do everyday. The next morning Ariel is a bit sad because Samantha didn't go to school. Ariel asks her teacher what happen to Samantha, she said she just left. Ariel fakes a smile, she knew this was going to happen, she knew Samantha was going to leave just like her mother did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There :)**
> 
> Well, hmm .... I just wanted a little more drama before the last chapter ***evil laugh***
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter, leave your comments on the section below!!!!!
> 
> **[Fiction's Tumblr](http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/)** & **[My Tumblr](iamastriid.tumblr.com)**
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	35. Epilogue

April 25 is coming soon, which make Harry a bit nervous. He wants that day to be special, he wants it to be the best say of her life. Ariel is turning 11 and Harry can't be more nervous about it. He wants everything to be perfect, the flowers, the balloons, the decoration, he wants this party to be perfect.

"Louis, did you pick up the flowers?"

"No, they're going to deliver them." Louis rolls his eyes.

"What about ..."

"Sh!" Louis whispers against Harry's lips. "It's time for you to take Ariel to the park and keep her there as Gemma and I finish here."

"Are you sure you want me to go the park with her?" Harry asks.

"Yes! You have done enough! Let me do something for our daughter's birthday party." Louis teases him.

"Please make ...."

"Sure it's perfect because it's Ariel's first birthday out of the orphanage." Louis finishes the sentence. "Yes love I know, you have say that a billion times this morning."

Harry giggles, knowing that he actually have been repeating that today, the whole day.

"Text me when everything is really so Ariel and I can come back" Harry says, giving Louis small kisses.

"Yes." He smiles. "Now give me a appropriate kiss."

Theirs lips meet in a soft kiss, Harry loves when Louis kisses him like this. He can feel everything that Louis is feeling, he can see his soul. The noise of someone clearing their throat, Harry and Louis separate.

"I thought Harry supposed to be at the park with Ariel already." Gemma says, giggling.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda kept him busy." Louis apologizes.

"Come on, time is money!"

Louis rolls his eyes as he kisses Harry for that last time.

"See you in a bit." Louis whispers to Harry's ear.

Harry walks to Ariel's room, there she's putting sunscreen.

"Look at you." Harry smiles.

"Yeah, I know you won't let me go outside if I don't put sunscreen on!" She laughs as she walks to the living room where Louis and Gemma are, she smiles at them. She says bye to them, Harry kisses Louis for the billion time on that hour. Ariel and he make their way to the park, Harry is really anxious to talk to her about her birthday.

"So, want to go to a special place for your birthday?"

"No, I just ...." She pauses and smiles. "I just want to be with you and papa."

"Oh! I like that!" Harry smiles.

"Yeah." Ariel whispers before going to the playground.

She gets on the swing, Ariel enjoys feeling the wind against her face, he hair going everywhere, her feet swinging, but what she enjoys the most is that Harry is with her.

"I love you daddy!" She screams.

Those words melts Harry's heart, he tries not to cry but it's beyond his willing. A few tears make their way down Harry's cheeks, Ariel looks at him and tries to stop the swing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just ... I never thought I was going to have my happily ever after like in the fairy tales." Harry says, wiping the tears.

"Well, you still need to marry papa to have a appropriate happily ever after." Ariel giggles.

"Yeah, I know." Harry says. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I'm proposing to you papa after your birthday party." Harry whispers.

"You are?" Ariel asks in an excited tone.

"Yeah."

Ariel's face chance the expression she used to have, Harry notices.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm just amazed." She fakes a smile.

"Okay." Harry says, unsure if that's the right thing to say.

"Can we go home?"

Harry's heart stop, he hasn't get the text yet, where else can they go meanwhile, think Harry think!

"What about if we go for ice cream first?" Harry smiles.

"Without papa?" Ariel wonders. "He's going to get mad like last time."

"He didn't get mad." Harry tries to smooth things. "He was tired."

"Mh-hmh." Ariel says laughing at herself.

Harry and Ariel go for ice cream, Harry is trying to keep her away from the flat as much as he can but Ariel wants to go back home already.

"Let's go home." Ariel says again.

"Soon redhead."

"I want to be with you and papa!" She sighs.

"And you will, just finish your ice cream and I'll go home."

Ariel keeps eating her ice cream, there's something in her heart that's bugging her and Harry already notice it.

"Redhead...." Harry starts.

"Hm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She says looking agh his ice cream.

"Hm ... I don't know I feel like you're hiding something."

"What? No daddy." She nervously laughs.

"Okay." Harry says, cleaning the corners of his mouth with the napkin

Harry's phone vibrates, he takes it out and see the message from Louis.

Everything is finally ready and he can take her home.

"Let's go redhead." Harry says, throwing away the trash.

Harry makes sure that Ariel has her seat belt on before getting into the driver'a side. He starts the engine and drives home. He feels crazy butterflies on his tummy as he flat is getting closer and closer. He see Ariel looking at the window through his mirror, she has the peaceful expression that Harry loves to see in her face. When they get home Harry helps Ariel to get off the car, they walk hand in hand to the elevators. They get in and Harry press the button for the 5th floor. Harry feels like it's taking forever to get there, finally when the elevators door open with a "din" Harry walks with his daughter hand in hand to the flat. Harry looks at Ariel for the last time before opening the door.

"Happy birth... What the hell?" Harry says as he opens the door.

Instead of birthday decoration, the living room is decorated with flowers, candles, hearts, pictures of Harry and Louis. Harry walks slowly to the inside, paying attention to all the details. He walks to Louis who's looking at him with a big smile and watery eyes.

"What?" Harry whispers amazed

"Will you be my papa's hubby?" Ariel's voice says from behind them. "Will you marry us?"

Harry covers his face with his hand, trying to hide the fact that he's blushing right now. Louis kneels in one knee as he places a black box in front of Harry.

"Will you do my the honor to marry me?" Louis asks in a shaky voice.

"But we're already marry, remember?" Harry giggles.

"Yes we are but I want to be united with you under the law, I want to be connect with you in every single way that's possible." Louis says, smiling at Harry.

"You're already marry?" Ariel asks confused.

Harry and Louis laugh, the expression in Ariel's face is priceless.

"Well, we got marry when we were 6 years old but it wasn't legal." Harry tries to explain.

"Oh." Ariel smiles.

"So .... Will you marry me?" Louis asks again.

"Of course!" Harry says, jumping into Louis' arms.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's body, trying to stay still.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Harry keeps repeating into Louis' ear as he hugs him as tight as possible. Harry pulls away and smile at Louis again. Louis places the ring on Harry's hand and stands up.

"What about Ariel's birthday party?" Harry asks worried.

"I didn't want one .... I want this day to be special and already is ... You guys are happily engaged, that's the best birthday present ever!" She hugs them.

"But we need to celebrate your birthday!" Harry says again.

"And we will." Ariel says smiling.

"Did you know about this?" Harry asks to Ariel.

"Welllllll .... A bit." she says, smiling.

"That's why you face expression changed when I told you I was going to proposed to Louis after your birthday party?"

"A bit."

"What, you were going to proposed?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah." Harry says smiling. "Look I have the ring." He says pulling the ring out of his pants pocket.

Louis gasps, looking at the beautiful golden ring inside of the box.

"Well do it!" He says excited.

"What? Do what?"

"Proposed to me Harry Styles!"

"But you already did."

"Doesn't matter, come on asks me to marry you." Louis smiles.

Harry kneels in one knee, placing the box in front of him. "Louis William Tomlinson since the first day I met you in kindergarten I knew you were going to be a special person in my life ... I'm glad I met you, I'm sure I did something good enough in life to have the privilege to be with you." Harry smiles at him again "Will you do me the honor to be the luckiest, happiest man alive and marry me?" Harry asks with tears in his eyes.

"I feel bad now." Louis says covering his face.

"What? No, why?"

"Your speech is so much better than mine." He says, trying to control the tears

Harry grabs Louis' hands and kiss them.

"That doesn't matter .... What matter is what you're going to answer!"

Louis smiles again, knowing that Harry is the biggest bless in his life.

"Yes!" He says jumping into his arms and kissing him like there's not tomorrow.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes the answer is always going to be yes!"Louis says stroking Harry's cheek.  
"I love you Louis William Tomlinson!"

"I love you Harry Edward Styles" Louis whispers.

"And I love you too daddies!" A shaky voice says from behind them.

"Ariel." Both of them say in sync.

"Oh God baby!" Harry says trying to hug her. "I'm so sorry, we just ..."

"It's fine!" Ariel interrupts him. "The was the most romantic scene I've ever seen." she says trying not to cry.

Harry, Louis and Ariel wall to the couch, waiting to cuddle for a little bit. Harry is on the right side, Louis is on the left and Ariel is in the middle holding their hand as she looks at the rings in her daddies' finger.

Everything seems so perfect in their life, but Harry is scared that it will end any time soon. He wants this forever but unfortunately forever doesn't exist. He tries to live life one day at the time. Their wedding day is here, Harry and Louis didn't want something big but Gemma, Maia, Anne and Jay didn't let them to have a simple party or reservation when what they're celebrating is their wedding. Gemma and Maia were responsible for the food and the decoration, Anne and Jay where responsible for the rest, which is the place where the weeding is going to take place, the minister, the flower girl (which is more than clear that Ariel will be) the flowers, the music, pretty much everything. Louis and Harry only have to worry about their rings and suits. Jay has the idea to have the wedding on the beach, every guest dress in white clothes.

"I'm nervous." Harry says as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Why?" Maia asks.

"What about if ...."

"Como on Hazza! Nothing will happen!" Maia says, hugging him from behind.

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"What?" Maia asks surprised. "What you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Nooo, how can I?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"I mean, he's so in love with you, I don't think he's stupid enough to leave you and beside if he doesn't show up Gemma, Anne, Ariel and I will hunt him down!" Maia smiles.  
Harry laughs at his best friend, he knows Gemma, Anne, Ariel and Amelia will hunt him down if he doesn't show up.

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"I love you too cupcake." Harry says turning around to give her a appropriated hug.

A noise on the door makes them break the hug, Amelia looks at him confused.

"Who's that?"

"Babe, it's me Gemma."

"Everything okay?" Maia asks walking to the door.

"Yeah, well Louis is already on the altar, he's just waiting for Harry."

"Oh Lord we have to go." Harry says looking at the clock on the wall, he's 45 minutes late already.

"Don't worry the bride, in this case the groom can be late for his wedding." Maia says helping Harry to put his suit on.

"45 minutes is too much!"

"Nah." Maia says, fixing his curls to the side. "And beside if he really wants to marry you he'll wait for you forever."

"Let's not push him, yeah?" Harry says smiling nervously.

"Cry baby!" Maia says before leaving the room.

Harry looks at himself at the mirror for the last time, perfect! He thinks he looks perfect for Louis. He makes his way downstairs and walks to the beach where Louis' friends and family, his family, Niall and Liam and a few people he doesn't know are there waiting for him, but the one that he wants to see the most is the blue eyed man in a gray suit standing at the end of the altar waiting for him with shiny eyes and big smiles. He also sees the redhead girl in a beautiful white dress, with a flower crown on his head and a basket full of white petals.

"You look handsome daddy." She whispers as Harry gets closer to her.

"And you look gorgeous redhead!" Harry giggles.

"Let's not make him wait more or he'll explode." Ariel says looking at Louis.

"Lead the way!"

Ariel says walking, throwing write petals to the ground as she pass by. Anne, Jay and Gemma smiling at her, Maia, Lottie, fizzy and the twins taking pictures of every single moment of it. Finally when he gets to where Louis is she walks to his side and kisses his cheek.

"I love you, papa!" she whispers.

"I love you, too redhead." Louis smiles.

Harry gets to where they are, he smiles at them and Ariel walks to the side. Louis takes Harry's hand in his, holding them tight. Harry smiles at him, telling him how beautiful he looks today. A few aw's and giggles are hear on the audience as they see the beautiful scene. Zayn, Louis' best friend is standing next to him. Zayn can't believe his best friend is getting merry today, I mean who would thought Louis the punk Tomlinson was going to marry Harry the nerd Styles.

"Do you, Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson to have and to hold in sickness and health, in poor and in richness, till death do you part?" The minister says.

"I do." Harry says, trying to control the tears.

He takes the ring on his hand and places it on Louis' finger.

"Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles to have and to hold in richness and poor, in health and in sickness, till death do you part?"

"I do." Louis giggles, placing the ring on Harry's finger.

"I pronounced you two partners for life, you might kiss ..."

Louis doesn't let her finish when his lips meet Harry's in a tender kiss, they try to keep it P-G since there are kids on their wedding.

"Yeah, kiss the groom!" The minister says; making them laugh.

Everybody laughs at how cute Harry and Louis look. Anne stands up and clap for them, following by the rest of the guests.

"Daddies!" Ariel whispers/ screams. "I think you should stop now." She laughs

Harry pulls away, blushing.

"Sorry redhead but when my lips meet your papa's it's impossible for me to stop."

"I know daddy but we have guests."

"Sorry everyone." Harry says looking around.

"Let's go Mr. Harry Tomlinson." Louis says grabbing Harry's hand.

"Let's go hubby." He blushes.

They walk to the little ,not so little, party Gemma, Anne, Maia, and Jay organized. The party is good, good music, good food, good environment, and that's exactly what Harry always wanted for his wedding day. The sun goes down and time for the speeches come bay. Anne is the first one to stand up and say some lovely word to Harry and Louis.

"Can I have your attention please." She says in shaky voice. "As a mother everything you want for your kids is for them to be happy." She pauses. "And I see how happy Harry is when he's with Louis." She smiles at them. "I want to thank you Louis for taking care of my baby." She blushes, she sits down again.

Jay smiles at Anne, who's still a bit blush for what she said. Jay stands up, getting everybody's attention. "I know I've not being the best mum but I really want you to be happy and I see it since the first day you brought Harry to the house that he was the one who makes you happy and I'm not talking about when you brought him to present him to us but when you brought him when you were 6 years old. I'm happy to see you two together." She smiles. "And like Anne said, you better treat him right or I'll be here to beat the heck out of you and I'm not talking to Harry."

Everybody around them laughs, Louis gets closes to Harry's ear and whispers. "They have no idea that you're such a bad boy." He laughs.   
Harry giggles because it's true, not everybody knows that reasons why he moved to America. Jay sits, and the one to be stand up next is Ariel. She looks at her daddies with adoration as he fixes her dress.

"I really want to say something." She begins, with a shaky voice. "You didn't give me the gift of life, but in my heart I know, the love I feel is deep and real, as if it had been so. For me to have each other is like a dream come true. And I'm always going to be grateful for having you two. No, you didn't give me the gift of life, life gave me the gift of you." Ariel says, crying which make Harry and Louis cry as well. "You've taught me that blood isn't what makes a family, but love ..... Thank you for giving me a family, a home and the most important thing, Thank you for giving me the privilege to be your daughter, I love you daddies." She runs to where Louis and Harry are, hugging them immediately. 

There they are, having the life they always wanted to have. Sure, it doesn't come easy but if they stick together and fight together for what they want, they can make it 'til the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **'Ello There :)**
> 
> Well this is it!!!!!!
> 
> I haven't edit this chapter yet so I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes. I really hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! Thank you very much, I hope to see any of you if I decide to write anything else (:
> 
> Kiss,
> 
>     -A


End file.
